


Twilight Wars

by Metuka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: AU, Crossover, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 129,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17339036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: Rey se traslada a vivir a un hogar de acogida en Forks, Washington. En el instituto no tarda en fijarse en Ben Skywalker, su misterioso compañero de clase.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> En primer lugar, gracias por leerme.  
> En segundo, explico un poco en qué consiste esta ~~locura~~ idea: me he preguntado qué habría pasado si, en lugar de Bella y los Cullen, los habitantes especiales de Forks fueran Rey, Holdo y el clan Skywalker-Organa-Solo. Este es el resultado. La historia se va a ir desviando cada vez más de la trama de Stephenie Meyer, he hecho cambios del canon aquí y allá para ajustarlo a mi historia y he aclarado algunos puntos que no venían especificados en el universo de _Crepúsculo_.

“¡Bienvenida, Rey!” decía la pancarta de letras alegres y multicolores que me aguardaba a mi llegada al aeropuerto de Seattle. La sostenía una mujer alta y delgada, de media melena dorada y ondulada. Me habían hablado de ella, su nombre era Amilyn Holdo, era la jefa de policía de un pequeño municipio del estado de Washington llamado Forks y se había ofrecido desinteresadamente a acogerme en su hogar. Ni siquiera me habían preguntado mi opinión, nunca lo hacían. Como de costumbre, debía coger mis cuatro cosas y marcharme donde me ordenaran. La diferencia en esta ocasión era que significaba facturar mis cuatro cosas, subir en avión por primera vez y dejar atrás Phoenix, la única ciudad donde había residido desde que tenía memoria. El cambio no me apetecía lo más mínimo, pero no tenía opción. Los de Servicios Sociales no habían dejado de repetírmelo: una chica de mi edad era mucho más difícil de colocar que un precioso bebé de sonrosados mofletes. Nadie quería a una adolescente por mucho que esta jamás hubiera tenido un solo problema. La señora Holdo era mi única oportunidad para no acabar en un centro, Washington era mejor que nada aunque Wikipedia contase que Forks no alcanzaba siquiera las cuatro mil almas.

—¡Hola, cariño! Qué guapa eres, en la foto que me enseñaron parecías tan triste… Estás mucho mejor en persona.

—Hola —musité. Dejarme inmortalizar no era lo mío, sobre todo para asuntos oficiales—. Encantada, señora Holdo.

—Oh, no, llámame Amilyn. Somos compañeras de casa, hay confianza. Dime, cariño, ¿has comido algo en el avión? —Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Nada? Pobre, debes de estar hambrienta y tenemos por delante un rato de carretera hasta llegar. Menos mal que te he traído una bolsa de picnic.

Amilyn me la ofreció a cambio de mi carrito de las maletas. No terminaba de agradarme que se hiciera cargo de todo lo que poseía en el mundo, pero no tenía otra alternativa y no quería parecer maleducada. Acababa de aterrizar, no me convenía que se llevase una primera impresión fea de mí y me devolviese a Arizona en el siguiente vuelo. Eché un vistazo a la merienda que me había preparado y saqué un bagel relleno de jamón cocido y queso de untar. Amilyn había preguntado, me contó, y le habían dicho que no tenía restricciones alimentarias. Le di las gracias y propiné la primera dentellada al panecillo. Agradecía que se hubiera molestado en traérmelo, igual que la pancarta. Parecía que se alegraba sinceramente de mi presencia y yo no acertaba a comprender por qué había puesto a mi disposición su hogar. No pensaba preguntárselo, al menos todavía.

Había traído el coche patrulla. Verlo en el aparcamiento me hizo sentir extraña, pero me contó que que el departamento le permitía utilizarlo incluso en sus días libres. Echamos las cosas en el maletero y me animó a sentarme junto a ella, como si fuera su colega haciendo la ronda. Nos esperaban más de tres horas de coche y me eché a temblar. Solo una vez había hecho un viaje mayor que aquel, ese mismo verano, cuando era feliz con Polly y Gary. Cuando creía que mi vida estaba encarrilada y que no debería preocuparme hasta la edad adulta. Había sido poco antes de que Shawna me contara que Gary entraba en su cuarto por las noches. En Servicios Sociales les había costado un poco creer mi testimonio al principio y encima el resto de los niños de la casa se habían mosqueado conmigo por chivata. Es cierto, estábamos muy bien con Polly y Gary. Todos menos Shawna. Si tener que dejarlo todo era el precio que debía pagar para que esa enana de ojos brillantes y risa sonora estuviese a salvo, me parecía justo a pesar de todo.

De camino no dije demasiado, ni cuando circulábamos ni en la parada intermedia que hicimos para almorzar y repostar. Los extraños no me gustaban y, por mucho que fuese tan dulce conmigo y tratase de hacerme sentir cómoda, Amilyn lo era. Lo único que había conseguido era caerme bien, pero eso no significaba que fuera a bajar la guardia. Me conocía y sabía que los siguientes días los pasaría tensa. Había cambiado de estado, abandonaba mi gran ciudad por un poblacho canijo en el que habitaría yo sola en una casa con la máxima autoridad policial. No era como para sentirse muy a gusto. Por si fuera poco, el clima era húmedo y lluvioso. No lo soportaba, lo mío era el sol.

—¿Llueve mucho? —pregunté por curiosidad mientras rodábamos por una carretera con un carril por sentido rodeada de árboles y verde a ambos lados, sin una sola casa a la vista.

—¿En esta época del año? Casi todos los días. —Puse una mueca. Amilyn se echó a reír—. Lo sé, al principio se hace un poco duro, pero después tiene sus ventajas. Nunca hace falta regar las plantas del jardín, se cuidan muy bien solas.

Y por fin, el mar. Unos kilómetros antes, Amilyn me había avisado de que lo teníamos al lado, pero la vegetación me había impedido admirarlo. Ahora, la carretera circulaba tan al borde de un terraplén que, si nos salíamos, aterrizaríamos en una playa. Amilyn me preguntó si lo había visto alguna vez en mi vida y respondí con un asentimiento. Polly y Gary nos habían llevado a San Diego y tanta agua junta me había dejado boquiabierta. Ahora también me impresionaba y, por desgracia, pronto la vía pavimentada volvió a estar encerrada entre troncos. No mucho después, nos alejamos de la costa y me pareció que el relieve montañoso se acentuaba. Según mis búsquedas por internet, Forks se encontraba en un valle, todo lo que lo rodeaba eran montes.

Cuatro casas mal contadas, eso me pareció Forks en mi primer contacto con la localidad. Parecía un pueblo de película, de esas en que el triunfador en la ciudad tiene una mala racha y se ve obligado a volver a su terruño. No me gustaba. Amilyn se desvió de la carretera que vertebraba la localidad y me mostró el instituto, donde habría algo menos de cuatrocientos estudiantes. Todo el mundo se conocía, yo sobresaldría como un oso polar en el desierto de Sonora.

El hogar de Amilyn se hallaba a las afueras de Forks, al fondo de una callecita tranquila. Estacionó el coche patrulla junto a la entrada, donde también había aparcada una camioneta vieja pero bien cuidada que supuse que no habría llevado al aeropuerto por miedo a que se descoyuntara por el camino. Cómo no, estaba lloviendo y me mojé un poco de camino a la puerta aunque nos movimos rápido y quedamos bajo un pequeño tejadillo donde Amilyn me mostró su manojo de llaves: había instalado una alarma en su vivienda y debía desactivarla con un mando antes de abrir. Yo dispondría de uno idéntico, si bien me explicó que era más deformación profesional que necesidad verdadera, pues en Forks apenas se producían robos en casas. Desarmada la protección, abrió la puerta y me encontré con otra a poco más de medio metro de distancia. Allí se formaba un mínimo espacio donde uno se podía descalzar, dejar los zapatos embarrados y colgar el abrigo en las perchas de la pared. Así lo hice y me calcé las pantuflas gorditas y peludas que me aguardaban, Amilyn se había molestado en preguntar por mis tallas de pie y ropa y me hizo saber que en mi cuarto habría un pijama igualmente confortable como regalo de bienvenida.

El vestíbulo propiamente dicho era alargado y en él había un radiador grande cuyo calor agradecí, unas escaleras de subida a la planta superior y dos puertas de cristal traslúcido. Amilyn había colocado un par de cuadros que daban algo de vida a la sala, pero con ese tiempo asqueroso se seguía viendo apagado. Me abrió la primera puerta de cristal y me mostró que conducía a un salón reducido, pero suficiente para que dos personas vieran la tele en el sofá reclinable y disfrutaran de la chimenea, presente tanto allí como en todas las demás estancias salvo la cocina y su anexo, según me contó. La segunda puerta llevaba al comedor, un poco mayor, pero con un televisor más pequeño, un escritorio y el ordenador de la casa con su impresora multifunción. Si necesitaba subirlo para hacer deberes, Amilyn me lo prestaría. El resto del tiempo, prefería que navegase por internet allí. Lo acepté sin quejas, me parecía comprensible, en especial cuando no me conocía.

Del comedor pasamos a una cocina pequeña, pero con todo lo básico. Desde ella se accedía al jardín, el cual se ofreció a enseñarme enseguida, antes quería que viera la salita del fondo, que servía como cuarto de la lavadora y secadora y donde se encontraba el aseo de la planta baja. Me explicó con qué llave pasar al patio trasero, la empleó para abrirme y vi que su terrenito, que se asomaba a lo que parecía un bosque tupido, estaba enlosetado y disponía de un cobertizo de color teja intenso y una estación meteorológica que Amilyn revisaba cada día y cuyos datos compartía por internet para que fueran aprovechados por otros entusiastas del tiempo. Por último, en los laterales había macetones y un pequeño parterre, pues Amilyn había preferido desterrar el césped, ya que exigía demasiados cuidados para no crecer sin control.

—En verano saco la mesa, las sillas y la sombrilla y hago barbacoas. Ya verás cómo te gusta.

—En verano, ¿también llueve?

—Mucho menos. Cada tres o cuatro días.

Hablaba en serio, por desgracia. Pasada su risotada por mi cara de espanto, me lo confirmó y volvimos al interior. Tocaba explorar el piso de arriba. Subimos por las escaleras en forma de L invertida y la primera puerta que encontramos fue la de su dormitorio, el cual me dejó ver de pasada. La siguiente era mi habitación, equipada con una litera bajo la cual había un escritorio con dos cajones y una silla de oficina y cuyo lateral disponía de un armarito y unas baldas. Amilyn me explicó que le parecía la mejor manera de que me cupieran las cosas, pues de lo contrario apenas quedaría espacio para la estantería, donde me animó a meter mis libros. Había tenido que desprenderme de ellos, por desgracia. De Phoenix solo había podido traerme lo básico. De hecho, probablemente necesitaría ropa para pasar lo que quedaba de invierno. Me prometí que, pasados unos días, preguntaría a Amilyn si sabía de algún sitio donde pudieran contratarme a jornada parcial.

—¿No te estás olvidando de algo? —La miré y me señaló el escritorio con la cabeza. Estaba demasiado saturada por el conjunto como para fijarme en los detalles, pero tenía razón, ahí se encontraba el pijama del que me había hablado y junto a él, un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo. Le di las gracias por el primero, comprobé que era de mi talla y parecía valerme y le retiré el envoltorio a la caja. Su contenido me dejó boquiabierta.

—Un… un móvil.

—Me dijeron que no tenías y lo necesitarás para estar comunicada, no siempre vamos a estar las dos en casa, ¿no?

—Gracias —respondí en voz baja, sabía que si la subía lo más mínimo, temblaría y se me quebraría—. Nunca he tenido, tendrás que enseñarme a usarlo.

—Todo lo que tú quieras. No es el mejor del mercado, habrá quien los tenga mucho mejores en tu clase, pero yo creo que con este tienes para las cosas más usuales.

—Este está bien, de verdad. Muchas gracias, no hacía falta. Podría habérmelo comprado yo, pensaba ponerme a trabajar de todos modos.

—¿Trabajar? Bueno, solo si tú quieres. Si no, puedes centrarte en tus estudios. ¿Terminamos la visita guiada? Quedan el baño y otra cosa que quiero que veas.

Después de la emoción del teléfono, le hice bastante poco caso al amplio baño que compartiría con ella. Necesitaba saber dónde guardaba las toallas y los productos de higiene y allí volvió a sorprenderme, dado que me había confeccionado una cestita con lo básico y algún detalle extra, como sales de baño. De nuevo se lo agradecí, la acompañé a regañadientes al exterior, pues no deseaba estar bajo la lluvia otra vez, y me llevó hasta la camioneta que había visto al llegar.

—Me dijeron que sabías conducir, ¿no? —Asentí y le mostré mi carné. En el instituto nos habían dado las clases pertinentes y Polly me había pagado el examen. Amilyn sonrió y me señaló la camioneta—. Entonces, toda tuya.

—¡¿Qué?!

—No siempre voy a poder llevarte al instituto yo y no vas a caminar bajo la lluvia todos los días, está demasiado lejos. Además, querrás salir por ahí, ir a Port Angeles al cine o lo que sea. No te preocupes por los gastos, salvo que hagas alguna insensatez, yo me encargo.

—¿En serio? —Me temblaba la mandíbula y no pude evitar que se me cayeran un par de lágrimas. Amilyn estiró el brazo con suavidad y me acarició el hombro con cautela—. Pero, ¿por qué?

—Me crié con Ted, que ahora es asistente social en Phoenix. Mantenemos el contacto y me contó que había una chica que había sido muy valiente porque había dado un paso al frente y había denunciado al cerdo que tocaba a otra niña que estaba de acogida en la misma casa que ella. Tener el valor de dar el paso al frente iba a significar que la chica se quedara en la calle y me dije que eso no podía ser. Creo en la justicia, creo en hacer el bien y en ayudar a quien se lo merece y, sobre todo, odio a los abusones. Lo que has hecho es increíble, Rey, darte esta oportunidad es lo mínimo.

—Pero no es solo la casa, es… es todo.

—Siempre que esté en mi mano, vas a tener lo que necesites. A lo mejor no es un coche nuevo, sino una chatarra con encanto, o un teléfono corriente en lugar de un iPhone, pero es lo que te puedo dar y espero que sepas apreciarlo.

—Claro que sí. Gracias. No sé cómo decirlo de otra forma, muchas gracias. Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir: no fumo, no bebo ni tomo cosas raras, siempre estudio y hago los deberes, ayudo en todo lo que sea en casa, sé cocinar, poner lavadoras, planchar...

—Bueno, no te preocupes por eso. Vamos dentro y lo discutimos, que ahora que vivimos juntas, hay que acordar unas cuantas normas. Cosas básicas, nada exagerado, te lo aseguro.

Amilyn preparó café para dos y nos sentamos a tomarlo en el comedor. Su amigo Ted le había hablado de mi historial intachable, motivo por el cual se había terminado de decidir a acogerme. No obstante, mi presencia en su hogar significaba que quedaba al cargo de una desconocida menor de edad cuya existencia desde pequeña había consistido en vagar de casa en casa a cuál más cochambrosa. Para una buena en la que había ido a caer, resultaba que el  _ paterfamilias  _ era un monstruo al que le gustaban las crías. Debía dejar las líneas rojas bien trazadas para que no quedase ni media duda.

La escuché con atención, sin quejas. Su advertencia era cierta, no me estaba pidiendo nada leonino ni fuera de lo común: hacer mi cama cada mañana, recoger mi cuarto, meter mi ropa sucia en el cesto de la colada, no salir por las tardes de lunes a jueves a menos que fuera por deberes, llevar al día el instituto, controlar el gasto de mi teléfono, no consumir ninguna sustancia que no debiera, no visitar según qué páginas ni dar mis datos personales por ahí, colaborar en las tareas del hogar cuando me lo pidiese y contarle adónde iba, con quién y a qué hora aproximada volvería cuando saliese.

—No me gusta poner toques de queda cerrados, creo que cada vez podemos hablarlo. Y si no puedes cumplir, tienes que avisarme en cuanto lo sepas. No es que quiera controlar cada uno de tus movimientos, es que necesito saber que estás bien y que no te ha pasado nada.

—Lo entiendo.

—Muy bien. Una última cosa: no estás encerrada aquí, tienes todo el derecho tanto a hacer amigos como a echarte pareja. Si empiezas algo con alguien, eso sí, cariño, sé sensata, por favor. Que te exija saber dónde estás a cada segundo no es amor, que te controle el móvil o la ropa no significa que te quiera más, puedes decirle que no a lo que tú quieras sin importar que sea tu pareja y, si es un chico, no dejes que te presione para hacerlo a pelo. Tienes todo el tiempo para ser mamá y serlo ahora te condicionaría todo el futuro, por no hablar de lo que te pueden pegar.

—No va a ser un problema.

—Oh, eres…

—No, no. Me gustan los chicos. Pero normalmente, en cuanto la gente se entera de que estoy de acogida, piensa que le voy a sacar la navaja, que soy problemática y cosas así. Los tíos normales huyen, solo quedan los malotes y yo no quiero problemas.

—Así me gusta. ¿Ves? Nos vamos a llevar bien tú y yo. ¿Quieres que preparemos un bizcocho para desayunar mañana? Va a ser tu primer día en el instituto, tienes que empezar fuerte.


	2. Chapter 2

Salí pronto aquella mañana, no quería llegar tarde y, aunque se trataba de un desplazamiento corto, temía que mi falta de experiencia al volante me diera un disgusto. Aparecí por el aparcamiento con tiempo más que de sobra y contemplé el edificio. Qué pequeño se me hacía, era todavía más canijo de lo que me había parecido el día de antes. Tan temprano estaba casi desierto. Entré, pregunté a un chico rubio que aparentaba mi edad dónde estaba la secretaría y tuve suerte de que solo se encontrase allí una trabajadora, la señora Cope según ponía en el cartelito de la mesa. Me presenté, me dio la bienvenida, revisó mis datos, me entregó mi horario, un mapa del centro y un carné de estudiante que había hecho con la patética foto de mi expediente y me dejó marchar. Al menos así no me perdería los cinco minutos que tardase en aprender dónde se hallaba cada aula y la cafetería.

Toda la parte vespertina de mi jornada estudiantil consistió en lo mismo: llegar a un aula nueva, presentarme al docente de turno, esquivar sus preguntas personales con la habilidad ninja que solo una vida de acogida podía proporcionar, irme a sentar y tratar de ubicarme en el temario. Iba a necesitar ayuda en un par de materias, determinados contenidos no me sonaban. Si Amilyn no recordaba nada de sus años académicos, tendría que ver a quién le pedía el favor de forma que me saliese gratis. Mi nueva anfitriona ya había gastado demasiado en mí, no pensaba consentir que además me costease unas clases particulares.

Cuando llegó el momento del almuerzo me sorprendió no tener que buscarme la vida para tratar de encajar aunque fuera con calzador en algún grupo. El rubio con cara de niño que me había orientado a primera hora compartía conmigo alguna asignatura y me invitó a acompañarlo junto con su grupito. Esperaba que no fuesen los populares de aquel puñadito de aulas, no me apetecía andarme con mentiras ni perder un segundo con ellos si me iban a pegar la patada tan pronto como descubrieran que llevaba desde los dos años saltando de casa de acogida en casa de acogida. Ojalá la de Amilyn fuera la última y definitiva.

El rubio se llamaba Mike Newton y era de California, conque entendía mis quejas por el mal tiempo. Sin embargo, él llevaba en Forks desde los diez, ya se había embrutecido. El resto de su camarilla, compuesta tanto por chicos como por chicas, era nativo de la zona o se había trasladado allí en la primera infancia. Cómo no, yo era la única marciana y querían saberlo todo de mí. No era habitual que nadie se mudase allí, sobre todo en enero. Les conté con naturalidad que me había trasladado a vivir con la jefa Holdo el día anterior y mi origen geográfico hizo el resto. Phoenix no sería Nueva York, pero tenía cierto lustre en comparación con aquel pueblecito, podría permanecer en la mesa del grupito. Este parecía liderado por una tal Jessica Stanley, una chica bajita que hablaba por los codos y que de alguna manera hiló mi procedencia de un estado con muchos hispanoparlantes con su visita a Florida el verano anterior.

—El año que viene pensamos ir a San Francisco —presumió— y podré decir mucho más con las clases de español. ¿Tú lo hablas?

—Un poco. —Me encogí de hombros—. También estoy matriculada y he tratado con gente que casi no hablaba inglés. Me defiendo.

—Ya sabemos a quién preguntarle los deberes —le soltó en tono falsamente confidencial a la rubia del grupo, llamada Lauren, que desde el principio me miraba como si respirar el mismo oxígeno que yo le ofendiera. Peor para ella, estaba demasiado acostumbrada al rechazo y el desprecio ajenos como para que me afectara. Entendía que mis padres hubieran tenido que dejarme, era lo lógico si no podían hacerse cargo de mí y se lo agradecía, pero desde entonces era una paria y dudaba que Forks fuera a cambiar eso. No obstante, había alguien en el centro mucho más marginado que yo.

Cuando lo vi entrar en la cafetería, casi me dio la sensación de que el tiempo se congelaba, de que se había hecho el silencio aunque en realidad todos continuasen charlando y nadie lo mirara. Yo sí, no podía apartar la vista de su cabello tan negro como sus ropas y del contraste brutal que tenían con su tez de blancura extrema. Ni siquiera los cadáveres eran tan pálidos, se me antojaba imposible que fuera un ser animado con ese color de piel, pero allí estaba, desplazándose casi con tanta fluidez como si estuviera sobre una cinta transportadora en lugar de tocar el suelo. Era demasiado grande para poseer esa gallardía y resultó que su físico no era la única anomalía del chico, que tendría mi edad: en lugar de ir a por comida, se sentó solo en una mesa apartada, sacó un libro de la mochila y se arrancó a leer. No tenía físico de anoréxico y su vestimenta no estaba ajada, ¿por qué no se compraba el almuerzo?

—¿Quién es? —pregunté muerta de curiosidad.

—Ah, Ben Skywalker —escupió Mike como si le molestase.

—Un bicho raro —añadió Jessica con sonrisa desdeñosa. Por el vistazo que eché en la mesa, no todos estaban a gusto con esa denominación.

—A lo mejor es que nadie le ha dado una oportunidad —dejé caer.

—No se junta con nadie. Lleva una dieta superespecial y solo come una vez al día. Por supuesto, aquí no es —explicó Jessica—. Llegó aquí el curso pasado, vino por el trabajo de su tío Luke, que es el mejor médico del hospital.

Tal vez ese fuese el motivo tras el aura de tristeza que percibí en él, como si estuviera aburrido, cansado y fuera de lugar. Quizá Ben estuviese solo también y su tío hubiera tenido que hacerse cargo de él de improviso. La camarilla me contó que no era el caso, que Ben era hijo único y residía además junto con sus progenitores, Han y Leia, cuyo oficio nadie tenía claro, pero les permitía poseer una vivienda que se presumía enorme ya en el corazón del bosque y disponer de toda clase de lujos.

—¿Ves esos auriculares? —Jessica lo señaló sin ningún disimulo mientras Ben se los colocaba. Nos encontrábamos lejos, pero incluso desde la distancia parecían una pieza que ni el mejor dj despreciaría—. Son más caros que los Beats, valen como 500 dólares.

—A lo mejor son una imitación… —El tema me incomodaba cada vez más, en qué hora me había picado la curiosidad.

—¿Skywalker llevando una imitación? Antes se suicida.

—Serán un premio por sus buenas notas —apuntó Angela, otra que parecía un poco a disgusto con tanta maledicencia—. Skywalker es el mejor alumno del instituto, no ha fallado ni una sola pregunta desde que llegó aunque hace año y pico.

El empollón de la clase no solo era infalible, sino que también tenía dinero, un tío con un oficio prestigioso, unas costumbres alimentarias peculiares y un físico imponente. El pobre prácticamente llevaba pintada una diana en su frente inmaculada. No era justo. Por si todo el conjunto no bastaba para hacerse notar, me contaron que su perfección tenía un límite: padecía una enfermedad que no supieron concretarme, la cual le producía una fotofobia brutal que hacía que se ausentase de clase tan pronto como asomaba el primer rayo de sol. A pesar de ello, continuaba trabajando desde casa y entregando las tareas virtualmente. Desconocían a qué querría dedicarse, pero su rendimiento indicaba que su familia esperaba algo grande para él y Ben no defraudaría.

De pronto, pareció escucharnos a pesar de los metros y de unos auriculares que sin duda dispondrían de cancelador de ruido. Ben levantó la cabeza de su lectura, nos observó con cara de pocos amigos y fijó su mirada oscura en mí. Era difícil de decir con certeza desde mi mesa, pero habría jurado que sus ojos eran completamente negros. Se la sostuve de mala manera, parecía estarse enfadando conmigo. Entonces, como si le hubiera dado una cefalea repentina, bajó los párpados, agachó la cabeza con suavidad y se quedó encogido. Me dieron ganas de acercarme, pero no habría sabido qué decir. Además, el descanso terminaba. Tan pronto como sonó el timbre advirtiéndolo, Ben se levantó con agilidad igual que si no hubiera ocurrido nada y echó a andar fuera del comedor tan grácil como a la entrada sin establecer contacto visual con nadie.

Mi clase de después de la comida era biología, en el laboratorio. De nuevo, coincidía con Mike, quien se me pegó al costado y me fue cotorreando sobre lo arrogante que era Skywalker. Dudaba que hubieran cruzado más de media frase si se mostraban tan hostiles con él de entrada. En parte agradecí que mi recibimiento hubiese sido otro, pero también me sentí molesta. No tenían derecho a juzgarlo así por tener dinero y cerebro.

En el laboratorio volví a presentarme, esta vez ante el señor Banner, con un nombre perfecto para ser científico. Me pregunté si se convertiría en un monstruo gigante y descontrolado de color verde si se enfadaba y tuve que salir de mi ensoñación cuando me señaló el único hueco en el aula: se encontraba junto a la imagen en blanco y negro que componía Ben Skywalker. Me acerqué a él, lo saludé y contestó con una inclinación de cabeza, sin mirarme ni cambiar su gesto de fastidio. Quizá el vitriolo de mi grupito en la cafetería tenía su justificación después de todo.

La biología no me apasionaba especialmente, pero tomé apuntes con todas mis ganas. Si lograba sacar buenas notas y hacerme con una beca o un préstamo medio razonable, la enfermería era una de mis apuestas de futuro. Por su parte, Ben se mantenía rígido en su asiento: recto como un palo, brazos en el regazo, puños cerrados con fuerza, mandíbula prieta. Tal era su estatismo que daba la impresión de que ni siquiera respiraba. De vez en cuando me daba vistazos y la furia en su mirada de noche sin luna parecía acrecentarse con cada uno de ellos.

—¿Se puede saber qué tripa se te ha roto? —le gruñí en un susurro. Ben cerró los ojos con fuerza, de pronto parecía sentir un dolor horrible—. Eh, ¿estás bien?

Sacudió la cabeza de forma apenas perceptible y abrió su mano derecha. Sin pedirme permiso, sacó uno de mis bolígrafos del estuche y garabateó algo rápido en el cuaderno. Esperaba encontrarme poco menos que un borrón y en su lugar hallé cuatro palabras escritas con la caligrafía más hermosa que hubiera visto nunca: “migraña de tipo basilar”. No conocía esa clase concreta, pero había visto sufrir otras a gente que había entrado y salido de mi vida y sabía lo horribles que podían resultar.

—Lo siento —murmuré, avergonzada—. Tal vez… deberías marcharte. No te preocupes por los apuntes, yo te los cojo.

Había hablado en bajo, pero fue suficiente para que el señor Banner me mirara. Preguntó cuál era el problema y Ben no tuvo más que levantar un poco la cabeza para que se diera cuenta. El gesto del señor Banner se tornó preocupado, mandó un par de ejercicios para ganar tiempo, vino hasta nosotros y se inclinó sobre Ben.

—¿Puedes hablar? —Ben sacudió la cabeza—. De acuerdo. ¿Y la vista? ¿Ves bien? —Un asentimiento seco—. ¿Crees que puedes ir tú solo a la enfermería?

Ben volvió a escribir en su cuaderno: “Me voy a casa. Necesito tranquilidad”.

—No —intervine—. No puedes irte así tú solo.

Ben subrayó su “me voy a casa”, me devolvió el bolígrafo, guardó el cuaderno y se puso en pie. Desde tan cerca resultó ser todavía más alto de lo que había calculado en el comedor. La cabeza lo estaría matando y lo habría despojado de la palabra, pero mantenía la coordinación suficiente para largarse con el mismo caminar fluido de antes.

Durante el resto de la lección y en educación física me costó muchísimo concentrarme. No dejaba de pensar en Ben y su dolencia, en si habría sido capaz de llegar a su hogar sin estamparse por el camino y en cómo se encontraría. Cuando el timbre que señalaba el final del día sonó, salí a toda prisa hacia el aparcamiento. Necesitaba ponerme en marcha cuanto antes.

Amilyn también estaban en casa cuando entré. Me ofreció un café y se interesó por mi primer día. Estaba más nerviosa que yo, admitió. Le hablé de él por encima, no acostumbraba a extenderme en mis explicaciones y me urgía recabar información.

—¿Qué sabes de los Skywalker?

—¿Has conocido a Ben? Es un chico estupendo, muy reservado, pero educadísimo.

—¿Tú también lo conoces?

—Claro, a él y a toda su familia. Hay quien va por ahí diciendo cosas de ellos, pero es por pura envidia, no hay nada turbio. No sé si te lo han dicho, su tío, Luke…

—Es médico. Y sus padres son algo raro.

—No es raro. Heredaron un dinero y se dedican a invertirlo. Son gente excepcional, siempre están contribuyendo al bienestar del pueblo. Si no pueden en persona, hacen donaciones. A Ben y su padre es a quienes menos conozco, pero estuvieron cargando y ayudando a montar las casetas del festival de abril. Echaron todo el día a cambio de nada, desinteresadamente.

—Los chicos que me han invitado a comer con ellos lo han puesto verde, yo creo que tienen envidia.

—No lo dudes ni un momento, ese chico es encantador, igual que el resto de su familia.

Me daba una vergüenza horrible preguntar, pero necesitaba saber si Amilyn tendría su número de teléfono. Hasta que no descubriera qué había sido de Ben, no me quedaría tranquila. Por suerte, rebuscando en el listín de su móvil, dio con el fijo del hogar de los Skywalker y afirmó que era una chica fantástica por preocuparme así por Ben. A mí me parecía lo mínimo después de verlo sufrir tanto. Lo único que me calmaba un poco la inquietud era que Amilyn me asegurase que no había habido ningún accidente de tráfico en Forks aquella tarde.

Nosotras también teníamos fijo y había un inalámbrico allí mismo, por lo que marqué el número y respiré hondo con nerviosismo el par de tonos que tardó en responderme una voz femenina joven. Una vez más, me presenté y expliqué el motivo de mi llamada. La mujer me dejó hablar sin interrupciones antes de responderme con el parte médico: Ben se encontraba bastante hecho polvo en aquel momento. Había logrado estacionar su vehículo sin grandes problemas, pero se había bajado de él ya a trompicones, aquejado de toda clase de problemas horribles que agradecí que no me especificara, y se había encerrado a oscuras y con tapones en los oídos en su dormitorio, al que solo habían entrado para proporcionarle el mínimo alivio médico con el que podían ayudarlo.

—Pero no te preocupes, se pondrá bien —concluyó como si tal cosa—. Le diré que has llamado, seguro que se alegra. Muchas gracias, Rey.

—Ya, bueno… Tengo apuntados los deberes, pero no sé si…

—Sí, dámelos. Cuando se encuentre un poco mejor podrá hacerlos. De nuevo, muchísimas gracias. Ya era hora de que alguien dejara de tratarlo como a un apestado solo por ser inteligente.

No eran más que celos, la señora Skywalker acababa de confirmármelo. Le pasé el recado, me despedí de ella, que me agradeció las molestias una vez más y me pidió que la mantuviese informada del avance de las clases si Ben no se encontraba bien aún al día siguiente y colgué. Me daba tanta rabia que la gente no fuera capaz de verlo por lo que era, que se quedasen en lo anecdótico porque les daba mil vueltas, vivía en un hogar acomodado y, admitámoslo, tenía un punto muy interesante. No lo habría definido como “guapo”, pero en la cafetería no podía quitar mis ojos de él. Había algo distinto en él, algo magnético. Debía conocerlo mejor tan pronto como regresara al instituto.

Me esperaban unos cuantos ejercicios, pero pedí permiso a Amilyn para hacer una búsqueda rápida en internet antes de subirme a mi cuarto, a estrenar el escritorio que había bajo la cama. Debía conocer el tipo de dolencia de Ben. Tecleé las palabras con mi falta total de coordinación, nunca me habían dejado trastear mucho con ningún ordenador, y el buscador pronto me dio montones de páginas como respuesta. Escogí una de ellas y me quedé boquiabierta: además de un dolor de cabeza horrible, asociado a veces a síntomas estomacales e hipersensibilidad a la luz, los sonidos fuertes y los olores penetrantes, su tipo de migraña podía ir acompañado de problemas de habla, de audición y de coordinación; vértigos; visión doble o con alteraciones; hormigueos o entumecimientos; debilidad en una o varias extremidades y una disminución del nivel de consciencia. Escogiendo solo dos o tres joyas de aquel vasto catálogo debía de encontrarse muy fastidiado, con razón actuaba de una forma tan extraña. Supliqué mentalmente que se recuperara pronto e intenté aparcar mi preocupación sin mucho éxito. Su malestar se me metió tan dentro que por la noche soñé con él desplomándose sobre mí mientras que yo pedía ayuda a gritos y nadie parecía vernos ni oírnos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La [migraña de tipo basilar](http://publicacionesmedicina.uc.cl/cuadernos/2004/Migrana.html) existe, aunque según las fuentes varía de nombre y de síntomas. Se me ocurrió que, habiendo un solo vampiro escolarizado, sus ausencias eran más fáciles de justificar con una enfermedad de por medio.


	3. Chapter 3

Estuve una semana entera telefoneando cada tarde al hogar de los Skywalker para interesarme por Ben. La señora Skywalker, que al segundo día insistió en que la llamase Leia, no parecía notármelo, pero me preocupaba más con cada jornada que pasaba. Para ella sería normal que su niño sufriera recaída tras recaída y se pasase siete días encamado y padeciendo en la más absoluta oscuridad porque hasta el brillo de una velita de té era demasiado para sus ojos, pero a mí me horrorizaba su inacción. Tenía que haber algo que pudiera hacer para paliar su dolor, máxime con un médico en la familia. Me daban ganas de plantarme en su vivienda, sacar a Ben a rastras de su dormitorio con los ojos vendados si era preciso y llevármelo a urgencias a que le pincharan lo que fuese.

Era consciente de que me estaba pasando de protectora con un completo desconocido, pero de alguna manera sentía que habíamos conectado por absurdo que sonase. El pobre estaba medio muerto con su jaqueca, seguramente ni me recordaría y, cada vez que su madre le dijera “ha llamado Rey”, se preguntaría de quién narices hablaba. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de inquietarme por su bienestar. Cada día, al llegar al comedor, esperaba encontrármelo. Que aquella mañana hubiera un vehículo que no me resultaba familiar en el aparcamiento me dio esperanza, en especial porque se trataba de una camioneta _pick-up_ Ford enorme de aspecto bastante caro y de color negro.

Hubo suerte, lo vi tan pronto como entré en la cafetería. Ocupaba su mesa, leyendo concentrado igual que si su semana de baja no hubiera existido. Feliz, dije su nombre en un susurro y, a pesar de que resultaba totalmente imposible dados la afluencia de público, mi voz bajísima y sus auriculares de altísima gama, levantó la mirada como si me hubiera oído y creí atisbar un tímido amago de sonrisa aflorando a sus labios grandes y carnosos.

—Vaya, Skywalker sabe sonreír —se mofó Mike a mis espaldas con tono despectivo. Me volví y le eché un vistazo admonitorio.

—No te pases, ni lo conoces ni te ha hecho nada. Voy a irme a sentar con él hoy.

—¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! Pero si es…

—Me cae bien.

—No lo conoces.

—¿Y si quiero conocerlo? En serio, quiero ver cómo se encuentra y siempre puedo decirle que se venga con vosotros.

Mi última sugerencia no agradó a Mike. No comprendía que fuera tan cruel con un chico que jamás se metía con nadie. Con razón Ben siempre estaba tan serio, no le daban ni media oportunidad. Compré mi almuerzo, me dirigí con la bandeja a la mesa de Ben y comprobé que este había guardado su lectura y su música. Le dije que podía sacarlos si así lo deseaba, no pretendía importunarlo, pero descartó la idea con un ademán.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? La semana pasada tenías bastante peor pinta.

—Mucho mejor, gracias por tu interés —comenzó con una formalidad que se me antojaba fuera de lugar y extraña en alguien de nuestra edad—. Aunque no estuviera en condiciones de hablar contigo, agradecí muchísimo que llamases a mi casa todos los días. Fue muy amable por tu parte y me ayudaste a no quedarme atrás en el temario.

Su voz me dejó sin palabras. Era una caricia auditiva de terciopelo grave, negro como su vestimenta y su cabello. No parecía propia de un adolescente, sino de un hombre adulto, mucho más maduro de lo que su rostro indicaba. Parecía increíble que sonara tan atrayente incluso hablando de bobadas mundanas como aquella. Me daban ganas de irme corriendo a buscar una enciclopedia antigua de esas de varios tomos, entregarle el primer volumen y pedirle que no parase de leer en voz alta hasta haber terminado el último. Lo habría escuchado con muchísimo gusto.

—La semana pasada no me encontraba muy bien, así que me temo que no me presenté como es debido —prosiguió, ajeno a mi babeo. Qué suerte tenía de no poder leerme la mente—. Soy Ben Skywalker, es un placer.

—Rey Niima, mucho gusto. —Ben asintió y se fijó en mi plato como para advertirme de que empezara o mis macarrones con queso se quedarían congelados e incomibles. Fue entonces cuando me percaté de un detalle que su preciosa voz me había hecho pasar por alto—. Oye, ¿llevas lentillas?

—No, tengo bastante buena vista, ¿por qué?

—Porque la semana pasada tenías los ojos completamente negros y unas ojeras hasta los pies y ahora tienes los ojos dorados.

—Las ojeras son parte del Pack Migraña. Lo de los ojos me lo han dicho alguna vez, tienen un tono que no está muy definido y, según la iluminación o lo que haya cerca, pueden verse dorados, de color ámbar o incluso negros del todo.

Su explicación podría haber tenido sentido de no ser porque de nuevo iba ataviado del mismo tono que su cabello y las paredes de la cafetería eran del mismo color claro que las del laboratorio. Se había puesto lentes de contacto y el muy coqueto pretendía ocultármelo. Allá él, que había cambiado de tema para que no siguiera insistiendo: quería saber qué pintaba yo trasladándome en enero a Forks. Le di mi respuesta por defecto, es decir, que me había venido de Phoenix a vivir con la jefa de policía, pero Ben no lo dejó estar. En lugar de asumir que Amilyn era mi pariente, lo preguntó y decidí sincerarme para ver cuál sería su reacción:

—No, estoy de acogida.

—¿Huérfana?

—Mis padres… no podían cuidar de mí.  Me dejaron cuando tenía dos años y sé que, si no han vuelto, es porque no han podido, no porque no me quieran.

—Claro, en ese caso hicieron lo correcto —replicó con naturalidad. A mí el tema me encendía a pesar de su calma.

—Tampoco significa que sea una chunga ni una delincuente. No me meto en líos, si he ido de casa en casa ha sido por mala suerte, no porque sea mala ni vaya buscando problemas. No te voy a robar la cartera ni los auriculares si te descuidas, no voy a…

—Rey, calma. Soy adoptado, te entiendo.

—Ah… ¿Cuándo te…?

—Hace un tiempo, pero ya era lo bastante mayor para recordar mi vida antes de convertirme en Benjamin Skywalker.

—Tus padres…

—¿Los biológicos? No lo sé. No sé absolutamente nada de ellos salvo que debieron de venderme o de regalarme cuando era un bebé o un niño muy pequeño. —Me estremecí, que lo comentase como si tal cosa me helaba la sangre—. El caso es que, cuando mi camino se cruzó con el de mis padres y mi tío, yo no existía.

—¿Tan mal te encontrabas?

—Eso también, pero es que literalmente no existía. No había un solo documento sobre mí, no conozco ni mi lugar ni mi fecha de nacimiento. No sé qué habría sido de mí si los Skywalker no me hubieran rescatado. Les debo todo lo que soy y lo que tengo.

Incluso en la desgracia había grados. La historia de Ben había tenido un final feliz, pero hasta alcanzarlo parecía haber pasado muchas más penurias que yo. Me recordaba a algunos de los chicos con los que había coincidido en otras familias de acogida, gente que no sabía lo que eran un hogar, un abrazo o un te quiero y cuya única solución a los conflictos era la violencia, pues no les habían enseñado a gestionar ni sus emociones ni los problemas de ninguna otra forma. Al menos Ben estaba sano, si era tan inteligente se debía a que no padecía los estragos del síndrome de alcoholismo fetal ni ninguna otra dolencia parecida. Aun así, sentí ganas de abrazarlo. Seguramente nadie en todo aquel comedor lo comprendía como yo. Me perdí en sus ojos de oro, de nuevo amagó una mínima sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

—Ah, no. Eso no te lo consiento.

—¿El qué? —pregunté, confusa.

—Que me tengas lástima y se te ve en la cara que me la tienes. Mírame: soy un chico alto y fuerte, estoy bien de salud, tengo una familia que me quiere muchísimo, académicamente no podría irme mejor y en el futuro podré ser lo que yo quiera porque tengo medios para lo que me apetezca.

—¿Eres feliz?

—Sí. Solo me falta tener a alguien especial a mi lado, pero sé que llegará.

—No hay prisa, ¿no? Si no has repetido curso, tienes…

—¿Y tú? —me interrumpió—. ¿Eres feliz aquí?

La culpa era mía por lanzarle una pregunta tan compleja, era lógico que me la devolviera. Tuve que contestar con un encogimiento de hombros, todavía era demasiado pronto para decirlo. Con Amilyn me encontraba muy a gusto, me trataba casi como si fuera su igual sin perder de vista que era una adolescente a su cargo y que precisaba sus atenciones. La veía dulce y cariñosa, pero respetaba mi espacio y de momento no había pasado de posar su mano en mi brazo una vez. A una parte de mí le sabía a poco, otra no deseaba nada más.

—Normal, acabas de aterrizar.

—Pero no quiero que Amilyn piense que no confío en ella —me lamenté.

—Es policía. Aunque sea en un pueblo pequeño como este, ha tenido que presenciar cosas muy desagradables. Estoy seguro de que entiende que necesites un periodo de adaptación y que no confíes en ella, porque es así. Ahora no confiarás en nadie y es lógico.

—En ti sí confío.

Ben se echó a reír. Su reacción me extrañó, incluso me hizo sentir insultada a pesar de lo contagioso de su carcajada. Si su sonrisa era una ocurrencia fuera de lo común en Forks High School, la risotada provocó que todo el mundo nos observase.

—No era una broma —escupí—. Si te parece gracioso...

—No es gracioso, es bonito. Perdóname, he tenido una respuesta extraña. Supongo que yo tampoco estoy acostumbrado a ciertas cosas. Ahora que ya lo he procesado, lo que quiero decirte es que no estás sola. La jefa Holdo es una mujer intachable y sé que estarás muy bien a su lado, pero, si alguna vez necesitas lo que sea, puedes contar conmigo a cualquier hora del día. Y si estoy demasiado ocupado muriéndome de migraña y no puedo atenderte en persona, me encargaré de enviar ayuda de otras formas.

Estábamos unidos. Lo sentí en aquel instante, la conexión que venía notando hacia él, esa preocupación inexplicable, era correspondida al cien por cien. Ben me tendió su mano nívea para sellarla, acerqué la mía y, al contacto con su piel, sentí una descarga eléctrica y gélida. Nunca había tocado a un ser humano tan frío, ni siquiera a la intemperie en lo peor del invierno. De nuevo me hacía pensar en cadáveres en la morgue y esa no era la única particularidad, sino que también era firme como la roca. Daba la impresión de estar hecho de hielo. En comparación con su carne marmórea, me sentía un pedazo de blandiblú a punto de desmoronarse.

—Ben, no te ofendas —traté de centrarme sin soltarlo. A pesar de la diferencia de temperatura y firmeza, me daba la impresión de que mi cuerpo y el suyo hubieran nacido para estar juntos. ¿Estaba teniendo un flechazo acaso? No quería pensarlo, no en ese momento, a la vista de todos—, pero, ¿tú estás seguro de que eres un ser vivo?

De nuevo se carcajeó, esta vez a mayor volumen. De nuevo no observó todo el mundo.

—No, soy un muerto viviente sin pulso ni nada, ¿no se me nota?

—Un poco. En serio, ¿estás bien? No parece una temperatura sana.

—El médico de la familia dice que estoy como una rosa, él sabrá.

Tenía razón, había un doctor que lo vigilaría con esmero, en especial tratándose de un chico con unos dolores de cabeza tan brutales. El timbre sonó y mi mano se quedó huérfana de la suya. Anunció que nos veríamos enseguida, ambos necesitábamos ir a nuestras respectivas taquillas, y me tomó la delantera. Lo perdí de vista entre la gente un momento, recogí mis libros y, antes de doblar la esquina del pasillo y acceder al perpendicular, escuché una voz conocida en tono amenazante:

—Así que ahora le vas detrás a Rey. Eres patético, Skywalker.

—¿Ahora? —Ben sonaba divertido por la acusación de Mike—. No recuerdo haberle ido detrás a ninguna otra. Si lo dices porque todavía te escuece que Jessica me mandara la postal de San Valentín a mí hace ya casi un año, el patético eres tú.

Mike profirió una exclamación inarticulada. No esperaba esa acusación de Ben, pero tampoco la negó. Transcurrieron un par de segundos de silencio y, a continuación, trató de recuperar el terreno perdido con un tono de voz que le quedó menos amenazante de lo que pretendería:

—Aléjate de ella, es de nuestro grupo y tú no eres bien recibido en él.

—No voy a tener esta conversación contigo, Newton —replicó Ben con una calma tan gélida como su piel—. Rey tiene derecho a estar con quien ella quiera y, si no te parece bien, no es asunto mío. Ahora, si me disculpas, llego tarde a clase.

Asomé la cabeza justo a tiempo para ver cómo Ben emprendía la marcha con el típico gesto de machito que golpea en el hombro a otro machito rival para demostrar su dominio. Debía de estar bastante fuerte, pues Mike se encogió con un sonoro gemido de dolor. Me aproximé a él, que se estiró el cuello de la sudadera para hacer balance de los daños y comprobé con asombro que el choque con Ben, en apariencia bastante inocuo, le había ocasionado una rojez que iba camino de convertirse en una contusión muy fea.

—¿Has visto lo que me ha hecho ese animal? Cuando lo pille…

—No vas a hacer nada —lo corté—. Lo has llamado patético y lo has amenazado sin venir a cuento solo porque hoy me ha apetecido sentarme con él, ¿a ti te parece normal? No soy un trofeo. Si acaso, enfádate conmigo, que he sido quien ha decidido irse, pero a él déjalo en paz.

—Además de ser un bicho raro, es agresivo.

—Pero si ni te ha rozado. Y no es un bicho raro, lo sabrías si lo trataras como a una persona normal, que es lo que hago yo. Tengo que irme yo también, pero esto se acaba aquí. Fin de la historia.

En el laboratorio, Ben separó mi silla de la mesa para que me pudiera sentar. Lo miré con cara de pocos amigos, tomé asiento y descubrí que íbamos a mirar muestras en el microscopio. Habíamos estado estudiando la mitosis y la meiosis y el señor Banner querría que las identificáramos.

—Me ha provocado —se defendió Ben.

—Y tú te has puesto a su nivel. ¿Sabes el cardenal que le has dejado? Quería vengarse y todo.

—No lo va a hacer.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Porque le saco una cabeza, es un cobarde y tiene menos tono muscular que una medusa muerta.

—Y tú sí lo tienes, ¿no?

Ben se remangó la manga que me quedaba más cerca. Lo suyo no era un brazo bien torneado, lo suyo era un estudio de anatomía en movimiento. Incluso en reposo se notaba la perfección de su extremidad y, cuando cerró el puño y flexionó el antebrazo para que viera crecer la bola que formaba su bíceps, decidí que, si alguna vez me atragantaba, lo quería a mi lado para aporrearme la espalda y practicarme la maniobra de Heimlich. Antes de que continuara salivando con aquella exhibición de testosterona en estado puro, Ben se recolocó la manga, murmuró un tenue “a trabajar” y acercó la hoja con el guion de la práctica, que era justo lo que yo me había temido. Rellenó nuestros nombres, situó el primer portaobjetos bajo la lente y, mientras ajustaba la visión, me sorprendió ver que había escrito de modo correcto mi apellido, pues siempre me tocaba deletrearlo.

—¿Cómo sabías que se escribía con doble _i_?

—He creído oír una vocal larga. Era esa o dos _es_ seguidas, así que me la he jugado a cara o cruz. Esto ya está, todo tuyo.

—¿Ya sabes lo que es?

—Se ve clarísimo. Mira.

Incluso después de una semana de baja aquello le resultaba una minucia. A mí, sin embargo, se me hacía cuesta arriba. Lo intenté, pero no lograba distinguir la fase y, por desgracia, no nos estaba permitido consultar el libro. Ben insistió en lo fácil que era y, al encontrarme atribulada, sacó una hoja y se puso a dibujar. En cuestión de unos cuantos trazos rápidos había creado una versión aumentada y muy precisa de lo que se veía bajo el microscopio. Con ese tamaño sí lo tuve claro.

—Metafase —gruñí entre dientes—. Los cromosomas están alineados.

—Eso es. —Copió la palabra en la hoja de la práctica con su primorosa caligrafía—. ¿Quieres probar tú primero con la siguiente?

—Bueno. Pero esta vez no me lo digas, no quiero que hagas tú todo el trabajo.

—Como quieras, para mí es demasiado sencillo y no me molesta echarte una mano si la necesitas.

—Pues a mí me pilla de nuevas, he tenido que leerme el tema y ponerme al día yo sola. En Phoenix estábamos con otras cosas. ¿Tendría mucho morro si te pidiera los apuntes? Solo para fotocopiarlos y ya, te juro que te los devolvería intactos.

—Nunca tomo apuntes. —Mi mandíbula se abrió sola, no podía estar hablando en serio.

—Anda ya. —Se llevó el dedo a la sien.

—Memoria de elefante. No todo iba a ser malo por aquí dentro.

—Entonces olvídate. —Coloqué la siguiente muestra y le eché un ojo, pero volvía a dudar—. Ah, yo qué sé. Espero que Amilyn no se tome muy mal mi suspenso.

—No voy a permitir que suspendas. Di, ¿te vendría bien una clase particular?

—Hombre… No quiero aprovecharme más de ti, pero sí. Solo una con lo básico, de verdad.

—Lo que tú necesites —aseveró, solemne—. Aprovecha, la primera es gratis.

—Bobo. —Agachó la cabeza, por un instante creí que sonreiría—. Lo de gratis ya lo veremos, pero me harías un favor.

Ben alzó las cejas. Me di cuenta de lo mal que sonaba después de haber oído la conversación con Mike y sentí que se me coloreaban las mejillas. Por suerte, Ben se limitó a preguntar dónde y cuándo. Teníamos una cita, aunque académica.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se me olvidó ponerlo con el primer capítulo (ya está editado en las notas), pero estoy creando una [lista de canciones](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3suhtBXyCvWY2VNElE6gOh) para esta historia. **Contiene spoilers**. No todas son canciones que me gusten, pero todas encajan bien con el relato. Acepto sugerencias.
> 
> Por si alguien no la ha oído, la voz de Adam Driver no tiene nada que ver con la voz de adolescente a medio pegar el estirón que le pusieron en el doblaje en España [y tengo pruebas](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QlT-sJLfCPU).


	4. Chapter 4

No era más que una visita de cortesía, por hacerme un favor de los castos, pero me encontraba nerviosa y no era la única. Al volver del instituto había telefoneado a Amilyn, que estaba trabajando, para contarle que Ben vendría a echarme un cable con la biología y me había pedido con firmeza que hiciera una limpieza básica para causar buena impresión. El reloj contaba que no me daría tiempo a pasar el aspirador, por lo que al menos me esmeré con el plumero. Cuando sonó el timbre, llevaba un trapo y un bote de limpiamuebles en la mano. Me acerqué a abrir y, al encontrarme en pleno zafarrancho, Ben consultó la hora en su muñeca.

—¿Estás ocupada? Si quieres, vuelvo en otro momento.

—No, perdona, es que se me ha ido el tiempo volando. ¿Te importa mucho descalzarte aquí? Es por la moqueta, que se mancha.

—Sin problema.

Resultaba cómico ver a un chico tan grande encogiéndose en un recinto tan pequeño para despojarse de sus botarras enormes, en consonancia con su gran estatura, y había algo de anómalo en tratar con él temas tan mundanos, como si estuviera hecho para algo distinto y más elevado. No obstante, estaba obedeciendo con naturalidad. Por supuesto, sus calcetines eran del mismo color que el resto de su vestimenta.

—No te ofendas, pero, ¿tienes algo en el armario que no sea negro? —Ben asintió.

—Lo guardo para los fines de semana. A clase me gusta ir de negro, refleja bien mi estado de ánimo.

—¿Tanto odias las clases?

—Ni te lo imaginas. Mi madre se empeñó en que fuese para conocer gente y mira lo bien que ha salido.

—Bueno, ahora me tienes a mí, ¿no?

Me arrepentí de mis palabras tan pronto como abandonaron mis labios. Había sonado tan pretenciosa, ni que Ben me hubiera estado esperando año y pico. Por suerte, no solo no se ofendió, sino que hizo un gesto de afirmación, me dio la razón y nos quedamos mirándonos en silencio unos segundos. ¿Qué tenía? No era capaz de explicármelo, pero me clavaba al suelo. Era tenerlo al lado y me daba la impresión de que el resto del mundo dejaba de importar, igual que si todo lo demás desapareciera. Hasta mi corazón estaba de acuerdo, lo noté rebotar con ímpetu en mi pecho y Ben me sorprendió con una sonrisa divertida. De nuevo parecía haber escuchado algo inaudible.

—¿Estás bien, Rey?

—Eh… Sí… Bueno, ¿te… enseño la casa? Es pequeña, dos habitaciones nada más y ni siquiera muy grandes, seguro que la tuya es como siete veces el salón, que me han dicho que vives ya en el bosque y tenéis un pedazo de chalet para los cuatro, ¿o los cinco?, ¿tu tío está con alguien? Cinco entonces.

Me dieron ganas de pegarme un cabezazo contra la pared. No me entendía a mí misma. Ben me aturullaba de una manera incomprensible que me reducía a un papel de niña balbuceante con el que ni me identificaba ni me sentía cómoda. Debía de estar harta de mí.

—No, Luke está soltero y sin compañía. Le gusta una mujer, pero todavía no se ha lanzado —explicó pausadamente, ajeno a mi autorregañina mental—. Espero que lo haga pronto, de todas maneras. Ya va siendo hora. Enséñame lo que tú quieras, tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo.

De nuevo nos encontrábamos ante una frase con doble sentido, aunque Ben la había dicho con total normalidad, sin parecer un cerdo. Sería yo, que quería ver flirteo donde no había más que amabilidad por su parte a pesar de que me daba la impresión de que el comentario del favor que se me había escapado había caldeado los ánimos. Lo invité a pasar al vestíbulo, me excusé para correr a dejar los productos de limpieza a la cocina y a la vuelta lo hallé con la mano apoyada en la barandilla, mirando escaleras arriba con expresión concentrada. Le pregunté si prefería empezar por la planta superior, afirmó que le daba lo mismo y me siguió por los escalones. De nuevo me maravillaba su delicada suavidad al desplazarse. Era un chico altísimo y musculado y, sin embargo, se movía con una elegancia de primer bailarín en plena función. Sus pies sonaban mucho menos que los míos al aterrizar en cada peldaño. Con su tamaño, mi habitación se antojaba ridícula. Me quejé en voz alta y decretó que le parecía adecuada para una persona sola y que la idea de colocar la cama en alto para ganar espacio era muy acertada.

—¿Por qué te preocupa tanto que no me guste? Es suficiente para ti y con eso basta. —Agaché la cabeza, me avergonzaba bastante tener que admitir hasta qué punto me importaba su opinión sobre cualquier asunto cuando apenas nos conocíamos—. Es por Newton y Stanley, ¿verdad? No hacen más que hablarte mal de mí.

—Te han pintado como un materialista.

—¿Te suena un fenómeno psicológico llamado “proyección”?

—Sí, es acusar a otros de cosas que harías tú o ponerles tus defectos. Oye, ¿de verdad Jessica te mandó una tarjeta en San Valentín?

—Y la rechacé. Desde entonces soy el enemigo público número uno de ella y de Newton.

—Y, ¿por qué? Es mona, ¿demasiado bajita para ti?

—Habla demasiado y dice demasiado poco. —Hizo una pausa breve y arrancó de forma rápida como si hubiera cometido un error—. Pero eso no significa que me gusten mudas ni que quiera que tú estés callada. Me gusta hablar contigo, eres interesante y me intrigas. ¿Me sigues enseñando tu casa? Me resulta bonita y acogedora.

Que era interesante, le intrigaba y le gustaba mi casa. Después de eso, me encontraba con mucho más ánimo para continuar la visita turística. El jardín le encantó, afirmó que adoraba los espacios abiertos y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de estar al aire libre. El pobre debía de sacarles el máximo partido a los días nublados o lluviosos como aquel. Ya que habíamos concluido el breve tour, le propuse ponernos a trabajar en el comedor, en cuya mesa cabríamos mejor que en mi escritorio, donde además corría el riesgo de golpearse con la litera al ponerse en pie. Le ofrecí algo de beber, lo rechazó y alzó un dedo mientras tomaba su mochila, acababa de recordar algo. Abrió la cremallera, metió la mano y extrajo de ella un paquete cuadrado envuelto. Ilusionada, arranqué el papel y me encontré con una lata metálica que reconocí del supermercado. Contenía bombones, y de los buenos. Su diseño me había encantado, pero me resultaba demasiado cara. Me había prometido que me daría el capricho si sacaba buenas notas en la primera ronda de exámenes y ahora estaba ante mí, Ben me la había comprado. Ahogué un grito, no podía creerme la casualidad.

—¡¿Cómo lo sabías?!

—No entiendo a qué te refieres.

—Esta caja, la vi el otro día y pensé en comprármela.

—Ah. Casualidad, supongo. —Se encogió de hombros—. Me han enseñado a llevar algo cada vez que me invitan a una casa, lo cual no es demasiado habitual. Entonces, ¿he acertado?

Asentí con vehemencia y le di las gracias. Continuó restándole importancia, no quiso tomarse un bombón conmigo aduciendo que tenía prohibidos los estimulantes por recomendación médica y pareció crecer en su asiento de puro orgullo al verme disfrutar con el pedacito de chocolate relleno de almendra que me llevé a la boca. Una vez me lo terminé, Ben volvió a echar mano de su macuto, sacó una carpeta de plástico negro y me la entregó. Le levanté las gomas y vi que contenía varios folios redactados con su preciosa escritura en tinta de estilográfica azul y negra. Los examiné con rapidez para hacerme a la idea del tema: era justo la materia que había venido a explicarme.

—Pensaba que no tomabas apuntes.

—No los tomo. He pensado que te vendría bien una reinterpretación de la unidad, hay contenidos que no están muy bien explicados en el libro y otros de base que se salta y que el señor Banner da por sabidos. Creo que esto lo cubre todo.

Hojeé las páginas con reverencia. Las había llenado de letras delicadas en líneas rectas, sin una sola tachadura ni enmienda y con unos márgenes perfectos. No solo eso, sino que había resaltado las palabras clave escribiéndolas en negro, había copiado las ilustraciones del libro y había incluido otras. Parecía irrealizable en el escaso rato que había transcurrido entre el final de las clases y su llegada a mi casa, en especial si también se había pasado por la tienda a por los bombones.

—¿Por qué te has tomado tantas molestias? Me habría bastado con una explicación.

—Así te puedes poner al día del todo. Vamos a leerlo, creo que lo entenderás, pero a lo mejor necesitas más aclaraciones.

Qué buen profesor era. En unos pocos folios había sabido sintetizar lo esencial de manera que fuera comprensible y fácil de memorizar y, por si con eso no bastaba, me lo fue explicando con sus propias palabras. Controlaba sobradamente la materia y, al hacérselo notar, alegó que tenía un experto en casa para resolver cualquier duda. El tito Luke sabía mucho de citología gracias a su carrera y, además, era el mayor responsable de que Ben tuviera una caligrafía tan preciosa.

—El único médico del mundo con letra legible —bromeé. Asintió—. Le tienes mucho cariño, ¿verdad? ¿Siempre ha vivido con tus padres?

—Mi madre y él son mellizos e inseparables desde siempre. Vivían juntos cuando llegó mi padre y, además de enamorarse de mi madre, se hizo muy amigo de mi tío. Legalmente son mis padres quienes me adoptaron y tienen mi custodia, pero para mí son los tres igual de cercanos y de importantes. Son las personas que me han hecho ser quien soy y nunca podré pagárselo. Todo lo que haga por ellos es poco.

Con qué admiración hablaba de ellos cada vez que surgía la oportunidad, había tenido tantísima suerte. Se negó con firmeza a hablar en detalle de su existencia anterior cuando pregunté, se limitó a contarme que había sido más horripilante y brutal de lo que yo pudiera imaginarme, pero me bastó para hacerme una idea de hasta qué punto los Skywalker lo habían salvado. Por algo Ben se esforzaba al máximo para ser el hijo perfecto. 

—Ojalá yo también hubiera encontrado algo así.

—Tal vez lo has encontrado. La jefa Holdo me parece una buena opción y aquí estarás a salvo. ¿Puedo preguntarte por qué te han traído desde Arizona?

Respiré hondo. Si a él le costaba hablar de su pasado, el mío tampoco era un camino de rosas. Para no matarlo de aburrimiento ni pena, me centré en el hogar de Polly y Gary, donde había sido feliz y creído que encontraría la estabilidad definitiva hasta que Shawna hizo un comentario que verifiqué con todo el dolor de mi corazón. A Gary le gustaban pequeñas, por eso me había librado de sus atenciones especiales.

—Entonces, ¿nunca te tocó ni te miró desnuda ni nada similar? —la voz de Ben vibraba con una rabia fuera de lo común, fría y controlada por el momento, pero me dio la impresión que a punto de estallar a la menor provocación. Incluso había variado su postura de forma sutil pero perceptible. Parecía un felino a punto de abalanzarse sobre su presa. Era una versión más intensa del tono que le había escuchado emplear con Mike.

—No, solo abrazos de padre y besos en la mejilla, nunca hubo nada más conmigo. Llegué a su casa con la pubertad ya empezada, no le servía.

—¿Y dónde está ahora? Ese monstruo merece lo peor.

—En la cárcel, él y su mujer. Antes de venir aquí me tomaron declaración para que no tuviera que volver a hablar en el juicio. Mi destino era quedarme en un centro, pero Amilyn era amiga de un asistente social de Phoenix y ofreció su casa.

—Con ella vas a estar bien, estoy seguro. Aun así, ya te lo he dicho en la cafetería, si necesitas cualquier cosa, puedes contar conmigo y haré lo que sea necesario.

Hablaba totalmente en serio, lo contaba hasta la última fibra de su ser. Parecía imbuido del mismo impulso que a mí también me llevaba a desear protegerlo a cada instante. Me hacía sentir acompañada, querida y comprendida. A pesar de que había transcurrido el tiempo y se había convertido en un adolescente que lo tenía todo, Ben no había olvidado esos orígenes penosos que nos conectaban. Nos unía un vínculo invisible y, al menos por mi parte, empezaba a sentir algo más, algo mucho menos puro y más hormonal. Todo en Ben me atraía y me preguntaba si sería correspondida.

—¿Haces algo este fin de semana? —solté de pronto porque mi cerebro había decidido apagarse otra vez en el peor momento. Como castigo, mis mejillas se colorearon y decidí sincerarme—. Es que pensaba ir a Seattle. Necesito ropa y, bueno, quería aprovechar también para ver algo. A lo mejor ir de compras no es el plan del siglo, pero me gustaría que vinieras.

—Con mucho gusto, quizá me vendrían bien unos zapatos. Solo una cosa, ¿te importa que te recoja yo y que vayamos en mi coche? No creo que el tuyo resista un viaje tan largo, eso por no hablar de que dudo que pase de los 60 kilómetros por hora en recta y cuesta abajo.

Que hablase así de mi vetusta camioneta me hizo sentir avergonzada. Era mucho más de lo que imaginaba que tendría al llegar a Forks, igual que mi móvil corrientucho de marca china, pero en comparación con las posesiones de Ben eran morralla. Seguro que el jersey de lana, que se abrazaba con elegancia a sus formas y permitía intuir un torso tan fuerte y bien torneado como su brazo, costaría más que mi armario entero.

—Si quieres, te dejo conducir a ti un rato.

—Apenas he conducido por carretera, antes de venir aquí tenía el carné de adorno, ¿tú estás seguro de que confías tanto en mí?

Aunque era una pregunta desenfadada, su gesto se tornó serio, melancólico incluso. Perdió la vista en el suelo, afirmó que así era y sentí la necesidad de tomarle la mano para reconfortarlo. La encontré tan congelada y dura como en el instituto y, a la vez, igual de cargada de energía. Esa no era su única peculiaridad, sin embargo: su extremidad se hallaba totalmente quieta, sin siquiera el menor resto de temblor o inestabilidad que provocan los latidos del corazón. De alguna manera, Ben era capaz de quedarse tan inmóvil que, de no ser por sus ojos abiertos y su respirar tranquilo, parecería el maniquí más realista del mundo. Era tan distinto a todos, no se parecía ni de lejos a nadie a quien hubiera conocido. Me hacía sentir tan especial que en aquel momento pensé que podría quedarme allí para siempre. Que la puerta de la calle se abriese me fastidió sobremanera. Puse los ojos en blanco, resoplé y Ben me tachó de gruñona con voz de pitorreo.

Cuando Amilyn llegó con su energía y su buen humor acostumbrados, Ben se puso en pie como un resorte y fue a saludarla con las manos a la espalda y una pequeña reverencia. Incluso ella quedaba empequeñecida ante un Ben que se dejó acariciar el brazo y la saludó con una formalidad con ecos de otro tiempo. Amilyn lo elogió por ser tan educado, preguntó qué tal se nos estaba dando el estudio y aceptó con mucho gusto un bombón.

—Si sigues trayendo cosas ricas, Rey va a pedirte que vengas a explicarle cosas todas las tardes.

—Vendría encantado. —Con su expresión beatífica se nos metió en el bolsillo a ambas—. Tal vez debería irme, querréis cenar. ¿Nos vemos mañana en el instituto?

Pensaba verlo y más aún, comer junto a él. Que nos acompañase el grupito dependería de él y los demás, pero mi preferencia estaba clara. Me estaba quedando enganchada a velocidad de vértigo. Nunca me había ocurrido nada semejante. Alguna vez me habían gustado chicos, pero jamás me había sentido tan a merced de ninguno y, al mismo tiempo, tan correspondida. Solo esperaba no equivocarme. Dándole lo vueltas lo acompañé a la salida, aguardé mientras se calzaba con agilidad y, cuando ya creí que se marcharía sin más, me sorprendió posando los labios sobre mi frente.

—Me encanta la temperatura de tu piel. Hasta mañana.

Y con esa despedida, se alejó dando zancadas raudas y ágiles, se encaramó a su camioneta gigante, reluciente y novísima y se alejó pegando un acelerón súbito. Me dejó tan atontada que tardé unos segundos en reaccionar lo bastante para cerrar la puerta.


	5. Chapter 5

Me costó dormir aquella noche. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, me venían a la cabeza los labios gélidos de Ben posados en mi frente. No era más que un besito inocente, nada que indicase que Ben sentía algo por mí más allá de la amistad. Era un buen compañero de clase, nos habíamos hecho reír mutuamente y yo estaba tonta perdida con él, pero estaba convencida de que él pensaría algo distinto sobre mí. Nos unían la orfandad y un pasado feo, nada más. Él había despegado, había sabido renacer de sus cenizas y lo tenía todo. Yo volvía a recomenzar, esperaba que por última vez.

Por la mañana no fue la enorme Ford de Ben la que lo transportó a clase. En su lugar, vi aparcado un auténtico cochazo que destacaba todavía más en el aparcamiento de aquel pueblo vulgar: nada menos que un Maserati de color granate intenso con cristales tintados, si mis conocimientos de logotipos de automóviles no me fallaban. El vehículo era un cuatro puertas entre lo deportivo y lo señorial y debía de tener un precio de seis dígitos. Apoyada en su puerta del conductor había una joven menuda que parecía recién graduada, dudaba que tuviera más de dieciocho o como mucho veinte años. La chica, de pelo castaño oscuro en un elaborado recogido, compartía con Ben la misma palidez ebúrnea y el mismo porte elegante que tanto chirriaba en Forks. Hacían tan buena pareja. Seguro que con ella tendría mucho más en común que conmigo. Ben, que se encontraba junto a ella, la contemplaba con tanto cariño. La chica dijo algo en voz queda inclinándose hacia él, rieron al unísono, se hicieron ojitos y Ben se despidió de ella con un beso en la frente tan similar al mío que me revolvió las tripas. A continuación, emprendió el camino hacia el edificio. Cuando pasó por mi lado y me deseó los buenos días me dieron ganas de escupirle. En su lugar, repliqué con un gruñido y me dirigí al interior de la construcción.

La taquilla que me habían cedido era una auténtica porquería, lo cual explicaría por qué se hallaba libre en el mes de enero. La puerta cerraba fatal, costaba encajarla porque estaba medio descolgada y una de sus bisagras parecía a punto de ceder. Traté de ajustarla, pero no tuve suerte, estaba demasiado dura y tenía un borde afilado que amenazaba con darme un tajo. Al escuchar el “con permiso” de Ben a mis espaldas, me retiré y me crucé de brazos. En unos segundos, Ben ajustó la bisagra y me mostró la reparación. Resultaba increíble que hubiera logrado arreglarla con sus manos desnudas.

—Gracias, supongo —escupí. Ben me observó con curiosidad.

—No sabes lo que daría por saber lo que estás pensando ahora mismo. Siempre suelo saber qué le pasa a la gente por la cabeza, pero tú me lo pones difícil.

—¿Qué es, un intento de hacerme la pelota? Porque resulta bastante patético.

—No, es la verdad. Sé que estás molesta conmigo…

—Muy agudo.

—...y se me ocurren dos posibles motivos. No sé de cuál viene tu irritación ni si a lo mejor es una mezcla de los dos.

—Tú dirás.

Ben se atusó el pelo y con ello me envió una oleada de su fragancia personal. Desconocía qué perfume usaría, pero nunca había olido nada remotamente similar. Embriagaba desde el primer instante, como si aquello fuera la versión real y bestia de un anuncio de Axe. Me atontó por un momento, a duras penas logré mantenerme firme y centrada para poder escucharlo:

—La primera es la forma en que me despedí ayer. Hasta ahora has visto mi lado más comedido, pero a veces puedo comportarme de manera impulsiva. Es un vestigio de mi anterior vida y, aunque he aprendido a controlarme bastante bien, de vez en cuando me juega malas pasadas. Ayer estaba demasiado a gusto y quizá me pasé de la raya. Siento haberte incomodado con un beso que no querías. Si estás enfadada por eso, perdóname, te prometo que no volveré a hacerlo nunca más.

¿En serio pensaba que algo así me había podido ofender? Si hubiera sido en frío, sin toda la tarde anterior, podría comprenderlo, pero no cuando minutos antes yo le había dado la mano y me había quedado mirándolo con cara de atún por las buenas. ¿Y qué adolescente usaba palabras como “comedido” y “vestigio” en sus conversaciones como si tal cosa? Levanté las cejas y sacudí la cabeza. A ratos Ben podía resultar muy peculiar.

—No, eso… La despedida me pareció bien.

—¡Ah! —exclamó, aliviado—. Entonces es porque te has sentido amenazada por la preciosidad que me ha traído a clase y estás muerta de celos.

Conque no me sabía leer, ¿tanto se me notaba? Furiosa, le propiné un empujón que no logró desplazarlo una sola micra pero me sirvió para percibir que su pecho tenía la misma solidez pétrea de su mano. Ya que no lo había movido, lo señalé con el dedo.

—¿Tú qué te crees, niñato? No estoy nada celosa.

—Para nada —silabeó, burlón. A sus labios asomaba una pequeña sonrisa.

—Haz con tu novia lo que te salga de las narices. Como si te vas de pellas con ella, que ya no llega a primera hora, porque por aquí no hay otro instituto, ¿o es que acaso es una Paris Hilton de baratillo y vive con el dinero de papá en lugar de estudiar porque eso es de pobres?

—Ya dejó atrás el instituto.

—Ah, qué bien. Enhorabuena, sales con una chica mayor. Te ha traído para presumir de coche y de yogurín, ¿estás contento?

—Pues sí, me siento muy afortunado de tenerla en mi vida. No tanto como su marido, eso sí.

—¡¿Qué está casada?! ¿Que sales con una mujer casada?

—Salir… sí, técnicamente sí. Hemos salido los dos juntos de casa esta mañana con el coche de mi padre, mamá todavía no lo había probado y le apetecía.

Se había cachondeado de mí, el muy desgraciado me había enredado en una colección de medias verdades para llevarme a su terreno y darme el golpe de gracia. La chica era su madre, Leia Skywalker. Humillada, lo llamé estúpido, no le pegué un bofetón por no hacerme daño en la mano y, en su lugar, estampé la puerta de la taquilla y me dirigí a clase. Cuando me había apartado un par de pasos, Ben me llamó. Me volví y de nuevo me crucé de brazos.

—Lo siento. No pretendía mofarme de ti, pero te he visto tan enfadada de repente y cuando he comprendido por qué, me ha resultado cómico. ¿De verdad piensas que me fijaría en una chica solo porque tiene un cochazo?

—No es solo el cochazo. Tu madre es muy guapa. —Ben asintió—. No parece que tenga ni veinte años, ¿de verdad es tu madre?

—Ya te he dicho que soy adoptado.

—Aun así, ¿cuántos años tiene?

—Más de los que aparenta, se conserva bien.

El timbre de las narices tenía que importunarnos justo en ese momento. Por lo menos había tardado lo suficiente para aclarar el asunto de la preciosidad, como Ben la había llamado. Ya más tranquila, me despedí de él hasta el almuerzo y me dirigí a mi aula. Al sentarme, Jessica me echó una mirada cargada de intención. Pretendía cotillear, pero siseé para que me dejara tranquila. Necesitaba atender, no iba a pedirle ayuda a Ben también en Trigonometría. Aguanté como pude la clase y, cuando llegó el momento de acudir a la siguiente lección, Jessica lanzó su ataque.

—Ben y tú estáis muy juntitos, ¿no?

—Me cae bien. —Hice un gesto de indiferencia. La realidad era mucho más profunda. Todavía me parecía notar su boca de hielo en mi piel.

—¿Por qué? Mira cómo ha venido hoy, presumiendo. Lleva la camioneta más cara del mercado y no le vale con eso ni con la ropa de diseño. Su madre y él tienen que demostrar que son mejores que nosotros. Yo no sé por qué nos mira por encima del hombro, si ni siquiera puede tener hijos.

Con qué desprecio había hablado de Leia solo por ser estéril, si es que lo era. Lo dejé correr, a mí me parecía una mujer estupenda si había aceptado en su familia a un niño ya lo bastante crecido como para guardar en su mente el recuerdo de una vida tan dura y cargada de abandono que ni siquiera existía para el sistema. Alguien en su situación habría podido conseguir un bebé blanco perfecto al que criar como suyo desde cero. En su lugar tenía a Ben, que era maravilloso, pero sufría una enfermedad incapacitante y sin duda, montones de traumas.

—Pues a mí la señora Skywalker me cae bien.

—¿Que la conoces? —A qué velocidad crecía su interés. Si no quería que todo Forks se hiciese una idea equivocada de lo que ocurría o no entre Ben y yo, más me valía medir muy bien mis palabras.

—Alguien tenía que pasarle los deberes a Ben mientras estaba enfermo. Es un compañero y pasáis de él, no me parece justo. Es una buena persona.

—¿Y has estado en su casa? —Mi mensaje le importaba un rábano, la periodista solo buscaba su exclusiva. Negué con la cabeza y aclaré que me había limitado a conversar por teléfono. Jessica puso morritos, decepcionada—. Pues vaya. Dicen que está en mitad del bosque y que es enorme. Pídele a Ben que te invite, eres la única a la que le dirige la palabra y parece que le interesas.

—Pero si no nos conocemos. —Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Pero te gusta.

—Y a ti —escupí sin pensar. Jessica se quedó sorprendida, aunque reaccionó enseguida.

—Fue un capricho tonto, ya no, aunque el creído ese seguro que te habrá contado otra cosa. Pero a ti, ¿te gusta de verdad?

—Sí —murmuré tras un suspiro—, pero no quiero hacerme ilusiones.

Jessica ya tenía el chisme que tanto había perseguido. Para la hora del almuerzo incluso un marginado social como Ben estaría al tanto. Con todo y eso, una parte de mí no se arrepentía de haberse sincerado. Si Jessica le había ido detrás a Ben, que supiera que no era la única interesada. Por el momento, quería creer que le llevaba la delantera. No en vano, Ben la había rechazado y no hablaba de ella con el menor aprecio, mientras que a mí me había traído una caja de bombones y los mejores apuntes que hubiera visto jamás.

Siguiente lección: español con la señora Goff. Mi sitio se encontraba junto a otra mesa que hasta la fecha había permanecido vacía. Su ocupante había pasado una semana de baja aquejado de una terrible migraña que lo había mantenido postrado en una cama en la más absoluta oscuridad. Ahora, dicho ocupante me observaba con expresión triunfante, tan feliz como si hubiera escuchado mi conversación con Jessica y le hubiera agradado mi confesión.

—Estás de buen humor hoy —observé mientras sacaba los libros.

—Tengo razones para estarlo.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Van a venir a buscarte luego con el Maserati?

—No, creo que vendrá mi tío con la Harley. Mi madre le regaló una Fat Boy por su cumpleaños. Cuando quieras le pido que me la preste y nos damos una vuelta.

La invitación me apetecía mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, pero no me ablandaría con tanta facilidad. Ya había mostrado demasiadas cartas y no quería que Ben creyera que era una chica fácil ni que podía jugar conmigo.

—Ya veremos. En tu familia os gusta el motor, ¿eh? Ya podrías echarle un vistazo a mi trasto.

—Tu trasto goza de buena salud dentro de lo que cabe, pero puedo revisarlo si quieres. Aunque el experto es mi padre, yo me defiendo bastante bien.

—¿Alguna vez te vas a negar a algo que te pida?

—A tomar el sol.

Tuve que aguantarme la risa, la señora Goff ya estaba allí y la lección comenzaba. La materia se me daba bien, en Phoenix íbamos más avanzados y el nivel era bastante más alto aunque solo fuera por el contacto constante con latinos. Cuando me preguntó la respuesta a un ejercicio, supe contestar sin dificultades y celebré que Ben fuera mi compañero cuando tuvimos que montar un diálogo en parejas. El tema era bastante sencillo, pero Ben comenzó a meterle estructuras y palabras que no me sonaban ni de lejos.

—Eso no está en el libro —protesté.

—Perdona, bajar el nivel es complicado a veces.

—Ah, que en esto también vas sobrado.

—Tengo el DELE C2, no hay ningún título de español como lengua extranjera más alto.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí, entonces?

—Aburrirme mucho, pero es que el resto de optativas me parecían todavía menos interesantes.

—Y seguro que te parecerán muy fáciles.

—Eso también. En casa aprendía mucho más, esto es de lo más tedioso.

—Y además estás en forma.

—Mucho. No fumo, no bebo y no me drogo, soy muy sano. —Sonrió de manera fugaz como si fuera una broma privada que a mí se me escapaba.

—Y muy modesto.

—Además. Soy un chico modélico.

—Ya lo veo. Así para que me oriente, ¿hay algo que se te dé mal?

—Tomar el sol.

Insistía con el chiste. Me contuve para no darle un empujón cariñoso, no era el lugar. Lo ayudé a terminar de redactar un diálogo ajustado al nivel de la clase, Ben lo corrigió para que fuera perfecto y, cómo no, la señora Goff prefirió que lo leyeran otros porque se olería que el nuestro sería demasiado bueno. Me daba pena desperdiciar un texto que nos había quedado tan bien, así que me ofrecí a que presentáramos el nuestro cuando faltaban voluntarios. Ver la mirada envidiosa de Jessica mientras leíamos y cuando la profesora nos felicitó me hizo sentir de maravilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El [DELE](https://examenes.cervantes.es/es/dele/que-es) en sus distintos niveles es un título oficial de español como lengua extranjera otorgado por el Instituto Cervantes y el C2 es su nivel más alto.


	6. Chapter 6

Todavía faltaban unos minutos para la hora a la que habíamos quedado y ya llevaba un rato rondando la puerta con un nerviosismo creciente. Apenas había dormido aquella noche, no dejaba de pensar en que a la mañana siguiente Ben y yo viajaríamos a Seattle. Nos habíamos citado bastante temprano, pues la ciudad quedaba lejos y pretendíamos aprovechar el día. Además de comprar, la idea era callejear un poco. Solo de imaginarme caminando de la mano de Ben o incluso de su cintura, las mariposas se multiplicaban. Me gustaba demasiado y la incertidumbre de no saber qué sentiría él por mí me enervaba. Igual que la maldita espera cuando aún era pronto. Por si acaso, entré en el salón y aparté la cortina lo justo para ver la calle. El Maserati granate ya estaba allí. Contenta, me puse el abrigo, me calcé y corrí hacia él para no mojarme.

Olía a coche nuevo en el interior y la temperatura era agradable. Ben me saludó con su sonrisa tímida y me animó a echar el abrigo en la parte trasera, junto al suyo. Tirar una prenda tan cutre sobre la primorosa tapicería de cuero negro con costuras en hilo rojo se me antojaba un sacrilegio, pero así lo hice y luego dediqué mi atención completa a Ben. Llevaba ropa de fin de semana: jersey de un precioso gris perla, vaqueros lavados a la piedra y zapatos marrones de cordones. El  _ look  _ lo completaban un reloj de aspecto deportivo con correa de piel y su cabello, que normalmente lucía natural e indomable, pero que ese día había peinado con una perfecta raya recta a un lado. Más que un adolescente, parecía un niño bueno de veintipico yendo a comer a casa de los suegros por primera vez. Solo le faltaba la botella de vino o cualquier otro obsequio para los señores de la casa.

—¿Te gusta? Te había dicho que no todo era negro.

—Te queda bien, pero no sabía que había que ponerse guapa —me lamenté. Mi sudadera, mis pantalones, mis deportivas y mi coleta no estaban a la altura. Por supuesto, tampoco me había maquillado, rara vez lo hacía.

—No lo estás, lo eres. No dejes que nadie te diga lo contrario nunca.

Con los colores subiéndoseme de forma violenta a las mejillas y el corazón dando un acelerón, solo acerté a sacudir la cabeza cuando me Ben me propuso encargarme del volante. Me abroché el cinturón con torpeza. Ben arrancó y me dijo que había preparado una recopilación de música con lo mejor del último par de siglos y que era libre de pasar cualquier pieza que no fuera de mi agrado.

—¿Lo has hecho por mí?

—Quería que el ambiente fuera agradable. Hay algo más: abre la guantera.

Obedecí y encima de una carpeta que imaginé que contendría el manual y la documentación del vehículo hallé un sobre de papel blanco. Ben me pidió que lo extrajese, así lo hice, lo abrí y dentro encontré una hoja impresa: la reserva de dos entradas para el Jardín Chihuly y la famosísima Space Needle. Ahogué un grito de sorpresa.

—Pensé que te apetecería conocer el conjunto y disfrutar de las vistas. No va a ser un día muy despejado, pero la visibilidad será aceptable.

—Ben, no hacía falta. Nada de esto hace falta, no necesito que compres mi afecto.

—¿Significa que no te parece bien?

—No, significa que me encanta y que te doy las gracias de todo corazón, pero no hace falta que me tengas preparado algo siempre que nos vemos fuera de clase. Voy a seguir quedando contigo aunque vengas con las manos vacías.

—Lo sé. El día que llegaste ni siquiera te dirigí la palabra, no hice más que mirarte mal y, sin embargo, llamaste a mi casa a preguntar cómo me encontraba. Y no solo ese día, todos los demás hasta que me recuperé. Nadie había hecho algo así por mí nunca. Eres la primera persona aparte de los Skywalker que se preocupa por mí, pretende conocerme y me acepta tal y como soy. Tener pequeños detalles es mi manera de decirte que me importas y que yo también quiero pasar tiempo contigo.

Si pretendía derretirme hasta la muerte, iba por buen camino. Nos habían unido la soledad y el abandono. Me resistía a pensar en mí misma como una huérfana, pero había días en los que ya tenía más que asumido que jamás volvería a ver a mis padres. Ben ni siquiera había conocido a los suyos, su familia era un trío maravilloso del que tal vez se preguntaría si lo había rescatado del infierno por pena. Los dos valorábamos muchísimo el cariño porque desde pequeños había escaseado en nuestras vidas. Me entendía, yo a él también. Sentí que éramos almas gemelas.

Después del regalo y el charquito de baba, llegó un rato mucho menos intenso. La música nos sirvió como inicio de la conversación y me ayudó a conocer más sobre sus gustos. Ben escuchaba casi de todo, disfrutaba mezclando estilos para no aburrirse y, cómo no, sabía tocar varios instrumentos. De hecho, la familia Skywalker al completo a veces se transformaba en una banda que versionaba lo que les apeteciera aquel día.

—Déjame adivinar: también cantas bien.

—Júzgalo tú misma.

Sin apartar la vista de la carretera, la cual dejábamos atrás a una velocidad que me parecía excesiva, Ben manipuló el equipo de sonido del vehículo hasta dar con una tonada que le satisfizo: “Love Me Tender”, de Elvis. Apostaba fuerte. Cerré los ojos para darle prioridad absoluta a los estímulos auditivos y para creerme aunque solo fuera un poquito que la letra de la canción iba destinada a mí. Ben volvió a superar mis expectativas. La del rey del rock era una voz bellísima, cálida y cargada de matices, pero ni siquiera él era rival para Ben Skywalker. A su lado, Elvis parecía un aficionado de poca monta participando sin ganas ni convicción en las audiciones del enésimo programa televisivo a la caza de talentos ocultos. Al término de la melodía no pude sino aplaudir.

—Deberías dedicarte a esto profesionalmente.

—Tengo prohibido hacerme famoso, pero gracias. ¿Tú no te animas a cantarme nada?

—Ni hablar. Después de esa exhibición no me atrevería ni con “Twinkle Twinkle Little Star”.

—Había que intentarlo.

Tras el recital, Ben quedó callado y centrado en la conducción. El motor era apenas un ronroneo apagado que servía de base a la pieza clásica que nos acompañaba. Era el “Claro de Luna” de Debussy, si no me equivocaba. A Polly le chiflaba, yo ya no sabía qué pensar. En aquel coche, devorando metros de asfalto a un ritmo demencial, al menos volvía a sentirme segura escuchándola, de nuevo me sonaba a hogar. La tarareé un poco y, dado que no tenía nada más que hacer, decidí regalarme la vista con la anatomía de Ben. No era una belleza corriente y por eso me volvía loca. Su piel de alabastro hablaba de un ser etéreo y delicado que su talla, sus músculos y su voz desmentían. También estaban su porte distinguido y sus ojos, a los que las lentillas doradas que lucía de nuevo les sentaban genial. Estaban tan bien conseguidas que no logré verles el borde aunque de perfil siempre me resultaba fácil. Serían lo mejor del mercado, como todo lo demás, como ese jersey que… Un momento. Fijarme en la parte superior de su vestimenta me hizo percatarme de un detalle que no supe cómo interpretar: el pecho de Ben no se movía. Me recordaba a nuestro primer encuentro en el laboratorio, cuando la migraña lo había golpeado con tal fuerza que no se veía capaz de hablar. No pude evitar inquietarme, pasaban los segundos y sus pulmones no se llenaban. Quizá ese contener la respiración era un tic involuntario preludio de la tempestad.

—Ben, ¿te encuentras bien? —Ligera inspiración y asentimiento.

—Sí, perfectamente, ¿qué has visto en mí que te preocupa?

—Estabas aguantando la respiración. —Ceño fruncido de extrañeza, nueva inspiración.

—¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

—No lo sé, a lo mejor no te has dado cuenta y lo estabas haciendo.

—¿Tú dejas de respirar sin darte cuenta? —Solté un gruñido y negué con la cabeza. Dicho así sonaba a que me estaba llamando descerebrada.

—Claro que no, pero… En el laboratorio, cuando te pusiste tan malo, me fijé y te pasaba igual, parecía que no respirabas. Perdóname por preocuparme por tu bienestar, solo quería asegurarme de que no te estabas volviendo a morir aunque solo sea porque no quiero que nos estampemos.

—Descuida. Al primer síntoma te avisaría y te dejaría a ti al mando —aclaró con suavidad, como para apaciguarme—. Lo que me pasa es que soy experto en quedarme tan quieto que parece que estoy muerto, me sale sin pensarlo, pero no significa que me sienta mal.

—En los viajes largos, ¿cómo lo haces? ¿Llevas un antifaz de dormir o algo así para cuando sale el sol?

—No, los cristales tintados bastan para evitar la catástrofe. Con eso y con comprobar muy bien el pronóstico del tiempo cada día me las voy arreglando.

—A mí me lo da cada mañana Amilyn, el tema le encanta. Pero aun así, debe de ser difícil.

—Te acostumbras. No es tan malo, de verdad. A veces me da la impresión de que piensas en mí como si fuera un pobre moribundo a punto de caer fulminado, pero no es así en absoluto. No quiero que te preocupes por mí, te aseguro que no es necesario.

Para terminar de ablandarme, extendió el brazo y me hizo una caricia en la mejilla que me provocó un escalofrío, en parte por su temperatura corporal y en parte porque era él. ¿Cómo podía haberme enamorado tanto en tan poco tiempo? No me cabía en la cabeza, pero así había ocurrido y Ben parecía estar dando alas a mi fantasía. Solo esperaba que no estuviera jugando conmigo, porque a mí se me partiría el corazón y a él le faltaría campo para correr. Por suerte para él, la música me llevaba por otros derroteros: una canción cursi cuyo estribillo me hizo intuir que se titularía “Show Me Heaven” se escapaba por los altavoces. Era bonita, pero me sonaba impostada, a ese amor que no existía más allá del celuloide y las discográficas. Ben tenía una opinión distinta:

—Desde que la oí por primera vez, creo que me gustaría que esta canción abriera el baile de mi boda aunque ni siquiera me quiero casar.

—No sé cómo entender eso, si como que odias la canción o te encanta.

—Me gusta mucho, eso solo que no creo en el matrimonio tal y como está concebido.

Aquello me interesaba. Le pregunté por su opinión y me explicó que no pensaba que una ceremonia y una firma en unos papeles significasen nada y no solo porque la mitad de las parejas casadas de Estados Unidos terminaban divorciándose. Le desagradaban tanto el ritual como la parte administrativa y pensaba pasar por completo de ellas. En lugar de eso, su intención era tener una vida larguísima y feliz junto a su amada, ser todo para ella y que ella fuera todo para él sin que terceras personas ajenas a su familia sancionasen esa unión.

—A menos que a mi mujer le haga ilusión lo contrario, vaya.

—Entonces nunca será tu mujer, será tu pareja.

—Es lo mismo. Así es como lo veo yo. Me encantará llevar alianza y que ella la lleve para que todo el mundo sepa que ya tenemos a alguien, pero nada más. No quiero boda.

—Pues yo nunca he estado en una boda. En la tele no tienen mala pinta, pero no sé si algo así sería para mí. No sé, no me lo había planteado. Tenemos tiempo, ¿no?

—Todo el que tú quieras.

Oh, no. ¿Qué acababa de ocurrir? ¿De verdad me había traicionado el subconsciente así? Había hablado de Ben como el novio y él, lejos de corregirme o de entender que quizá hablaba de él y de mí por separado, había entendido que estábamos juntos. Me debatía entre la incredulidad y las ganas de ponerme a bailar en mi asiento. Resultaba alucinante que alguien a quien conocía de tan poco pudiera afectar así a mi felicidad.

De pronto, Ben hizo descender la velocidad del Maserati sin venir a cuento. Antes de que llegara a preguntar, me contó que aquella era una zona de radares y que no pensaba arriesgarse a que lo pararan ni a dejarse una pequeña fortuna en multas. Ya había puesto a prueba la máquina sobradamente, después de todo. Su padre podía estar contento con el cacharro que había recibido apenas dos semanas antes.

No quedaba mucho para llegar al ferri que deberíamos coger para llegar a la ciudad cuando Ben indicó con el intermitente que abandonaba la vía y nos metimos en un área de servicio. El coche precisaba gasolina si no queríamos aparecer por Seattle casi en reserva y a mí me venía bien estirar las piernas, pasar al lavabo y comprarme un café. Mientras Ben llenaba el depósito, le pregunté si quería algo de la tienda y me pidió que lo esperase, pues invitaba él a la bebida escudándose en que, de todas maneras, necesitaba entrar a pagar. Puse los ojos en blanco. Parecía que no estaba acostumbrado a ligar y, viniendo de una familia acomodada, le habrían dicho que los presentes de cualquier tamaño eran una buena forma de ganarse a una chica.

—¿Vas a pagarme todo siempre que salgamos?

—Esa es la idea. Me han educado para ser un caballero: abro la puerta, arrimo la silla, me hago cargo de la cuenta...  No es cuestión de superioridad y debilidad, ni de diferencias económicas, sino de que me gusta ser así.

—¿En serio tus padres y Luke te han enseñado eso? ¿De qué siglo son?

—Mis padres y Luke me han enseñado todo lo que sé. Antes de que me encontraran, era analfabeto, solo sabía contar con los dedos y te puedes imaginar que tenía menos vocabulario que el Correcaminos.

—Vaya —murmuré impresionada—. Pues te has puesto al día.

—He tenido los mejores maestros.

Cuanto más me mostraba de su vida antes de ser un Skywalker, más comprendía su veneración hacia Han, Leia y Luke. Habían recogido a un niño enfermo y embrutecido y lo habían convertido en un joven inteligente y versátil al que empezaba a dudar que se le diera mal algo además de, como él decía, tomar el sol.

Como me pedía, pasé por el baño y fui a buscarlo antes de entrar a la tienda. Vendían las típicas cosas de todas las gasolineras, nada con lo que pudiera tener un pequeño gesto hacia Ben. Nos pusimos a la corta fila y, cuando nos tocó, vi que la cajera se lo comía con los ojos con tanto descaro que me dieron ganas de llamarle la atención. No podía ser mucho mayor que nosotros y debía de creer que Ben sería de su quinta. Normal, la que quedaba fuera de lugar era yo, que de pronto me sentía una niña boba. Sin embargo, Ben no pareció notar su sonrisa y su tonito de flirteo cuando le preguntó si en efectivo o con tarjeta y le dio unas instrucciones de lo más detalladas sobre cómo pagar con dinero de plástico.

—El café también, por favor —pidió Ben con fría indiferencia para luego volverse hacia mí y sonreírme con ternura—. ¿Quieres algo más, cielo?

—Estoy bien. Ahora sí.

Cielo. Solo era para acallar a la cajera, pero el apelativo me supo de maravilla. Dejé que Ben pagase y, a pesar de que ya había marcado territorio, la muy descarada le apuntó algo en el tique, miró su nombre en la tarjeta y se despidió con un asqueroso “hasta pronto, Benji”. Cuando salimos de la tienda, yo echaba humo.

—¿En serio eso es lo que yo creo?

—Un número de teléfono —replicó Ben como si tal cosa.

Arrugó el papel, flexionó un poco las rodillas, se lo pasó de una mano a otra como si fuera un jugador de baloncesto y entendí que pretendía jugar conmigo. Amagué con quitarle la pelotita a sabiendas de que sería imposible, Ben me regateó con agilidad, armó el tiro y, en lugar de lanzarlo a canasta, encestó en una papelera limpiamente. Aplaudí y me hizo una reverencia exagerada. A continuación, fiel a su palabra, se dirigió a mi lado del coche y me abrió la puerta.


	7. Chapter 7

Las vistas desde lo alto de la Space Needle me dejaron sin palabras. Incluso en un día cubierto como aquel resultaban impresionantes. Habría preferido disfrutar de ellas con el sol brillando en lo más alto, pero comprendía que siempre que estuviera con Ben debería renunciar al astro rey. Me parecía un precio muy pequeño a cambio de su compañía. Habíamos subido en el velocísimo ascensor agarrados, mi manita tierna y caliente contra su manaza de piedra congelada. Expresado así no sonaría muy seductor, pero no lo habría cambiado por nada. Estando ya en lo alto, no paré de hacer fotografías del paisaje y hasta conseguí sacar alguna de un Ben que observaba distraído el horizonte. Cuando iba a echarle uno de mis retratos, me pescó, se me acercó y vino a acariciarme de nuevo las mejillas. Cada vez que lo hacía, me observaba con dulzura, pero también con algo que interpreté como tristeza y no supe entender.

—Sé que no hago más que preguntártelo, pero, ¿estás bien? No me refiero a tu migraña, me refiero a cómo me miras. Parece que estás, no sé, como apagado.

—Estaba pensando que me gustaría estar así siempre. El otro día me preguntaste si era feliz y, sí, lo era, pero esto está a otro nivel.

No podía seguir conteniéndome ni un segundo más. Necesitaba probar sus labios. Alargué el brazo para tocar su rostro de perfecto mármol blanco y Ben pareció comprender qué pretendía, pues se inclinó con los ojos entornados. Nuestras bocas se unieron y la conexión que me envolvió no tenía nada que ver con lo que había sentido con el contacto púdico de amigos. Ben no permitió que aquello pasara de un pico que yo habría alargado con demasiado gusto, pero fue un instante maravilloso. Sabía parecido a su perfume, pero más intenso. Daba la impresión de que esa fuera su fragancia personal. Era sencillamente irresistible. Cuando me separé de él, suspiré porque no era capaz de más.

—Deduzco que ha estado bien.

—No sé por qué dices eso. —Carraspeé y me alisé la ropa.

—Parecía que se te quería salir el corazón del pecho. —Agaché la mirada. Antes de conocerlo había pensado que era una chica de rubor difícil—. ¿Tu primera vez?

—No. Aunque tampoco te creas que he hecho mucho más ni con más chicos. Con lengua una vez, pero era un idiota que solo quería meterme mano.

—Malditos pulpos.

Su tono y su gesto no me permitían averiguar si hablaba en serio o se estaba burlando con una expresión totalmente seria. Ya que yo le había contado hasta dónde llegaba mi parca experiencia amatoria, exigí saber la amplitud de la suya. Ben confesó que era su primer beso.

—¿En serio? ¡Venga ya! Si las chicas te tiran la caña todo el tiempo, ¿es que no lo ves?

—Creo que no te has dado cuenta de lo poco que me gusta la gente. No me relaciono con casi nadie, no porque no pueda, sino porque no quiero. Podría haber conseguido no solo besos, sino el completo, pero no me apetecía. Demasiadas molestias para algo de usar y tirar.

—Pero esto no lo es, ¿verdad?

—Si lo que me interesase fuera llevarte a la cama, no te habría traído a Seattle a ver cosas y comprar.

Estábamos juntos, pues. O algo parecido. Me abracé a él, que aprovechó la diferencia de estatura para besarme en la sien. Acababa de empezar a salir con un misántropo misterioso, enorme, inteligentísimo, talentoso, congelado y alérgico a la luz solar. A grandes rasgos, ese era Ben. Ya que todavía no habíamos terminado la vuelta entera a la torre, proseguimos agarrados en silencio y, antes de bajar, le pedí un selfi. Aunque no me gustasen demasiado las fotos, me apetecía tener una de los dos. Como su brazo era más largo y su teléfono, mejor, se encargó él y hasta me concedió una sonrisa para la posteridad. Le sentaba bien, confería un brillo precioso a sus ojos de oro. Le pregunté si le importaba que le enviase la foto a Amilyn, que estaba casi tan ansiosa con la cita como yo, y aceptó encantado siempre que su madre también pudiera recibirla. Leia debía de estar muy pendiente del móvil, pues no tardó más que uno o dos segundos en enviar un corazón y una frase que dejaba clara su opinión sobre mí: “la pareja perfecta”.

—A tu madre le parezco bien. —Ben enarcó las cejas.

—Lo dices como si te sorprendiera.

—Apenas me conoces, estoy de acogida y vengo de Arizona. Todo lo que te he dicho podría ser mentira. A lo mejor soy una chunga sin remedio.

Ben se echó a reír e hizo crujir sus nudillos con tal estruendo que me dieron ganas de comprobar que no se le desprendía ningún dedo. Entre eso, su voz varonil y su apariencia, cualquiera se atrevía a meterse con él.

—Por favor. No dudo que seas capaz de volverle la cara del revés de un tortazo al primer imbécil que te toque el culo, pero a mí no me engañas. Además, ya te lo dije, soy huérfano. Vengo de un mundo mucho peor que el tuyo y mucho más sórdido de lo que puedas imaginarte. No tengo miedo, el miedo se lo produzco yo a quien se lo merece.

—¿No tienes miedo a nada?

—A casi nada.

—Tampoco me extraña. Tus nudillos suenan como los de Lady Deathstrike en la peli esa de X-Men.

—Gracias, aunque soy más de Jean Grey. ¿Bajamos a los jardines o prefieres quedarte un poco más aquí arriba?

La segunda parte de nuestra visita cultural también me encantó y quedó inmortalizada. Necesitaba guardar ese día tan lleno de primeros en mi mente y me preocupaba que mi memoria no fuera a ser lo bastante precisa según pasara el tiempo. Ben era mi primer amor, nos habíamos besado por primera vez, era mi primer paso por Seattle y la primera excursión en que tenía un móvil propio con el que registrarlo todo. Ben me encontró tan entusiasmada con él que me exhortó a no compartir ninguna imagen suya en redes sociales, pues ni poseía perfiles en ellas ni deseaba que nadie en la red de redes supiera de él.

—Solo tenía Facebook y lo borré cuando me sacaron de casa de Polly y Gary. De momento están en la cárcel, pero algún día saldrán y no quiero que me encuentren y me quieran hacer daño.

—Que lo intenten. Te aseguro que me encargaría de ellos con mucho gusto.

—Suenas peligroso cuando te pones así.

—Tengo mis defectos, pero soy leal y protector con la gente que me importa.

Y ahora yo era parte de ese círculo mínimo, en cuyo núcleo se encontraban los mellizos Skywalker y el esposo de Leia, quien había adoptado el apellido de su esposa porque el suyo, Ben me contó que Solo, no era rival para algo tan sonoro y tan fantástico, como de héroe de película de ciencia-ficción. Me preguntó si me apetecía conocerlos y, ante mi afirmativa, me mostró una instantánea de familia hecha sin duda por un fotógrafo profesional. En ella se veía en primer plano a Leia con un vestido como de sacerdotisa griega en tonos neutros y una especie de moño elaborado reclinada sobre un diván del mismo color que el Maserati. Tras ella, que sonreía orgullosa, había un treintañero de pelo castaño oscuro y media sonrisa pícara que apoyaba su mano de nieve sobre el hombro desnudo de su esposa. Al otro lado del diván, un veinteañero rubio de aspecto delicado, estatura media y expresión inocente ataviado con un cromatismo similar al de su hermana. Han lucía colores más oscuros, igual que su hijo adoptivo, al que no llegaba a alcanzar en estatura a pesar de verse también alto y fornido. Genéticamente no serían familia, pero Ben habría colado sin problemas como su retoño biológico, el cual miraba a cámara con su clásico gesto entre serio y furioso. Eran una familia bellísima, todos pálidos y perfectos, todos con mirada dorada.

—Siempre pareces medio enfadado —observé e imité su gesto. Ben frunció los labios.

—Es mi cara de reposo. No lo hago a propósito, pero ayuda a que me dejen en paz.

—Estáis muy guapos todos. Incluido tú. —Le saqué la lengua—. A tu madre se la ve orgullosísima. Ahí parece el alma de la familia.

—Lo es. Los tres chicos nos queremos muchísimo, seguiríamos juntos si ella no estuviera, pero las cosas no funcionarían igual. Mamá es quien nos guía, quien sabe qué es lo mejor en cada momento. Papá es el optimista y el bufón, el que siempre tiene una frase ocurrente y una idea fantástica y completamente absurda en la cabeza cuando más la necesitas. Luke es la calma y la estabilidad, el que está siempre dispuesto a escuchar a los demás y a ofrecer consuelo, consejo y comprensión.

—¿Y tú? Porque Jessica y Mike te vendieron como al niño tonto, pero parece que los cuatro tenéis un papel muy definido.

—Yo soy el perro guardián, el protector sin miedo que no se detiene ante nada para que los suyos estén sanos y salvos. Cuando los Skywalker me recogieron, era muy violento. Tenía unos ataques de ira brutales porque le tenía miedo a todo y no sabía expresar mis emociones. Entre los tres lograron sacarme adelante, cada uno con sus habilidades, y me enseñaron a contener la rabia que me hervía por dentro. Todavía la siento cuando me enfado mucho, pero ahora sé canalizarla y ponerla a mi servicio. Nunca doy el primer golpe, pero pobre del que se meta conmigo o con mis seres queridos.

Cada vez que mencionaba su pasado antes de pertenecer al clan Skywalker, me preocupaba un poco más. Debía de proceder de un ambiente horrible marcado por la brutalidad constante. Se había definido a sí mismo como un perro y en el fondo eso le habían enseñado a ser: de pelea primero, guardián después. Ben se identificaba con aquel cuadrúpedo y me ofrecía la patita con docilidad. Volví a besarlo, me atreví a agarrarlo por la cintura y continuamos con la exposición de vidrios multicolores.

Tras el rato convertidos en turistas era hora de almorzar al menos para mí. Traté de convencer a Ben para que se saltara la estricta dieta un día, pero no hubo manera. Que se resistiera con tanta rotundidad espoleaba mi lado curioso, me lo imaginaba tomando extraños complejos vitamínicos, purés energéticos de vivos colores para culturistas, semillas mágicas según su grupo sanguíneo… Ni siquiera bebería una gota de agua, se hidrataba cuando comía. No obstante, estaba empeñado en pagarme los nutrientes a mí. Me pidió que escogiera lo que me apeteciese y opté por un localito pequeño e informal en el que tomar algo ligero y barato. Estaba casi lleno a aquellas horas, pero tuvimos la suerte de que se quedara una mesita de forja para dos ante la cristalera. Apenas me había quitado el abrigo cuando vinieron a atendernos. Era un camarero, por suerte, pero las de la mesa de al lado estaban tan interesadas en Ben como el resto de chicas que nos íbamos encontrando. Pedí zumo para beber, examiné la cartita plastificada y proferí un bufido cuando Ben me preguntó qué me sucedía.

—¿Siempre eres un imán para todas las personas a las que les atraen los tíos o es que hoy estás sembrado?

—No estoy mal, supongo. ¿Qué importa? No me irás a decir que eres celosa.

—No lo soy, sé que no es culpa tuya, pero es incómodo.

—Solo si le prestas atención. Me da igual lo que estén pensando que me harían si pudieran, la que me importa es la chica que tengo al otro lado de la mesa y que sonríe tanto en las fotos que le he hecho a traición.

Lo miré boquiabierta. Me había devuelto la jugada. Le exigí que me las mostrara y replicó que las compartiría conmigo si yo hacía lo propio con las que le había tirado a él cuando creía que no se enteraba. El muy tramposo. Lo señalé de forma admonitoria, fingió que no iba con él y acabó sonriendo ampliamente. Me encantaba verlo tan contento y relajado. Se lo hice notar y respondió que le costaba dejarse llevar y bajar de revoluciones. Me planteaba dudas:

—Sé que no te gusta hablar de cuando no eras un Skywalker, pero, ¿te pegaban?

—Sí, solo que no de la forma en que crees.

—Entonces, ¿cómo? —Ben lo meditó unos segundos y sacudió la cabeza.

—Creo que no es el momento. Contártelo implica hablarte de otras cosas y ahora mismo no estoy en condiciones de hacerlo. Haciéndote un resumen rápido, me he llevado palizas brutales todos los días de mi vida durante años y me han obligado a pegar a mí también a otros más débiles, me han castigado de formas tan horribles que se podrían clasificar como tortura y, como no todo iba a ser malo, al menos tuve la suerte de que no abusaran sexualmente de mí pero sí me obligaron a ver cómo violaban a otros o incluso a sujetarlos.

Con razón detestaba al prójimo y estaba siempre tan tenso. Relacionarse con el género humano debía de suponerle una odisea si sus primeros años de vida habían transcurrido en un ambiente tan envenenado. Por eso había aprendido a anticiparse a sus semejantes, me explicó, casi siempre tenía una idea bastante acertada de lo que les corría por la mente y podía prever sus movimientos. No obstante, la última vez en el infierno no había tenido tanta suerte, según me relató:

—Cuando mis padres y mi tío me incluyeron en su familia, me habían dejado por muerto, tirado en la calle como si fuera basura. Estaba en coma, completamente roto y con un hilo de vida. No hubo una presentación formal hasta después, cuando me desperté y ya me llamaba Ben Skywalker.

—Entonces… —Tragué saliva. Solo de imaginármelo se me saltaban las lágrimas—. Entonces, ¿cómo es que te adoptaron?

—Mi madre pensó que sería una pena que me muriera sin un nombre que poner en mi lápida. Estaba convencida de que con el tratamiento adecuado saldría adelante y sería muy feliz con ellos, pero decía que, si habían llegado demasiado tarde, al menos me marcharía teniendo una identidad y una familia que me quería.

Se me había hecho tal nudo en el estómago que me costó pedir nada, ya no tenía hambre. Ben me tomó la mano, me la acarició con cariño y me pidió que no estuviera triste. Su pasado había sido atroz, mucho más horrible de lo que la gran mayoría de las personas experimentaba nunca. Empero, el capítulo ya había quedado atrás, cerrado bajo siete llaves. Ahora era el niño bonito con tres adultos dedicados a él por completo a cuyo amor incondicional respondía con una fidelidad absoluta. Por algo eran una familia tan cohesionada y bien avenida.

—Y antes… Solo una cosa más y ya lo dejo, de verdad. Antes, ¿cómo te llamabas?

—No tenía nombre. Las cosas no funcionaban así.

—Pero tú, ¿de dónde sales?

—De un lugar de pesadilla. Y ahora, sonará casposo y trillado, pero me siento en el cielo.

Así de fácil. Sonrisa provocativa, mirada seductora de arriba abajo y en sentido contrario como si estuviera ante una diosa y ya se me había quitado la congoja, al menos temporalmente. Sabía que me costaría asimilarlo por completo, que cada vez que lo mirase mi imaginación se desbordaría. Ben me tomó la mano de nuevo y la acarició, parecía haber aprendido que bastaba para apaciguarme. Ahora que ya había dado el pistoletazo de salida a lo nuestro, me sorprendía mostrándose mucho más cariñoso de lo que habría imaginado. No pensaba pararle los pies, me estaba descubriendo un lado tierno que yo tampoco había tenido tiempo de desarrollar hasta la fecha. Cuando trajeron mi plato de pasta, ya me encontraba mucho mejor y olía tan bien que mi apetito volvió a despertar. Por chinchar, le ofrecí un poco a Ben, que lo rechazó con un ademán y, tras unos segundos pensativo, sonrió, divertido.

—No soy el único que ha ligado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay alguien mirándome?

—Oh, sí. El pelirrojo de la puerta de al lado de la cocina parece muy interesado en ti. Se está preguntando si serás muy flexible.

—¡¿Qué?!

Volví la cabeza hacia donde estaba el individuo, un repeinado que no se esperaba mi mirada acusadora y de pronto se interesó muchísimo por sus patatas fritas. Ben rio en tono suave y me pidió relax. Era inevitable tener pensamientos guarros ante alguien atractivo, defendió, y no había nada de malo de en ello.

—Que hayas elegido ya no quiere decir que tengas prohibido seguir mirando la carta.

—Como si nada, ¿no? —mascullé.

—Bueno, si hay un telépata en los alrededores, se pasa el día viendo cerdadas, pero también le está bien empleado por ir metiendo los superpoderes donde no lo llaman. Maleducado.

Cuando hube terminado la pasta, me preguntó si me apetecía algo más y, ante mi negativa, se encargó de la cuenta mientras yo iba al baño y, para ello, debía pasar por delante del pelirrojo. El pobre volvió la cara violentamente. A mi regreso, Ben me esperaba de pie, me tendió mi abrigo, me besó y me abrió la puerta del establecimiento. Tenía ganas de comportarme como su novia, aunque me daba muchísimo pudor pensar en mí misma con esa palabra. Pero lo era. Ben se había reservado para alguien especial, eso decía. Por esa regla de tres, yo debía de ser su chica.

Ciudad, gran ciudad. Cuánto la había echado de menos. Calles ruidosas, avenidas cargadas de tráfico, ir y venir de gente, restaurantes con mil olores y sabores… Forks me ahogaba. Todavía no me había hecho a sus cuatro casas y visitar Seattle probablemente no me facilitaría el trance, pero necesitaba jaleo, asfalto y contaminación aunque solo fuera dando un paseo. Por desgracia, con Ben aquella no era una opción para residir. En una ciudad era más complicado correr a refugiarse si salía el sol. Nuestros caminos se habían cruzado hacía nada y ya me interesaba por detalles como ese. Lo racionalicé pensando que era la primera vez que sentía algo así por nadie. Era maravilloso, pero también nublaba el entendimiento y la vista y me mareaba. Ben era el causante de mi aturdimiento y, al mismo tiempo, debía agarrarme a él con fuerza para no perder el equilibrio.

Preparado para todo, Ben se había estudiado la ubicación de las tiendas de ropa asequibles. Disponer de un cerebro privilegiado como el suyo, que no tomaba apuntes como los simples mortales, significaba que se las había memorizado accidentalmente. Me dejé guiar y le advertí que no aceptaría regalos. Precisaba prendas para el frío y la humedad de Forks y pensaba invertir bien el dinero que Amilyn me había entregado. Ben me aseguró que no se rascaría el bolsillo y que cargaría pacientemente con todo lo que me llevase. Le advertí que no curiosease en mi probador y se lo tomó en serio: esperaría fuera o tomaría la cortina con los ojos cerrados. En el primer establecimiento donde pasamos optó por la primera posibilidad. Cuando me asomé a mostrarle cómo me quedaba parte del surtido que había seleccionado, parecía una preciosa estatua apoyada contra la pared. La gente lo observaba, ni siquiera en un sitio tan concurrido pasaba desapercibido. Sin embargo, él no parecía ser consciente. Era arrebatador. Tenerlo a mi lado haciendo cosas tan vulgares me hacía sentir culpable, pero él parecía a gusto. 

Todo era demasiado perfecto. Algo tenía que pasar.

Caminábamos de una tienda a otra bajo una llovizna fina barrida por un viento que tornaba inútiles los paraguas cuando ocurrió algo inesperado: Ben se quedó clavado en la acera súbitamente, se giró con una velocidad imposible y lanzó un zarpazo que enganchó un brazo ajeno. Había un hombre intentando meter la mano en mi bolso. De hecho, ya tenía un par de centímetros de cremallera abiertos. De alguna manera, Ben se había percatado a pesar de que llevaba el bolso colgado en el costado más alejado de él. Ahora miraba al ladrón con tal furia que temí que fuera a golpearlo.

—¿Dónde ibas a meter la mano? —preguntó en un tono que ya conocía. Había empleado uno similar aunque mil veces menos amenazante con Mike Newton. El Ben que había ante mí infundía pavor sin subir la voz lo más mínimo.

—Eh… —El ladrón no acertó más que a tragar saliva.

—Vas a dejar de robar —ordenó Ben con firmeza.

—Voy a dejar de robar —replicó el ladrón con tono mecánico.

—Te vas a ir a tu casa, vas a buscar un trabajo honrado y te vas a replantear tu vida.

—Me voy a ir a mi casa, voy a buscar un trabajo honrado y me voy a replantear mi vida.

—Ahora vete.

—Ahora me voy.

Y se alejó sin más. Caminaba con el mismo aire robótico de sus palabras. Lo observé literalmente boquiabierta y luego volví la vista a Ben.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Lo he asustado un poco y se ha ido. ¿Preferías denunciarlo? Todavía puedo ir a por él.

—¿Qué? No, no es eso.

—¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué ha sido todo eso de irse a su casa y pensar en su vida?

—Un tipo que le sacaba una cabeza lo ha pescado intentando robarle la cartera a su chica y le ha ofrecido una salida limpia de la situación. Estaba como loco por desaparecer, habría sido capaz de decir cualquier cosa. No le des más vueltas, Rey. No ha sido nada.

Podía tratar de convencerme, podía soslayar lo acaecido con total indiferencia para restarle importancia. Podía, pero no lo lograría. Aunque una parte de mí tratara de racionalizarlo y aceptase sus explicación más o menos plausible, otra era consciente de que acababa de presenciar algo fuera de lo común.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He hecho del don de Ben algo más parecido a la Fuerza que a la telepatía de Edward, por eso en parte la mención a Jean Grey. Las consecuencias se irán viendo más adelante en la historia.


	8. Chapter 8

¿Hacerlo público o no hacerlo público? Esa era la cuestión. Ben se había despedido de mí con otro de sus piquitos inocentes, pero nuestro contacto no había finalizado ahí. El domingo nos habíamos escrito más mensajes de los que creí que me enviaría nunca con nadie. Me avergonzaba muchísimo estar tan pendiente de él, lo único que me aliviaba era que, al haber empleado la wifi de casa, el intercambio me había salido gratis. Entre el montón de bobadas de las que habíamos hablado, el asunto de ocultar lo nuestro o no había surgido. Era muy nueva en el pueblo, no quería parecer una fresca, pero me sabía mal estar escondiendo a Ben. Al final habíamos llegado al acuerdo de no mostrar que éramos pareja en el instituto, pero hacer vida normal el resto del tiempo. Si nos veían, mala suerte. O buena, según se mirase. Así ninguna otra intentaría nada con él.

Lauren se fijó en mi abrigo nuevo. Que no fuera de una marca estupenda le restaba valor a ojos suyos, pero aun así hasta se atrevió a afirmar que me favorecía. Jessica se lo tomó como una invitación para preguntar dónde lo había comprado. Fue oír Seattle y dudó en voz alta que mi camioneta hubiera aguantado el trayecto. Dado que Amilyn no podía haber venido conmigo, pues la había visto de patrulla a mediodía, ¿quién me había acompañado? Titubeé un momento hasta que recordé el trato con Ben y admití que me había llevado él y que lo habíamos pasado muy bien haciendo turismo.

—Sí, claro. Turismo. Eso era justo lo que quería hacer él.

—Fue un buen día y ya está.

—Entonces, ¿hubo tema o no?

—Lo dices como si hubiéramos ido a un hotel. Y no, antes de que lo digas, no fuimos. Por la mañana, Space Needle y Chihuly Garden and Glass. A mediodía, pasta en un restaurante. Después, compras. Yo cogí algo de ropa y él, unos zapatos para él y unas bailarinas que le había encargado su madre.

Ahí sí mentí un poco, aunque fuera por omisión. Ben había comprado algo más, algo para mí: las preciosas botas de piel marrón que yo lucía aquella mañana y un aerosol impermeabilizante para no echarlas a perder con tanta agua. Eran italianas, de fabricación artesana y con materiales de primerísima calidad. Costaban una pequeña fortuna, pero Ben había insistido en regalármelas arguyendo que el día anterior su padre había conseguido más con un rasca y gana comprado de rebote para cambiar dinero en una gasolinera.

No coincidí con Ben en toda la mañana, su plan de estudios y el mío eran distintos salvo por el español y la biología. Lo eché de menos de una forma que no podía ser sana. Solamente conseguí calmar un poco mi añoranza centrándome en las materias. Estar con la cabeza en las nubes no me ayudaría a aprobar y necesitaba hacerlo para labrarme un futuro. Si algo me había enseñado mi vida pasada era que no debía confiar todo mi destino a un hombre. Estudiaría, aprendería una profesión y me valdría por mí misma. Si Ben me acompañaba, genial; si no, peor para él.

Un toquecito en mi hombro me hizo volverme cuando ya entraba en la cafetería. Me encontré con Ben, que me guiñó un ojo y me preguntó cómo habían ido las clases. Aburridas sin él, pero no lo verbalicé porque teníamos a Jessica delante. Aun así, nos miraba con muchísimo interés y no dejó pasar la oportunidad de preguntarle a Ben si estábamos juntos. Ben frunció sus labios carnosos y besables, no parecía contento siendo el objeto de cotilleos ajenos.

—Que Rey o yo estemos disponibles no es algo que deba importarte en este momento.

—Que Rey o tú estéis disponibles no es algo que deba importarme en este momento. ¿Cómo han ido las clases, Ben?

Sin más. Había vuelto a hacerlo. De nuevo había conseguido que alguien aparcara lo que iba a hacer como si tal cosa. Daba la impresión de que pudiera lavarles el cerebro y el único síntoma externo era que repetían mecánicamente su orden disfrazada de afirmación. Lo miré inquisitivamente mientras daba una respuesta vaga y una vez acabó dejé que Jessica se adelantara un paso para hablarle en tono confidencial:

—¿Cuál es la explicación oficial ahora?

—Llámalo encanto personal.

—Ya, pues sea lo que sea, olvídate de usarlo conmigo o te arranco la cabeza.

—Tranquila. No solo estaría muy feo, sino que me es imposible.

No comprendí a qué se refería con eso segundo, en gran medida porque no entendía cómo funcionaba el truco, solamente veía que surtía efecto. Carecía de sentido, igual que su respiración contenida a ratos. Lo había estado pensando, revisitando las imágenes de mi mente. Ben había pasado varios minutos sin tomar aire aunque pareciese imposible. Otra absurdidad. Por fastidiar, anuncié en voz alta que aquel mediodía nos sentaríamos con el grupito en la cafetería y lo miré en busca de una reacción de la que reírme. En su lugar, me encontré con la máscara impasible de Ben, esa que parecía de enfado.

Como Ben no compraría nada para almorzar, se dirigió a la mesa que Jessica, Mike y compañía solían ocupar y se sentó con fría indiferencia. Mientras los demás hacíamos cola, se puso a leer y, una vez fuimos regresando, guardó el libro. Me situé junto a él, que miraba al frente como si yo no estuviera. Tal vez estaba irritado de verdad después de todo y pretendía hacérmelo notar fingiendo que no existía. Mike y él se detestaban profundamente, fue tenerlos uno a cada lado del banco y se hizo tan patente que el aire se podía cortar. O Angela no lo notaba o le daba igual, pues anunció en voz alta que se alegraba de tener allí a Ben y este le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy amable. A mí también me alegra ver que alguien en la mesa me aprecia.

—Aunque sigues siendo demasiado especial para la comida de aquí, ¿no? —le espetó Mike—. Claro, alguien como tú no va a rebajarse a…

Antes de que Mike terminara la frase, Ben le arrebató el trozo de pizza de la bandeja. Mike protestó y trató de recuperarlo, pero Ben lo mantuvo a raya interponiendo su brazo libre un momento sin llegar a tocarlo. Mike pareció recordar el porrazo que se había llevado en el hombro y reculó mientras se quejaba de que le habían robado. Por su parte, Ben dobló la pizza de forma rápida pero meticulosa hasta formar una bola, se la introdujo en la boca y, para pasmo de todos, la tragó de una sola vez sin masticar como si fuera una boa constrictor. Ninguno había logrado recuperar la capacidad de hablar cuando Ben desafió a Mike en tono divertido:

—¿Quieres que pruebe con la manzana también? Es un poco grande, pero…

—¡Qué pasada! —soltó Eric Yorkie, un miembro de la pandilla con pinta de friki que siempre parecía tan fuera de lugar con el resto como Angela—. Tío, ¿cómo lo has hecho? Parecías un tragasables.

—Como se suele decir: si te lo contara, tendría que matarte.

—¿Y sabes hacer algún truco más? —Ben asintió—. ¿Por qué nunca lo has dicho? Podrías actuar en la fiesta de final de curso.

—A nadie le ha interesado nunca. Con tu permiso, Mike, ya que no los vas a utilizar...

Para seguir haciendo sangre, volvía a centrarse en Newton, quien replicó con un gruñido. Todos centramos la atención en Ben pendientes del siguiente conejo de la chistera. Ben extendió el brazo sobre la mesa acercándolo a la bandeja de Mike sin llegar a tocar nada. Giró la mano para dejar la palma hacia arriba en un gesto ascendente y, de pronto, como si cobraran vida, los cubiertos de Mike se levantaron y quedaron de pie. Seguidamente, volteó la mano de nuevo y se puso a describir movimientos circulares con el dedo. Como una pareja bailando, el cuchillo y el tenedor comenzaron a trazar círculos siguiendo el ritmo que les imprimía. Nadie se atrevía a emitir un sonido ni moverse lo más mínimo, como si temiéramos interferir con la magia. Pasados unos segundos, Ben debió de aburrirse, pues bajó la mano al tablero y los cubiertos se tumbaron de nuevo con suavidad. Mike los agarró con rapidez y los examinó en busca de algún hilo o alguna imperfección. El resto aplaudimos y Ben nos hizo una reverencia.

—Tiene que haber truco —masculló Mike—. Los magos de verdad no existen.

—O a lo mejor sí. Yo creía que los fantasmas tampoco y mira.

Ben, el niño bueno, no solo sabía propinar embestidas contundentes con el hombro cuando era menester y entretener a la concurrencia con numeritos de prestidigitación, sino que también disponía de una lengua viperina lista para atacar y soltar vitriolo. Mike amagó con decirle algo, tirarle la bebida a la cara o qué sé yo. Ben lo miraba, desafiante, casi como esperando la menor provocación para devolver el golpe. Jessica le pidió que al primero que lo dejase estar, que no hiciera más el ridículo. Me sentí un poco mal por él a pesar de que de nuevo hubiera sido él quien hubiera iniciado las hostilidades. Cada vez que se enfrentaba a Ben, salía trasquilado. También me preocupaba la reacción de Ben, que parecía estar deseando una pelea. Cuando acabamos de comer, lo llamé y le pregunté si tenía un minuto. Dócil, asintió y se quedó atrás conmigo.

—No sé qué ha pasado en la cafetería, pero no me ha gustado.

—¿Qué parte?

—Tú. Los trucos de magia han estado muy bien, pero el resto… Has estado muy raro.

—No estaba a gusto. Querías castigarme y lo he llevado lo mejor que he podido, pero ya te dije que no me gusta la gente y siempre sé perfectamente cuándo soy bien recibido. Entiendo que no quieras elegir, no tienes por qué hacerlo. Te prometo que no me sentiré mal si prefieres comer con ellos, pero yo me quedaré en mi mesa leyendo y oyendo música como hacía hasta que apareciste.

—¿Es eso lo que quieres? Si te molesto, no tienes más que decirlo.

—Al contrario. Me encanta estar contigo, pero estás intentando que sea algo que no soy. No quieras domesticarme, no puedes.

—Entonces no me equivocaba, ¿no? Me ha dado la impresión de que estabas como loco por partirle la cara a Mike. Al final va a ser verdad que eres agresivo.

—Lo soy, ya te lo dije, pero también te conté que he aprendido a controlarme. ¿Que si mandaría a Newton a la otra punta del pueblo de una patada en la boca? Con muchísimo gusto y una vez aterrizase lo enviaría a Oregón o incluso a California de otra patada más fuerte. Por desgracia, sé que no puedo e intento tomármelo de forma zen: no pienso dejar que me ponga de los nervios, voy a ser yo quien lo desquicie a él siempre que venga buscando pelea. El resto del tiempo estoy mucho más cómodo fingiendo que no existe.

Entendía su postura, poniéndome en su lugar sabía que yo no lo habría llevado mejor que él. Me estaba tratando con demasiada corrección para lo molesto que debía de sentirse, pues en el fondo la situación la había provocado yo obligándolo a quedarse conmigo. Había abusado de mi posición, me había aprovechado de lo entregado que sabía que estaba. Sin embargo, no podía evitar sentirme un poco decepcionada con él. Suspiré y hundí los hombros, necesitaba encontrar las palabras justas para expresarme y no sabía si daría con ellas.

—Lo siento. Tendríamos que habernos quedado en nuestra mesa, pero es que me ha molestado lo que has hecho con Jessica. Y luego, viendo cómo tratabas a Mike… Es como si supiera que estás por encima de eso, que vales más. Cuanto más me muestras de ti, más me da la sensación de que no te conozco, pero sí sé que eres distinto y muy especial. No te rebajes.

—Empiezas a conocerme demasiado bien, ese es el problema. Estás empezando a ver las cosas raras que puedo hacer y la cabeza te va a mil porque no las entiendes. No debería poder hacerlas, no son normales, pero a mí parece que no me cuestan esfuerzo.

—Entonces, no son imaginaciones mías.

—No, pero no puedo explicarte más todavía. Te pido paciencia.

Asentí, cómo no concedérsela si el premio prometía ser tan bueno. Le aseguré que esperaría y que su secreto estaría a salvo conmigo y me sonrió con tanto cariño que me sentí como si me hubiera besado. Nos aguardaba una clase de español a la que llegaríamos tarde como no espabiláramos, por lo que nos apresuramos y ocupamos nuestros sitios justo antes de que apareciera la señora Goff.

A la salida del instituto sonreí al ver mi camioneta estacionada junto a la de Ben. Mi ¿chico? se dirigía a la suya sin dejar de mirarme aunque la nieve que había empezado a caer amenazara con volverse resbaladiza. Algunos de mis compañeros querían lanzar las primeras bolas, pero no había mucho material. Con todo, fue suficiente para que Mike lo intentara y llamara a Ben con un “¡Eh, Skywalker!” cargado de chulería. Ben giró la cabeza justo para ver cómo Mike le lanzaba la pelota blanca con la que pretendía recuperar su honra. Debería haberle impactado de lleno, pero, de forma milagrosa, Ben se retiró con una agilidad que nuevamente desafiaba las capacidades humanas. La bola pasó de largo a unos cuantos centímetros de su cabeza y, al oír un grito masculino, busqué al pobre daño colateral: el señor Mason, profesor de literatura, que bramó el apellido de Mike con una furia que me arrancó una risita y de la que Ben se carcajeó con ganas.

—Mañana nos quedamos en una mesa aparte —sentencié. Ben asintió con vehemencia.

Llegué a casa de muy buen humor. Ben y yo habíamos tenido el primer encontronazo y me gustaba la forma en que se había resuelto. No obstante, me inquietaba lo que iba descubriendo sobre él: era fuerte, inteligente, rápido, buen luchador y capaz de toda una serie de juegos mentales imposibles para el humano medio. Eso por no hablar del truco de los cubiertos. Era un todoterreno fuera de lo normal, su afinidad con Jean Grey parecía ir más allá de la simple preferencia.

Amilyn no se encontraba en nuestro hogar. Tardaría poco en llegar, por lo que me puse a preparar café. Estaba bajando un par de tazas del armario cuando recibí un mensaje suyo: no vendría. Tenía una cita romántica y se iría al restaurante directamente desde el trabajo. Asimismo, me recordaba las opciones que podía escoger para cenar, me deseaba un feliz resto del día y me enviaba un beso. Le respondí deseándole suerte y con un icono de corazón. Parecía que a ella también le sonreía la fortuna en el terreno amoroso.

Me tomé el café en solitario mientras hacía deberes y pasaba apuntes a limpio. Volvía a ponerme tonta con la añoranza aunque solo hubiera pasado un rato sin Ben. No era sano, me lo repetía una y otra vez. Tenerlo tan presente a cada segundo no podía ser saludable. Suspiré. Hablando de salud, me había venido una idea a la cabeza. Había una película de hacía bastantes años, quizá de los 90, pero no podía acotar más las fechas. La había visto en alguna casa de acogida, no recordaba cuál. Solamente me venía a la cabeza un detalle: el protagonista era capaz de hacer cosas increíbles, como mover objetos con la mente. Aunque parecía que existiría una explicación mística o extraterrestre, al final el tipo tenía un tumor cerebral galopante y se iba al otro barrio.

Al acordarme del maldito filme, me estremecí. Mis pensamientos sobre Ben cambiaron radicalmente de tono. Aunque fuera ficción, necesitaba encontrar más detalles, por lo que busqué en la red hasta dar con lo que deseaba:  _ Phenomenon _ , protagonizada por John Travolta. Leí un resumen, mi memoria había guardado los detalles esenciales. Ya que estaba investigando, me interesé por los tumores cerebrales. Internet recogía montones de datos y efectos secundarios, ninguno de ellos relacionado con las habilidades de Ben. El cáncer debía entorpecer, no mejorar. Entonces, ¿qué le ocurría? Tomé el móvil y le escribí: “No hagas preguntas y contéstame a una: no te estás muriendo de un tumor cerebral, ¿verdad?”

“¿Por las migrañas?”, replicó enseguida. “No, están bajo control”.

“Phenomenon”, respondí y le envié el enlace a la página de Imdb. Ben tardó unos segundos en dar señales de vida.

“Muy cursi para mi gusto. Pensé que a ti tampoco te iba el cine romántico”.

“¡Hablo en serio!”

“Y yo. Frío, frío. Más que mi piel”.

“Esa es otra, estás congelado y pareces de piedra. ¿No me vas a dar más pistas?”

“Perder la paciencia es perder la batalla - Gandhi”.

Después de eso, se desconectó. Lo maldije, pero tenía razón: me había pedido tiempo y yo había aceptado aguardar. No me quedaba más remedio que concedérselo.


	9. Chapter 9

Cómo nevaba. Sería bonito en las postales y en los videoclips de canciones navideñas, pero para el día a día era un maldito engorro aunque todavía no hubiera salido por la puerta. Mi camioneta tenía neumáticos de invierno, afortunadamente, pero me daba miedo ponerme al volante por mucho que la escuela quedase cerca. Prometí a Amilyn que tendría cuidado y me despedí deseándole un buen día libre. Su idea era ir a comprar y me preocupaba que ella también fuera a pegarse un susto. Según las previsiones de la tele y las de la experta de la casa, no pararían de caer copos hasta por lo menos media tarde.

En el trayecto a clase fui especialmente cuidadosa, me dio igual que me adelantaran hasta los caracoles, lo importante era no estamparme a la primera de cambio. Tenía nula experiencia con aquel manto blanco y no me estaba agradando lo más mínimo ampliarla. Las maniobras para aparcar se me complicaron un poco, pero me sentí orgullosa cuando conseguí centrar la camioneta entre las líneas marcadas. Nada mal para tratarse de una chica del sur que nunca había visto nieve cuajada en su ciudad de procedencia. Me abrigué bien antes de abrir la camioneta, no quería coger frío aunque la puerta del edificio estuviera tan cerca. Lo último que me apetecía era tener que quedarme encerrada en casa al cuidado de Amilyn y chafarle el buen estado de ánimo. No me había desvelado quién era el afortunado de su cita, pero se veía muy contenta. El hombre misterioso y ella volverían a reunirse. Me alegraba sinceramente por ella a pesar de que me colocaba en una posición inestable. Si la relación prosperaba y el novio de Amilyn me veía como una complicación, podría terminar en el centro de menores del que por los pelos me había ido librando hasta la fecha.

No era la única con dificultades para estacionar, se notaba que más de un despistado no había cambiado las ruedas y patinaba sobre el pavimento. La escuela había invertido poco o más bien nada en esparcir sal para evitar que esa parcela de asfalto permaneciera congelada. Se habían limitado a retirar la nieve y cruzar los dedos, medidas a todas luces insuficientes. Ver a mis compañeros luchar por colocar sus vehículos de manera aceptable tenía su punto cómico, por lo que me quedé cotilleando el ballet de coches en lugar de entrar de inmediato al edificio. Hacía frío, pero me calé el gorro, subí la bufanda y me sentí lista para un rato de diversión antes de sumergirme en la rutina cotidiana. Quizá podría convencer a Ben de que se me uniera, ya había dejado su Ford al otro lado de la parcela y sonrió al bajar y verme.

Por supuesto, mi plan estaba destinado a fallar por todo lo alto. La culpa era mía, quedarme en mitad de una pista de patinaje por la que pasaban coches era peligroso y debería haberlo visto en lugar de pecar de optimismo. Para cuando quise darme cuenta, ya era tarde. La furgoneta negra y azul de Tyler Crowley se deslizaba sin control y a toda velocidad hacia mí.

Mi primera reacción fue esa tan estúpida de poner cara de espanto. No duró más que una fracción de segundo, pero bastó para encontrar el vehículo más próximo y ver que Tyler llevaba el mismo gesto. No éramos los únicos asustados, Ben también pareció alertarse, mas se repuso con mayor rapidez. Su expresión cambió súbitamente del miedo a la concentración absoluta. Y allí estaba yo, segundo cero y unas décimas, habiendo mirado a uno y a otro, sin decidirme a hacer nada. O actuaba o moriría aplastada, pues el morro de la furgoneta me empotraría contra la trasera de mi  _ pick-up _ y probablemente me partiría en dos. Izquierda o derecha. Disponía de apenas unos instantes para decidirme e intentar retirarme de la trayectoria descontrolada de Tyler. Si mis cálculos o mi velocidad eran erróneos, mi destino sería un ataúd o, con suerte, una silla de ruedas.

Derecha, esa fue mi elección. Hice amago de moverme, vaya si lo intenté, pero, para mi sorpresa, me encontré paralizada. No era el pánico, no se había adueñado de mí de una manera tan extrema, sino que parecía tratarse de algo externo. Unas manos invisibles me mantenían fija al suelo, inmovilizada de una forma tan intensa que de pronto ni siquiera era capaz de cambiar de posición mis brazos. Alguien me quería en aquel preciso lugar, pero, ¿quién y por qué? Solo se me ocurría Ben, cuyos ojos busqué y que parecían clavados en la furgoneta. ¿Es que pretendía matarme?

“¡Suéltame!”, aullé mentalmente sin saber bien si se trataba de él. “¡Deja que me mueva, ¿no ves que me va a machacar?! ¡Déjame, Ben!”. La única respuesta que obtuve fue el chirrido de las ruedas resbalándose sobre la superficie congelada. Tyler trataba en vano de frenar. No resultaría. Sabiendo que mi destino estaba sellado, me preparé para afrontarlo con entereza. Apreté los dientes, tomé aire una última vez y supliqué que el impacto me dejara inconsciente.

Centímetros. Menos de un palmo. Esa era la distancia que me separaba del paragolpes de la furgoneta cuando sucedió lo imposible. De pronto, el vehículo perdió su rumbo original y comenzó a virar con una de las ruedas delanteras como eje. Daba la impresión de que su neumático izquierdo se hubiera quedado clavado en la nieve y como resultado la furgoneta giraba hacia mi costado diestro. De haberme puesto en marcha, me habría cerrado la ruta de escape. El impacto no habría sido con el morro, sino con el lateral. Las consecuencias podrían haber resultado mucho peores.

El violento sonido del metal y los cristales provocado por la colisión contra el coche sito junto al mío retornó el paso del tiempo a su ritmo original. Las manos invisibles me soltaron de golpe. Había estado pugnando contra ellas con tanta fuerza que, al no tenerlas, me caí de bruces y aterricé contra el capó de Tyler. Fue así como vi que se había llevado una buena sacudida. El cristal lateral del asiento del conductor se había hecho añicos que le habían saltado a la cabeza, por la cual sangraba con profusión. Todo ese lado de la furgoneta había quedado chafado, sería imposible sacarlo por allí. La peor parte había terminado llevándosela él contra todo pronóstico.

Me incorporé como pude y me dirigí a la puerta del pasajero. No era la primera en acudir, se me habían adelantado algunos estudiantes que estaban cerca. Austin Marks y Ben Cheney, dos chicos de mi edad, ya estaban abriéndola y se apresuraban a comprobar el estado de Tyler. Yo pretendía asomarme también, pero de nuevo encontraba mis movimientos limitados. En esta ocasión, por unos brazos físicos: los de Eric Yorkie, que me apartó y me observó con preocupación.

—¡Dios mío, Rey! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele algo? Dime algo, Rey, ¡habla!

—Estoy bien —acerté a responder. Me notaba la boca seca.

—¿Segura? Cuando he visto que te daba...

—Pero si no…

—¡Ay, Rey! ¡Por favor, que alguien llame a emergencias! ¡¿No veis que necesita ayuda?!

Jessica se unía a la fiesta y no solo ella. Como salido de la nada, un enjambre de alumnos nos rodeaba. Algunos traían buenas intenciones, otros solo pretendían cotillear. Incluso había algún idiota que había sacado el teléfono. Por suerte, Mike Newton se encaró con uno de ellos, le estampó el terminal contra el suelo y el resto decidieron poner el suyo a buen recaudo. Mientras tanto, Angela, Jessica y Lauren se preocupaban por mí. La furgoneta me había golpeado, insistían. Mi abrigo, sucio con la nieve y la porquería acumuladas en el frontal del vehículo, evidenciaba que el contacto había existido. De nada sirvió que les explicase que el porrazo había sido posterior, causado por la repentina liberación de Ben, si bien omití esta última parte.

Hablando de Ben, ¿dónde estaba? En vista de su talante protector conmigo en otras ocasiones, me preocupaba que no estuviera ya a mi lado, comprobando que me hallaba de una pieza. Lo busqué con la mirada entre la gente, pero no logré encontrarlo. No había ni rastro de él ni de su Ford. Parecía que se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Me puse de puntillas para tratar de ver entre tanta cabeza y, tras una pugna con Lauren, que insistía en que me quedase quieta, lo logré: el hueco de la camioneta de Ben estaba vació, las marcas de sus ruedas sobre la calzada todavía eran visibles.

El sonido de las sirenas no tardó en inundar el ambiente. Forks había tirado la casa por la ventana para salvarnos: policía, bomberos y ambulancia. Todos estaban allí para socorrernos y la concurrencia no tardó en señalar a los damnificados, que éramos Tyler y yo. Una vez más traté de explicarme y defender que no me pasaba nada. Ni siquiera me había hecho daño en las palmas de las manos, los guantes y la nieve habían amortiguado mi pequeño choque. Por desgracia, nadie me escuchaba. La perspectiva y la distancia hacían que creyeran que la furgoneta me había llegado a pegar y que necesitaría una visita al hospital. De hecho, se empeñaron en subirme a una camilla y, de haberse salido con la suya, habrían sustituido mi bufanda por un collarín. Protestaba por el exceso de celo cuando encontré una cara conocida con la que no contaba: Amilyn estaba allí, se había abierto paso levantando la voz y la placa. Tomó mi mano y me acarició la mejilla. Su rostro estaba teñido de una preocupación que me hizo sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Bien, no me ha tocado.

—No es lo que dicen por aquí.

—Pues estoy bien, Amilyn. De verdad, no me ha hecho nada.

—Anda, deja que eso lo digan los médicos. Por favor.

La había acercado un colega en el coche patrulla. El agente había recibido la llamada pasando por nuestra zona y había decidido tocar al timbre de su jefa no fuera a ser que una de las implicadas en el accidente del que avisaban por radio fuese la chica que tenía acogida. La casualidad había querido que así fuera y Amilyn decretó que haría el trayecto al hospital conmigo en la parte trasera de la ambulancia. Mi lado egoísta agradecía su preocupación, era reconfortante sentir cuánto le importaba mi bienestar. No obstante, su agobio carecía de base. De nuevo repetí que Tyler no me había llegado a tocar y ella también se fijó en mi abrigo.

—¡Pero si no me duele nada!

—La adrenalina es una droga increíble, mi vida. He visto a gente caminar varios kilómetros con una pierna rota como si nada solo porque lo necesitaban para sobrevivir.

—Pues no es mi caso. Estoy bien.

—De todas maneras, una revisión no te vendrá mal, aunque solo sea para asegurarnos.

—Pero… ¿Y el seguro?

Que Amilyn incurriera en gastos médicos absurdos por mi culpa me inquietaba. Acababa de llegar a su hogar y ya iba a tener que pagar un dineral por unas pruebas médicas que ni deseaba ni precisaba. Me pidió que perdiera cuidado, ser jefa de policía significaba que estaba bien cubierta y yo, como menor a su cargo, era beneficiaria de su protección. Al menos no tiraría el dinero en mí, pero continuaba pareciéndome un derroche innecesario.

El trayecto al hospital fue extremadamente breve, apenas un par de minutos. Lo había visto de pasada en mi escaso tiempo en Forks y nunca me había parecido tan pequeño como cuando me introdujeron a través de la puerta de urgencias. Dentro me aguardaban una mujer y un hombre que reconocí aunque nunca antes lo hubiera visto en persona. Ambos vestían un pijama médico azul y él, además, una bata blanca de cuyo cuello pendía un estetoscopio. El galeno era un hombre rubio y extremadamente pálido de estatura media, complexión delgada y ojos de oro intenso. Por si me quedaba duda, en el bolsillo de su bata lo llevaba bordado en hilo negro:  _ Dr. Skywalker _ . Me echó un vistazo rápido, sonrió como para tranquilizarme, contestó con un asentimiento cuando Amilyn preguntó si se podía quedar conmigo y pidió con voz firme aunque juvenil que me trasladaran a una cortina.

—Bienvenida, Rey —me saludó—. No esperaba conocerte así, pero es un placer. Ben habla mucho sobre ti.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Muchísimo. Verás, te explico lo que va a suceder: la enfermera Erso te va a ayudar a desvestirte y ponerte el camisón. Cuando estés lista, voy a pasar y te voy a hacer una revisión. A continuación, dependiendo de lo que vea, decidiré qué pasos seguir, ¿te parece bien?

Asentí. Ya había asumido que no me quedaba más remedio que comportarme y aceptar lo que pretendieran hacerme, pues nadie me escuchaba. Los testigos relataban que la furgoneta me había atropellado y entendían mi tranquilidad como parte del trauma, igual que si mi mente hubiera eliminado los momentos más duros del suceso y los hubiera sustituido por una ilusión aséptica en la que salía indemne aunque por dentro pudiera encontrarme hecha puré.

En mi pequeño apartado de urgencias dejé claro que no necesitaba ayuda tan pronto como Skywalker se marchó. Amilyn insistió un poco, pero terminó contentándose con echarme una mano para bajar de la camilla y volverme la espalda al igual que hizo la enfermera Erso para que me cambiara con cierta privacidad. Una vez me hube colocado el camisón, tuve que solicitar que me lo ataran a la espalda y experimenté bastante vergüenza al notar que la enfermera me desabrochaba el sujetador y afirmaba que debía quitármelo, pues podrían entorpecer alguna prueba. Con las mejillas quemándome, me lo retiré. Al menos me quedaban las bragas y estaban bastante nuevas.

El doctor Skywalker era atractivo de una forma distinta a la de sobrino adoptivo. Compartían palidez y mirada dorada, pero su aspecto era más delicado, como si no hubiera superado su fase de niño bueno a pesar de que tenía que ser mayor de lo que aparentaba. Se aproximó a mí con su gesto calmado y sentí que su sosiego era contagioso. De pronto daba la impresión de que mi nerviosismo y mi frustración se hubieran desvanecido de golpe. Me saludó de nuevo, preguntó cómo me encontraba y me pidió que siguiera el movimiento de su dedo solo con la vista. A continuación, comprobó mis pupilas con una linternita. Todo parecía en orden, aseguró. En cambio, no le bastaba. Quería que me incorporase para auscultarme y, una vez lo hizo, me palpó el abdomen.

—Parece que está todo en orden —aseveró.

—Pues claro. No me ha hecho nada. De verdad, la furgoneta no me ha tocado.

—De todos modos —continuó, desoyéndome—, me gustaría hacerte un TAC. Puede que tengas una pequeña conmoción cerebral y quisiera asegurarme de que no hay lesiones que no se aprecien a simple vista.

Debería haberme indignado, pero no lo hice. Incomprensiblemente, me mantuve tan pancha, igual que él. Le pregunté si de verdad consideraba la prueba necesaria y dijo que serviría para cerciorarse pese a que creía que no había sufrido daños. Acepté aunque no me apeteciera lo más mínimo, pero pedí algo a cambio: cuando trajera los resultados deseaba charlar con él a solas un minuto. La ausencia de Ben me escamaba y quizá el buen doctor pudiera proporcionarme respuestas.

Cuando yo entraba en la sala del TAC, Tyler salía. Él no se había librado del collarín y su aspecto era mucho más lamentable que el mío. El cristal le había producido varias heridas en la cara y tenía una mano vendada. Al verme en mi silla de ruedas, comenzó a disculparse de forma atropellada, nunca mejor dicho. Temía haberme lastimado, pues no recordaba más que su entrada al aparcamiento y le habían contado que había pillado a una compañera. Le aclaré que me encontraba bien, aquel procedimiento sería rutinario y no quise añadir que prescindible del todo. Me deseó suerte, le correspondí y me mentalicé para pasar un rato inmóvil en el interior de un túnel agobiante.

Mientras se encargaban de mí, cerré los ojos y rebobiné. Ben estaba ahí, a cada segundo lo tenía más claro. Lo que no comprendía era su actitud, me resultaba ridículo e infantil que hubiera puesto pies en polvorosa. Tampoco me quedaban dudas acerca de su participación en el incidente. Del mismo modo que había hecho danzar el cubierto de Mike, me había mantenido fija sobre el asfalto para que Tyler no me matara. Cabía incluso la posibilidad de que también hubiera provocado la extraña rotación de la furgoneta en la fase final de su desplazamiento. Lo de la cafetería no era un truco de ilusionista, me lo había confesado de forma implícita. Además, al compararlo con Lady Deathstrike, había declarado su preferencia por Jean Grey. Si había conseguido mantener a raya a un ladrón en Seattle y a Jessica y mover un cuchillo y un tenedor sin tocarlos, el incidente del aparcamiento tenía sentido. En todo caso, preguntaría a Luke. Sus respuestas verbales y su lenguaje corporal me darían pistas, solo tenía que mantener mis sentidos alerta.

De regreso a la zona de urgencias, me tenían preparada una salita aparte. El doctor Skywalker aguardaba allí con Amilyn, la cual vino hasta a mí, me besó la frente y me dijo que me quería. Fue una declaración tan repentina y tan dulce que noté cómo se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Llevaba tan poco en su hogar y, con todo, ya podía afirmar que era el mejor en el que había estado. Sí, yo también la quería a ella. Me hacía sentir feliz y a salvo. Se lo conté, se emocionó y anunció que esperaría fuera mientras hablaba con Luke. La familiaridad entre ellos se me hizo un poco extraña, pero supuse que se debería a que se habían visto más de una vez por motivos laborales. Una pizca de amabilidad y compañerismo los ayudarían a pasar mejor los momentos más complicados de sus respectivos oficios.

—¿Qué tal te encuentras? Espero que no te haya dado mucha claustrofobia.

—Me lo he tomado con filosofía.

—Eso es bueno. —Sonrió, apacible—. Decías que querías hablar conmigo en privado, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Es sobre Ben. —El doctor asintió, no hacía falta ser un genio para imaginárselo—. Señor Skywalker…

—Luke, por favor. Hay confianza.

—Luke. Es sobre Ben. ¿Tiene alguna habilidad especial? Me refiero a algo que se salga de la norma.

—Es un chico con talento, tenemos muchísima suerte de que forme parte de nuestra familia. Me contó que había hecho una pequeña demostración en la cafetería. Podría vivir de ello, pero seguirá otro camino.

Estaba minimizando las capacidades de su sobrino. En cierto modo lo comprendía, antes de conocerlos no había visto jamás a nadie con ese tono de piel y de ojos y de pronto resultaba que el clan Skywalker al completo lo poseía y que Ben parecía tener superpoderes. Algo olía a podrido en Forks.

—Es más que un truco, Luke, no hagas como que no lo sabes. Antes, cuando ha pasado el accidente este tan absurdo, Ben me ha salvado la vida. No sé cómo lo ha hecho, pero me ha dejado quieta en mi sitio y ha deslizado la furgoneta para que no llegara a tocarme. Si no llega a ser por él…

—No sigas, por favor —me pidió con expresión preocupada. Extrajo las imágenes del TAC de su sobre, las colocó ante una pantalla y las observó detenidamente.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Vas a cambiar de tema para escurrir el bulto?

—No estoy cambiando de tema, estoy intentando saber por qué dices eso.

—Porque es lo que ha pasado.

—Imposible. Ben está en casa.

—No, lo he visto en el aparcamiento. Ha dejado su camioneta en la otra punta.

—¿Seguro que ha sido hoy y no ayer? Siempre va de negro al instituto, tal vez…

—No, hoy. Ayer aparcó junto a mí, me acuerdo perfectamente.

Luke suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Ben no había acudido al instituto, insistió. Ben se encontraba encamado e impedido, pues de madrugada se había despertado con uno de los mayores episodios de migraña que Luke le recordaba. De hecho, como consecuencia del grado de dolor que sentía y de que su estómago no admitía nada, el buen doctor había tenido que suministrarle su medicación habitual y un sedante por vía intravenosa. Si sus palabras eran ciertas, mi chico se hallaba en su dormitorio con las luces apagadas, las persianas bajadas y fuera de combate.

—No, yo lo he visto. Estaba en el aparcamiento.

—Ojalá. Me encantaría poder decirte que sí, que ha sido él, que tiene poderes de superhéroe y te ha salvado el pellejo, pero… Lo siento, Rey.

Se acercó a mi camilla y me observó con fijeza. Desde tan cerca percibía su olor. Era muy similar al de Ben, casi igual de atrayente, pero ligeramente distinto. Sí, el doctor Skywalker también tenía algo por mucho que su sobrino postizo me pareciese mil veces más apetecible.

—Mira, no te tomes esto que voy a decir a mal, pero en ocasiones, cuando vivimos una experiencia tan traumática y tan al límite como la que acabas de experimentar, nuestros cerebros juegan con nosotros. Quieren protegernos, hallar consuelo en la desesperanza para que no nos volvamos locos. En tu caso, te ha parecido ver a Ben, pero...

—¡No es así! Sé bien lo que he visto y Ben estaba allí. Si vas a decirme lo contrario, márchate.


	10. Chapter 10

Diagnóstico: conmoción cerebral leve. A pesar de que mis pruebas arrojaban resultados normales y mi cabeza y mi gorro de lana estaban limpios, señal de que no me había golpeado contra la furgoneta de Tyler, Luke insistía en que el accidente había afectado a mi sesera. Según él, no era necesario que mi cráneo hubiera impactado contra el capó, sino que bastaba con la sacudida provocada por mi choque para que mi cerebro hubiese sufrido una lesión diminuta y completamente reversible evidenciada por mi insistencia en que Ben se hallaba en el aparcamiento del instituto cuando en realidad se encontraba en su cama retorciéndose de dolor.

Me sentía castigada, víctima del capricho del bueno del doctor Skywalker, que pretendía que aceptase su versión de los hechos. Como me negaba, abusaba de su autoridad condenándome a pasar las siguientes veinticuatro horas hospitalizada en observación. Según él, precisaba descanso y un retorno paulatino a mi actividad normal. Protesté cuanto pude, pero no sirvió de nada. El sapientísimo médico era el que mandaba y yo debía callar y poner buena cara aunque me muriese de enfado y aburrimiento, pues me había ordenado mantenerme alejada de las pantallas y los libros hasta la jornada siguiente.

Amilyn permanecía a mi lado. Solo había consentido acercarse a la cafetería a comprarse algo para comer porque yo le había dado mucho la lata. Tampoco terminaba de creerse que me encontraba bien aunque le había repetido que no me dolía nada porque mi único contacto con el morro del vehículo de Tyler había sido culpa de un tropezón absurdo. Me miraba con tanta preocupación que me encogía el estómago. No sabía cómo hacer que se sintiera mejor.

—No me pasa nada, de verdad —volví a insistir. Amilyn suspiró y asintió.

—Lo sé, cariño. Es la falta de costumbre. No soy una supermujer de acción ni esto es un capítulo de  _ Chicago Fire _ , pero he visto más de un cadáver despachurrado por un accidente de tráfico. La diferencia es que, incluso cuando se trataba de gente que conocía, gente con la que hasta me había tomado algo en las fiestas, no eran gente que me importase como tú. Cuando Steve me ha dicho que había habido un atropello en el aparcamiento del instituto, no sé por qué, pero he sabido que estabas implicada y aunque todo haya quedado en un susto, no puedo evitar pensar en lo que podría haber pasado.

No supe qué responder. Jamás había creído que nadie fuera a hablar así de mí. Amilyn me quería, su declaración de unas horas antes no había sido fruto de la desesperación del momento. Mis sentimientos hacia ella tampoco. Nunca tendría una madre, la mía había tenido que irse porque no se podía hacer cargo de mí, igual que mi padre. Desconocía sus nombres, quizá cuando alcanzase la mayoría de edad podría acceder a mi expediente. Sin embargo, ya no volvería a sentirme sola ni desamparada. Había encontrado un hogar en aquel pueblo enano y todo gracias a la amistad que unía a la jefa de policía de Forks con un asistente social de Arizona.

—¿Cómo es que no tienes familia? —le pregunté cuando el nudo en la garganta me lo permitió. Esperaba no encontrarme ninguna historia horrible, alguien como ella no se lo merecía.

—Mala suerte. Una vez estuve a punto de casarme y todo, pero resulta que le gustaban más las pelirrojas, sobre todo si eran amigas mías. Pensé en ser madre soltera, pero mi útero no estaba muy por la labor, así que lo vi como una señal. Y ahora estamos aquí las dos, tú no te explicabas por qué yo no soy madre de familia y yo no entiendo cómo es que nadie te adoptado con lo mona que eres.

—¿Sabes qué? Al final le voy a agradecer al imbécil de Luke que se haya empeñado a dejarme aquí.

Amilyn me animó a gruñir un poco menos. Ya que tendría que pasar unas cuantas horas allí y no tenía con qué divertirme, lo mejor sería tomármelo con filosofía. Podíamos charlar, propuse. Convivíamos desde hacía poco y me apetecía saber más de mi madrastra, palabra horrible para una mujer tan increíble con ella.

—Empieza por lo de Ben —me pidió—. Dices que estaba allí esta mañana.

—No me vas a creer. Empiezo a pensar que a lo mejor es verdad que he tenido una visión.

—Según la Navaja de Occam, la has tenido. Aun así, quiero oír tu versión.

Si había más de una explicación completa posible, la más sencilla sería la más probable. Por eso comenzaba a dudar de mi mente. Con todo, pensé en cuánto podría desvelarle a Amilyn, pues no me parecía muy inteligente relatarle cómo había sentido que me paralizaba una fuerza invisible y posiblemente creada por Ben, el cual también había desviado la furgoneta de Tyler para que no me matara. Opté por una versión descafeinada en la que Ben bajaba de su Ford, me sonreía y ponía cara de susto un instante antes de que yo lo perdiera de vista porque estaba demasiado ocupada quedándome como un pasmarote de la impresión.

—Quise moverme, pero no pude. Mi cuerpo estaba clavado.

—Es una reacción más común de lo que crees.

—Es absurda.

—Pero corriente. Cuando entramos en pánico, nuestra cabeza desactiva su parte racional y hace cosas raras. Entonces, ¿Ben estaba allí?

—Yo lo he visto, Amilyn. Te lo juro.

Amilyn se quedó pensativa unos segundos con los labios prietos y la vista perdida. Me pregunté qué le rondaría la mente y supliqué que no fuera a pensar que me había vuelto loca o que me estaba dando un derrame cerebral que me hacía alucinar. Tamborileó sobre su muslo, me miró de nuevo y por fin me sacó de dudas:

—Te creo.

—¿En serio? —Amilyn asintió—. ¿Cómo es eso? Eres poli, te basas en la lógica y en las pruebas.

—Precisamente. Mi cita de anoche fue con Luke.

Ese giro del guion no me lo esperaba. Estupefacta, la contemplé y me contó que había sentido química con Luke desde su primera visita al hospital acompañando a unos excursionistas poco preparados que se habían perdido en el monte y mostraban signos de hipotermia y heridas superficiales. Por aquel entonces, el doctor Skywalker y su esquiva familia acababan de instalarse a las afueras de Forks y durante el siguiente año y pico, él y Amilyn habían tonteado en persona y mediante mensajes de móvil hasta que, de pronto, dos días atrás, Luke le había propuesto salir a cenar a Port Angeles.

—Pasó por comisaría a recogerme en un Ferrari que ni te imaginas. Se nota que Leia y Han invierten bien su dinero, porque yo creo que vale bastante más del sueldo de un año de Luke por mucho que se gane bien la vida.

—Les encantan los cochazos. Ben tiene una  _ pick-up _ tremenda para ir a clase y a Seattle me llevó en un Maserati nuevecito de su padre.

—Lo sé, Luke me dijo que les gustan la velocidad y el lujo. Yo le dije que estarían mejor en Beverly Hills o Manhattan, pero las migrañas de Ben los condicionan mucho y prefieren los sitios pequeños. Antes de venirse a Forks vivían en otro casoplón a las afueras de un pueblecito de Maine, casi en la frontera con Canadá.

—¿Y por eso me crees?

—No, porque Luke es más raro que un perro verde y Ben también. Y sus rarezas son demasiado similares. Podrías decir “es que son familia”, pero…

—Ben es adoptado.

—Exacto.

La cita había marchado mucho mejor de lo que Amilyn esperaba. Luke la atraía, pero la diferencia de edad siempre la había frenado. Skywalker aseguraba que acababa de cumplir treinta años, lo cual situaba su diferencia de edad con Amilyn en década y media. Sin embargo, Amilyn no terminaba de creérselo.

—¿Lo has mirado bien? No parece ni que tenga veinticinco. Y eso él, que su supuesta hermana melliza tiene más pinta de niña todavía. Su niño adoptivo parece mayor que ella.

—Además, con treinta años, ¿ha podido estudiar la carrera, terminar la residencia y trabajar en otros sitios? Muy apresurado, yo creo.

—Saltando cursos, según él. Dice que entró en la universidad a los quince e hizo créditos de más para acabar con curso y medio de adelanto.

Por su expresión, supe que Amilyn no se lo tragaba. Le pregunté por qué había continuado con él si le parecía un embustero y confesó lo mucho que le gustaba Luke como si fuera una debilidad humillante. Por mucho que sus palabras chirriaran en la mente de Amilyn, esta se encontraba demasiado a gusto en el restaurante junto al mar de Port Angeles, disfrutando de su plato y viendo cómo él mareaba el suyo y lo dejaba casi intacto con la excusa de que se encontraba cansado tras una jornada de diez horas y no tenía mucha hambre. Le conté que Ben jamás compraba el almuerzo en la cafetería del instituto, pues en teoría seguía una dieta especial en su hogar con una sola comida diaria y Amilyn se mostró muy escéptica. De hecho, cuanto más pensaba en la velada, más creía parecerle que Luke no había llegado a ingerir nada.

—A lo mejor quería ser educado y no dejarte comiendo sola a ti pero luego se tomó lo que fuera en su casa —jugué a ser abogada del diablo.

—Puede, claro que sí. Pero ahí no acaban las rarezas: ¿te has fijado en sus ojos? Son dorados, ¿quién tiene los ojos dorados de forma natural? Porque los he mirado lo suficiente para saber que no son lentillas.

—¿Te ha dado la impresión de que cambian, de que a veces son más oscuros?

—Incluso negros, como si su pupila se fuera ennegreciendo con el tiempo hasta que se tiñe por completo. Cuando los tiene así, siempre parece más cansado, sonríe menos, llega a ser hasta cortante y tiene unas ojeras horribles.

No habían sido imaginaciones mías, después de todo. Amilyn había observado con detenimiento a Luke y tenía calculado que la transición completa de oro a negro duraba unas dos semanas y que solía terminar con un día de libranza y desaparición de Luke después del que llegaba su regreso con iris de dorado intenso, ojeras desaparecidas y un estado de ánimo mucho más apacible e incluso contagioso. Aquella era otra de las peculiaridades que Amilyn había observado en Luke: su sola presencia parecía capaz de transmitir emociones. En un par de ocasiones en que el personal médico había solicitado asistencia policial para hacerse cargo de pacientes o familiares violentos, el doctor Skywalker había aparecido en la sala y la tranquilidad se había apoderado de todos los presentes.

—Yo quería cabrearme por lo del TAC, sabía que me parecía mal y que quería protestar, pero era como si no pudiera. ¿Tú crees que ha sido él?

—No sé. A lo mejor esto es un caso de  _ folie à deux _ y tú y yo nos llevamos así de bien porque estamos las dos chifladas.

La frase en francés que había soltado significaba “locura de dos”, me contó, un trastorno psicótico compartido entre dos personas. No creía que lo padeciéramos, sino que ambas nos habíamos fijado en la extraña familia Skywalker por nuestra cuenta y, al poner en común nuestras observaciones, estábamos siendo conscientes de la cantidad de agujeros que contenían su historia y su forma de actuar. La versión de Ben, según la cual el entorno hacía que el mundo percibiera sus iris de un tono u otro le pareció tan ridícula como a mí o más.

—Luke también está muy frío, ¿verdad? Llevaba guantes al examinarme, pero me ha parecido notarlo.

—Está helado y tiene una piel durísima, no se hunde ni se mueve cuando la tocas. Acariciarlo es como meterle mano a una estatua de mármol blanco, da un poco de cosa. Y no solo eso, no sé si habrás besado ya a Ben —le hice un gesto afirmativo—, ¿qué excusa te puso para no besarte con lengua? A mí Luke me dijo que quería ir despacio y hacer las cosas bien. Parecía… Es como un galán de otra época con un toque moderno, sabe ser gentil y caballeroso sin llegar a comportarse como un capullo machista.

—Dice que soy la primera.

Tal vez me estaba excediendo con los detalles, pero le hablé del olor de ambos, de cómo era semejante, arrebatador y natural, pues sus labios me habían demostrado que no era perfume. Amilyn había sentido algo parecido en Luke, de cuyos movimientos fluidos y elegantes también se había percatado. Me preguntó si Ben también tenía la capacidad de afectar al estado de ánimo de la concurrencia y le respondí con una negativa. En su lugar, Ben parecía estar bastante al tanto de las intenciones y deseos del prójimo y reaccionaba de una manera excepcionalmente rápida ante cualquier amenaza. No solo eso, sino que también tragaba bolas de comida sin esfuerzo y hacía bailar cubiertos. Amilyn enarcó las cejas.

—Ese truco del cuchillo y el tenedor también me lo hizo Luke, debe de ser cosa de familia. Da igual que Ben sea adoptado, está claro que son iguales y, si ves a Han y Leia, también.

—Ben me enseñó una foto. Son todos pálidos, con la piel perfecta y los ojos del mismo tono.

—Entonces estamos de acuerdo: no son normales.

Sacudí la cabeza y decidí sincerarme. Admití que no le había contado toda la verdad por miedo a que no me creyese y le relaté cómo había vivido el incidente del aparcamiento de la forma más detallada que pude. Ben no solo estaba allí, sino que me había mantenido en mi sitio para evitar que un desplazamiento fortuito por mi parte fuera a desbaratar su operación de rescate. Amilyn le dio credibilidad a mi versión, solo le planteaba una duda: ¿por qué Ben no había salvado también a Tyler? Yo creía tener una respuesta.

—A Ben no le gusta la gente, me lo dijo en Seattle. No le gusta relacionarse con los demás, pero por algún motivo le gusta estar conmigo. Tyler le daría igual, incluso puede que estuviera mosqueado porque me iba a hacer daño.

—Sospecho que Luke también es un poco así. Es cordial con todo el mundo, participa en actividades de la comunidad, pero no profundiza en sus relaciones con nadie. En parte tiene sentido, ¿no? Si son distintos al resto del mundo, tal vez ni siquiera puedan integrarse con los demás ni queriendo. Incluso… A lo mejor es ir demasiado lejos, pero pensando en su aspecto, en la edad que dicen tener y en su parentesco, ¿y si no son lo que dicen ser? ¿Y si simplemente son un grupo de personas o lo que sea que conviven como una comuna, una manada o como quieras llamarlo y ocupan estos roles para pasar desapercibidos?

No me dio tiempo a responder, ni siquiera a considerar su idea lo suficiente. Tocaban a la puerta. Animé a pasar a quien fuera y resultó tratarse de Luke, que traía una preciosa orquídea y una tarjeta. Me preguntó cómo me encontraba, le respondí que muy aburrida y me hizo entrega de los presentes de parte de la familia Skywalker al completo.

—¿Incluido Ben?

—Si estuviera en condiciones, él habría querido traerte incluso más. He hablado con Leia hace poco, sigue bastante mal.

—¿No te preocupa? Se supone que la luz del sol lo desencadena, pero hoy está nevando.

—La luz del sol, el picante, los olores intensos, los estimulantes, los sonidos fuertes… Pueden ser muchas cosas. Es cierto que el último par de meses parece que los episodios son más frecuentes y sin motivos evidentes, pero no me preocupa. Es algo transitorio, sé que mejorará en cuanto consiga reajustarle la medicación.

Qué sonrisa angelical. Entendía que a Amilyn le atrajera, pero resultaba demasiado blandito para mi gusto. Ben era mucho más masculino, más fuerte y, Amilyn tenía razón, parecía mayor que su tío. También daba la impresión de ser más peligroso. Él mismo había dicho que había aprendido a controlar sus ataques de ira pero sentía la rabia bullirle en su interior. Alejarme de él parecía lo más sensato. Por una vez, no obstante, mandaría a la porra mi sentido común.

—Si llamo a vuestra casa, ¿crees que podría hablar con él, Luke?

—Ojalá —bajó la vista, afligido—, pero Ben sufre unos dolores horribles ahora mismo y no controla bien su aparato fonador. Necesita descanso, silencio y oscuridad.

—¿De verdad tiene migrañas?

Luke arrugó el ceño, no parecía comprender mi pregunta.

—Claro. Empezó a padecerlas a los once años. Desde entonces busco trabajo en zonas rurales con climas lluviosos para que Ben pueda salir de casa y llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Vinimos aquí porque nos apetecía tener cerca el mar. Al final ha resultado todo un acierto.

Cómo miraba a Amilyn. O sentía algo por ella o era el mejor actor mundo. Igual que Ben conmigo. Luke debía de notar cierta hostilidad en mí, pues me aseguró que estaba disponible para cualquier cosa que precisara. Su turno concluiría a las siete, pero estaba dispuesto a quedarse en el hospital si yo lo deseaba. Le aseguré que no hacía falta, su sobrino lo necesitaba más que yo, e insistió en que le telefonease si surgía cualquier problema. Prometí que lo haría, Amilyn se acercó a despedirse de él con un besito y Luke se marchó. En cuanto cerró la puerta, Amilyn suspiró, sacudió la cabeza y me miró con ganas de hablar.

—¿Qué hacemos, cariño? ¿Cómo de enamorada de Ben estás?

—Mucho —decirlo en voz alta me incomodaba un poco—. ¿Y tú de Luke?

—Hasta la médula.

—Ben es agresivo, me lo dijo. Conmigo no, conmigo es muy tierno y parece dispuesto a lo que sea para protegerme.

—Incluso a arriesgarse a hacer imposibles delante de todo el mundo si significa salvarte. Para que luego digan que ya no quedan caballeros. —Sonreí. Si no podíamos tomárnoslo con humor, no nos quedaba nada—. Entonces, ¿nos quedamos con ellos?

—Eso parece.

—Muy bien. Pues tendremos que ir con cuidado y comunicarnos muy bien. Empiezo a sospechar que no son humanos y, si lo son, no son como nosotras. Wikipedia no nos va a ayudar en esto, así que vamos a ciegas y dependemos por completo la una de la otra. Quiero saber todo lo que descubras sobre Ben y yo te contaré todo lo que vaya aprendiendo sobre Luke.

—¿Crees que nos irá bien?

—Sí. Una parte de mí me dice que debería estar aterrorizada, pero no tengo miedo.

—Yo tampoco. Nos quieren.

Amilyn extendió la mano para sellar el pacto. Se la estreché con fuerza y me sentí arropada y comprendida. Tenía la madrastra más maravillosa del mundo, era mi amiga y mi cómplice y las dos salíamos con los bichos raros del pueblo. La historia se ponía interesante. Me moría de ganas por conocer qué me depararía el siguiente capítulo.


	11. Chapter 11

Veinticuatro horas de hospitalización y la prohibición de acudir a clase los siguientes días. La injusta prescripción del doctor Skywalker me fastidió sobremanera. Insistía en que mi conmoción cerebral requería reposo y le seguimos la corriente, pero ni Amilyn ni yo nos lo tragábamos. Nos daba la impresión de que Luke era consciente de nuestro escepticismo y se empeñaba en continuar con la farsa a toda costa. El accidente no había sucedido, Tyler no me había arrollado porque Ben, sobrino del angelical médico, me había salvado. Que Luke se empeñase en mantener la pantomima nos parecía un tanto absurdo.

El apoyo de Amilyn resultó fundamental para que no me volviera loca. Me respaldaba por completo, aceptaba mi versión y estaba tan dispuesta como yo a indagar sobre las rarezas de la familia Skywalker. Por ello y porque sabía que me encontraba intacta, me dejó sola en casa la primera de mis jornadas de enclaustramiento forzoso para irse a trabajar. Me fastidiaba tener que quedarme encerrada, pero me animó a tomármelo como unas minivacaciones improvisadas. A fin de cuentas, no todos los días estaba una obligada a hacer pellas por prescripción médica.

Podía hacer lo que desease y precisamente por eso me aburría. Me levanté a mi hora habitual para no acomodarme y, tras ducharme, desayunar y hacer mi cama, estuve leyendo un rato con música de fondo. Algunas de las canciones en modo aleatorio que me fueron apareciendo formaban parte de la recopilación que Ben había hecho para el viaje a Seattle. Lo echaba muchísimo de menos, demasiado, y no me apetecía recrearme en lo sola que me hacía sentir su ausencia. De nuevo, me repetí que no era sano, que no podía depender de esa forma tan acusada de un desconocido que muy probablemente ni siquiera pertenecería a la especie humana y que poseía ciertas capacidades que lo volvían bastante inquietante. No obstante, mis intentos por olvidar no surtieron efecto alguno. Preparé un bizcocho de yogur con pepitas de chocolate y nueces, fregué los cacharros, pasé el aspirador, limpié el polvo y hasta me dediqué a arrancar la mala hierba del patio. Todo mientras pensaba en Ben a cada instante. No comprendía que hubiera desaparecido sin más después de los momentos íntimos e intensos que habíamos compartido en nuestra excursión.

Necesitaba saber de él aunque fueran a soltarme una sarta de patrañas infumables. Escribí a Amilyn para contarle que había decidido telefonear a la mansión Skywalker y me respondió con un icono de pulgar levantado y pidiéndome que compartiera la información que obtuviese. Éramos un equipo: Holdo y Niima, investigadoras de lo paranormal. Cogí una manta y salí al banquito del jardín. Había estado nevando también durante toda la noche y ahora quedaba un precioso manto blanco que se sumaba al del día anterior y lo cubría todo. Me parecía mentira que fuera febrero y estuviésemos en un videoclip navideño. Solamente me faltaban el árbol y los regalos.

Saqué el teléfono y accedí a la galería. El viaje a Seattle quedaba ya a años luz aunque solo fuera jueves. Qué guapo estaba Ben con sus labios carnosos curvados en forma de sonrisa tímida. Y las pocas veces que aceptaba sonreír por completo y mostraba su dentadura blanquísima y perfecta sí parecía un adolescente. En el selfi no se veía, pero me agarraba por la cintura con su brazo de hielo. Su perfume me embriagaba tanto que el suelo se tambaleaba y al recordarlo parecía retornar a la Space Needle, al abrazo firme de Ben, a su aroma, a sus besos y hasta a su rechazo al matrimonio pero no al amor de una vida. Había sido uno de los mejores días desde que tenía memoria y me resistía a pensar que no lo vería nunca más aunque una parte de mí temía que se hubiera marchado para siempre. Debía hablar con él y el tiempo apremiaba.

Busqué en la agenda y llamé a Ben. Por desgracia, su móvil se encontraba apagado o fuera de cobertura. Rogué que no me hubiera bloqueado y probé fortuna con el número de su casa. Al primer tono, la voz joven y dulce de Leia me saludó y se interesó por mi estado. Las noticias transmitidas por Luke los tenían preocupados y me deseaba una pronta recuperación en nombre de Han y Ben. También quería saber si la orquídea había sido de mi agrado y me dio unos consejos sobre cómo mantenerla cuando le agradecí el detalle.

—Sé que Luke ya está pendiente de ti y él es el experto, pero, si necesitas lo que sea, los demás también estamos disponibles a cualquier hora del día.

—No te preocupes. A vosotros se supone que os necesita Ben, ¿no? ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Mal, cariño. Mi niño lo está pasando muy mal ahora mismo.

Suspiré. Algo en mi interior me decía que no hablaba de las supuestas migrañas que padecía su hijo adoptivo. Me había cansado de ir de puntillas y fingir que me creía tantos embustes. Quizá me estaba pasando de audaz, pero decidí echarle valentía y sincerarme:

—Leia, no quiero más mentiras, por favor. Sé que Ben no está enfermo.

—Yo no he dicho que lo esté, solo he dicho que lo está pasando muy mal.

—No tiene migrañas, ¿verdad?

Leia hizo una breve pausa y terminando murmurando un diminuto “no”. Con todo, afirmó que a Ben no le convenía que le diera el sol. Como Amilyn y yo nos planteábamos qué tipo de seres eran, le pregunté a Leia si su hijo y el resto de la familia combustirían ante el astro rey como los vampiros. Su carcajada me indicó que pinchaba en hueso.

—Mira que sabía que ibas a salir por ahí, pero es que es tan gracioso oírtelo. No sale ardiendo ni le hace daño, pero no es recomendable. Él te lo enseñará, es mejor que lo veas por ti misma.

—Pero, ¿qué es lo que le ocurre a Ben al sol? —insistí por si colaba—. E imagino que a los demás, ¿o él es distinto a vosotros?

—No, es uno de los nuestros, pero te repito no quiero contarte demasiado. Es él quien tiene que decidir cómo y cuándo explicártelo todo.

—¿Y lo va a hacer? —Soné demasiado crispada, pero me preocupaba perderlo.

—Acabará por hacerlo —aseveró sin el menor titubeo—. Dale unos días, necesita olvidarse de todo. Ahora mismo no se siente preparado.

—Pero… No me parece bien. No puede desaparecer así sin más diciendo que está enfermo si no le pasa nada. ¿Está ahí? Dile que se ponga o empezaré a pensar que es un cobarde asqueroso que pasa de mí y no merece mi tiempo.

—No te enfades con él, te prometo que todo tendrá sentido cuando te lo explique.

—Pues ya está tardando. Quiero hablar con él.

—No está. Se ha ido.

Mentía otra vez y así se lo escupí. Leia me aseguró que estaba siendo sincera conmigo. Ben se encontraba muy alterado el día anterior por la mañana, prácticamente fuera de sí. Era imposible dialogar con él, que se mostraba convencido de que debían hacer las maletas y desaparecer todos sin dejar rastro. Después de varios intentos fallidos y mucha mano izquierda, Han había logrado sentarse con él y persuadirlo para que no se precipitara y no obligara a toda la familia a trasladarse. Ben había terminado gritándole que entonces tendría que marcharse él. A continuación, había salido corriendo como una centella. Desde ese momento, del que ya habían pasado más de veinticuatro horas, no tenían noticias de él. Que me lo relatase con tanta ligereza me horrorizó.

—¿Cómo que se ha ido sin más y se lo habéis permitido? Así, a la carrera, sin coche, sin dinero, sin su documentación, sin… —Me detuve. No estaba hablando de un chico cualquiera de diecisiete años—. ¿No os preocupa que no vuelva?

—Volverá, solo necesita unos días de desconexión. Se siente muy confuso y muy nervioso y necesita poner sus ideas en orden.

—Estuvo en el aparcamiento, ¿a que sí?

—Sí, y te salvó la vida. Si no te quisiera tanto, estarías muerta.

Tragué saliva, la crudeza con que lo había expresado me escocía por mucho que hubiera sacado algo de información positiva. Ben me quería, eso afirmaba Leia. Le hice repetírmelo con una pregunta directa: ¿seguro que estaba enamorado de mí? La jovencísima mamá lo reiteró:

—Por supuesto. Eres la buena, igual que Luke está como loco por Amilyn. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Nuestra vida sería mucho más cómoda si no fuera así y probablemente la vuestra también, pero ya que los dos han encontrado a su otra mitad, tenemos que poner todos de nuestra parte para que las cosas funcionen. Sé que puedo contar con vuestra discreción, porque de lo contrario habrá problemas.

—¿Me estás amenazando? ¿En serio?

—En absoluto. Te estoy advirtiendo de que entráis en terreno pantanoso. Vamos a necesitarnos todos y vamos a tener que confiar en la absoluta lealtad de los demás. Confío por completo en los tres hombres de mi familia, ellos confían en mí y sé que vosotras tampoco nos vais a defraudar.

—Ya, que no sois humanos.

—Muy perspicaces Amilyn y tú. —En la voz de Leia había una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que Ben está bien? Por mucho que seáis especiales y más fuertes, tú misma has dicho que no se encuentra bien y no tenéis modo de poneros en contacto con él.

—Está muy agitado, pero se pondrá bien. Va a estar unos días fuera y luego no querrá hablar contigo, pero terminará cediendo, ya lo verás. Él tampoco sabe vivir sin ti y está sufriendo mucho por la separación, pero le hace falta.

Leia me parecía demasiado tranquila y segura de lo positivo del desenlace. Me despedí de ella sin compartir su calma cierta y me quedé observando las copas blancas de los árboles unos segundos hasta que creí ver moverse algo entre el tupido follaje. ¿Tal vez…? No, Ben se encontraría muy lejos. Sin embargo, me hacía ilusión imaginármelo entre las sombras del bosque, como un cuervo en mitad del manto albo. Entré en casa, me puse el abrigo, tomé las llaves, el móvil y el carné de conducir para estar identificable en caso de cataclismo y aproveché la puertecita en la verja que comunicaba el jardín con la arboleda.

Cuántos abetos. O pinos, o lo que fuera. Nunca había sido una experta en botánica y no me urgía conocer las especies del lugar. Me bastaba con no desorientarme, pues dudaba que cuando me adentrase entre la vegetación fuese a tener cobertura para cargar un mapa y poder regresar. Caminé unos cuantos pasos y me pareció increíble cómo se desvanecían los pocos ruidos del apacible Forks. De pronto eran todo sonidos de animales. Dejé la vista pasearse por las ramas y me sorprendió que de forma repentina las aves y las ardillas salieran huyendo. Debía de haber algún depredador cerca. A pesar de que no era muy recomendable, me alejé unos metros de la seguridad de la verja. Mis sentidos y mi instinto no daban como para distinguir la amenaza que tanto preocupaba a los habitantes del bosque. ¿De qué huían?

—¿Ben? —probé a preguntarle al aire—. Ben, ¿estás ahí?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué había dicho su nombre. No estaba, Leia me lo había contado. Su hijo, por llamarlo de alguna forma, había puesto pies en polvorosa y estaba ilocalizable, buscando respuestas, a sí mismo o cualquiera sabía qué. Para ella sería una situación completamente normal por la que no valía la pena preocuparse, pero a mí me angustiaba pensar cómo se sentiría y saber que no podía ayudarlo más que siendo paciente. Nunca se me había dado bien sentarme a esperar.

—Si eres tú, que sepas que eres un capullo y que no pienso darte las gracias por haberme salvado la vida, imbécil. No te lo mereces porque eres un cobarde.

—¿Es eso lo que piensas de mí?

Al oír la voz de Ben a mis espaldas, me volví con rapidez. Había aparecido de la nada, sin hacer el menor ruido. Me recordaba a su visita a casa para darme la clase particular, sus pasos por las escaleras de madera antigua apenas sonaban, casi como si pudiera flotar. Ahora estaba ante mí, de negro de la cabeza a los pies, mucho más bello de lo que mi memoria podía pintarlo a pesar de su expresión abatida y su vista baja. Parecía un ángel caído, me pregunté si incluso llevaría las alas negras escondidas bajo el abrigo entallado que tan bien le sentaba. Sacudí la cabeza, me acerqué a él y noté un pequeño toque en el esternón, una especie de empujón suave como para frenarme que interpreté como un “no te acerques”.

—De acuerdo, aquí me quedo. No te tocaré aunque estoy deseando darte un abrazo, pero escúchame al menos.

—¿Cómo puedes querer darme un abrazo si te parezco un capullo, un imbécil y un cobarde?

—Lo he dicho para provocarte, lo siento. Estoy un poco enfadada contigo, que te marcharas así no estuvo bien y el numerito de tu tío, mucho menos. Pensé que me estaba volviendo loca.

—Luke solo quería protegerme. Igual que yo a ti.

—Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar?

Ben hundió un poco más los hombros y luego los encogió. Volví a tratar de aproximarme y de nuevo me frenó. Se me partía el corazón al verlo tan apagado. No había levantado la mirada de la nieve ni una sola vez.

—Ben, por favor. Necesito abrazarte.

—No es buena idea. No tendría que haber venido, pero necesitaba verte para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—Pues ya me ves. Tu tío ha organizado todo el teatrillo hospitalario para cubrirte, pero no me pasa nada. Tyler ni me rozó.

—Empiezas a tener hipotermia. Deberías volver, hace frío.

—Entonces, tú vas a volver conmigo. No quiero que te vuelvas a ir.

—No es el momento, no estoy...

—¿Y cuándo? —lo interrumpí, molesta.

De nuevo, otro encogimiento de hombros. Mi tiritona ya era más que perceptible, por lo que Ben insistió: debía refugiarme de las inclemencias del tiempo. No me iría sin él, le advertí, por lo que terminó poniendo los ojos en blanco y resoplando. Su cuerpo estaba helado, no produjo ningún vaho. Me hizo un gesto para que abriera el camino, por lo que emprendí la marcha. Debí haber sabido lo que pasaría. No había dado más que un par de pasos cuando volví la cabeza para asegurarme de que me seguía y descubrí que se había marchado.

—¿Sabes qué, Ben? ¡Al final va a resultar que sí eres un cobarde! ¡Vuelve cuando empieces a afrontar tus problemas como un adulto, niñato!

Resistí las ganas de echar a correr de puro enfado, no quería abrirme la cabeza contra un tronco porque esta vez sería de verdad.


	12. Chapter 12

Los días de lluvia parecían más grises y deprimentes ahora que Ben no estaba ni regresaría hasta nuevo aviso. La puñetera agua que caía incesantemente del cielo había vuelto a asomar por Forks y se había llevado consigo la capa blanca de la nieve pero nos había dejado el hielo. Afortunadamente, después del susto que Tyler y yo habíamos pegado a la concurrencia, la dirección del instituto había optado por salar todo el aparcamiento para evitar que el próximo incidente resultara fatal. Al recordarlo todavía me estremecía. Las palabras de Leia habían confirmado mi sospecha: de no ser por Ben, no lo habría contado.

Ya que el paripé se había terminado, regresé a clase el viernes. Fue bajarme de la camioneta y me sentí como una estrella del rock o una actriz protagonista acudiendo a la alfombra roja. El primero en acercarse fue Ben, solo que Cheney en lugar del que yo habría deseado. Apenas me hubo saludado, me echó una regañina cargada de preocupación por haberme atrevido a acudir a clase, en especial porque había cometido la temeridad de conducir yo en lugar de pedir a Amilyn que me trajera. Al parecer, mi estado de salud había sido objeto de discusión en los mentideros de Forks y la estampa que pintaban era bastante catastrófica. De hecho, en el minuto y medio que duró su discurso ya nos habían rodeado unos cuantos estudiantes pese a que no conocía el nombre de algunos de ellos. Me pregunté si alguno tendría la poca vergüenza de tratar de inmortalizarlo todo con el móvil otra vez o si la intervención de Mike tras el accidente sería un revulsivo lo bastante potente como para que dejaran el cacharrito guardado.

Una voz femenina que reconocí pedía paso a gritos. Jessica quería alcanzar el pequeño círculo en que me habían encerrado hasta casi asfixiarme como si tuviera tres cabezas. Con la misma efectividad de la otra vez, apartó a los moscones ayudada por Mike y por fin reconocí su coronilla oscura entre la multitud. Al verme, sonrió de oreja a oreja y, más que abrazarme, se abalanzó sobre mí y me estrujó. Iba a resultar que me tenía aprecio de verdad.

—¡Rey, qué susto nos diste! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te duele mucho la cabeza? Nos dijeron que tenías una conmoción cerebral y que necesitabas descansar un poco. No puedo creerme que el doctor Skywalker te haya dado ya el alta.

Le aseguré que me encontraba bien, que con una jornada en observación y otra en casa ya bastaba e insistió en que debería guardar reposo. Mike, además, comentó que no le veía sentido a que retornase a mi pupitre un viernes. En mi lugar, él habría adelantado el fin de semana y disfrutado del tiempo libre. Eso era justo lo que yo no deseaba, ya me había pasado demasiadas horas pensando en un idiota de una especie desconocida que afirmaba ser peligroso. Centrarme en las clases me haría bien, quizá así vería la luz y me olvidaría de él un rato. Ben no me convenía. Agradecía su preocupación por mí y que me hubiera salvado de morir aplastada como un insecto bajo un matamoscas, pero quizá lo más inteligente sería permitir que nuestros caminos se separasen.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? No estaba lista para dejarlo marchar. Me había enamorado de la cabeza a los pies y me resistía a pensar que Ben me afectaba tanto solo porque era mi primer amor. Amilyn no era una novata en el tema y no solo sentía algo parecido por Luke, sino que compartía mi inquietud y mis ganas por entrar a formar parte del misterioso universo de los Skywalker. Nos daríamos la mano y caminaríamos juntas. Solo faltaba que Ben regresase y nos franquease el paso. Cada minuto sin él se me volvía más agobiante. Si enamorarse consistía en eso, comenzaba a aburrirme. Las relaciones reñidas y problemáticas quedarían muy bien en la ficción, pero en mi vida real ya pondría yo la aventura y la variedad cuando me apeteciese.

En las aulas me encontré con más compañeros preocupados. No solo ellos, sino también los profesores se interesaban por mi estado de salud, me miraban con recelo cuando les aseguraba que mi conmoción cerebral era historia y me rogaban que me cuidase. A modo de advertencia, uno de ellos tuvo el detalle de hablarme de no sé qué jugador profesional de fútbol americano que, a fuerza de llevarse castañazo tras castañazo terminó con graves problemas motores ocasionados por una especie de párkinson prematuro. No supe si darle las gracias o mandarlo a hacer puñetas. Al menos me eximió de hacer deberes y no fue el único. La consigna común parecía clara: librar a la pobre Rey Niima de cualquier esfuerzo excesivo, no vaya a meternos una demanda que nos deje temblando. Supongo que técnicamente habría podido hacerlo, pero ni quería su dinero ni me apetecía meterme en ese jaleo cuando no me había sucedido nada. Prefería seguir siendo pobre y honrada.

A mediodía, la mesa que Ben ocupaba siempre se hallaba vacía. Verla sin su propietario oficioso me encogía el corazón. Como entendiendo vagamente qué me ocurría, Angela me preguntó si Ben se encontraba convaleciente. Asentí y lo excusé: su madre y su tío me habían contado que sufría uno de sus habituales episodios de migraña. De hecho, en esta ocasión su dolencia era tan intensa que no había podido hablar con él. Me sentí un poco mal mintiendo por él después de su espantada, pero hacerlo me ayudó a comprender mejor a Luke. Si yo, que era una recién llegada a los márgenes de su mundo extraño, era capaz de inventarme una milonga sobre la marcha para protegerlo, su tío haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por él. No podía ni imaginarme cómo procedería Ben ante una situación semejante si se definía como el protector del grupo.

Tenía poco apetito y, si me obligué a llenar el buche, fue porque mis compañeros de almuerzo no me quitaban ojo de encima. No se trataba de simple interés por mi bienestar, sino que también tenían unas ganas locas de un poco de salseo. De manera más o menos clara, me preguntaron por mi experiencia del aparcamiento. La versión general se la conocían, lo que esperaban eran los detalles escabrosos que no podía darles porque no había sucedido nada. Me limité a contarles que me había mantenido quieta y, si había llegado a tocar el morro de la furgoneta, había sido porque había perdido el equilibrio en el último segundo. Preferí callarme que la conmoción cerebral era más falsa que un billete de tres dólares, mi silencio mantendría el secreto de los Skywalker a salvo. Ben no había estado allí y yo había chocado un poco, casi nada, con el vehículo de Tyler. Este, para su desgracia, había terminado peor que yo: esguinces cervical y de muñeca, contusiones por medio torso cortesía del cinturón de seguridad y cortes de poca entidad provocados por los cristales.

—No sé cómo pudo tener tan poco cuidado —protestó Eric—. Solo tenía que poner cadenas, neumáticos de invierno o lo que fuera.

—Como hemos hecho todos —apostilló Lauren.

—Es que, ¿cómo se puede ser tan vago y tan torpe? Si no sabe hacerlo, que vaya a un taller o se encargue su padre —intervino Jessica—. Casi te mata y podría haber sido cualquiera de nosotros. Nos puso en peligro a todos.

Parecía mentira que fuera yo quien tuviese que romper una lanza en favor del pobre Tyler, pero así fue. Cualquiera podría haber protagonizado ese desastre estando al volante, no solo como pobre víctima que pasaba por allí. Si Tyler había perdido el control había sido por mala suerte y falta de previsión tanto suya como del instituto. Además, dado que él había resultado el mayor perjudicado, pues su furgoneta requeriría una buena reparación, ¿qué sentido tenía enfadarme con él? En el fondo, el accidente había terminado beneficiándome. Quería creer que con el tiempo Ben habría terminado por mostrarme sus habilidades especiales, pero forzarlo a salvarme el pellejo había precipitado los acontecimientos.

Cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba la vuelta a las clases, Mike me pidió un minuto para conversar en privado. Desconocía a qué podía deberse y acepté sin comprender la mirada asesina que Jessica nos echó a ambos. La única razón que se me ocurría era que Newton me fuera a pedir una cita y a ella le fastidiase, pues se notaba a la legua cuánto le gustaba Mike. ¿Sería eso o me estaba pasando de creída? No era la chica más guapa del mundo y me estaba montando una película tremenda según la cual caían rendidos a mis pies uno de mis nuevos amigos y el emo sobrenatural del pueblo. Sí, me sobraba engreimiento por los cuatro costados.

O a lo mejor no. Mike parecía más nervioso a cada segundo. Se toqueteó el pelo, debió de recordar que lo llevaba estudiadamente puntiagudo e iba a arruinar el peinado y bajó la mano con rapidez. Iba a tener que rechazarlo.

—Tú dirás —lo animé a hablar, pues veía que no arrancaba.

—Eh… Pues… Con esto de tu accidente no sé si te han contado las novedades.

—Creo que no, ¿a qué te refieres?

—Al baile de primavera.

—¿Qué?

Oh, no. No, no, no, de eso nada. Me había ido librando de todos esos saraos insufribles en los distintos centros educativos de Phoenix por los que había pasado desde que tenía memoria, no iba a romper la tradición en Forks, mitad de la nada, Washington. Mike malinterpretó mi cara de espanto por sorpresa y me vendió las bondades de la fiesta como si fuera la celebración más maravillosa del planeta. La diversión estaba más que asegurada, solo había un pequeño cabo suelto: no podía presentarse desparejado en el baile del instituto. Por ello, me suplicaba con una pompa relamida que me sonaba de lo más artificial que le concediese el gran honor de acompañarlo. Pensé en cómo rechazarlo sin involucrar a Ben, no podía contar con él ni para un pretexto y tampoco pretendía que Mike se tomase aquello como una lucha de poder. Tomé aire y arranqué rogando que las palabras fueran surgiendo según hablaba.

—Lo siento, Mike, pero…

—Es por Skywalker, ¿verdad? —escupió, interrumpiéndome con enfado.

—No, Ben no tiene nada que ver. Es que justo el fin de semana que me has dicho, ya tenía preparado un viaje al parque natural. Salvo que haga muy malo, voy a ir de acampada.

Menuda bola acababa de soltarle. Y sin titubear lo más mínimo. Ventajas de ser una niña de acogida, la mentira era una de las herramientas más afiladas de mi kit de supervivencia. No obstante, era una aficionada en comparación con el club Skywalker. Mike me observó un segundo como para dictaminar si estaba siéndole sincera y terminó por asentir y sonreírme.

—De acuerdo, pero que sepas que para el baile de fin de curso no te me escapas. Esta vez, ¿tienes tienda de campaña?

—Pues… —Maldición, no había caído en ese detalle.

—Si no tienes o necesitas una nueva, acuérdate de Newton’s Olympic Outfitters, equipando a Forks con lo mejor para el deporte y la acampada desde…

—¿Estás de broma? ¿Pasas de una invitación al baile a una cuña publicitaria? Mira, tengo clase. Me voy, no quiero llegar tarde.

Antes de darle tiempo a reaccionar, me volví y eché a andar tan deprisa que lo oí advirtiéndome de que tuviese cuidado porque mi conmoción necesitaba reposo. Contesté con un gruñido, Mike no podía ser más cutre. No meter a Ben en el ajo había sido lo mejor, ni por todo el oro del mundo iría de acompañante de Newton ni a la puerta de la calle.

Las restantes lecciones las pasé de mala leche. Pocas veces habían intentado ligar conmigo, pero todas ellas habían tenido más clase, aunque fuera una mínima pizca. Si antes de eso, Jessica tenía vía libre con Mike, ahora haría todo lo necesario para apartarme de su camino. Al final del día, Jessica me estaba buscando y me acompañó a la taquilla. Ardía en deseos de conocer los detalles de mi charla con su queridísimo rubio cara de crío. Guardé mis cosas, eché el candado y no me anduve con tapujos:

—Me ha invitado a ir al baile con él.

La pobre Jessica ahogó un grito de indignación. Mentalmente debía de estar echando pestes de los dos. Se cruzó de brazos y me miró de arriba abajo igual que si quisiera medirme como rival. Que fuera unos cuantos centímetros menor que yo le restaba mucha fiereza.

—¿Y qué le has dicho?

—Que ese fin de semana me voy de acampada al Parque Nacional Olímpico.

—¡Ah! Vaya. —Qué aliviada estaba de pronto—. Entonces, no puedes ir.

—No. Pero no te preocupes, que Mike ha intentado sacar tajada de igual manera. Como no lo acompaño, me ha intentado vender una tienda de campaña.

Ahora que ya le dejaba vía libre, mis preocupaciones y mi indignación le importaban tres pepinos. Le restó importancia defendiendo que el comercio local necesitaba un impulso y que los Newton vendían material de primera. Claro, y aprovechaban la menor ocasión para hacer spam a la concurrencia. Me mordí la lengua por no mandar a Jessica a hacer puñetas y me excusé arguyendo que me empezaba a doler la cabeza. Ni por esas logré que Jessica captara que estaba molesta, ella se encontraba en una nube y nadie la iba a apear de ella. Mike y ella eran tal para cual.

—Me voy —repetí—. Me duele la cabeza, creo que necesito descansar un poco.

—Ah, claro, claro. Pobre, ¿ves cómo tenías algo? Y tú empeñada en decir que estabas bien. Hoy deberías tomártelo con calma, pero, ¿y mañana? Porque necesitaré un vestido. Y Lauren también. Incluso alguien como Angela irá a la fiesta, digo yo. ¿Nos acompañas a Port Angeles de compras? Venga, te lo pasarás bien.

Incluso Angela. Me pregunté si esta sabría que Jessica hablaba sobre ella empleando esa expresión y cómo se sentiría y provocó que me pusiese en guardia. Jessica no era una buena amiga, ni ella ni Mike eran de fiar. Los toleraría porque estaba claro que Ben me había dejado sola y porque limitar toda mi vida social a un medio novio o lo que fuera podría tener consecuencias desagradables si la relación se torcía. Ya había nacido mal, así que cabía esperar que se volviera más difícil. Y sin embargo, no podía olvidarlo ni medio minuto.

Amilyn llegó a casa poco después que yo y esta vez fue ella quien nos puso el café. Se interesó por mi jornada lectiva, alabó mis embustes en defensa de los Skywalker y se mostró tan asqueada como yo cuando le hablé de la pausa comercial de Mike.

—A ver, venden cosas buenas, el precio no está mal y te ahorras la hora y pico de coche a Port Angeles, pero que te lo haya dicho así es repugnante, ¡qué cortedad de miras! ¿Pensaba impresionarte con la grandeza de su imperio comercial? Madre mía.

—Jessica se ha tomado bastante mal que me lo pidiera hasta que le he dicho que no iba.

—Y entonces, de repente, se le ha olvidado todo, ¿verdad? —Asentí—. Bueno, cariño, eso que te quitas de encima. A lo mejor nos toca irnos de acampada de verdad, pero no tiene nada de malo, ¿no?

Me encogí de hombros, nunca había ido por ahí a pernoctar en mitad del campo. Era una chica de ciudad, rara vez me habían llevado lejos de las casas y el asfalto. Amilyn me aseguró que me agradaría y sería divertido. A ella le fascinaba, pues en sitios poco habitados se podían contemplar montones de estrellas e incluso la Vía Láctea, además de las formaciones nubosas cuando todavía había claridad.

—Y el sol. El amanecer en el campo es impresionante. Vaya, ahora me apetece que lo hagamos. Esperemos que no llueva.

—Así no nos encontraremos con los Skywalker.

—No, ni entonces ni probablemente este fin de semana durante el día. Va a haber sol. De hecho, la temperatura va a ser bastante agradable para esta época del año.

De improviso, su móvil emitió un sonido como de muelle. Amilyn se lo sacó del bolsillo, observó la pantalla y sonrió. No me hizo falta preguntar de quién se trataba.

—Luke quiere que nos veamos mañana, que salgamos al cine y a tomar algo.

—¿Qué vas a decirle?

—Por lo pronto —comenzó a teclear en el móvil—, que a ver dónde narices está su sobrino y cuándo tiene pensado volver. ¿Qué se cree? No puede estar entrando y saliendo de tu vida según le convenga. Las cosas no funcionan así, no. Si de verdad quiere estar contigo, va a tener que demostrarlo.

Luke le respondió enseguida. No tenía información nueva sobre Ben más allá de que Han había tratado de hablar con él y había sido recibido con un hosco “ahora no, papá”. Desconocía cómo se habrían podido poner en contacto con él si supuestamente no llevaba nada encima, lo cual descartaba el teléfono móvil y cualquier alojamiento a menos que tuvieran conocidos dispuestos a acogerlo en la zona sin cobrarle un centavo por la cama y la manutención. Esa teoría no me convencía, pues apenas había viviendas aisladas y en las inmediaciones Forks, Ben habría tenido que correr durante horas para alcanzar algunas y ni Luke ni él habían hablado de nadie cercano a los suyos que no perteneciera a su familia.

—¿Le vas a decir que sí?

—El problema es con Ben, no con él, y Luke me gusta tanto como a ti tu adolescente torturado.

Pedí a Amilyn que se anduviese con cuidado, ya no sabía de quién fiarme. Ella compartía mi inquietud, pero se veía tan atraída sin remedio como yo y se negaba a apartarse.

—Somos como polillas rondando una farola —se lamentó.

—¿Te da la sensación de que estamos cometiendo un error?

Frunció el ceño, lo consideró y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—Al contrario, creo que hemos tomado la decisión correcta. Nos asusta no saber exactamente qué son, pero hasta ahora lo único que han hecho ha sido demostrar que les importamos y que están ahí para nosotras. Luke no ha tenido que hacer ningún despliegue exagerado, pero si nuestra teoría de que calma a la gente es cierta, me ha quitado más de un peso de encima en urgencias. Y de Ben, ¿qué voy a decirte? Evitó que te robaran en Seattle y te salvó la vida aunque suponía exponerse. Si es una forma de cortejo para hacernos daño más tarde, lo están llevando demasiado lejos. Esto no es  _ Mentes criminales _ , dudo que pretendan secuestrarnos para convertirnos en relleno de salchichas.

Puse una mueca, vaya imagen desagradable. Amilyn me tranquilizó asegurándome que en la década larga que llevaba en Forks solamente había tenido que investigar cuatro asesinatos y algún que otro disparo o apuñalamiento, en su mayor parte obra de borrachos que perdían el control y agredían a alguien cercano en un momento de enajenación. No me hacía sentir muy segura y le expliqué el porqué:

—Seguro que tampoco habíais visto nunca a seres como los Skywalker.

—No, en eso tienes razón. Que quede claro, no te estoy diciendo que no sean peligrosos. Seguramente lo son, y mucho. Lo que digo es que desde que llegaron aquí jamás han hecho nada a nadie…

—Que sepamos.

—Me habría terminado enterando, créeme. Y en vez de eso, han ayudado a gente. Luke es médico y todos hablan maravillas de él, no ha habido ni media queja sobre él ni nadie duda de su profesionalidad. Además, parece que les interesamos de verdad y nos cuidan. ¿Por qué tienen que ser malos solo porque sean más poderosos que nosotras?

Le di la razón, quizá mi enfado me restaba objetividad y me hacía ver al clan Skywalker envuelto en sombras y secretos que no podían ser buenos. Amilyn le escribió a Luke que aceptaba verse con él, pero no sin antes asegurarme que se cuidaría. No iba a perder a mi madre postiza ahora que por fin tenía un hogar.

—Tranquila, cariño. La pistola reglamentaria va a ir en mi bolso todo el rato.

—Si Luke es la mitad de rápido que Ben, no tienes ninguna oportunidad. Eso por no hablar de que parece que mueven cosas con la mente.

—Bueno, no nos pongamos en lo peor. Y si pasa, tú sabes que me he ido con él. Confío en ti para que se lo cuentes a mis compañeros si no vuelvo.

Y me guiñó un ojo como si tal cosa. A mí no me hacía gracia, me preocupaba que se estuviera metiendo en la boca del lobo. Nadie deseaba más que yo que nuestros temores resultasen infundados. Como garantía adicional, Amilyn me prometió que contaría en comisaría que tenía una cita con el doctor y no precisamente médica. Asimismo, Luke volvería a recogerla en el aparcamiento, a la vista de todos. Con eso debería bastar. Saqué el móvil, miré la ventana de conversación con Ben por inercia y esta vez ya ni siquiera me sentí decepcionada al no encontrar novedades.


	13. Chapter 13

Port Angeles era la hermana mayor de Forks, lo cual significaba que estaba mejor surtida en cuanto a tiendas, ocio y gastronomía y contaba con aeropuerto propio y ferri a Canadá. Con todo y eso, continuaba pareciéndome una localidad poco agraciada. Lo único que la salvaba era el mar, de cuyo espectáculo de reflejos y luces me quedé prendada a pesar de que la presencia del puerto lo arruinase bastante. Al menos ya empezaba a hacerme a la belleza verde y húmeda del paisaje natural de aquella península. Si me quedaba con Ben, debería acostumbrarme, pues su aversión al sol significaría habitar en lugares de ese tipo. No me parecía un mal destino.

Si me quedaba con Ben. Claro que sí.

Me regañé a mí misma por pensar imposibles. Amilyn quizá tendría una oportunidad con Luke, pero lo mío con Ben estaba más que muerto y enterrado. Las reuniones familiares serían interesantes, si es que los de su especie celebraban los cumpleaños, las navidades o el cuatro de julio. A pesar de mi enfado, ansiaba que a Amilyn le fuese bien. Era una buena persona, se merecía una pareja que fuera a quererla, cuidarla y respetarla como Luke parecía dispuesto a hacer. Por la mañana me había despedido de ella deseándole mucha suerte y estaba como loca por saber qué me contaría en el desayuno del domingo.

Jessica y Angela habían llegado juntas. La primera había ofrecido recogerme a mí también, pero preferí desplazarme por mi cuenta. De esa forma, cuando me aburriese de aguantar su parloteo incesante y sus ganas de presumir porque aquella mañana Mike le había pedido que fuera su acompañante, me marcharía a casa y probablemente me metería a dormir pronto. Aparqué en el primer sitio que vi y caminé hasta la tienda donde nos habíamos citado. No tardaron mucho en aparecer y al menos la sonrisa de Angela me pareció sincera. Me dije que estaba demasiado quisquillosa y que debía relajarme y disfrutar en la medida de lo posible. Ben no condicionaba mi estado de ánimo, qué va. Si pretendía que me amargase como él, lo llevaba claro.

Demasiado largo, demasiado corto, demasiado sobrio, demasiado recargado. Nada les servía, en especial a Jessica. Era bajita y su estatura la acomplejaba. Deseaba algo que no mostrase demasiada carne, pero al mismo tiempo era consciente de que una falda larga la haría aparecer más pequeña. El problema de Angela era el contrario: superaba incluso en estatura a Amilyn, que era una mujer muy alta. A ella la acompañaría el otro Ben, que medía lo mismo que yo, por lo que su intención era dar con unos zapatos de tacón plano que fueran elegantes y con un vestido que mágicamente la hiciese parecer de una talla acorde a la de su cita. Me pregunté si Amilyn llevaría tacones a su encuentro con Luke, pues la altura de este era menor que la de ella. No pegaban. Quizá por eso lo suyo funcionaría.

—¿Seguro que no quieres venir? —me volvió a insistir Jessica. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Me voy de acampada con Amilyn, ya te lo he dicho.

—¡Ay, tonta, si te lo vas a pasar bien! Seguro que a la jefa Holdo no le importa cambiar de día la excursión.

—Ha estado organizando los cuadrantes de los turnos para tener los dos días libres, ¿en serio quieres que le haga mover las libranzas de medio departamento de policía solo por esto?

—¿Y por qué no? Es la jefa.

Suspiré. No iba a hacerlo, aseguré. Me parecía increíble que se mostrase tan egoísta. Por si fuera poco, tenía la lengua viperina preparada para golpear:

—Bueno. Si es porque Skywalker te ha dicho que no va…

—No sé si Ben sabe lo del baile o no, pero no es por él —la interrumpí, molesta—. Ya que te interesas tanto, hace un rato he hablado con su familia y estaba bastante mal.

—Últimamente se pone malo muy a menudo, a ver si le vas a traer mala suerte.

—Sí, será eso. Lo mismo es alérgico a mí.

Volví a maldecirlo en mi mente. Mentir se me daba bien, pero no me apetecía hacerlo de manera sostenida para proteger a un gallina que probablemente ni siquiera me lo agradecería. El único dato positivo era que Jessica no me desenmascararía, pues dudaba que se fuera a atrever a telefonear a los Skywalker para confirmar que me había puesto en contacto con ellos. En el improbable caso de que fuera lo bastante osada, esperaba que me dieran una coartada igual que yo hacía con Ben.

—Yo creo que es alérgico a todos —escupió Jessica mientras torcía el gesto al no gustarle lo que veía en el espejo—. Me hace un culo enorme. ¿Tengo yo ese culo?

—No lo veo tan mal —repliqué con desinterés. Pasaba de mirarle el trasero y emitir valoraciones.

—Pobre Ben —lo defendió Angela—. Es tímido, nada más, y no controla sus dolores de cabeza. Seguro que le gustaría llevar una vida más normal.

Me sorprendió que fuera tan abierta en sus críticas y lo agradecí. Estaba cansada de defender una causa perdida. Para empezar, ¿qué pintaba un ejemplar de otra especie acudiendo a un instituto con seres humanos? Aprender seguro que no, todo se le hacía aburrido de lo fácil que le resultaba. ¿Acaso los monstruos necesitaban la certificación académica para algo en su mundo? En caso afirmativo, ¿por qué no saltaba de curso si su nivel era tan alto? No le habría costado entrar en la universidad y habría ahorrado tiempo como su tío. Eso por no hablar de que sus padres eran muy ricos y podría dedicarse a vivir del cuento si era lo que le apetecía. Dudaba que fuera el caso, Ben no me había parecido un chico dado a la ociosidad, pero había otras opciones. Sin duda Han y Leia le enseñarían el oficio familiar con mucho gusto y podría dedicarse a mover millones de acá para allá sin titulaciones de por medio.

Tres tiendas más tarde, quería cortarme las venas. Nada les servía, cada modelito que les sacaban tenía sus pegas. Debían de creerse que estaban en un _reality_ de estos que te organizaban el fiestón perfecto. Me mordí la lengua por ser educada, pero empezaba a perder los nervios. Cuando abandonamos la cuarta tienda, vi el cielo abierto al descubrir el letrero de una tienda de ONG dedicada a libros y menaje en la acera de enfrente. La estantería de mi cuarto necesitaba habitantes nuevos. Les pedí a Jessica y Angela que me dejaran marchar y nos reuniríamos donde a ellas les apeteciese cenar. Me citaron en un restaurante italiano, me despedí de ellas y crucé la calle a la carrera, no fuesen a cambiar de opinión. Si veía un vestidito más, gritaría hasta quedar afónica.

Aquello no era precisamente la biblioteca del Congreso, pero me sirvió para matar unos minutos y llevarme conmigo unos cuantos tomos interesantes por unos pocos dólares. Al final iba a invertir bien el dinero que Amilyn me había dado. Una vez más me había ofrecido a buscar trabajo, pero había rechazado mi idea. No nadaba en la abundancia, pero podía permitirse darme caprichos de poca entidad como aquel. De hecho, se estaba planteando establecer una paga semanal para que pudiera administrar mis finanzas y ahorrar en caso de querer hacer una compra mayor. Igualito que Ben y la todopoderosa tarjeta que me había mostrado en la excursión a Seattle.

Cuando abandoné la tienda con mi bolsa de la mano me sentía mucho mejor. Había anochecido, así que me abrigué y eché a andar hacia el restaurante. Llevaba tiempo más que de sobra, podía tomármelo sin prisas. Por primera vez desde el accidente me sentía tranquila y feliz. Por supuesto, debí haber imaginado que sería la calma previa a la tempestad. La puñetera costa oeste me traía mala suerte. Oí un silbido a mitad de camino entre el clásico chiflido de piropo y la llamada a un perro. Decidí no volverme aunque supiera que era para mí, me fastidiaba que me vieran como a un pedazo de carne. Lo que ya no toleré sin más fue oír un “¡eh, preciosa!” claramente dirigido a mí. Según me giraba, contesté:

—¡Nadie te ha pedido tu opinión, gilipollas!

Al anormal que me había llamado la atención no le sentó bien que no corriera a rendirme a sus encantos porcinos. Él y sus dos esbirros se cruzaron de acera con rapidez, prestos a interceptarme. No había nadie en toda la calle. Desafiante, me tachó y de zorra y me retó a repetirle lo que le había dicho. Su intención era rodearme y el cabecilla trató de agarrarme del brazo, pero me revolví y logré evitarlo. Antes de que llegara a tocarme, aproveché el peso de los libros y le estampé la bolsa en plena cara. Tampoco le gustó. Estaba en clara inferioridad numérica, así que me preparé para gritar con todas mis fuerzas y pensé cómo sacar la lima de uñas que llevaba en el bolso. Si acertaba a extraerla de su estuche, tal vez tendría una mínima oportunidad de defenderme. Me retiré hacia un lado en lugar de pegarme a la pared como pretendían que hiciera para tenerme arrinconada, tomé aire para aullar y me mentalicé para lo peor.

Y entonces, lo imposible. Otra vez.

El puño que estaba a punto de impactarme se dobló hacia atrás con un crujir infernal. Su dueño no tuvo ocasión de chillar antes de que un torbellino negro nos envolviera a todos. Ni siquiera tengo muy claro lo que ocurrió, solo que oí más sonidos de fracturas y gemidos de dolor y, antes de poder procesarlo, esa misma fuerza oscura me alzó y comencé a desplazarme con ella a velocidad de vértigo. Fue entonces, al ir al mismo ritmo que el huracán, cuando vi que se trataba de Ben, que corría como un bólido, más rápido que muchos coches. El aire me empujaba la piel de las mejillas, debía de tener un aspecto grotesco, y me llenaba los ojos de lágrimas que mi cuerpo generaría para protegerme las córneas. Traté de mantener los párpados abiertos, pero tuve que cerrarlos, íbamos demasiado deprisa y me molestaba mucho. Me agarré con todas mis fuerzas, me acurruqué contra su pecho e intenté que no me diera un ataque de ansiedad.

Desconozco cuánto transcurrió antes de que nos detuviéramos, solo sé que se me hizo eterno. Cuando frenó al fin, nos encontrábamos en mitad del bosque, lejos de la ciudad y la carretera. Di gracias a que Amilyn hubiera acertado en sus predicciones: el cielo estaba despejado, la luz del plenilunio nos iluminaba y me permitía ver a mi alrededor. En una noche cubierta me habría encontrado completamente a ciegas.

Ben se hallaba rígido, imbuido de esa quietud absoluta que tan bien parecía dársele. Miraba al infinito con expresión furibunda y sus labios dibujaron un rictus que no me esperaba. De pronto estaba mostrando los dientes, emitiendo una especie de rugido o bufido propio de un felino furioso. Bajó los brazos muy despacio para permitirme descender, su gruñido fue aumentando de intensidad y terminó convertido en un sonido animal ensordecedor ante el que me encogí. Ben continuaba sin mirarme. Tragué saliva y pensé cómo iniciar la conversación. No había encontrado una manera que me pareciese adecuada cuando Ben volvió a ponerse en marcha.

Durante una fracción de segundo, temí que desapareciera de nuevo. Había cumplido, había puesto a la chica a salvo y se marchaba a deshacer entuertos por el mundo. Derrotada, agaché la cabeza hasta que un estruendo brutal me hizo levantarla. Ben era el tornado nuevamente y estaba derribando árboles sin parar de rugir. Dejó un buen claro a mi alrededor. Cuando quedó satisfecho, calmado o lo que fuera, se detuvo y pareció recordar mi presencia, pues me observó con preocupación y avanzó hacia mí. Instintivamente di un paso atrás y su ademán se llenó de desolación.

—Oh, no. Rey, no me tengas miedo —me suplicó—. Nunca jamás te haría daño.

Incapaz de hablar, asentí para dar a entender que lo había oído sin parar de observarlo. Me daba miedo hasta pestañear, pero me di cuenta de que era más por si se esfumaba que por si me agredía. Su cabello estaba exageradamente alborotado, sin duda por la carrera que nos habíamos pegado. Sus ropas, que solían estar inmaculadas, se veían arrugadas, con alguna mancha, en especial en la parte inferior de las patas de los pantalones, que presentaban salpicaduras ya secas. Por último, sus zapatos traían las suelas llenas de barro. No parecía haberse cambiado desde el miércoles, lo cual carecía de sentido, puesto que, o mi sentido del olfato estaba atrofiado, o yendo en sus brazos había percibido su perfume agradable de siempre. “No es humano”, me recordé. Quizá los suyos no sudaban.

—Ben —acerté a pronunciar aunque me notaba la boca más seca que mi estado natal—, ¿estás bien?

—Soy yo quien debería preguntar eso.

—Por mí no te preocupes. Creo… Después de lo que acaba de pasar no sé si voy a encogerme en posición fetal y llorar o si voy a vomitar hasta el primer biberón, pero estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?

Mi pregunta parecía chocarle sinceramente. Tardó un par de segundos en responder con un gesto vago que denotaba cierta confusión. Daba la impresión de querer decirme algo, pero fui más rápida que él:

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Por ahí, lejos.

—Pero… Tu madre me dijo que no te habías llevado nada, ni dinero, ni móvil, ni coche, nada. ¿Dónde has comido? Y por las noches, ¿dónde has dormido?

—No tengo que pagar para alimentarme y no duermo.

—¿Que no…? ¿En serio?, ¿nunca?

—Nunca. No es que no quiera, es que no lo necesito y no sería capaz ni aunque lo intentara. No duermo ni siento cansancio.

Clic. Fueron esas últimas piezas que me acababa de brindar las que provocaron que casi todas las demás encajasen a la perfección. La relacionada con sus hábitos de sueño era la que me descolocaba un poco, pero incluso a esa le vi sentido. Después de todo, ¿cuántos de los suyos iban contándole su vida y sus costumbres a la gente? El folclore podía contener errores.

—Creo que ya sé que eres —murmuré.

—Dilo.

—Un vampiro.

Ben me lo confirmó. Era un chupasangres, pero no debía temerlo, ya que los Skywalker eran de los pocos en sus especie que seguían una dieta especial a base de sangre animal, por lo que bromeaban haciéndose llamar “vegetarianos”. De hecho, Ben presumía de no haber probado jamás una gota de sangre humana. El último en llegar a la familia, el benjamín que se llamaba así a pesar de su talla, había sido educado por aquellas sanguijuelas sofisticadas para que no fuese por ahí desangrando personas y se contentase con alces o pumas.

—¿Qué más te da? Odias a la gente, tú mismo lo dijiste.

—No me gusta relacionarme, pero tengo conciencia y me gusta pensar que hago lo correcto. Además, no es una simple cuestión de bien o mal, tiene sus ventajas: nos vuelve menos agresivos, menos competitivos, más generosos y más colaboradores, así que permite que seamos una familia que trabaja unida por el bien de todos sus miembros. No solo eso, sino que esa es la razón por la que nuestros ojos son dorados en lugar de rojos.

—¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que había algo raro en tus iris!

Me explicó que el aro que rodeaba su pupila actuaba a modo de indicador del tanque de gasolina de un vehículo. Cuando el depósito estaba lleno, sus ojos se veían de oro brillante y, según transcurrían los días e iba gastando la sangre ingerida, se oscurecían hasta alcanzar el negro azabache acompañado de profundas ojeras y falta de paciencia y autocontrol cuando necesitaba alimentarse.

—Mi primer día en el instituto estabas hambriento.

—Fue un error de cálculo, tenía planeado irme de caza esa misma tarde.

—Te hice pasar un mal rato, ¿verdad? Me mirabas muy mal. Lo siento.

—No fue culpa tuya.

Dio otro paso hacia mí. Extendí los brazos para indicarle que se detuviera y reiteró que no me lastimaría. No era eso lo que me inquietaba, sino que volviera a desaparecer. Le eché en cara que entrase y saliese por las buenas cuando a él le venía bien y me dejara sola y preocupada. Si pensaba formar parte de mi vida en esas condiciones, se equivocaba. No lo consentiría, era todo o nada.

—Todavía no me siento preparado para asumir las implicaciones de estar contigo —agaché la vista, me estaba dejando—, pero esta semana me ha demostrado que la lejanía es un lujo del que no dispongo y deberé ir aprendiendo sobre la marcha. No voy a irme a ninguna parte sin ti, eso se acabó.

—Entonces —sonreí—, sí, acércate.

Al sentir su cuerpo contra el mío y sus brazos fuertes rodeándome, comencé a temblar. En menos de una semana había estado a punto de morder el polvo dos veces y Ben me había sacado las castañas del fuego en ambas. Sollocé, noté que me acariciaba la espalda y le rogué que no se marchara. Que me mantuviera segura era lo que menos me importaba, lo que quería era estar con él.

—Pensarás que estoy loca, que nos acabamos de conocer, que no soy más que una humana…

—Todos empezamos siendo humanos. Nadie nace vampiro.

Levanté la cabeza y lo miré. Desde que había empezado a hablar con él me había insistido en la misma historia, algunos de cuyos datos había soslayado. Ahora comprendía por qué.

—Cuando los Skywalker te encontraron muriéndote, no te curaron las heridas.

—No habrían podido ni siquiera con equipación médica moderna. Estaba tan hecho puré que mi padre siempre cuenta que creyó que no llegaría vivo a su casa y no conseguirían transformarme.

La primera frase despertó un poco más mi curiosidad. Si comparaba la medicina de su tiempo con la actual, significaba que llevaba bastante tiempo siendo vampiro. Fui a preguntarle cuánto, pero cuando tenía la cuestión a medio plantear, se tensó y entrecerró los ojos, parecía estar atento a algo.

—Sirenas de policía —explicó. Yo no había oído nada—. Pensé que iban para esa calle, pero han pasado de largo.

—Esos tíos, los que me han atacado, ¿están… muertos?

—Sí. Dejarlos con vida habría significado tener más cuidado y no podía perder tiempo asegurándome de que no les partía el cuello. He sido demasiado rápido para lo que se merecían, pero al menos se han ido al otro mundo completamente aterrorizados.

No podía decir que lo sintiera. El asesinato no estaba bien, pero creía firmemente en la legítima defensa. Esos tipos habían empezado metiéndose conmigo y habían aprovechado su superioridad numérica y física para amedrentarme. Quién sabe qué me habrían hecho si Ben no hubiese intervenido. Le pregunté si no temía meterse en problemas por haberme ayudado y contestó que había sido cuidadoso: no había testigos, en su camino había evitado las cámaras y la mujer que me había atendido en la tienda no me recordaría.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, ¿es que acaso puedes borrar memorias?

—Es complejo de explicar.

—Pues empieza.

—Ahora no. Quédate con que no se acuerda de ti, así que espero que no necesites devolver ningún libro.

—No me vale. —Me aparté de él y me crucé de brazos—. Quiero una explicación ya.

—Hoy no, tus amigas te esperan.

—¡Siempre igual!

—Mañana. —Fruncí el ceño. Ben me puso ojos de cachorro—. Te lo prometo, mañana te recogeré temprano y responderé todas tus preguntas.

—Mañana hará sol.

—Precisamente. ¿Me permites llevarte en brazos otra vez? Si salimos ahora mismo, tendrás un par de minutos de margen para decidir si quieres que os acompañe en la cena o me vaya.

—Quédate conmigo. No pienso pedirte que te vayas nunca.

—Entonces nunca te dejaré.

Era una cría con mi primer amor, al cual apenas conocía y que resultaba ser un vampiro que me juraba que jamás me atacaría. No era la mejor combinación del mundo y, sin embargo, me resultaba perfecta.


	14. Chapter 14

Viajar en brazos de Ben no era una experiencia apta para cardiacos. El aire que movía continuaba siendo demasiado para mis pobres ojos, por lo que me resigné a cerrarlos, pegarme todo lo posible a su torso y evadirme mientras nos devolvía a Port Angeles. En una película babosa, un paseo así habría resultado de lo más romántico, pero en la vida real me parecía sumamente incómodo a pesar de que Ben me llevaba sujeta a la perfección. Era como viajar en una montaña rusa velocísima o quizá en una moto, aunque esto último no lo podía confirmar porque nunca lo había probado. Cuando se detuvo, despegué los párpados, me incorporé para besarlo y conseguí que sonriera al fin. Me bajó con delicadeza, posó los labios en mi frente y me dije que aquel gesto iba destinado a convertirse en una seña de identidad.

—Cómo me alegro de que estés bien. Creía que no llegaría a tiempo. El bolsazo que le has pegado a ese malnacido me ha dado los segundos justos.

—¿Cómo sabías que estaba en peligro? No me estarías acosando, ¿verdad?

—Mañana. —Fruncí ceño y labios. Ben sonrió, burlón—. Sé paciente.

—Tengo otra duda, a ver si para esta no tengo que esperar. —Me animó a proseguir—. ¿Por qué ni tu tío ni tú besáis con lengua? Porque no veo que tengas colmillos de vampiro.

—Técnicamente los tengo, igual que el resto de dientes. —Puse los ojos en blanco—. Lo que ocurre es que no nos sobresalen, pero son muy fuertes y están afiladísimos. No es la única razón para no darte un beso de tornillo, mañana te contaré el resto, pero de momento quédate con que soy capaz de romper una puerta antiincendios a dentelladas sin ningún esfuerzo.

—¿Y no te da miedo tocarme? Quiero decir que como, comparada contigo, me puedo romper enseguida… Yo no sé si me atrevería estando en tu situación.

—Me preocupa todo el tiempo. Cada vez que quiero establecer contacto físico contigo tengo muy presente que hay una diferencia mínima entre acariciarte la mejilla y aplastarte el cráneo. Pero bueno —se encogió de hombros—, no es lo único con lo que necesito ser cuidadoso y estoy acostumbrado. El mundo está hecho para humanos, no para monstruos capaces de lanzar una hormigonera llena a varios cientos de metros de una patada sin hacer especial fuerza.

Casi me arrepentía de preguntar. Ben tratando de acariciarme sería como un intento mío de hacer lo mismo con una libélula sin desconyuntarle las alas. Debía de ser agotador, pero cuando lo afirmé, me repitió que se había habituado hacía ya tiempo. Quedaba el tema de su edad, sobre el cual no le pregunté porque me imaginaba su respuesta y no quería oír otro “mañana” o me empezaría a irritar. Me quedé apoyada contra su costado, disfrutando del paso repetitivo y reconfortante de su mano sobre mi brazo y agradeciéndolo de una forma nueva. Coleccionábamos escollos solo para hacerlos pedacitos y continuar juntos a su pesar.

—¡Parejita, qué bien os veo!

Jessica no se encontraba muy contenta aunque su sonrisa pretendiera indicar lo contrario. Ben la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y respondió con amabilidad cuando Angela le preguntó cómo se encontraba. Se lo había puesto en bandeja para armar una de sus historias perfectamente elaboradas: había empezado a sentirse mejor poco después del mediodía, por lo que había estado ayudando en el jardín y, como seguía en condiciones, había aceptado acompañar a su madre a donar algo de ropa vieja a una ONG de Port Angeles. El barro y su presencia en la ciudad quedaban justificados de un plumazo.

—¿Y cómo es que estás aquí con Rey? —inquirió Jessica.

—Ella salía de la tienda, nosotros entrábamos y, como se ha traído coche, he decidido quedarme con ella. Espero que no os importe mi compañía.

—Entonces, que me aclare yo, ¿estáis juntos?

Ben y yo nos miramos. Con eso bastó para que Jessica tuviera su respuesta y me reprendiera por no habérselo contado. Argumenté que nos habíamos besado en Seattle y no habíamos llegado a discutir si empezábamos algo o no antes de que la furgoneta de Tyler y la migraña de Ben nos hubieran impedido comunicarnos. Yo no me encontraba mal, pero él no estaba en condiciones de hablar si, según Luke, que me había dado el parte médico de cada jornada, su sobrino no era capaz de quitarse el antifaz que le cubría los ojos sin quedar desmayado del dolor. Jessica puso su cara de compungida y volvió a mencionar lo frecuentes que eran los brotes de Ben. Este les restó importancia, la medicación que había comenzado a tomar a mediodía prometía. Tanto era así que solo habían transcurrido veinte minutos entre la ingesta de la píldora y la desaparición absoluta del sufrimiento. Continuaría alejado del astro rey, pero veía la posibilidad de una vida normal mucho más cerca.

Había bastantes comensales en el restaurante, pero todavía quedaban algunas mesas para cuatro. Nos condujeron a una con bancos acolchados a los dos lados y me apresuré a ocupar uno de ellos junto a Ben. Cómo no, nos asignaron una camarera joven a la que le agradó mi novio, porque ahora sí podía llamarlo así. Mientras nos entregaba las cartas y nos tomaba nota de las bebidas solo lo miró a él. ¿Cuánto tardaría en deslizarle su número en una servilleta? Se admitían apuestas. Procuré no ponerme celosa, lo cual era una tarea titánica. Ben debió de notar mi descontento, pues me dio un besito antes de que la tipa esa se hubiera marchado. Entre eso y que me llamó “cielo” ante ella, debería haber bastado para que lo dejara en paz. No obstante, continuaba comiéndoselo con los ojos cuando se alejó.

Ya que era un italiano, opté otra vez por la pasta, en este caso unos tortellini de carne en salsa de tomate. La elección de Ben me intrigaba. Dudaba que comer le resultase agradable por mucho que lo hubiera visto tragar alimentos en la cafetería. Optó por unas mezzelune de queso y espinacas con pesto y tomates cherry que tenían una pinta estupenda cuando nos trajeron la comanda. Olían tan bien que Ben me ofreció probarlas. Caté mi plato y resoplé. No estaba mal, pero el de Ben era excelente.

—Te lo cambio —anunció, trocando nuestros platos.

—Qué morro tengo, ¿no? No es justo.

—A mí me da igual, de verdad.

De verdad y literalmente. No estaba con un chico normal, qué va. Había tenido que buscarme a un vampiro que estaría llevándose a la boca los tortellini por educación aunque tal vez le supieran a perro muerto. Aun así, le di las gracias. Angela nos dedicaba una sonrisa beatífica, Jessica parecía rabiar. De hecho, comentó con malicia que yo era una chica muy afortunada y preguntó a Ben si iba a consentirme todos los caprichos siempre.

—Por supuesto, siempre que pueda.

—Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Es que no tienes personalidad?

—La tengo —aseveró muy serio—. Si no, le habría dicho que sí a la primera que se hubiese cruzado en mi camino.

Menudo corte, me escoció hasta a mí. Jessica fulminó con la mirada a Ben y este, como de costumbre, fingió que la cosa no iba con él. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en la mesa, al menos para las tres féminas humanas. Ben parecía en su salsa mientras daba cuenta de su plato. Nadie que lo tomase por una persona normal dudaría de que le agradaba. Yo le preguntaría en cuanto pudiese. Pensaba si soltar alguna banalidad o permanecer en silencio cuando un ruido de sirenas me hizo volver la cabeza hacia la calle: había policía y ambulancias. Debían de haber encontrado los cadáveres. Me tensé y sentí la mano de Ben en mi muslo. Con la vista en los ravioli me dio un apretón suave, como si pretendiese calmarme de manera disimulada. Por suerte, Jessica ya tenía de qué hablar: o le contaba a Ben que Mike la había invitado al baile o reventaba. Ben no se molestó en mostrar más interés que un simple “ah” murmurado.

—¿Es que tú no vas a invitar a Rey?

—Si ella quiere, iremos juntos.

—¡Pero es que se empeña en no ir! Quiere ir de acampada con la jefa Holdo.

—Entonces no tengo nada que decir.

A Jessica no le cabía en la cabeza que Ben no se muriese por bailar conmigo todo emperifollado. Ben trajeado debía de resultar delicioso, pero ni por esas me iba a apuntar a vestirme de mamarracha con tacón de aguja. Bailar me gustaba, si bien siempre a mi aire, dejándome a llevar sin ninguna disciplina. Con zapatitos de princesa y  _ little black dress _ carecería por completo de libertad de movimientos y me arriesgaba tanto a un porrazo como al escarnio generalizado. No lo niego, era imaginarme bien pegada a Ben girando al ritmo de una lenta y se me caía la baba, pero no bastaba para convencerme.

—¿...promoción?

—¿Qué dices tú, Rey?

Que me había dejado llevar por mis fantasías y había perdido el hilo de la conversación. Al parecer, Jessica había seguido dándole la brasa a Ben para tratar de conseguir que acudiéramos al menos al baile de fin de curso. Mi querido no muerto sin pulso, tal y como se había definido una vez cuando yo todavía pensaba que bromeaba, me observaba con expectación.

—No sé bailar.

—Si el problema es solo ese, se puede solucionar. Si no quieres ir, no iremos.

Hice un gesto de no tenerlo muy claro. Podía ser divertido, sexy y maravilloso, pero también un desastre. Si tropezaba y me caía de boca en plena pista de baile, sería el hazmerreír de aquel pueblo estúpido durante el resto de mi estancia allí. Ben decretó que la pelota estaba en mi tejado y que aceptaría mi decisión fuera cual fuese. No me presionaría, me permitiría sopesar los pros y los contras a mi aire. Se lo agradecí y me contuve para no besarlo. Aunque hubiera marcado el territorio delante de la camarera, no me había hablado sobre sus preferencias acerca de los mimos en público. Desconocía si se sentiría mal por ellos o si lo volvería loco que le demostrase mi cariño delante de terceras personas. No me parecía un pulpo, pero el único modo de saberlo era discutirlo. Se me hacía tan adulto, como si por echarme novio hubiera pasado de etapa repentinamente.

La pasta que Ben me cambió era tan buena que me dieron ganas de rebañar el plato. La camarera regresó y nos preguntó si queríamos postre. Jessica hizo un comentario absurdo sobre la línea, nada fuera de lo común tratándose de ella, pero a Angela le apetecía darse el capricho. Ya que iba a tener que ver el careto de la tipa otra vez de todas maneras, yo también pedí que me trajera una carta.

—Si pide tiramisú, más vale que tengas cuidado, Ben.

—¿Por qué? —el comentario de Jessica me pillaba fuera de juego.

—Se supone que es afrodisiaco —respondió Ben con indiferencia.

—¿Y eso es malo?

Si Jessica pretendía avergonzarme, se equivocaba. No tenía nada de malo, aseguró, por supuesto que no, solo esperaba que fuéramos juiciosos y usásemos protección. Me pregunté si los vampiros tendrían esa clase de deseos e impulsos o si el gusto por la sangre anulaba todas las demás apetencias. Otra duda más que plantearle a Ben a la jornada siguiente o cuando nos quedáramos a solas, pues en su cuento había establecido que sería yo quien lo acercara a casa. Esperaba que no fuera únicamente de boquilla, me apetecía estar con él, sin nadie más y sin miedo a que volviera a enfurecerse y arrasar con media hectárea de bosque para calmar su ira. Al menos me quedaba el consuelo de saber que a mí no solo no me había rozado, sino que había reaccionado con tristeza y sentimiento de culpa al notar que me había asustado.

Solo por fastidiar a Jessica, opté por una panna cotta. Contra esa especialidad italiana no podía decir nada. Me regañó por no ofrecerle ni una cucharadita a Ben y este replicó que prefería tomarse algo en casa, lo cual dio pie a que Jessica le preguntase por qué su dieta era tan particular y en qué consistía exactamente. Ben contestó con el famoso “si te lo dijera, tendría que matarte” y me hizo dudar de cuánto de cierto habría en esa afirmación. Sin duda, los vampiros confiarían en la discreción absoluta como medida de supervivencia. Quizá Ben había roto alguna regla al sincerarse conmigo. Esperaba que no quisieran hacernos pagar por ello.

Lo que sí pagó Ben fue la cena de los cuatro. Insistió en invitar él y todas nos mostramos agradecidas. Cansada de pullitas y de tener que esquivar los intentos de Jessica de cotillear y entrometerse en mi relación con Ben, recibí la hora de marcharnos como agua de mayo. Me abrigué, salí junto a Ben, nos despedimos de las chicas y sonreí cuando Ben me agarró del hombro para echar a andar hacia mi camioneta. Él era quien me guiaba y no parecía estar llevando el camino más recto. Se lo hice notar y dijo que estaba evitando la calle donde había tres cuerpos, un par de unidades de policía, una furgoneta de la oficina del forense y un juez de guardia para el levantamiento de los cadáveres. Me estremecí, no quería recordarlo.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida. Dos veces.

—Esta vez no habrías muerto, pero no habrías vuelto a ser la misma ni física ni mentalmente.

—No quiero saberlo, ¿vale? No ha pasado, así que ya da igual. —Ben agachó la cabeza y frunció los labios—. Oye, lo que le has dicho a Jessica sobre tu alimentación, lo de matarla, ya supongo que no tendrás que hacerlo, pero no podéis ir contando por ahí que existís, ¿verdad?

—Está prohibido.

—Y tú has roto la regla, ¿qué va a pasar? ¿Crees que tu familia se lo tomará bien?

—Mi familia sabía que iba a contártelo, igual que Luke se lo tendría que decir a Amilyn. De momento no hay ningún problema si guardáis el secreto.

—¿Y cuando pase el momento?

Ben suspiró. Parecía molesto con la dirección que el interrogatorio estaba tomando.

—Mañana.

—Cansino.

Llegamos ante mi camioneta y le tendí las llaves a Ben, quien pareció extrañado. No se trataba de que creyese que conduciría mejor como hombre, sino como vampiro con sentidos y reflejos sobrehumanos. Se puso al mando, arrancó y me sentí un poco absurda al pensar en la situación. Ben siempre me había parecido demasiado bueno para mí, ahora entendía por qué.

—Te parecerá un trasto infame.

—Tiene su encanto y no necesitas más para el día a día.

—Yo también debo de parecerte infame —musité. Debí haber supuesto que me oiría.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Rey, ¿por qué tienes que parecerme infame?

—Soy una humana. Soy blanda, fea, lenta, tonta…

—Eres humana y por eso tu cuerpo es blando y cálido, en el resto no estoy de acuerdo. Ya te lo he dicho, no pierdo el tiempo con quien no me interesa.

Tal vez sabedor de que mi vehículo no aguantaría grandes acelerones, Ben condujo sin prisas. Por el camino iba muy callado, con gesto serio. Aproveché para deleitarme con la visión de su abundante cabellera ondulada de azabache y el brutal contraste que causaba con su tez nívea. Extendí el brazo, le acaricié la mejilla y agradecí su gelidez, le daba a la situación un toque de certeza y cotidianidad que llevaba precisando desde la salida de la librería.

—Júrame que no es un sueño, que no estoy en coma ni nada así.

—Es real.

—Incluso la parte de que eres un vampiro. —Ben soltó una risilla y asintió.

—¿Todavía lo dudas?

—Tenía que probar. ¿Me juras que vendrás mañana?

Me prometió que, como había dicho en el bosque, me vendría a buscar. Me pedía calzado cómodo, puesto que caminaríamos un poco por el campo hasta una zona que le agradaba especialmente. También recomendaba que contase con una botella de agua y unas barritas energéticas para mantenerme nutrida e hidratada. Los humanos y nuestra fragilidad, ya se sabe. Iba a despedirme cuando escuchamos un tintineo surgir de mi bolso: un mensaje. Saqué el móvil y vi que se trataba de Amilyn. Al parecer, un compañero de comisaría le había escrito contándole que había habido un triple asesinato en Port Angeles y quería cerciorarse de que me encontraba bien. Le respondí que no debía preocuparse y que se extendiera lo que desease en su cita, pero no tardó en anunciar que regresaría a casa ya.

—¿Quieres que me quede hasta que vuelva?

—No te preocupes. Tu familia querrá verte y creo que puedo sobrevivir una hora sin supervisión. Hasta que llegué aquí se me daba bien.

—De acuerdo. Si necesitas lo que sea, estaré aquí en uno o dos minutos.

Le aseguraré que me cuidaría, nos besamos y no pasó ni un segundo desde que abandonó mi camioneta hasta que se transformó de nuevo en el borrón que me había salvado y se perdió entre la vegetación.


	15. Chapter 15

Estaba nerviosa cuando oí la llave de Amilyn girar en la cerradura. Entre las dos puertas se descalzó, entró y activó el modo “en casa” de la alarma, la cual se arrancaría a sonar si alguien intentaba abrir las ventanas o la puerta, pero no si nos desplazábamos por las zonas de la vivienda con sensores de movimiento. La aguardaba en el pasillo y la vi preocupada. Mis mensajes habían sido neutros, pero algo en ellos o en la situación la había alertado.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —Asentí—. Será de mala educación mirar el teléfono en una cita, pero acompañar a Luke me pone nerviosa y me estaba temiendo que pasase algo. Ya ves, qué tontería.

—Entonces, ¿no ha ido bien?

Amilyn resopló, lo pensó y terminó negando con la cabeza.

—No me malinterpretes, es encantador, un caballero, dulce, culto, inteligente, sereno, divertido… por no hablar de que nunca había visto un tío así de atractivo y no pensaba ni que fuera posible que existieran.

—Pero…

—Pero es hermético. No quiero que me baile el agua y revuelva su ensalada para no desentonar. Me lo he pasado bien y a la vez me he sentido estafada. Ya estoy mayor para estas cosas, paso de ser la muñequita que va por ahí con el señor inhumano que no le cuenta nada porque no lo va a poder asumir. A todo esto, ¿se puede saber qué carajo es esta gente?

—Vampiros. —Amilyn ahogó un grito—. Pero no beben sangre humana, han decidido respetarnos y vivir de los animales.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Ben ha vuelto?

—Sí, justo a tiempo para evitar que tres desgraciados que me tenían arrinconada me hicieran de todo y nada bueno.

La mirada de Amilyn se agrandó. Tres agresores, tres cadáveres. Le relaté mi salida de la librería, el piropo del cerdo bocachancla que tan mal me había sentado y la aparición tan súbita como providencial de Ben. En un segundo, quizá menos, había enviado al grupito al otro barrio y galopaba conmigo en brazos rumbo al bosque, donde había calmado su nerviosismo derribando árboles y profiriendo gruñidos y bufidos más propios de una pantera cabreada que de un antropoide.

—Y entonces, al verme en mitad del solar que ha dejado, parece que ha vuelto en sí. De pronto estaba como triste, como arrepentido por haberme asustado y me ha dicho que jamás me haría daño.

—Que jamás te haría daño. Un vampiro. Claro que sí.

—Parecía que decía la verdad. He quedado con él mañana temprano, vamos a…

—¡Ah, no! Ni de coña. Ven conmigo, corre.

La seguí escaleras arriba con rapidez y observé cómo sacaba dos maletas de debajo de su cama. Nos marchábamos, anunció. Ignoraba cómo íbamos a poder escaparnos sin que detectaran nuestra ausencia si Ben, teóricamente desconectado del grupo principal, había logrado aparecer en el instante justo para atajar el peligro, mas lo intentaríamos al menos. Tal vez sus palabras eran ciertas, tal vez les importábamos y pretendían protegernos por encima de todas las cosas, pero, ¿y si mentían? ¿Y si era todo un elaborado juego de ratón y gato adornado al máximo para que nos entregáramos voluntariamente a ellos?

—¿Tú crees? —pregunté con escepticismo—. Tanto rollo para llevarnos al huerto y luego, ¿qué, un minuto de placer?

—Lo mismo se puede decir de esas veces que te pones a cocinar algo elaboradísimo. Pasas horas preparándolo, dejas la cocina llena de cacharros sucios y te lo terminas enseguida. Pero, oye, qué bien sienta mientras dura y qué orgullosa te sientes de ti misma. —Le di la razón, no lo había visto desde ese ángulo—. Además, ¿quién te dice que será un minuto? Pueden irnos dosificando y alargar la agonía durante horas o incluso días por puro sadismo o porque no quieren que lo bueno se acabe.

Lo tenía tan claro que inquirí si hablaba por experiencia propia, si como policía había visto algo truculento que la hiciera pensar así. Sin dejar de doblar la ropa para que abultase menos a un ritmo frenético, me contó que no había llegado a Forks para ser de las fuerzas del orden, sino que ya ejercía en Phoenix, concretamente en el departamento de Delitos Sexuales Abiertos. Amilyn formaba parte de un grupo especializado en investigar abusos, violaciones y demás tropelías cometidas al menos doce meses atrás y sin pistas claras. En uno de sus casos, tras tirar de un hilo mínimo, habían conseguido que un juez aceptase concederles una orden de registro para una vivienda. Esperaban resolver una agresión, no así dar con el pobre chico que encontraron en el sótano.

—No voy a describírtelo, te aseguro que eso de que la ignorancia es la felicidad es cierto a veces.

—Pero lo rescatasteis. Lo sacasteis de ahí y le disteis una nueva oportunidad. Lo salvasteis, quédate con eso.

—¿Lo salvamos? Tenía los ojos vacíos, no se movía, era… No era una persona, Rey, ya no era un ser humano. Lo habían vaciado por dentro, dudo mucho que un día pueda recuperarse y llevar una vida normal después de todo lo que pasó. Lo tuvieron allí durante meses. No voy a decir que nadie se recupera de eso, pero…

Me estremecí. Amilyn no me había dado ningún detalle y precisamente por eso la situación me resultaba tan terrible. Un chico esquelético, sucio, magullado y tan aterrado que no se movía, no hablaba, no hacía más que mantenerse en posición fetal. Un muerto en vida. Me imaginé acercándome, caminando hacia el rincón donde mi mente lo puso. Famélico, cómo se le contaban las costillas con cada bocanada acelerada de aire. Cabello oscuro, piel pálida. Cuando levantó la cabeza, vi a un Ben niño. No venía de ese sótano, pero su existencia humana había sido también horrible. Me agarré al borde de la cama y tragué saliva. De pronto me apetecía abrazarlo, no huir de él, pero comprendía los temores de Amilyn. Me avergonzaba admitirlo, pero una parte de mí los compartía.

Yo también hacía el equipaje con todo cuanto podía embutir en la maleta que Amilyn me había reservado cuando sonó el timbre. Dimos un respingo, nos miramos y Amilyn sacudió la cabeza. Nos imaginábamos quién sería y no pensábamos abrir. Sin embargo, el visitante no se rendía: el siguiente sonido fue la melodía del móvil de Amilyn, que mostraba la fotografía de un rubio de sonrisa beatífica en la pantalla y su nombre: Luke Skywalker. Amilyn profirió un gruñido, descolgó y como saludo le advirtió que había activado el micrófono y estaba grabando la conversación. Luke replicó que lo entendía y que deseaba hablar con ella. Amilyn le instó a decir lo que fuera y Luke le pidió entrar. Podía grabar todo cuanto quisiera, pero a la cara. Necesitaba verla y le suplicaba que no nos marcháramos.

—¿Tú cómo sabes…? Ben y tú, ¿cómo podéis saber esas cosas?

—No ha sido exactamente así esta vez. He sumado dos y dos, he venido a ver si era cierto y estoy oyendo vuestro trasiego desde fuera. —Amilyn emitió un sonido de sorpresa e indignación. Luke prosiguió en tono implorante—. Dejadme entrar, por favor. Después, si mis explicaciones no os convencen, marchaos. Tenéis mi palabra de que no volveréis a saber de nosotros.

—¿Así de fácil? ¿Ben va a aceptar también? Le dijo a Rey que era agresivo.

—Lo es, pero jamás la tomaría con su amada, todo lo contrario. Ábreme la puerta, por favor, te juro que no os haré ningún daño. Espósame o lo que tú quieras, te prometo que no intentaré nada.

Amilyn anunció que iba a colgar y a consultarlo conmigo. Luke lo aceptó, se despidió y mi madre de acogida me miró con expectación. Se acercó a mí, se inclinó para hablarme al oído y susurró que, si Luke podía oírnos trajinar, probablemente también escucharía una conversación normal. Sugerí poner música, Amilyn abrió Spotify en su móvil y comenzó a sonar una cursilada de Dolly Parton que la hizo reír. Le parecía una canción hortera, a su exprometido le encantaba y durante muchos años la había asqueado profundamente por los malos recuerdos. Poder volver a escucharla y reivindicarla como suya era una pequeña victoria. Además, ahora la vinculaba a una buena experiencia: era lo que sonaba en su reproducción aleatoria al recibir el mensaje en que Luke le pidió la primera cita. Explicada la significación de la pieza, me preguntó qué opinaba de abrirle a Luke. Ella se inclinaba por aceptar su propuesta, pero no lo haría sin mi sí. Quizá después sería demasiado tarde, pero yo no quería marcharme sin haberlo oído todo. Amilyn suspiró, apagó la música, sacó un revólver del cajón de la mesilla, me contó de forma rápida cómo usarlo y me lo entregó. Ella portaría su arma reglamentaria.

Antes de abrir, le advirtió a Luke que íbamos armadas. Este contestó con naturalidad que lo sabía, el olor de la pólvora nos delataba. Amilyn desactivó la alarma, se apartó para que pasase y Luke se descalzó sin consultárselo. Sus pies eran tan blanquísimos y perfectos como cabía esperar. Con las manos en alto, caminó hasta el salón, se colocó contra la pared, separó las piernas y dejó que Amilyn lo cachease.

—Pierdes el tiempo —le advirtió con serenidad mientras era esposado—. Mi mejor arma soy yo mismo.

—Y supongo que un tiro no te haría daño —masculló Amilyn, haciendo fuerza para apretarle al máximo las esposas—. Tu piel no cede.

—Mi piel es como la piedra, no vas a poder ceñir los grilletes más. Respondiendo a lo del tiro, no, no sería más que una punzada y la incomodidad duraría un segundo. De todos modos, no te recomiendo que pruebes, la bala rebotaría y podría heriros.

—Gírate. —Luke obedeció con mansedumbre—. Entonces, las esposas también son una chorrada.

—No lo son. Podría romperlas sin ningún esfuerzo, pero funcionan a modo de precinto de seguridad. Me las has puesto para que os sintáis las dos seguras. Mientras las lleve y no me resista, podréis confiar en mí, por eso las acepto. Es más, hasta que no me des permiso, no me moveré.

Dicho esto, adoptó la inmovilidad extrema que hasta el momento solo le había visto a Ben. Incluso contenía la respiración igual que su sobrino. Si pretendía tranquilizarnos con ello, a mí me puso nerviosa. No era natural, me daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se desplomaría boqueando por la apnea. Obviamente, no lo hizo. Se mantenía sereno y completamente quieto, con la mirada fija en Amilyn.

—Sois vampiros —afirmó Amilyn. Luke tomó el aire justo para responder que sí y puntualizar que se alimentaban de animales—. Y pretendes que me lo crea.

—Es la verdad. Nuestros ojos son dorados por eso. Cuando mi hermana y yo fuimos transformados, nos alimentábamos de sangre humana porque no sabíamos que las cosas se podían hacer de otra manera, pero cuando encontramos esta alternativa, nos cambió la vida. Desde que descubrimos que los animales nos bastan, no hemos mirado atrás. De hecho, ni Han ni Ben han probado nunca la sangre humana.

—¿Sois hermanos de verdad?

—Sí, mellizos. Llevamos literalmente juntos toda la vida, desde antes de nacer. Han llegó más tarde, él también era humano cuando Leia lo conoció y empezaron lo suyo. Tal vez deberíais hablar con él, pasó por esto mismo.

—¿Y Ben? —intervine.

Luke giró la cabeza para mirarme. Solo la cabeza, el resto de su cuerpo continuaba estático. Eché un vistazo a sus manos: colgaban con abandono, sin la menor señal de pugna. Estaba cumpliendo.

—Ben fue el último en llegar. Lo que te ha contado es cierto, tuvo una vida humana tan espantosa que algunos conceptos como “familia” o “afecto” los tuvo que aprender de nosotros. Por eso y porque es el vampiro más joven del grupo, ocupa el rol del niño de la casa, pero no significa que lo infantilicemos ni que su opinión tenga menos peso que la del resto. Todos tenemos nuestras fortalezas y nuestras debilidades y ahora, tío y sobrino estamos viviendo esta experiencia a la vez y nos estamos apoyando mutuamente.

—¿Por qué os habéis fijado en dos humanas? —le preguntó Amilyn. Luke levantó las cejas, divertido.

—Lo dices como si uno pudiera elegir de quién se enamora. Que seáis humanas no importa, lo importante es que sois justo lo que cada uno necesita.

—¿Y cuál es el plan a la larga? Porque no podemos estar así para siempre.

—No, por supuesto. La idea es tener una relación de pareja lo más normal posible durante un tiempo y, si funciona, me temo que tendríais que plantearos dejar de ser humanas.

Amilyn y yo nos miramos. No puedo decir que la afirmación de Luke me sorprendiera y a Amilyn tampoco parecía chocarle. Le preguntó a Luke cuánto tiempo debería transcurrir y la respuesta que nos dio indicaba que el asunto se había tratado de forma extensa por los Skywalker: ya que yo era una menor de edad en acogida, lo mejor para no llamar la atención sería aguardar hasta que terminase el instituto y fuera mayor de edad. El verano en que obtuviera mi título, podríamos desaparecer los seis con la excusa de una oferta de empleo mejor para Luke muy lejos de allí. Hablaríamos de ir a Florida, California u otro estado soleado y en realidad partiríamos en busca de tierras nubosas, escasamente pobladas y llenas de animales salvajes.

—Los primeros meses son un poco complicados, tendréis que adaptaros a muchas cosas nuevas y aprender a dominar vuestra sed, vuestro nuevo cuerpo y vuestras habilidades especiales, pero no estaréis solas. Ya tenemos experiencia con neófitos.

—¿Y si nuestra transición es tan difícil como la de Ben? —inquirí—. Porque supongo que lo de los ataques de ira también era verdad.

—El caso de Ben es muy particular. Venía de un ambiente brutal y despiadado, no mentía cuando te dijo que no tenía nombre, nunca había salido del recinto vallado donde creció y la primera mujer que recuerda haber visto es Leia. Solo sabía expresar sus emociones a golpes, éramos unos completos desconocidos que se lo habían llevado a un lugar nuevo en mitad de la nada y su don es muy útil una vez dominado, pero muy difícil de controlar al principio.

—¿En qué consiste su don exactamente? Porque ya sabemos que tú tranquilizas a la gente —habló Amilyn. Luke sacudió la cabeza.

—No solo calmo, aunque por razones prácticas es lo que hago más a menudo. En realidad puedo provocar cualquier estado de ánimo: apatía, tristeza, nerviosismo, euforia, tranquilidad, rabia, miedo… Lo de Ben es más largo de explicar y prefiero que lo haga él mismo si al final Rey y él se ven mañana. Ben la quiere llevar a su lugar predilecto en el bosque. El mío es otro, tú y yo podríamos ir de excursión allí y respondería todas las dudas que te queden hoy, que supongo serán muchas.

—No se os ocurra hacernos daño.

—Jamás. Amilyn, te quiero.

La declaración cogió a Amilyn por sorpresa. Boquiabierta y atónita, miró a Luke como en busca del menor atisbo de insinceridad. Al no hallarlo, se ablandó de golpe, se acercó a él y lo besó. Luke continuaba inmóvil, adaptando solo la posición de su cabeza para estar cómodo probando los labios de Amilyn. No solo se veía mayor que él, sino más alta. Entre los pies descalzos de Luke y los tacones de ella, Luke estaba obligado a inclinar su rostro hacia arriba. La dinámica estaba invertida y justo por eso me parecía preciosa. Ojos cerrados, se buscaban con pasión. Amilyn lo agarró de la cintura y debió de pretender ir más allá, pues Luke apartó la cara, abrió los ojos y murmuró un suave “para”. Amilyn le preguntó en un susurro audible cuál era el problema y Luke contestó que el hecho de que no quisiera lastimarla no significaba que no pudiese por accidente. Sus dientes eran más afilados y fuertes que cualquier cuchillo, peores que una sierra de diamante. Por mucho que ambos fueran cuidadosos, uno de los dos podía cometer un error fatal.

—¿Qué pasaría?

—Otro tal vez perdería el control con el sabor la sangre, yo estoy acostumbrado a cosas peores en el trabajo todos los días. Aun así, la herida no saldría gratis: en lugar de saliva, sangre y demás, los vampiros tenemos un fluido que, además de corrosivo, es mutagénico. Si una sola gota entrase en tu torrente sanguíneo, empezaría tu transformación. Podría tratar de pararla, pero sería complicado succionar la ponzoña por la localización de la herida y hasta que lo lograse sufrirías un dolor horrible. Es mejor esperar.

—No podía irme a pillar de un tío normal. No, qué va. —Puso los ojos en blanco y echó las manos al aire. Luke sonrió—. Anda, date la vuelta, te has ganado la libertad.

Con un solo movimiento fluido, Luke le volvió la espalda a Amilyn, quien le retiró las esposas y le pidió que le mostrara las muñecas. Como no podía ser de otro modo, estaba intactas. Amilyn le preguntó si le dolían, Luke sacudió la cabeza, posó la mano sobre una de las mejillas de Amilyn, se besaron de nuevo y se citaron para la mañana siguiente, a la misma hora que Ben y yo. A continuación, Luke se despidió de mí con educación, fue a por sus zapatos y, en lugar de calzarse y marcharse por la puerta principal como una persona corriente, salió con ellos en la mano al jardín, pegó un salto con el que logró superar limpiamente la valla desde la misma puerta de la cocina y lo perdimos de vista. Incluso el formalito del doctor Skywalker llevaba un animal salvaje dentro.


	16. Chapter 16

Además de la camioneta de Ben, había un enorme todoterreno ante nuestra puerta. Los cristales tintados de ambos vehículos impedían ver su interior, pero me decanté por la _pick-up_ por pura lógica. Antes de subir, me despedí de Amilyn con un abrazo, nos prometimos que nos cuidaríamos y monté en la camioneta. Al volante encontré a Ben ataviado con una sudadera gris con capucha, guantes de piel negra, pantalones oscuros y botas militares.

—Qué elegante. Y no me has abierto la puerta, señor caballero —protesté en broma. Ben pareció tomárselo en serio.

—Si llego a bajar del coche, el sol me habría dado de lleno. Por eso también llevo esta ropa, quiero cubrirme.

—Pensé que no te hacía daño.

—Y no me hace daño. Me molesta menos que a ti, los vampiros podemos mirar al sol sin que nos abrase las córneas. Lo que no quiero es estropear la sorpresa. —Hizo una pausa—. Iba a preguntar si habías traído comida y bebida como te pedí, pero ya noto que sí.

—¿Lo dices por la mochila? —Me abroché el cinturón, arrancó y asintió.

—Por lo que ocupa y por el olor de sus contenidos. Lo que os dijo Luke de la pólvora anoche no era un farol, no os hacéis idea de lo agudos que son todos nuestros sentidos en comparación con los vuestros.

Sonaba tan orgulloso. No parecía estar restregándome lo maravilloso que era en comparación conmigo, sino simplemente presumiendo para venderme las bondades del vampirismo. Le pregunté si le gustaba ser de su especie y no tardó en responder que le encantaba para luego matizar que su experiencia humana se lo había puesto fácil. Muchos perdían los recuerdos durante la transformación o los veían difuminados, él no tenía esa suerte y de ahí surgía en gran parte su misantropía.

—¿Por qué la transformación te borra la memoria? Luke dijo algo de que dolía, pero, ¿tanto?

—Más. Es como ser quemado vivo durante horas, pero más doloroso. Teniendo en cuenta que los grandes quemados pueden morir solo del dolor que sienten, imagínate. Es un proceso complicado que no se hace con cualquiera a menos que quieras carne de cañón para una guerra, así que los elegidos casi siempre somos gente con una mente fuerte, pero aun así nos suele pasar factura.

Intrigada, quise saber más detalles. Ben me advirtió que comenzar por la parte más desagradable podía desanimarme y le contesté que justo por eso quería que me hablara del cambio. Conocer a qué me enfrentaba me prepararía, pues Amilyn y yo, que lo habíamos vuelto a discutir por la mañana, estábamos decididas. Anunciada mi intención, Ben empezó con una explicación sobre su único fluido corporal: la ponzoña, la cual era la causante del delicioso olor que había notado en él y en Luke. Altamente corrosiva con casi cualquier material, dotaba a los vampiros de una flexibilidad increíble al funcionar como lubricante entre cada célula y actuaba como adhesivo: en caso de que una parte del cuerpo fuera amputada, bastaba con recolocarla y se pegaría. Además de esas propiedades, la ponzoña ayudaba en la caza, dado que provocaba la absoluta parálisis de la presa durante unos segundos, lo que proporcionaba al vampiro una ventana de tiempo en la que alimentarse sin ruido ni resistencia. Si en lugar de comer, deseaba crearse un compañero, la dificultad estribaba en que el vampiro debía mantener el control lo bastante para no beber, sino inyectar ponzoña.

—Una vez muerdes y la introduces en el torrente sanguíneo, no sé bien mediante qué mecanismo, pero se hace con el control del sistema cardiorrespiratorio para que el humano no se muera mientras dura el proceso de transformación. Le cuesta avanzar por el cuerpo porque es más densa que la sangre y tiende a ir abrasando los vasos poco a poco. —Me encogí con una mueca, cada vez sonaba peor—. Ten en cuenta que tiene que ir recorriendo todas las células de un cuerpo como el tuyo para transformarlas en células de un cuerpo como el mío. Decir que no es agradable es quedarse muy corto, es una agonía inmensa.

—¿Y cuánto dura? Dime que es rápido.

—Unos tres días, algo menos si tienes mucha suerte. Luke decidió ir a por todas conmigo, arriesgó mucho y tardé solo cincuenta y una horas y media, pero sufrí lo indecible cada segundo.

No entendí qué significaba arriesgar y así se lo hice saber. Habíamos llegado al final de la pista de tierra que Ben había tomado, por lo que antes de responder, se echó la capucha, descendimos de la camioneta y echamos a andar. Eran todo árboles, un bosque tan denso que apenas dejaba pasar los rayos solares. Con todo y eso, Ben llevaba la cabeza agachada para protegerse del astro rey. Insistí en mi pregunta y me contó que la mejor técnica para garantizar un buen flujo de ponzoña era repartirla por los principales vasos sanguíneos, como la carótida y la yugular en el cuello, la subclavia en el hombro, la braquial en el brazo o la femoral en la pierna.

—Si has ido siguiendo el recorrido que he hecho, verás que hay un vacío bastante importante.

—El torso.

—Eso es. Aunque uno de los tres ya me había puesto nombre y se había encariñado conmigo, luego te contaré quién y por qué, no dejaba de ser un humano desconocido con pie y tres cuartos en la tumba —prosiguió la explicación con su preciosa voz. Me parecía mentira que fuera capaz de hablar de algo tan horrendo con tal tranquilidad—. Luke pensó que valía la pena correr riesgos, me abrió en canal y tuvo acceso a nuevas vías de transmisión, como las venas cava y porta, las arterias pulmonares y, sobre todo, la aorta. Básicamente repartieron el líquido por todos los vasos sanguíneos de cierta entidad de mi cuerpo y se sentaron a esperar. No tenían muy claro qué iba a ocurrir hasta pasados unos minutos. Han dice que supo que todo iría bien cuando mi pulso se regularizó y empecé a dar aullidos de dolor aunque todavía tardé casi una hora en despertar por completo y mirar a mi alrededor.

—¿Y no…? —Tragué saliva. Yo y mi maldita sequedad de boca cuando algo me impresionaba demasiado—. Sé que te habían pegado una paliza, pero, ¿no te dolió que te rajaran así?

—Estaba en coma profundo. Lo de que me moría va en serio, Rey. Mi cuerpo entero estaba destrozado, Luke tuvo que hacerme una traqueotomía por el camino de lo aplastada que tenía la cabeza. Mi aspecto una vez transformado era una incógnita porque mi cara estaba reventada.

—Pero ahora estás bien, ¿verdad? No te quedaron secuelas.

En vez de responderme de palabra, se ajustó la capucha tirando de los cordones para que no se bajara y avanzó los siguientes metros con una serie de piruetas cuya precisión y altura superaban las de cualquier medalla de oro olímpico. La transformación sanaba cualquier clase de lesión y no solo dotaba al neófito de fuerza, resistencia, memoria sin límites y unos reflejos y sentidos inimaginables para un humano, sino que también mejoraba su apariencia física, su voz y su aroma.

—Somos un depredador diseñado perfectamente para atraer a nuestra presa. Veis que somos distintos, pero aun así os encantamos y queréis tenernos cerca.

Emití un gruñido que Ben no comprendió. Me sentía aludida e insultada, me daba la impresión de que minimizaba mis sentimientos por él y los reducía a simple lujuria o atracción ocasionada por lo maravillosísimo que lo volvía la dichosa ponzoña de las narices. Si decía la palabra una sola vez más, se enfrentaría a un ristra de maldiciones. No era una cervatilla indefensa ni una niña tonta encaprichada con él solo porque era misterioso y tan peligroso que los besos de tornillo estaban vedados. Sería una adolescente de una especie inferior a la suya y estaría viviendo mi primer amor, pero también era muy consciente de las complicaciones y asumía voluntariamente el riesgo de quedarme a solas con un ser superior a mí en cualquier ámbito que podría acabar con mi vida antes de darme tiempo a procesarlo. Quería a Ben con todo mi corazón, no por ser vampiro, sino por ser Ben. De hecho, habría preferido que fuese humano, tener una relación mundana de esas que no salen en los libros, estudios, trabajo, boda, hipoteca, mascota, envejecimiento a dúo y muerte los dos juntitos abrazados en la cama a una muy avanzada edad. Eso de convertirme en una máquina de matar y vivir para siempre me producía vértigo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —me preguntó tras unos segundos de silencio. No respondí. Trató de darme la mano y se la aparté con un cachete que me hizo un poco de daño. Estaba demasiado duro—. Eh, basta ya. No sé por qué te has enfadado, pero no tienes derecho.

—¿Que no tengo derecho? ¿Es que ahora, además de ser mi niñera, me vas a decir qué tengo derecho a sentir y qué no? ¡Claro, como eres un vampiro, eres perfecto y sabes mucho mejor que yo lo que me conviene! Después de todo, solo soy una humana de mierda. Soy tonta del culo, me rompo poco menos que con una mirada y tengo unos sentidos tan patéticos que parece mentira que no me vaya empotrando contra los árboles según camino con mi paso de tortuga tetrapléjica.

El “¿qué?” de tono agudo de Ben no logró contener la incredulidad cómica que terminó escapándose de su boca carnosa en forma de risilla. Lamentó haberme ofendido, aclaró que no era su intención y me preguntó por qué había tenido una reacción tan virulenta cuando se dedicaba a resolver mis dudas. Lo acusé de ridiculizar mis sentimientos hacia él, me pidió que no me enfadara y me molestó que llevara la capucha tan bien colocada, caminando a su altura no alcanzaba a ver bien su rostro.

—Te repito que no tienes derecho a enfadarte conmigo. No pretendía insultarte y lo lamento si te has sentido atacada, pero piensa con un poco de perspectiva: mis capacidades son superiores a las tuyas —proferí un bufido al que Ben hizo caso omiso— y pese a ello decido traerte a mi lugar favorito del bosque y responder todas tus preguntas aunque a veces sean un poco invasivas. ¿Crees que me gusta rememorar los dos días y pico de tormento que sufrí para ser así? Y no hemos llegado a la peor parte, hay mil asuntos espinosos más. No hemos hablado de mi pasado humano, ni del calvario que mi familia y yo pasamos mis primeros meses como vampiro, ni de qué significan el amor o el sexo para un vampiro, pero llegaremos. La conversación nos terminará conduciendo por todas esas paradas y en todas te seré sincero sin reservas. Con lo mucho que me gusta interactuar con tus semejantes y mostrar mis debilidades, dime, ¿de verdad piensas que es algo banal, que repito el numerito con una chica cada mes o algo por el estilo?

De nuevo guardé silencio, en esta ocasión debido al bochorno y la culpabilidad. Se me estaban subiendo los colores a las mejillas de lo imbécil que me sentía. Agaché la cabeza para que Ben no viera mi rubor. Menuda estúpida, tenía razón en todo. Si hablaba de lo genial que era, se debía a que pretendía hacerme el artículo y a que no albergaba ni un solo recuerdo positivo de su etapa humana. Yo sacrificaba mucho al unirme a él, pero la experiencia vista desde su orilla tampoco estaba carente de complicaciones. De súbito, noté su piel congelada contra mi mejilla y di un respingo por la sorpresa. Se había quitado un guante para acariciarme. Confundió mi sobresalto con enojo, me tachó de imposible, cubrió su mano y aceleró la cadencia de sus zancadas. Antes de que comenzara a alejarse, me justifiqué. Ben se detuvo, me miró, me besó y sonrió, algo parecía divertirlo.

—Somos un par de cretinos hipersensibles, nos merecemos el uno al otro. —Se llevó la mano al bolsillo y la sacó cerrada—. Ten, iba a dártelo más tarde, pero este no es un mal momento.

Extendí la mano. Sobre ella, Ben depositó un colgante y una cadena dorados. Examiné el primero, era uno de estos en forma de corazón que se abren para meter fotografías. Parecía muy antiguo y estaba ricamente decorado con filigranas en forma de flores cuyos pétalos llevaban engastadas piedras transparentes. Mientras lo observaba, Ben me contó que lo había encontrado muchos años atrás y su madre lo había animado a conservarlo y entregárselo como regalo a su pareja. No era obra suya, lo confesó con una vergüenza que no comprendí, mas sus contenidos sí lo eran. Abrí la joya y descubrí a qué se refería: en lugar de fotos, había dos diminutos retratos primorosamente dibujados en lo que parecía tinta china. En uno de ellos aparecía solo él y en el otro, nuestros rostros juntos, como si me hubiera abrazado por la espalda y juntado su cara con la mía para posar ante un fotógrafo. Era tan bonito que me temblaba la voz al declararlo. Le pedí que me lo colocara, sonreí al sentir su peso sobre mi esternón y, mientras retomábamos la marcha, me prometí que jamás me lo quitaría.

—¿De verdad crees que esto puede funcionar?

—Más nos vale. Los vampiros solo nos enamoramos una vez en la vida.

—¡No! Venga ya, me tomas el pelo. —Ben hizo un sonido de negación.

—¿Por qué te crees que tengo este conflicto interno? Estaba muy cómodo no necesitando a nadie más que a mis padres y mi tío. Si esto se tuerce, me voy a volver más insoportable todavía.

Me alegraba que fuera capaz de tomárselo con humor. Ya que habíamos llegado al asunto amoroso, me desveló sus entresijos sin que necesitase pedírselo: los sentimientos de los vampiros también eran más profundos, lo cual los convertía en individuos territoriales y rencorosos si venían mal dadas. En el reverso positivo estaba el amor, en el que eran tan monógamos que su corazón solo podía ser entregado una vez y, dado que las muertes vampíricas eran forzosamente violentas, el superviviente de la pareja no descansaba hasta cobrarse la venganza. La rutina y el paso del tiempo servían solo para fortalecer los vínculos y la infidelidad no se contemplaba.

—¿Porque tu pareja te arranca la cabeza como te pille? —bromeé.

—No, porque literalmente no se nos ocurre. Si eres mi pareja es porque no hay nadie en todo el planeta mejor para mí. No es una exageración ni peloteo, es un hecho. Nunca me iría con otra, ni para un rato ni para siempre, no puedo.

—Madre mía. —Sacudí la muñeca, admirada. Tal grado de entrega escapaba mi capacidad de asimilación—. Pero, ¿ni siquiera aunque haya una chica más guapa, más divertida o más inteligente?

—No me interesan, sé que tú eres perfecta para mí. Puedo admirar sus cualidades, pero mi alma solo tiene una dueña.

—Muy bonito, ¿y lo que no es tu alma? —Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

—Pero qué pedestre. Solo experimentamos deseo sexual hacia nuestra pareja. Conozco a unas vampiras a las que les gusta la variedad, pero todavía no han encontrado a su otra mitad y se acuestan con hombres como el humano que pide postre porque, aunque ya no tiene hambre, ha visto el brownie del de la mesa de al lado y le ha parecido que tenía una pinta estupenda.

—Entonces, tú…

—¡Dios mío! —me cortó, frustrado—. ¿Es que no me escuchas? Mi primer beso me lo diste tú en la Space Needle. Sé cómo funcionan estas cosas, pero es la primera y la única vez que las puedo sentir en mis propias carnes y las siento hacia ti, ¿te queda claro ya?

Asentí y me excusé argumentando que sonaba demasiado bonito, más propio de un cuento de hadas que de la vida real. Me recordó que estaba conversando con un vampiro, tuve que darle la razón y enterré el hacha de guerra agarrándolo de la cintura. En la distancia, a unas decenas de metros, se vislumbraba lo que parecía un claro.

—Hablando de eso, señor vampiro, ayer Luke llamó al timbre y casi se puso de rodillas para que le abriéramos. ¿Es cierto el mito que dice que para entrar en un sitio necesitáis que se os invite o combustís de inmediato?

—No, pero es de pésima educación colarse en casas ajenas, sobre todo en la de la mujer a la que amas y que además es la jefa de policía y tiene una alarma capaz de alertar a medio vecindario.

—Me lo apunto. ¿Qué hay del ajo, las cruces y las estacas de madera?

—El ajo huele mal, punto. Las cruces, las medias lunas, las estrellas de David y demás símbolos religiosos no nos afectan y las estacas… ¿En serio crees que un trozo de madera podría atravesarme?

—¿Y las balas de plata? Luke ya nos dijo que las normales os rebotaban.

—No conozco a nadie a quien le hayan disparado una, pero sabiendo lo blanda que es la plata, como mucho nos agujerearás la ropa. El agua bendita tampoco sirve, por cierto.

—¡Menudo timo! Nos tenéis engañados.

—De eso se trata.

—¿Y es cierto que os transformáis en murciélago?

—¡Ja, ya me gustaría! Eso sí que sería útil.

Habíamos llegado a la zona de claridad que había divisado poco antes. Era un prado redondo, una perfecta circunferencia alfombrada de hierba verdísima y salpicada aquí y allá de diminutas flores blancas. Me daba tanta pena pisar la pradera con mis deportivas que me descalcé y pasé a su interior para dejarme bañar por la luz. Ben aguardaba en las sombras observándome con inquietud.

—¡Vamos, Ben! Quiero verte al sol, no me dejes con la intriga.

Ben asintió, se bajó la capucha y se abrió la sudadera. No llevaba nada debajo. Mientras se despojaba de ella, admiré su torso níveo con la musculatura tallada con una precisión tal que hacía que el David de Miguel Ángel pareciera una chapuza de calidad ínfima. Se quitó las botas, dejó todo al pie de un árbol, cerró los ojos un momento, tomó aire como para calmarse y, cuando iba a volver a animarlo, echó a andar hacia mí.


	17. Chapter 17

Brillaba. Había imaginado millones de posibilidades a cuál más rocambolesca, pero no esa. Ben relucía, refulgía, rutilaba, rielaba y, por cambiar de letra inicial, hasta coruscaba. Al contacto con su piel, la luz solar se reflejaba como si lo hiciera sobre millones de diminutos diamantes y creaba unos efectos luminosos policromos para cuya belleza me faltaban las palabras. De pronto ya no me parecía un hombre fuerte y duro, sino una criatura frágil y delicada. Como depredador había que admitir que en gran medida había perdido su ferocidad.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Más que un monstruo terrible, parezco el hermano mayor de Campanilla —se quejó como si me leyera la mente.

—¿Tú cómo sabes…?

—Porque te ha cambiado la cara. El corazón se te ha acelerado de golpe, pero no hueles a temor y me estás mirando como con miedo… pero a romperme.

Estaba como a un metro de mí, por lo que acorté la distancia hasta casi rozar su cuerpo. Su piel estaba formada por diminutas gemas, cada una con su reflejo propio. Se hacía tan extraño mirarlo y saber que era un ser vivo. Alargué la mano y me sorprendió notarlo tan frío y firme como siempre. Le acaricié el pecho sin prisas, el vientre, los brazos, el cuello. Ben cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer con un ronroneo que tenía más de gatuno que de humano. Le pregunté si el sol no lo incomodaba y sacudió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. ¿La luz lo calentaría o incluso en esas condiciones permanecería helado? Musitó que cualquier fuente de calor modificaba su temperatura corporal, pero tardaba en hacer efecto y, de igual manera, le llevaba un tiempo recuperar su frialdad acostumbrada. Lo tomé de la mejilla y la cintura, me acerqué a su rostro despacio y sonreí al ver su forma de buscarme a ciegas y acertar en mis labios. Lo abracé con fuerza, apoyé la cabeza en su pecho, bajé yo también los párpados y, mientras disfrutaba de sus caricias en mi cabello, me dio la impresión de que flotábamos. Lo único que echaba en falta era escuchar el latido de un corazón que llevaría muchos años inerte.

—¿Cómo has sabido dónde estaba mi boca?

—Olfato. Dime, ¿nunca has querido subir a la copa del árbol más alto y mirar a lo lejos?

Retiré la cabeza de su pecho, abrí los ojos y ahogué un grito. No estábamos en contacto con el suelo, sino desplazándonos en vertical por el aire, como si viajásemos en un ascensor invisible. Ben soltó una risilla, mi sobresalto le divertía. Me aferré a él tan fuerte que le habría clavado las uñas de haber podido y su respuesta fue una carcajada.

—¡No tiene gracia, Ben! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que puedes volar?

—Porque no puedo.

—¿Que no? ¡¿Y qué es esto, entonces?!

—Telekinesis. Si puedo mover objetos con la mente, ¿por qué no usarlo para levantar tu cuerpo y el mío? Puedes relajar las manos, se te van a agarrotar para nada, te tengo bien sujeta.

Por si acaso, apreté más en lugar de soltar. Ben se encogió de hombros, lo dejó a mi elección y escogió la rama de aspecto más recio que pudo encontrar en el ejemplar que nos quedaba más cercano. Me situó sobre ella, me así y, para mi sorpresa, la madera cimbreó más bajo mi peso que cuando él se acomodó aunque lo hizo más próximo al extremo. Resultaba que el material del que estaban compuestos era menos denso que las células humanas, por lo que, pese a la diferencia de tamaño y su poderosa musculatura, la masa de Ben era menor que la mía. Leia, de hecho, venía a pesar lo que un niño de parvulario. Saberlo me hizo sentir una vaca inútil de gelatina.

Perdí la mirada a lo lejos. Desde esa altura se veía tanto. Era mejor que la Space Needle, aquel era nuestro pedacito único de cielo. Ya solo por eso habían valido la pena el camino y el par de roces con Ben. Me sentía tan feliz y tan agradecida porque hubiera compartido conmigo su lugar especial que se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y noté que los ojos me pesaban por culpa de las lágrimas. Agradecí que Ben se encontrara meditabundo, no quería inquietarlo.

—Una vez en la vida, ¿eh? —Ben asintió sin mirarme. Le di la mano, besé su epidermis vítrea, tomé aire y lo solté—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Me alegro de que ya lo hayamos dejado claro, no lo estoy pasando bien.

—Pues te prohíbo estar mal y te prohíbo volver a salir huyendo.

—Nada de irme sin ti salvo cuando desaparezca unas horas para cazar. Cuando eso ocurra, cuida de mi corazón victoriano de oro y diamantes, lo llevas del cuello.

—Lo haré —juré, maravillada al imaginar el valor que tendría aquella pieza y lo que decía sobre la edad de Ben—. Hablando de corazones, el tuyo de verdad no suena en tu pecho, ¿al final es verdad que no tienes pulso?

—La transformación se completa cuando llega el paro cardiaco. Las primeras células que cambian son las más alejadas y hacia el final parece que el fuego se apaga en las extremidades y se vuelve más virulento en el pecho. Llega un momento en que sientes que se te paran los pulmones, el corazón se acelera y duele tanto que crees que va a estallar, pero ya ni siquiera puedes gritar porque no tienes aire y entonces, de pronto, tu corazón se detiene y no vuelve a latir nunca más.

—Pero ahora respiras. Al menos cuando tú quieres.

—Si no, no tendría sentido del olfato y te aseguro que es muy poderoso en un vampiro. Sabría indicarte dónde está la gasolinera más cercana solo por el pestazo a combustible que noto ahora mismo.

¿Pestazo? Miré a mi alrededor y me costó localizar el establecimiento junto a una curva de la carretera, en una abertura artificial del dosel arbóreo. Dada su lejanía, a mí me resultaba imposible captar su olor mientras que a Ben le parecía muy notable. Sentidos finísimos; fuerza, velocidad y reflejos extremos; cuerpo ligero, flexible y resistente; excelente motricidad; memoria e inteligencia extraordinarias y telekinesis. Cuando se lo planteé a Ben, este sacudió la cabeza. La capacidad de desplazar objetos sin tocarlos era propia de un grupo muy limitado de vampiros, denominados por el resto “Hijos de la Fuerza” y considerados por muchos una leyenda.

—Espera, ¿que los vampiros tenéis vuestras propias leyendas urbanas?

—Algo así. Todos tenemos un don, una habilidad especial que nos hace únicos y que guarda relación con nuestra vida humana o con algo que nos afectase durante la transformación. No tiene por qué ser algo utilísimo y estupendo, pero está ahí. Por ejemplo, conocemos a un matrimonio formado por una vampira increíblemente bella y su esposo tiene una fuerza descomunal. Eso es común a todos los vampiros y después estamos nosotros.

—Los Hijos de la Fuerza. ¿Sois una subespecie?

—Podría decirse así. Nos conocen con ese nombre porque Palpatine, el primer vampiro conocido con un don y telekinesis, la llamaba “la Fuerza”. Palpatine no era precisamente un romántico, creó a otro vampiro para que fuera su pupilo y ese vampiro también heredó la telekinesis y tenía su don propio, pero le salió rana. Ese segundo vampiro, Anakin, crio a dos mellizos humanos como si fueran hijos suyos.

—¡¿Que a Leia y Luke los crio un vampiro?!

—Anakin amaba a Padme, la madre de Luke y Leia, que murió en el parto o eso cuenta él. El caso es que a los diecinueve consideró que ya eran adultos y los transformó.

—Y heredaron la telekinesis además de tener su don.

—Eso es. Pasado un tiempo, se marcharon a vivir su vida, Leia se enamoró de Han, lo transformaron entre los dos, Han heredó, etcétera, y entre los tres me arrancaron de los brazos de la muerte unos años más tarde. Que sepamos, no hay más como nosotros, solo los cinco porque Anakin mató a Palpatine en una pelea. Ponemos un poco nerviosos a los Vulturi, que son los amos del cotarro vampírico, pero mi madre llegó a un trato con ellos antes de que yo naciera: les dijo que tendría un hijo y que cuando su hijo y su hermano encontraran a sus respectivas parejas, daría su familia por completada.

Suspiré, esas parejas éramos Amilyn y yo. Seríamos Hijas de la Fuerza, lo más de lo más dentro de los vampiros. Me daba más vértigo que estar encaramada a aquella rama. Apreté la mano de Ben y di un respingo al ver algo moverse en el claro: la mochila de Ben se estaba abriendo sola. De ella salió algo que en un primer momento no distinguí, pero que resultó ser una manta de picnic extendiéndose como por arte de magia. Ben sonrió y me besó. Durante todo el proceso no había mirado hacia el claro ni un solo instante.

—¿No necesitas ver lo que mueves?

—Si sé dónde está y lo que pretendo, no. Es más complicado ser preciso y se tarda más en aprender a hacerlo, pero tú también lo conseguirás. ¿Quieres probar la manta? Mi madre nos regaló una a Luke y otra a mí para que no pescaseis una cistitis de sentaros sobre la hierba húmeda.

Acepté, me mentalicé para bajar al prado como habíamos subido y, sin previo aviso, Ben se arrojó al vacío. Me quedé demasiado alucinada hasta para gritar y me encogí cuando alcanzó el suelo. No había sido una locura aunque a mí me lo pareciera, sino otro de sus alardes: en lugar de quedarse estampado, empleó su inercia en girar por el césped hasta que se detuvo. Lo maldije a voces, se carcajeó y, cuando le advertí que no volviera a pegarme esos sustos, prometió dejarlo cuando ya no me impresionara para luego pedirme que lo siguiera. Lo miré, atónita de nuevo. ¿Pretendía que saltase? ¿Acaso se había olvidado de que era humana? Al verme dudar, me aseguró que no me pasaría nada y me suplicó que confiase en él con tal firmeza que supe que no podía negarme. Si estaba jugando conmigo y pretendía que me suicidase sin ser consciente, lo averiguaría enseguida. Me puse en pie a duras penas, el ballesteo de la rama dificultaba la maniobra, adelanté un pie al vacío, respiré hondo y, en cuanto comencé a impulsarme para abandonar mi único soporte, sentí una energía invisible sostenerme por las caderas y tirar con delicadeza de mí hacia abajo. Ben acompañaba mi descenso con la mirada aunque no lo requiriera para estabilizarme y no lastimarme. Cuando ya llegaba, me estiró las piernas en ángulo recto, me dejó sobre la manta y se vino a sentar junto a mí.

—Pensabas que quería matarte —me acusó, decepcionado.

—¡Soy humana, Ben! No puedes pedirme que me tire desde quince metros sin dudar ni pasar miedo.

—Veintiuno.

—¡Más a mi favor! No es desconfianza, es instinto de conservación.

Me dio la razón y se disculpó por el mal trago. Aproveché la pausa para sacar una barrita de cereales y, tras un bocado, le pregunté si, aunque no la digiriera, al menos disfrutaba la comida. Puso una mueca de desagrado, sacudió la cabeza y me contó que cualquier alimento le sabía repulsivo y que la sangre animal ni siquiera le resultaba agradable comparada con la humana.

—¿No se supone que tu padre y tú no la habéis probado?

—Experiencia vicaria.

—¿Es tu don? Es que no termino de pillarte el punto. Luke nos contó que modifica el estado de ánimo, pero, ¿y tú? A veces me da la sensación de que sabes lo que siente la gente, otras parece que logras que hagan lo que tú quieras y otras, que ya sabes lo que va a pasar.

—Lo último no, esa es mi madre. Lo otro tiene matices.

Conque Leia veía el futuro. De pronto su tranquilidad tenía todo el sentido del mundo, sabía que su hijo regresaría sano y salvo. Su don era prácticamente infalible cuando se trataba de sucesos impersonales o casi, como la meteorología o el mercado de valores. Sin embargo, si había seres racionales, determinados sucesos inesperados o decisiones de por medio, su fiabilidad disminuía. Por eso no había sabido que Tyler perdería el control de su furgoneta y solo había sido consciente de que me agredirían en Port Angeles con un par de minutos de antelación.

—Y por eso llegamos a Forks con tanta antelación. Mamá no tenía muy claras las fechas.

—¿Qué fechas?

—Bueno, la de tu llegada.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿Por qué te crees que voy al instituto, por amor a los adolescentes? Dios, no los aguanto. Me matriculé porque mi madre te veía en sus visiones y eso solo le ocurre cuando la persona es de su familia, cuando ya la conoce y la vigila con algún objetivo concreto o cuando, aunque no la conozca todavía, va a ser alguien importante para ella. A ti te llevaba viendo un par de décadas, pero tenía la sensación de que no habías nacido aún. Afinó todo lo que pudo y al final aparecimos por aquí un año antes.

—Entonces, vinisteis a Forks por mí. —Me llevé las manos a la cabeza, las dimensiones de su historia me sobrepasaban. Malditos vampiros, malditos dones y maldita costumbre de hacerlo todo a lo grande.

—Y por Amilyn. Cuando mi madre nos contó que nos íbamos a enamorar de una madre adoptiva y su niña, pensábamos que nos tomaba el pelo.

Madre adoptiva. Qué bien sonaba. Leia no había visto los particulares de mi situación con Amilyn, así que la había malinterpretado para bien. Sin duda, la miembro de la familia que ya “conocía” a Ben antes de cruzarse en su camino para salvarlo era ella. Me planteaba un dilema interesante: ¿Leia controlaba sus visiones o era al contrario? No habría corrido a recoger a un humano moribundo y transformarlo de no ser porque lo había visto en su familia. Ben admitió que todos se lo planteaban, pero no sería él quien se quejase.

—Podría haberse buscado un hijo más sencillo de llevar al principio, pero mi madre siempre tuvo claro que me quería a mí. Dice que la primera vez que me vio en una de sus visiones, estábamos los dos en un balancín en un jardín, yo estaba recostado contra ella, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados mientras me acariciaba y le decía “te quiero, mamá”. Desde ese momento no dejó de buscarme, fue acotando el tiempo y el espacio hasta dar conmigo. Por eso cada día intento ser un buen hijo para ella, Han y Luke. Lo de “tío” te lo digo por simplificar y porque esta vez es nuestra tapadera, pero en casa uno es papá y otro es papa. Y si no tengo muy claro que vayan a distinguir a quién me refiero, uso el nombre. Luke no es un familiar de segundo grado, fue él quien más ponzoña me inyectó porque es quien mejor resiste la tentación de la sangre.

—Te dieron una segunda oportunidad.

—No, la primera. No sé bien cómo calificar mi periodo humano, pero el concepto de “vida” no le encaja. Empecé a sentir y pensar cuando me transformaron.

Le acaricié el brazo y estudié su gesto. Permanecía muy serio, me dio la impresión de que trataba de mantener una máscara de normalidad para ocultarme sus verdaderas emociones. Le pregunté si estaba yendo demasiado lejos con mi curiosidad y le ofrecí dejar el interrogatorio si se encontraba incómodo, pero me respondió con una negativa.

—Dije que te contestaría a todo.

—Pero a lo mejor me estoy pasando. No puede ser fácil sincerarte tanto, lo sé porque a mí también me cuesta mucho hablarte de mi pasado. Eso es lo que sentí que nos unía, ¿sabes? El primer día, viéndote tan solo, me cabreé por cómo te trataban, me dieron ganas de protegerte de todo el mundo y, cuando volviste y me dijiste que eras adoptado, de pronto tenía sentido. La conexión que había notado ya encajaba. Eras como yo, me entendías y yo a ti. Dejé de sentirme sola.

—Me alegro de no haberte matado la primera vez que te vi en persona. Hubo un momento en que estuve mucho más cerca de lo que puedas imaginarte. Y aunque te perdoné la vida, te odié con todas mis ganas. Eras un demonio venido directamente del infierno para torturarme, no mi amada. ¿Cómo iba a poder amar a alguien que me atormentaba tanto?

—¿Perdón? Rebobina un momento: ¿cómo que me querías matar?, ¿y qué es eso de que me odias?

—No te odio, te odié ese día y los siguientes. Te odié infinitamente, con todas las células de mi ser. Te odié tanto que fue el peor día de mi vida como vampiro, porque no tenía una bronca tan gorda con mi familia desde que aprendí a controlarme.

—Pero, ¿por qué? Si no te hice nada.

—Ser como eres. No tienes ni idea de cómo me complicas la existencia cada minuto que paso contigo.

—No lo entiendo, ¿haces el favor de hablar claro una vez o voy a tener que adivinarlo todo? —Me crucé de brazos.

—Antes vamos a quitarnos un detalle menor de encima: te explico el don de Han y luego soy todo tuyo.

Todo mío. Y me lo decía con el pecho al aire. Estaría enfurruñada, pero no era de piedra. Él sí, más o menos. Debería preguntarle si los vampiros sentían lujuria, ya que había mencionado de pasada el sexo hacía un rato. Como no parecía dispuesto a avanzar con sus revelaciones hasta no hablarme de Han, accedí y me descubrió que Han era un tipo con suerte. Nada más y nada menos. Siempre que Han emprendía alguna acción, los astros y la diosa Fortuna se alineaban para que obtuviera un resultado favorable.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—No es que le toque el gordo de la lotería siempre, pero si compra un rasca y gana, por ejemplo, siempre gana algo. Si invierte en bolsa, sea en el valor que sea, subirá aunque no tenga por qué ser la empresa que más réditos da esa jornada. Si tira los dados en un juego y necesita sacar un tres, sacará un tres. Si vamos a algún lugar en coche, encontrará hueco para aparcar pegado a la puerta. Si pasa a doscientos cincuenta por hora por la autopista por delante de la policía, por el motivo que sea no lo multarán. Es un don automático, él no tiene que hacer nada ni puede controlarlo de forma consciente, solo ocurre.

—Entre y él y tu madre, con razón estáis forrados.

—Y tanto. El día de Año Nuevo del año pasado les di un dólar y los reté a acabar el año con él multiplicado por diez. Acabé con cinco mil.

—¿Que multiplicasteis vuestro dinero por cinco mil?

—No todo. Si mueves mucho capital de un lado a otro muy rápido, puedes levantar sospechas y desestabilizar el mercado.

—¿De cuánto dinero estamos hablando exactamente?

—Pues… —Hizo un puchero y lo pensó un par de segundos—. No lo sé exactamente, pero sí que son decenas de miles de millones de dólares. Me hace sentir un poco mal, porque Han y Leia aumentan la riqueza familiar, Luke salva vidas y yo, en fin, deslumbro al mundo con mi singular belleza.

Se atusó el cabello y se colocó en un par de poses forzadas como si estuviera en una sesión fotográfica cutre. A mí me daba vueltas la cabeza. Sabía que eran ricos en vista de su tren de vida, pero no me imaginaba que tanto. Le pregunté tartamudeante si no se le habría escapado algún cero de más, se mantuvo en su cifra y no ayudó en nada a mitigar mi aturdimiento. Si él, que era el hijo del trío original, se sentía un inútil, ¿de qué valdríamos Amilyn y yo? Se lo planteé a Ben y pareció tranquilo al respecto.

—Mamá dice que mi labor es ser feliz y quererlos mucho. Nos sobra el dinero y puedo buscarme algo que hacer si yo quiero, pero si no, no tengo por qué. Tengo un trabajo esporádico, poca cosa, y de momento estoy bien así. Contigo y Amilyn pasará igual, sois nuestras parejas y podéis ser lo que queráis con discreción si es que queréis ser algo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Ben asintió—. Muy bien, pues ahora me explicas qué es eso de que quisiste matarme.


	18. Chapter 18

—Eres mi cantante.

—Tu, ¿qué? El diccionario humano-vampiro se me ha olvidado en casa.

Ben resopló, me tachó de impaciente y me aseguró que ya habría iniciado su explicación de no haberlo interrumpido con mis protestas. Ya que lo había frenado, volví a fijarme en su torso desnudo y le pregunté si no sentía frío. Se me hacía imposible que estuviera a gusto después de tanto rato. La temperatura, cómo no, solo era un dato y no debía preocuparle cogerse un resfriado, pues el cuerpo vampírico resultaba un entorno completamente hostil para cualquier microbio.

La cantante de Ben sí podía acatarrarse, así que él desplazó la manta con nosotros encima para que volviera a quedar al sol y procedió con su aclaración. Vegetarianos o tradicionales, los vampiros codiciaban la sangre humana y por lo general les daba igual una persona que otra. Con una excepción: su cantante. De la misma manera que los humanos sentíamos predilección por un alimento u otro, había por el mundo una persona que resultaba extremadamente apetecible al vampiro de turno. En el caso de Ben, el bocadito apetitoso era yo.

—Ya venía molesto contigo después de toda la mañana, me llegó tu aroma en el comedor y pensé que era imposible, que mi frustración estaría magnificando el problema. Entonces fui al laboratorio, te sentaste a mi lado y resultó que era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado.

—¿Por eso contenías la respiración?

—Allí y en el coche de camino a Seattle. A veces me cuesta un poco controlarme, no te haces idea de lo complicado que es aunque me esté acostumbrando bastante deprisa. El día que llegaste, además, estaba hambriento. Tú no hacías más que mirarme con cara de “este es imbécil” mientras que yo calculaba si sería capaz de partirles el cuello a todos los presentes de un solo golpe de telekinesis y cuál sería el plan b si no resultaba. A ti tenía que dejarte viva, además, ¿podría matarlos a todos mientras a ti te cortaba la respiración unos segundos y te paralizaba para que no pudieras escaparte ni pedir ayuda?

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me abracé a mí misma. Que alguien a quien quería tanto hablase de mí con tanto desprecio, como si no fuera más que un pedazo de carne, o más bien una bolsa de sangre, me dolía mucho más de lo que debería a pesar de ser consciente de que no pretendía zaherirme. Ben me rodeó con los brazos por la espalda y se quedó estrujándome en silencio mientras yo temblaba y contenía los sollozos. Era un depredador, un asesino. Había tratado de hacérmelo entender una y otra vez, hasta se había cargado a tres tíos delante de mí. No serían los mejores hombres del mundo, pero los había eliminado sin miramientos y seguro que no se arrepentiría. Quién sabía cuál sería su edad, para él debíamos de ser todos iguales, meras hormiguitas que no merecían su tiempo ni su atención. Se creía mejor que nosotros porque lo era, estaba por encima en la cadena alimenticia y lo de vegetariano le iba que ni pintado. Nos perdonaba la vida porque quería, porque a los Skywalker les agradaba jugar a ser moralmente superiores a sus congéneres.

—¿Por qué estoy viva, Ben? ¿Es que querías hacer lo mismo que tu madre contigo? —inquirí con voz quebrada de llanto aunque hubiera conseguido no derramar una lágrima todavía.

—En ese momento no quería ni verte, pensaba que mi madre había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Aguanté los primeros minutos sin matarte porque no quería defraudar a mi familia, pero ni siquiera acordarme de ellos me bastó. Y entonces, cuando ya estaba casi decidido a eliminarte, me preguntaste qué tripa se me había roto y fue como si me devolvieras a la realidad de un bofetón. Parecía que estabas enfadada, cómo no estarlo después de las miradas de odio que te estaba echando y que no entendías, pero también sonabas preocupada. Conseguí centrarme lo bastante para escribir lo de la migraña y te volcaste en mí. Estaba al lado de mi madre cuando llamaste a mi casa y no me lo podía creer. Yo queriendo desangrarte y tú dictándole los deberes. —Hizo una pausa y lo sentí aspirar hondo con la nariz en mi pelo—. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me había enamorado, aunque la idea de pasar la eternidad contigo todavía me sigue resultando difícil de procesar. No es por ti, es que los vampiros nos traemos mucho bagaje psicológico a esta vida y me cuesta muchísimo confiar y dejarme llevar.

—Que te cuesta confiar. Que te cuesta a ti, que acabas de decir que pretendiste matarme, que liquidaste a tres personas delante de mis narices y que te has mosqueado porque no he perdido el culo en cuanto me has dicho que saltara de la rama. ¿De qué vas, Ben?

—Tienes miedo.

—¡No me digas!

—Tienes miedo y es comprensible. Después de lo que acabo de decirte, entendería…

No dijo nada más. Se separó de mí, se sentó cabizbajo con la mandíbula prieta y la vista baja y se quedó inmóvil con una expresión de absoluto abatimiento. Me estaba ofreciendo una salida, estaba dispuesto a dejarme si así lo deseaba. Le pregunté qué pasaría si me levantaba y me iba, cerró los ojos y susurró un “nada” tan tenue y cargado de sufrimiento que se me cayó el alma a los pies.

—¿Cómo que nada?

—Nada —repitió—. No te haría nada.

—Pero, ¿y tú?

—No tienes que pensar en mí, mira por ti misma. Yo no importo. Si lo que quieres es irte, estar segura y tener una vida normal con un humano, márchate. Te juro que no intentaré nada, que no volveré a molestarte y que jamás volverás a saber de mí. Te mereces ser libre y tener a tu lado a alguien que no se ponga a imaginar cómo sería notar el flujo de tu sangre caliente inundándole la boca. Te mereces algo mucho mejor que lo que yo puedo darte.

De haber podido, no me quedaba duda de que estaría llorando. A mí me costaba no ceder, la congoja era demasiado fuerte, en especial tras sus palabras. Me amaba, ya nunca albergaría dudas. Sus sentimientos hacia mí eran tan poderosos que estaba dispuesto a dejarme marchar si eso era lo que yo deseaba para ser feliz.

—¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Ben? Porque dices que se te hace difícil estar conmigo.

—Mucho.

—Entonces, ¿no quieres estar conmigo? También quiero saber qué piensas tú.

Levantó la cabeza y me sostuvo la mirada. Su gesto alicaído era tal que sentí las primeras lágrimas deslizándose por mis mejillas.

—No he tenido una vida muy feliz, nunca he tenido nada de suerte. Salvo en dos momentos. Y encima —sonrió sin una pizca de humor—, las dos veces he reaccionado igual, sin entender nada y resistiéndome a aceptar la oportunidad que me ponían por delante. Me aterroriza estar contigo ahora porque tengo pánico a que te pase algo. Sé que me quitaría el sueño si durmiese. Y cuando pienso en el mañana y en nuestro futuro juntos, me da miedo no saber tratarte bien.

—Pero si dices que estamos hechos el uno para el otro.

—Sí, cualquiera lo diría.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Extendió la mano y me secó el rostro.

—Cuando lloras también eres preciosa. No te convengo, pero preferiría morirme a estar sin ti. No estoy siendo melodramático, te juro que lo prefiero.

Me acerqué a él y lo estreché con fuerza. No me apetecía ser fuerte por mucho que llorar por amor me pareciera patético. Ben me acunó, lo noté levantarse sosteniéndome en brazos y moverse por el prado meciéndome. Éramos dos adolescentes huérfanos y rotos. Al menos yo lo era. A él no sabía bien cómo calificarlo, porque sería un matusalén, pero tenía la inocencia de un crío a ratos. Saqué la cabeza de su pecho, lo besé y, tras un te quiero con el que le declaré mi amor de nuevo, le pregunté cuántos años tenía. Me respondió con otra pregunta:

—¿Te refieres a mi edad total o a la que tenía cuando me transformaron?

—Ah, ¿que no es la misma? —bromeé. Ben sonrió y sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—. Las dos. Empieza por la que tenías cuando te convertiste en Ben Skywalker, por ejemplo.

—No estoy seguro, te decía la verdad cuando te conté que desconozco mi fecha de nacimiento. Mi cumpleaños lo celebramos en el aniversario del día que desperté como vampiro. Yo quería que fuera el día que me recogieron, pero mi familia dice que ese día no vale, que es inicio del alumbramiento. ¿Cuántos años me echas?

—Pues… Eras mayor que yo, pero no sé cuánto. Tenías… ¿diecinueve, como Leia y Luke?

—Más. Entre veinticinco y veintisiete, Leia no ha podido afinar más.

—¡Venga ya! ¿En serio? Pero… No, imposible. Físicamente no lo aparentas y, no te ofendas, pero no tienes mentalidad de veinteañero.

Su escasa madurez, como él la definió con naturalidad, guardaba una estrecha relación con ese pasado del que todavía no me había dado detalles. No provenía de un entorno normal ni había tenido un paso de la adolescencia a la adultez como tal. Cuando había ido a caer en una familia, había sido para recibir el simbólico nombre de Benjamin y se sentía extremadamente cómodo en ese rol. Si Cupido lo hubiera emparejado con una mujer de su edad física, quizá habría sentido el impulso de comportarse de forma más adulta, pero era yo quien le había caído en gracia.

—Así que ahora eres tú quien me llama inmadura a mí. Qué bonito. —Fingí enfurruñarme.

—En absoluto. Eres mucho más madura que las chicas de tu edad, las circunstancias te han obligado a crecer deprisa. No te veo como a una niña, eres una mujer joven y eso me gusta, porque nos coloca en un nivel madurativo parecido.

—Si tú lo dices… Anda, veinteañero, ¿desde cuándo estás castigado sin madurar?

—Desde poco menos de un mes antes de que mi estado natal fuera aceptado como el decimonoveno estado de los Estados Unidos.

Esos datos no me aportaban muchas pistas. Le pedí que me dejara en el suelo, necesitaba consultárselo a la Wikipedia. En lugar de eso, me desveló que se trataba de Indiana, legalmente establecido el undécimo día de diciembre de 1816. Justo ese día hacía cuatro semanas que Ben había renacido a una existencia nueva. Por tanto, acababa de entrar en su tercer siglo de existencia como vampiro.

—Y en todo ese tiempo, ¿en serio nunca te ha interesado nadie?

—No. Los humanos no me gustan nada; los vampiros, más bien poco.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

—Porque sé lo que todo el mundo piensa. Bueno, todos menos tú.

Conque ese era su superpoder de vampiro. O más bien, el primero del surtido que Ben llamaba su navaja suiza o su caja de herramientas. La primera habilidad mental que había descubierto que poseía era la capacidad de percibir el pensamiento de todo el mundo a su alrededor en un radio de varios kilómetros. Para que me hiciera una idea del funcionamiento, la comparó con el sentido del oído: uno recibía de manera constante múltiples estímulos y podía escoger cuál focalizar, pero en ningún momento podía dejar de oír. Para lo suyo ni siquiera había tapones que amortiguaran la cantidad de información recibida. De igual manera, cualquiera al alcance de la telepatía de Ben podía recibir un mensaje mental suyo.

—Con razón te volviste loco al principio. ¿Es así las veinticuatro horas del día?

—Todas y cada una de ellas. Y aunque pueda parecer lo contrario, la mente de un durmiente no es más silenciosa que la de un despierto. Por si fuera poco, no es como en las películas. —Arrugué el ceño inquisitivamente—. En las películas, cuando un telépata lee mentes, lo que recibe son frases perfectamente formadas y bien hiladas, con información útil y pertinente y, por si fuera poco, no pilla a nadie a mitad de frase. La realidad es bastante más puñetera. Aunque nos dé la impresión de que oímos una voz en off dentro de nuestro cerebro, en verdad no es así y recibimos varios estímulos que procesamos a la vez sin darnos cuenta. Lo que yo percibo gracias a mi don es un paquete de información en bruto, sin filtrar, y te aseguro que tamizar y organizar los datos al principio es muy complejo. Ahora ya… —Chasqueó los dedos como para indicar que era automático.

—¿Cómo te apañas para que no se te vaya la cabeza? Tiene que ser agotador recibir tantas cosas y además, tener tus cinco sentidos tan agudos al mismo tiempo.

—He ido aprendiendo. Suelo dedicarme a hacer barridos para tener una idea del sentir general de la gente, me voy centrando en mentes una por una y les presto menos atención a las demás y a veces, como pasa con el oído, alguien hace más ruido, por decirlo de alguna manera. También está el problema de distinguir si oigo o recibo información mental, porque a veces tengo que pensar un segundo si estoy contestando a un pensamiento y si yo estoy respondiendo de viva voz o con mi don.

—Y esa es la primera herramienta.

—La primera, la más básica y la que más utilizo porque es la más efectiva. Nunca me había fallado hasta que te conocí.

—¿A mí no me puedes leer el pensamiento?

—No es que no pueda, es que ni siquiera percibo tu mente. Si yo soy un hacker, tú tienes un cortafuegos tan tremendamente bueno que no te detecto en la red.

Mi cerebro no existía por lo que respectaba al don de Ben. Su primera herramienta de la caja no funcionaba y de todas las demás, que prometía detallarme a continuación, tan solo había descubierto una que le servía mínimamente conmigo. Me hizo sentir como un bicho raro aunque me recordó que, técnicamente, el monstruo era él. Le pedí que me hablara de la siguiente pieza de la navaja que, como todas menos la esencial, disponía ya de encendido y apagado. Se trataba de la capacidad de rebuscar en mentes ajenas y extraer de ellas recuerdos e incluso alguna habilidad. Cuando estaba ante el hablante de algún idioma que no conocía, Ben no tenía más que valerse del lexicón y la gramática de esa persona para comunicarse sin problemas.

—Y luego, teniendo en cuenta que nunca olvidamos, ya me quedo esos datos para mí.

—¡La leche! Y también puedes obligar a la gente a hacer cosas, ¿verdad? Como al carterista de Seattle o a Jessica.

—Esa herramienta no funciona igual de bien, es más efectiva cuanto más débil es la mente con la que trato. En vampiros casi nunca sirve.

—¿Cuántas más hay?

—Dos, porque puedo hacer una cosa más, pero tal y como la entiendo, va vinculada a la primera herramienta. La penúltima es un dos en uno: borrar y reescribir recuerdos. Es difícil de utilizar, sobre todo la parte de la reescritura, porque cada mente tiene un toque distinto y tengo que buscar la forma de que lo que pongo yo suene natural, ¿entiendes a qué me refiero? —Asentí.

—¿Fue eso lo que hiciste con la mujer de la tienda de Port Angeles?

—Ahí tuve que hacer un apaño cutre porque no tenía tiempo para reconstrucciones. Busqué tu rato en la tienda y pegué un tijeretazo.

—Y llegamos a la última. —Boté con entusiasmo—. ¿Qué sabes de mí, eh?

—Poca cosa. Esta última herramienta no es nada del otro mundo y la uso con poca frecuencia, pero le tengo cierto aprecio.

Su piel era la transmisora de información en este último caso, pues al tocar un objeto, Ben podía obtener ciertos datos básicos sobre la última persona que lo había tocado, como una edad aproximada, su sexo, su raza, su especie o su estado de ánimo en ese momento. Asimismo, percibía una especie de huella, una tarjeta de visita única que lo ayudaba a identificar a ese ser en el futuro aunque nunca lo hubiera visto.

—Pensaba que lo que percibía era una huella mental, pero sabiendo que a ti también te noto, debe de ser más complejo.

Asentí aunque me costaba un poco imaginar cómo se manejaría tal cantidad de datos sin perder la chaveta. Quedaba un último detalle, ese que Ben relacionaba con su lectura en bruto y que había refinado a placer: disponía de sendos vínculos telepáticos permanentes con sus familiares. Me los describió como una versión avanzada de una ventana de conversación del móvil, una a la que los interlocutores podían enviar mucho más que contenidos multimedia sin que la distancia supusiera un límite para la cobertura. Cuando empleaba esas ventanas, a Ben no le era posible colarse en las mentes de sus parientes y leer a su gusto, solo procesar lo que recibía y mandar lo que él desease, pero con ello sustituía por completo al teléfono. Además, sus parientes se podían mantener en contacto los unos con los otros por el mismo canal siempre que el cerebro de Ben actuase a modo de centralita y reenviase los mensajes.

—Es decir, que no lo pueden usar para hablar de mis regalos de cumpleaños pero podemos mantener el contacto las pocas veces que no estamos todos en el radio de acción de mi telepatía básica.

—Y habíamos quedado en que con todo esto no te vuelves loco.

—No lo sé, dímelo tú.

—Yo, la de la cabeza hueca. —Suspiré—. ¿Estás cansado de hablar?

—Cansado no, pero se me hace muy raro contarte tantas cosas. Nunca había tenido una conversación así, con mis padres siempre he ido dosificando.

Comprendí que estaba siendo educado, pero debía de estar hasta el gorro de que metiera las narices en sus asuntos. Le pregunté si prefería dejar su historia humana para otro momento y no me sorprendió su respuesta afirmativa. Sería mejor charlar de asuntos menos intensos, que para algo hacía un día increíble y ya había descubierto que al final Ben era un experto en tomar el sol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por si no quedaba claro con la explicación de Ben, lo suyo es más parecido a la Fuerza que al don de Edward Cullen.


	19. Chapter 19

Qué distinta me sentía al entrar al instituto. Mi corazón dorado al cuello, bien visible, y yo esperando a que alguien lo notara. Ya no estaría sola nunca, Ben siempre se encontraría a mi lado y esa piececita hecha de oro que me acompañaba como símbolo siempre lo demostraría. Que en el camino hasta las taquillas nadie me parase para elogiarme por ello me hizo sentir un poco defraudada. Miraba a mi alrededor y solo veía caras mundanas, grises, gente que dejaría atrás dentro de poco más de un año. De pronto comprendía a los Skywalker: ¿qué diferencia había entre unos y otros si el bebé de la familia llevaba ya doscientos años de vampirismo a la espalda?

Tan deseosa estaba de recibir un poco de atención que, cómo no, se fue a fijar en mí quien menos debería: Lauren y Jessica. La primera tomó mi colgante, lo observó y terminó poniendo una mueca de desprecio que se añadía a su habitual gesto de estar oliendo a repollo hervido pasado de fecha.

—Uy, alguien ha estado revolviendo en el joyero de la abuela.

—A ver, espera… —Examiné su rostro con tanta dedicación que la vi retroceder con inquietud—. Hazte así. —Me llevé la mano a la comisura de los labios y me froté como si estuviera sucia. Lauren me imitó, extrañada. Torcí el gesto—. Es que se te ha quedado ahí  un poco de envidia y pensé que… pero no.

—Envidia, claro. Tú alucinas, mona. ¿Envidia yo?, ¿por qué, por ese trozo de latón del año dos antes de Cristo?

—Es antiguo, pero no tanto.

La voz seductora y grave de Ben casi en mi oído me hizo estremecer. Se me había acercado por la espalda y posado las manos en mis hombros sin avisar. Arrebató el colgante a Lauren con una brusquedad rayana en lo agresivo, lo apoyó en mi escote de nuevo y permaneció con el rostro tan próximo al mío que percibía la diferencia de temperatura.

—Lleva en mi familia desde 1852 y creemos que es de esa época por el aspecto que tiene. Y nada de latón, no habría aguantado así de bien el paso del tiempo.

—¿Y qué hace esta con él al cuello?

—Esta tiene nombre —mascullé. Ben presionó mi hombro con suavidad como para tranquilizarme.

—Mi madre me dijo que se lo diera a mi amada y eso he hecho.

A ambas les parecía una temeridad. ¿Qué llevábamos Ben y yo, nueve días? ¿Y en ese tiempo ya había decretado que yo era el amor de su vida? Cuando lo abandonara, se arrepentiría. Y a ver cómo recuperaría la joya del legado familiar sin arrancármela físicamente. Sentí a Ben sacudir la cabeza, no sé si para negar o como forma de desprecio absoluto a esas dos.

—No vamos a tener ese problema.

—No puedes saberlo —insistió Jessica.

—Yo diría que sí. Os dejo, es una pena no poder estar delante cuando te echen la bronca porque no has hecho los deberes de trigonometría. Pasadlo bien.

Me besó en la mejilla, susurró un “te veo luego, mi amor” perfectamente audible y se alejó con su acostumbrado caminar elegante. La sonrisa no me cabía en la boca mientras que Jessica protestaba en voz alta porque juraba y perjuraba que no nos habían mandado deberes. Me contuve por no reírme en su cara, se encontraba tan ofuscada que no se había detenido a preguntarse cómo disponía Ben de esa información. Yo desde luego no iba a explicárselo. La temida clase llegó, le cayeron la bronca y el negativo y me crecí en mi silla. Estaba deseando que alcanzásemos el mediodía para ver a Ben.

Ya estaba en la cafetería cuando llegué. En mi lado de la mesa había una bandeja con comida y bebida. Miré a Ben inquisitivamente, le pregunté si teníamos compañía y me contestó que se había tomado la libertad de comprarme el almuerzo.

—A la camarera casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas cuando me ha visto ahí pagando.

—No hacía falta que te molestaras. Ya sé que eres un partidazo, no tienes que demostrármelo más.

—No lo hago por impresionar ni como una obligación. No podemos evitarlo, nos sale de dentro cuando nos enamoramos: sentimos la necesidad constante de trabajar para que nuestra pareja sea feliz. Mi madre, que ha tenido tiempo para vivir el antes y el después ampliamente, dice que nos volvemos un poco esclavos, pero que nos compensa porque a nuestra pareja le pasa igual.

—¿Dónde está el límite? —Frunció el ceño como para animarme a precisar—. Quiero decir, ¿dónde te plantarías y dirías “basta”?

—Si quisieras ir contra mi instinto de conservación. Si trataras de ponerme en contra de mi familia no sé bien qué es lo que haría o si quisieras que hiciese algo que va completamente contra mi naturaleza. Por lo demás, si tú quisieras algo y yo no estuviera muy de acuerdo, se me haría muy complicado negarme.

—¿De verdad es tan intenso? —Ben asintió.

—Eres mi dueña. Pasar un rato sin ti, aunque sepa que estás a dos puertas de distancia y te vea en las maldiciones mentales de Jessica, me resulta doloroso. Sé que tú me quieres, pero que no me puedes querer igual porque eres humana, y me hace sentir muy inseguro y muy asustado, pero estoy esperando. Cuando te transforme, verás cómo me siento porque tú te sentirás igual.

Resoplé, era demasiada responsabilidad. Que Ben fuera tan explícito y no intentase minimizar el poder de sus sentimientos me abría también una ventana a su mundo interior. Como humano había vivido un infierno del que todavía no me había proporcionado datos concretos, pero que lo había dejado emocionalmente hecho fosfatina. Le había llevado mucho tiempo ser capaz de abrirse y confiar en los Skywalker, las primeras personas que le ofrecían un hogar, afecto, comprensión, apoyo, estabilidad y amor incondicional. De hecho, me había admitido que sus primeros dos o tres años como vampiro había sufrido una depresión inmensa de la que no veía salida. Dos siglos más tarde, recuperado, contento y con el control absoluto de su existencia, de pronto se iba a enamorar de una miembro de la especie que lo había torturado y traumatizado, un ser frágil con fecha de caducidad cuya sangre ansiaba, a la que le había tenido que salvar el pellejo ya en dos ocasiones, cuya mente le estaba vedada y que no podría aproximarse ni remotamente al grado de devoción que él le profesaba porque quedaba fuera de las capacidades de los mortales. Debía de estar aterrado, frustrado y muerto de los nervios.

—No quiero hacerte daño —le aseguré. Ben asintió.

—Lo sé. He tenido suerte, estoy con una buena persona.

—Y por más que te diga que no hace falta que te desvivas por mí y me compres nada, vas a seguir haciéndolo, ¿verdad?

—A menos que vea que te abrumo de verdad.

Negué con la cabeza. Si tan claro estaba, lo mejor era disfrutar del paseo y sus atenciones y tratar de aportar mi granito de arena a la relación. No se me ocurría qué podía hacer para complacerlo cuando era mejor que yo en cualquier campo y lo tenía todo, pero me prometí que daría con algo. Por lo pronto, parecía que le agradaba el contacto con mi piel, así que una vez terminé mi plato, me quedé sosteniendo su manaza mientras conversábamos. Resultaba que sí había algo que deseaba pedirme:

—A mis padres, a los tres, les haría muchísima ilusión que vinierais a comer las dos este fin de semana a nuestra casa.

—¿A comer? Pero pediréis algo de fuera, ¿no?

—A Han le apetece probar a ver qué tal se le da. Como si fuera a quemar algo, ya ves. Luke ha quedado en preguntarle a Amilyn y yo en decírtelo a ti, así tenemos tiempo para elegir menú en función de vuestros gustos y alergias.

—Pero, ¿tenéis cocina? —Ben asintió—. ¿Y para qué?

—Venía con la casa y hace que sea más fácil de vender después. Colocar una propiedad sin cocina ni retretes sería un poco complicado.

Tuve que darle la razón, no había pensado en ese aspecto ni en que los Skywalker rara vez se aferrarían a sus inmuebles. Conservaban algunos, me explicó, pero mucho más alejados de la civilización. La posesión que más tiempo llevaba en su poder sin fines económicos era una isla privada en mitad del Pacífico. La visitaban casi cada verano o simplemente cuando les apetecía. Si les entraban ganas, contactaban con alguna empresa que limpiase las construcciones y piscinas y las dejase a punto antes de que llegaran y otra vez nada más irse. Después, estaban solos en aquel terreno. Eran libres para relumbrar en plena playa sin miradas curiosas cerca.

—Hay una mansión grande y común para todos, pero además tenemos tres casas separadas lo bastante lejos para no molestarnos. Al fin le voy a sacar utilidad a la mía.

Comprendiendo de golpe a qué se refería, me sonrojé violentamente. Ben ahogó una risilla y, por si se me ocurría alguna locura, me comunicó que el reglamento del instituto prohibía las llamadas “muestras públicas de afecto”. De hecho, se la había jugado con su beso en la mejilla. Ya que la charla había tomado ese camino, me surgían montones de dudas que me tuve que guardar, pues era hora de volver a clase. Me apetecía verlo más tarde, pero no le pedí que viniera porque también necesitaba hablar en privado con Amilyn, que había tenido turno de noche, por lo que no la había visto desde la mañana anterior. Me moría por saber cómo le había ido con Luke y qué había aprendido sobre nuestra futura familia.

Familia. Mi familia. Música celestial para mis oídos.

Mi madre adoptiva, como la había definido Ben, dormitaba en el sofá cuando llegué a casa. En cuanto me vio, decretó que me notaba muy contenta y se fijó en el regalo de Ben. Le parecía precioso, quedó maravillada con la finura de las filigranas, no le sorprendió la calidad de los materiales y, al igual que a mí, los retratos dibujados por Ben la dejaron pasmada. Luke no le había llevado ningún presente y, pese a que Amilyn le había asegurado que no eran necesarios, el doctor inmortal se lamentaba amargamente porque deseaba tener algún detalle con ella pero sus únicas opciones por la noche habrían sido ilegales.

—Está como loco conmigo. Siempre le digo que parezco su madre, pero no quiere ni oír hablar del tema. Dice que en cuanto aparecí en las visiones de su hermana y Ben se las mostró, le parecí una obra de arte y quiso estar conmigo.

—Hoy Ben me ha dicho que soy su dueña —recordé avergonzada. Amilyn agitó la mano.

—Sí, Luke dice cosas parecidas. Qué responsabilidad, ¿eh? Pero bueno, cuéntame, cariño, que estoy deseando ver cómo te fue y contártelo yo a ti también. Cita doble, ¡qué ganas!

Nos pusimos demasiado intensos desde el principio, así se lo relaté a Amilyn. Nos desnudamos emocionalmente de tal manera que nos vimos algunas heridas, desconfiamos el uno del otro, sobre todo yo, y acabamos mucho más unidos de lo que creí que llegaría a estar nunca a nadie. Viendo ya que Ben sufría y no era capaz de negarse a responder mis preguntas indiscretas, habíamos aligerado los temas de conversación y nos habíamos dedicado a conocer nuestros gustos.

En cuanto a la cita de Amilyn, había tenido lugar en otra parte del bosque, una próxima al río. A Luke no le había dado por tirarse de árboles, pero también había llevado a cabo alguna que otra proeza física con la que impresionar a su chica. Asimismo, se había descamisado para presumir de piel brillante y tipazo. Luke también tenía la musculatura definida a la perfección, aunque menos potente que la de su sobrino, hijo o como Ben quisiera considerarlo. En cualquier caso, era un ser encerrado en un cuerpo eternamente joven, bello y durísimo de pelar. Con razón Amilyn babeaba aunque a mí me seguía pareciendo demasiado buenecito. Amilyn me puso cara de pitorreo.

—Lo dices porque Luke no ha tenido tiempo de soltarse contigo. No es tan inocente como tú crees, ha tenido cuatrocientos años para ver de todo y hasta ha tenido sus líos. —Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y la sacudió con fuerza—. Pobre mío, lo contaba todo arrepentido, ya ves, como si tuviera que haberme esperado. Ya le dije yo: “chico, ¿tú te crees que yo soy virgen?”. Ah, por cierto, hablando de eso, una cosa importante, cariño, ¿ponemos un café? Siempre he querido que llegara este momento y me lo he temido un poco.

Creía que sabía a qué se refería y a mí no me apetecía lo más mínimo aunque lo veía necesario desde su punto de vista como madre. Sí, iba a empezar a llamarla así. Si los Skywalker se habían montado su propia unidad familiar al gusto sin importarles los vínculos de sangre yo también tenía derecho a elegir madre. Siempre echaría de menos a la mía biológica, mi idea de localizarla junto con mi padre seguía en pie, pero ya era hora de que dejase de hacerme ilusiones vanas. No iban a volver. Ahora que dejaba de estar sola me sentía lo bastante fuerte para aceptarlo.

Nos sentamos en el sofá ante nuestra bebida y un plato de galletas de mantequilla. Pasada su energía inicial, Amilyn comenzó de manera más suave, como buscando las palabras justas: sí, era “la charla”, esa que las mamás daban a sus hijas para prevenirlas acerca de los peligros del sexo. Ya me había dado algunos consejos al llegar a su casa de manera más abstracta. Ahora que había un chico concreto sobre el que advertirme, parte del guion debía cambiar. Ben no me dejaría embarazada ni me contagiaría ninguna enfermedad, pero podría causarme graves lesiones o incluso la muerte. Debía andarme con mucho cuidado.

—Ben es un niño muy formal, pero…

—¿Niño? Tiene un poco más de doscientos años como vampiro y entre veinticinco y veintisiete como humano.

—¿Tantos? Madre mía. —Puso una mueca—. Si fuera humano, no te dejaría estar con él, diez años de diferencia son muchos a tu edad.

—Tú estás con uno veintiséis años más joven.

—Pero adulto, esa es la diferencia. Tú eres menor de edad y, aunque hayas alcanzado la edad de consentimiento y lo vuestro sea legal por los pelos, no me parece bien.

—En la documentación de Ben pone que es como yo.

—Tienes razón, pero si fuera un veinteañero humano, te lo prohibiría. —Suspiró—. En fin, como iba diciendo, Ben parece un buen chico, un osito de peluche, pero no deja de ser un hombre con impulsos sexuales.

—Entonces, ¿sienten esas cosas?

—Oh, sí. De momento se están aguantando, pero lo suyo no es un amor platónico y casto. Luke y yo ya hemos hablado del tema y me ha explicado un poco dónde están los límites de lo que está dispuesto a hacer conmigo por ahora para no hacerme daño. Ben y tú deberíais tener la misma conversación. —Asentí. Seguro que Ben también se pondría muy protector conmigo—. Pero no es eso lo que te quería decir. Ben es un chico muy agradable y no parece que vaya a tratar de imponerte nada, pero si lo hace, tienes todo el derecho del mundo a negarte a lo que sea. Tu cuerpo es tuyo, tú eres quien decide qué se hace y qué no. Acceder a hacer algo solo para que tu novio no se enfade o como prueba de amor no está bien. Nadie tiene derecho a obligarte a nada, igual que eres libre de parar cuando tú quieras. De entrada puede parecerte genial algo, pero si luego no te gusta o dejas de estar tan excitada y no quieres seguir adelante, exígele que pare. En el sexo siempre hay que respetar los límites que pone la persona más conservadora, menos preparada o como quieras llamarla, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero?

—Sí, a que si uno de los dos no quiere hacer algo o cambia de idea a medias, seguir adelante no está bien y lo suyo es parar.

—Exacto. Tú eres la chica y eso significa que solemos tener más problemas con el consentimiento, por desgracia, pero en este caso, te pido que seas justa también con Ben. Si no está cómodo con algo, páralo. Es como tú has dicho, se sienten un poco dominados por nosotras y les cuesta negarnos nada. El límite que te va a poner él es el de tu seguridad y tu integridad física, porque Luke dice que excitados se vuelven más animales y les cuesta mucho más mantener el control, pero a lo mejor hay otras barreras que quiere poner y no se atreve. Si lo ves descontento o tiene dudas, no sigas.

Me fascinaba que Amilyn me pidiera clemencia con Ben. Él era el varón vivido, viajado, leído e inmensamente fuerte, por lo que poseía absoluta capacidad para doblegarme si se lo proponía. No lo haría, ambos éramos conscientes y, probablemente por su relación con Luke, Amilyn también entendía las peculiaridades de lo nuestro. Ben había sido golpeado y humillado de forma repetida y había visto usar el sexo como forma de violencia. Sin duda intimar conmigo le resultaría difícil. Debería tener un cuidado exquisito para no colocarlo en una posición incómoda. Solemne, le prometí que sería cuidadosa. Creí que se daría por satisfecha, pero Amilyn no había terminado. Había un último asunto que deseba tratar.

—Son vampiros, nos ven delicadas a las dos, sobre todo a ti, que vas desarmada y has estado a punto de morir dos veces. Además, esta gente no duerme y está deseando vernos. Cuando no estén con nosotras, sentirán un impulso muy fuerte de saber qué hacemos y dónde y con quién estamos. No lo hacen por celos, pero pueden ponerse controladores y también desear pasar hasta el último minuto de su tiempo con nosotras. Tienes que saber reclamar tu tiempo y tu espacio, sobre todo tú, que sales con un telépata. Tienes que decirle a Ben que no está bien que vaya buscándote todo el tiempo en las mentes de otros aunque solo sea para saber que te encuentras sana y salva, que no tiene derecho a cotillearte el móvil para saber qué vas diciendo por ahí y que no vas a quedar con él o vas a comer o salir con otros compañeros si te apetece. Puedes pasar con él todo el tiempo que tú quieras, pero no más. No dejes que te lo marque él, porque querrá estar a tu lado hasta el último segundo del día y puede parecerte asfixiante.

Me mordí el labio y asentí para indicar que me daba por enterada. Sus palabras no me resultaban extrañas ni indignantes, los peligros de los que hablaba estaban ante mis narices. Sin ser tan explícito ni tan negativo, Ben me los había señalado: mi ausencia lo transformaba en un alma en pena. Había tenido que salvarme de un aplastamiento y una agresión quién sabe si solo física o también sexual, ambas en el último instante. Además, era alguien acostumbrado a recibir pensamientos ajenos y rebuscar en las mentes del prójimo con tanta naturalidad que no poder detectarme debía de enloquecerlo. Por último, los vampiros eran pegajosos, necesitaban estar encima de su pareja constantemente para no sentirse inseguros ni infelices. No era un buen cóctel si pretendía mantener cierta independencia.

La charla con Amilyn me dejó un poco desanimada. Estaba siendo muy comprensiva conmigo, quizá debido a que ella se encontraba en una circunstancia similar. No obstante, había vivido más y en varias ocasiones había tenido que llevarse al calabozo a algún bestia que golpeaba a su esposa o incluso había llegado a matarla. Ben y Luke parecía perfectos caballeros entregados al cortejo de su dama, deberíamos imponerles límites para que continuaran siéndolo y no fueran más allá ni pretendieran llevar nuestras relaciones de pareja a una época pretérita.


	20. Chapter 20

Comida en casa de los suegros. Qué mal sonaba. Apenas había pegado ojo aquella noche, me había despertado de madrugada solo para descubrir que Amilyn se encontraba en la cocina preparándose una tila. Compartimos infusión y nervios, nos fuimos a dormir y por la mañana nos encontrábamos todavía peor. Amilyn trataba en vano de disimularlo con sonrisas y buen humor. Lo único que logró distraernos fue atarearnos. Limpiamos toda la casa, preparamos un bizcocho y adecentamos el jardín. Y ni por esas logramos quitarnos la gran ocasión de la cabeza.

—Si la situación fuera distinta, te propondría llevar el bizcocho a nuestros anfitriones, o un vino, o lo que fuera, pero así… Ay, mi niña, ¿maquillaje o cara lavada?

—¿Qué prefiere Luke?

—Pues… —Frunció los labios y se dio unos toquecitos—. Es demasiado educado para meterse en esas cosas y yo se lo agradezco.

—Pues yo les voy a escribir. No pienso pasarme el rato pintarrajeándome si luego resulta que a Ben le va a fastidiar pringarse.

—No. —La brusquedad de Amilyn me dejó quieta en mi sitio—. Haz lo que tú quieras, no lo que te dicte él. No puedes depender de él para eso. Mi duda es porque es nuestra presentación oficial en sociedad. Yo ya he tratado con Leia y Han, pero ha sido todo muy superficial. Esto es diferente, son nuestra familia, cariño. Tenemos que ver si nos caen bien o no, porque son las personas con las que vamos a pasar el resto de nuestra vida. Ellos y nadie más.

Por si no tenía ya bastante presión, Amilyn había logrado añadirme un poco más con ese razonamiento. Estaba en lo cierto, los humanos caducábamos, nos rompíamos e, incluso si todo marchaba bien, no podríamos quedarnos mucho tiempo en una zona sin que se percatasen de que no envejecíamos. Los Skywalker llevaban una existencia muy hermética y casi nómada, cada pocos años se trasladaban de un sitio a otro del país o incluso a Canadá y Europa, así se lo había relatado Luke, quien presumía de la gran pericia del miembro más joven del clan como falsificador de documentos. Luke Skywalker era el nombre con el que se identificada, pero a menudo él y los suyos habían asumido identidades y roles familiares que se alejaban mucho de la realidad.

Pasando del maquillaje, lo decidí al pensar en el rato que me pasaría delante del espejo en busca del menor defecto para que luego Ben y compañía los detectasen todos e incluso a él le disgustara ensuciarse con mis potingues al besarme. Porque esperaba que lo hiciera. Tener delante a Leia, Han y Luke en el papel de padres amantísimos me mataba de vergüenza solo con pensarlo, pero éramos novios y no pensaba pasarme la jornada lejos de él como una niña buena y virginal.

El coche patrulla se me antojaba una cárcel con ruedas según emprendimos la marcha hacia Villa Skywalker pese a que viajaba en el asiento del copiloto. Amilyn condujo hasta las afueras del pueblo y se desvió por un camino asfaltado estrecho. Antes de la llegada de los Skywalker era una pista forestal, me contó. Uno de los primeros actos de la misteriosa familia había sido pagar de su bolsillo el asfaltado para poder mover sus cochazos con mayor libertad. Le pregunté si había estado en su vivienda alguna vez y sacudió la cabeza. Técnicamente, aquello ya no formaba parte del término municipal de Forks, sino que desde el inicio del camino era propiedad privada y perteneciente a nuestros anfitriones. Adentrarse por aquella senda sin una invitación o una orden judicial era delito.

Menudo casoplón. La densidad de la vegetación lo había mantenido oculto hasta que casi nos dimos de bruces con él y una vez alcanzado, mi mandíbula decidió abrirse tanto que casi se descuelga de sus goznes. Amilyn silbó, tan admirada como yo. Me había quedado corta en mis estimaciones, la habitación de Ben debía de ser por lo menos diez veces mayor que la mía. Madera, metal y, sobre todo, mucho cristal componían el exterior moderno y sobrio de la fachada, que abrazaba el desnivel en que se encontraba. Desde fuera se adivinaba que la vivienda la conformaban varios pisos de distribución y tamaño irregulares. Debía de costar una pequeña fortuna, pero servía justo para lo que los Skywalker desearían: ser ellos mismos. Semejante vivienda resultaría una tortura para un adolescente fotofóbico, no así para un cuarteto de chupasangres relucientes. Allí podría fulgurar sin temor a ser vistos ni molestados.

Estacionamos junto al acceso al garaje sin bloquearlo y subimos con pasitos cortos y admirados por los escalones de piedra blanca que conducían a la puerta principal, tras la cual nos aguardaban nuestros rutilantes anfitriones. Fue Leia quien nos abrió con una sonrisa blanquísima y reluciente. De nuevo lucía un recogido elaborado y un vestido que me recordaba al de la foto familiar que Ben me había mostrado y cuya falda vaporosa terminaba al inicio de la pantorrilla, justo para dejar a la vista la tobillera plateada que portaba en una pierna y sus pies descalzos con las uñas primorosamente coloreadas en color berenjena, igual que las de las manos.

—Bienvenidas, queridas. Ya era hora de que llegaseis, empiezo a estar cansada de ser la Pitufina.

—Bueno… Todavía tardaremos un poco en incorporarnos —murmuré. Leia alzó las cejas.

—Un año. Eso no es nada. ¿Me dejáis vuestros abrigos?

El marido de Leia también se encontraba en el vestíbulo y se acercó con la misma mueca pícara de la imagen. En persona resultaba todavía más atractivo, igual que su esposa. Nos saludó con un beso en la mejilla y lo miré de arriba abajo, un vampiro con delantal era una visión bastante absurda. La prenda protectora se veía nueva y no presentaba una sola mancha, hasta para eso eran pulcros. Malinterpretando mi gesto, Han se justificó, estaba ultimando nuestro almuerzo y no se había deshecho del mandil para demostrarlo. El plato del horno le olía casi hecho, por lo que se excusó y nos dejó a solas con Leia, quien nos ofreció algo de beber.

—Ya sabes lo que vamos a contestar. —Leia asintió, la intervención de Amilyn no parecía sorprenderla ni molestarla.

—Intento no abrumar a la gente, serviros la Budweiser Prohibition Brew y el Roy Rogers sin consultaros podría resultar violento.

—¿Qué es un Roy Rogers?

Ante mi pregunta, Leia hizo un gesto que parecía querer decir “¿lo ves?”. Se trataba de un cóctel sin alcohol, me contó, y consistía en refresco de cola, granadina y una guinda para adornar y darle un toque de sabor. Sonaba muy bien, Leia me aseguró que se convertiría en mi bebida favorita y, a continuación, nos invitó a pasar al salón, donde Ben y Luke nos aguardaban.

Nuestros chicos iban informales pero de punta en blanco para la ocasión. Luke había optado por un jersey crema de lana gorda y pantalones chinos y Ben había escogido una camiseta de manga larga en un tono verde azulado oscuro que le sentaba mejor que bien y contrastaba con sus vaqueros de azul pálido. Ambos vinieron hasta nosotras, nos saludaron con sendos besos y Ben dio un pasito hacia atrás con la vista baja. Llevaba toda la semana bastante silencioso, apagado incluso. Nuestras interacciones se habían limitado casi por completo al ámbito académico y me preguntaba hasta qué punto era culpa mía, puesto que había tratado de mantener un poco las distancias para no permitir que me agobiara y Ben no había presionado lo más mínimo.

—Rey —me sacó Luke de mis cavilaciones. Lo miré, me tomó la mano y me sonrió con cariño—. Qué bien te sienta el colgante.

—Gracias.

—Quería pedirte perdón por la forma como me comporté contigo en el hospital. Estabas perfecta de salud, sabía que la furgoneta no te había hecho nada y, en cambio, te sometí a pruebas innecesarias y te hice luz de gas. Discúlpame, por favor.

—Protegías a Ben, lo entiendo. Yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—En cierto modo ya lo estáis haciendo. Aquí traigo las bebidas. Sentaos, al almuerzo todavía le faltan ocho minutos y medio.

Menuda precisión, aunque también era esperable viniendo de Leia. Antes de que se retirase a ayudar a Han, Amilyn le planteó una curiosa duda:

—Si Ben y tú os echaseis una partida a piedra, papel o tijera, ¿quién ganaría?

Madre e hijo se miraron. Si esperábamos una respuesta inmediata, no la obtendríamos. Ambos se estudiaban con expresión concentrada, inmóviles como estatuas. Debían de estar debatiéndolo mentalmente o quizá poniendo en práctica el desafío de Amilyn. Pasado alrededor de medio minuto, estallaron en carcajadas gemelas.

—Da dolor de cabeza solo con intentarlo de forma teórica —afirmó Ben. Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los míos un instante, los apartó y buscó de nuevo a Leia. Esta se le acercó, le apoyó la mano en la mejilla y no me quedó la menor duda de que volvían a conversar gracias al don de Ben. De hecho, este terminó suspirando y realizando un pequeño asentimiento. Me dieron ganas de quejarme, lo consideraba de pésimo gusto y, si no lo hice, fue porque Ben aparecía bastante atribulado. En lugar de eso, le di un sorbo a mi cóctel. Tan pronto como la mezcla entró en contacto con mis papilas gustativas, supe que Leia había acertado.

—Te lo había dicho, tu bebida favorita. Poneos cómodas, enseguida podremos pasar al comedor.

Los cuatro nos aposentamos en el sofá de la estancia, de tono gris terroso. Amilyn y Luke, que se habían visto dos días atrás, estaban mucho más acaramelados. El doctor pasó el brazo por encima de los hombros de su chica, la cual se apoyó en su costado y se dejó acariciar el cabello. Por mi parte, le di la mano a Ben, que con cierta frialdad se interesó por mis progresos en el trabajo de español. Al día siguiente lo terminaría, le conté, por lo que me ofreció ayuda. La rechacé, no quería un sobresaliente artificial gracias a su colaboración. A pesar de que el diploma de la secundaria no fuese a servirme de nada en mi nueva vida, deseaba obtenerlo y que fuera por mis propios medios. Ben se encogió de hombros. Lo notaba cada vez más triste. Le acaricié el dorso con el pulgar, no soportaba saber que le estaba causando malestar porque no me atrevía a pedirle en voz alta que estableciéramos límites.

—Si quieres, puedes revisarlo después por si he metido mucho la pata.

—No, si quieres tú. No quiero que sientas que te trato como si fueras estúpida.

—Ben.

—Lo siento, papa.

—Chicos, ¿qué os pasa? Esto es raro, vamos a comer nosotras dos mientras cuatro vampiros nos miran, pero no lo hagáis peor. Nos tendremos que acostumbrar si vamos a estar juntos.

—No es eso. La rara soy yo, he estado rara con Ben estos días. Pero se ha acabado.

Mal formulado, los tres presentes me clavaron la vista. Ben llevaba los ojos enormes e implorantes, parecía gritarme un “¿por qué me haces esto?” mudo y ensordecedor. Molesta conmigo misma, proferí un gruñido y negué con la cabeza.

—Me refería a lo de estar rara. ¿Cómo te voy a dejar, hombre? Te quiero. No es que esté deseando pasarme dos días y pico en llamas, pero sí tengo muchas ganas de lo que vendrá después.

—¿Sigues estando segura?, ¿las dos lo estáis?

—Sí, estoy con Rey. El proceso parece bastante desagradable, pero para estar guapa hay que sufrir y todas esas estupideces que nos dice la publicidad. Al menos esta vez es cierto.

Las aguas volvían a su cauce o al menos esa era mi intención. Ben continuaba distinto y distante, mi pulgar desplazándose sobre el dorso de su mano no parecía suficiente para cambiarlo. Se mantenía silente cuando Han llegó para invitarnos al comedor, en cuyo centro había una mesa como para una docena de comensales. Los dos únicos cubiertos chirriaban como un violín desafinado. Amilyn y yo ocupamos las sillas a las que se los habían adjudicado, frente a frente, y me pregunté cómo iba a conseguir trocear, masticar y deglutir ante tantos pares de ojos. Eché un vistazo a Ben, sito junto a mí, implorándole su colaboración con la mirada. Por fin pareció ablandarse un poco y me besó la sien. Luke también se fijó en mí.

—Relájate. Entiendo que vernos con las manos en los bolsillos puede resultar un poco violento, pero no te lo tomes así. Somos una familia que se reúne a mediodía. Las humanas necesitáis nutrientes y nosotros no, pero eso no significa que debamos dejaros solas.

—Al menos hoy no me obligas a estar tranquila.

—Claro que no. El don solo lo uso para salir de algún aprieto. Con la familia lo evito siempre que me es posible.

—¿Y cuándo no es posible?

—Hace doscientos años. Sin Luke no habrían conseguido hacer carrera de mí. No fui el neófito más manejable del mundo.

Me daba pena que hablara así de sí mismo, el eterno adolescente atormentado. Nuestros platos ya llegaban: una sopa transparente, sin más tropezones que la yema de huevo que flotaba en la superficie. No identifiqué de qué se trataba antes de que Han anunciase que aquello respondía al nombre de consomé. Probé la primera cucharada y no me relamí de gusto porque quedaba feo y palurdo, pero en el fondo lo era: una garrula de Arizona entre sibaritas sofisticados y experimentados. Sería el primer guisote de Han, pero su habilidad especial había obrado maravillas. Amilyn también estaba encantada. Nuestro chef privado me guiñó un ojo y extendió la mano para chocársela a su cuñado.

—De aquí a campeón de Masterchef solo hay un paso. Lo único que me hace falta es que esté nublado en las pruebas al aire libre y el trofeo es mío.

—Con tu suerte, se nublaría —apunté. Han me señaló.

—Ahí le has dado. ¿Qué, os ha gustado lo que lleváis visto de la casa?

Apostaba a caballo ganador y debía de saberlo, pero le dimos el gusto de compartir nuestras impresiones, que resultaron más que positivas. La vivienda era muy hermosa y agradable. A pesar de que tanto cristal podría volverla fría, la madera y la decoración le conferían una atmósfera acogedora. No la habían construido a petición suya, sino que habían comprado un alojamiento rural de escaso éxito que había sido reformado los meses previos a su mudanza. Dicho alojamiento había quedado convertido en una mansión con un par de dormitorios sin inquilino, como nos dejó caer Leia. Amilyn y yo compartimos un vistazo cómplice. Ambas sabíamos hacia dónde pretendían conducirnos, los Skywalker no estaban siendo nada sutiles, no les apetecería andarse con demasiados rodeos.

—Queréis que Rey y yo nos mudemos. —Los cuatro asintieron—. Pero si apenas nos conocemos. Me siento muy honrada, en serio, y seguro que las visiones de Leia dicen que va a ir todo de rechupete, pero somos humanas. Necesitamos un tiempo para aclimatarnos, no podemos aceptar todo esto así de golpe y porrazo. Os lo agradezco, de verdad, pero ahora no.

—Habíamos pensado en hacerlo cuando llegue el verano —matizó Luke—. Tienes toda la razón, es demasiado pronto y tenemos que salir un poco y conocernos mejor antes de dar un paso tan serio. Además, Rey acaba de llegar a Forks y está a mitad de curso, no queremos complicarle más las cosas.

—No es solo eso, ¿cómo nos vais a querer aquí? Tenemos muchas más necesidades que vosotros y os vamos a cambiar las rutinas por completo. Si todo va a salir bien, sobre todo cuando nos hayáis transformado, ¿para qué apresurarse tanto?

Los vampiros deseaban incorporarnos un poco más a su clan y habían meditado la solución a todas nuestras objeciones. Eran conscientes de que precisaríamos alimentos, menaje para poder ingerirlos y otros productos que en la vida habían entrado en esa casa, como papel higiénico. En comparación con su perfección pétrea, éramos sucias y débiles, mas nos aseguraron que nuestro olor corporal no los incomodaría siempre que nos bañásemos o duchásemos a diario y después de hacer ejercicio, para lo cual también se ofrecían a proporcionarnos un gimnasio. Respecto a nuestra necesidad de descanso durante un tercio de nuestro tiempo, para eso justamente nos ofrecían sendas alcobas y se comprometían a limitar al máximo el ruido mientras durmiéramos. Me sonaba mejor que bien, pero había algo en lo que no parecían haber reparado y, por mucho que fuera íntimo, debía compartirlo. Es más, me extrañaba que nadie lo hubiera mencionado teniendo en cuenta que el pequeño asuntillo se encontraba entre nosotros en aquel preciso momento.

—¿Qué hay de la menstruación? —Al mencionarla, de pronto sentí la presencia del tampón, el cual debería reemplazar no mucho después. Si tan fino tenían el olfato, podría explicar en parte el estado de ánimo mohíno de Ben. Su novia humana tenía la regla y no se lo iba a poner fácil. Tal vez acabara de ser consciente de que nos robaría tiempo de estar juntos.

—Esa sangre no es apetecible. —Puso una mueca como si le hubiera sugerido beberla—. De lo contrario, no podríamos movernos entre humanos.

Tenía lógica, en cualquier recinto con mujeres hallarían al menos a una en esa parte del ciclo. Luke añadió un botiquín completo a la lista de elementos que adquirirían para nosotras y, además, contaríamos con su experiencia de siglos practicando la medicina. Leia le había revelado que pondría esa pega y, por ello, me habían confeccionado un saquito de semillas que podría calentar cuantas veces me hiciese falta en el microondas para aliviar molestias físicas. Cada detalle estaba calculado al milímetro. Eso sí, nos ofrecían la posibilidad de negarnos. Eran conscientes de que se trataba de un cambio sustancial en nuestras vidas que podría agobiarnos. Por esa razón, aceptarían nuestro rechazo con deportividad. Lo último que pretendían, nos aseguraron casi a coro, era hacernos sentir obligadas a nada.

—Una trabaja y la otra estudia, lo normal es que los que estamos en casa nos encarguemos de las tareas domésticas, pero eso no significa que os consideremos nuestras mascotas ni nada por el estilo. Sois parte de este clan —nos garantizó Leia—, dos Skywalker más.

—O Miller o Smith o el seudónimo de turno que nos hayamos puesto. Aquí el apellido de la parejita está muy bien, pero llama demasiado la atención.

Han y su expresión traviesa habían restado solemnidad al momento y las agradecí como una brisa fresca en pleno agosto. Lo iríamos viendo, afirmé sin consultárselo a Amilyn, pero volvíamos a estar de acuerdo. Mientras fuésemos humanas, ella sería mi familia dentro de la familia.


	21. Chapter 21

Consomé, buey al estilo Wellington, semifrío de mousse de pistacho y chocolate y un expreso como fin de fiesta. Estaba como para echar a rodar. Aquel almuerzo opíparo había sido el mejor que había ingerido nunca. Así se lo hice saber al cuarteto Skywalker no por peloteo, sino porque era cierto. Todos se hincharon de orgullo, puesto que, aunque Han había llevado la batuta, el banquete para dos había sido un esfuerzo conjunto. Daba la casualidad de que el postre, mi parte favorita, era casi por completo obra de Ben. Durante el proceso, mi chico hasta había hecho el esfuerzo de catarlo para tratar de comprobar si iba por el buen camino en la elaboración. Su paladar era finísimo, pero vampírico. Según Leia, lo más parecido a la cara que había puesto eran los vídeos de bebés probando limón crudo por primera vez que llenaban las redes sociales.

Terminada la comida, nuestros anfitriones nos pidieron que nos despreocupáramos por los platos y cacharros sucios, pues ellos se harían cargo cuando nos marchásemos. Después de todo, éramos las invitadas. Cuando viviéramos allí, ya discutiríamos el reparto de las tareas, aunque yo sospechaba que se encargarían de ellas mientras nos encontrásemos fuera de la vivienda. Que Leia hubiera mencionado la palabra “mascota” y la hubiera descartado antes de que lo hiciésemos nosotras no me parecía gratuito, ya que en cierto modo nos estaban convirtiendo en algo parecido. Sea como fuere, razoné, se trataba de una situación transitoria. Sería una locura y me moriría de vértigo, pero una parte de mí, la más insensata, no veía el momento de dar el salto y cambiar de especie.

Habíamos visto una pequeñísima parte de la casa, no toda, por lo que nos tocó agarrar nuestras panzotas repletas de nutrientes y acompañarlos en una visita guiada al que pretendían que se transformara en nuestro hogar. Era mayor de lo que se adivinaba desde fuera y estaba dotado de toda clase de formas de entretenimiento, incluida una piscina exterior que solo dejaban de usar en lo más crudo del invierno porque el agua se congelaba. Nos fueron desgranando cómo adaptarían la vivienda a nuestras necesidades y me sentí una ingrata por no aceptar de inmediato. Eran tan buenos con nosotros. Ben y Luke tenían sus motivos, se habían enamorado de nosotras, pero para Han y Leia debíamos de ser un engorro inaguantable y, en cambio, se desvivían por complacernos. Quién me lo iba a decir apenas unas semanas antes, cuando me habían anunciado que debería abandonar Phoenix para trasladarme a un pueblucho de mala muerte en el norte del estado de Washington. En Forks había encontrado el amor en todos los sentidos. Al final, para aquellas cuatro casas siempre guardaría un lugar especial en mi corazón móvil o estático.

El otro corazón, el que pendía de mi cuello y que Ben había preservado con mimo durante siglo y medio solo para entregármelo, se deslizaba entre mis dedos a un lado y a otro. Nerviosa, jugueteaba con él y me mordía el labio mientras Ben llevaba la mano al picaporte tras el cual se hallaba el gran enigma: su dormitorio, si es que el cuarto personal de un ser condenado a la vigilia perpetua merecía esa denominación.

Decir que era amplia era un insulto a aquella sala. Espaciosa, acogedora y acristalada como el resto del hogar de los Skywalker estaba decorada de forma sobria y ecléctica, con detalles tales como una barra de sonido último modelo o un cuadro que parecía más antiguo que él. Sobre el suelo había un par de alfombras pertenecientes también a distintas épocas y estilos; una de sus paredes contaba con una librería repleta de libros, el acceso al baño donde se relajaba ocasionalmente y al final de ella, una mesa de dibujo propia de un arquitecto llena de útiles de dibujo; en otra zona del cuarto, un sofá amplio y cómodo con una manta doblada en una esquina, una estantería llena de vinilos, la columna de sonido con un tocadiscos y la entrada al vestidor. Todo era lujoso y más o menos esperable. Lo único que no me encajaba era la enorme cama de cuatro postes con dosel que había cerca uno de los ventanales.

—Creí que no dormías.

—Y no duermo, pero de vez en cuando me echo una siesta.

—¿Perdón?

Me señaló el sofá para animarme a tomar asiento, pero desobedecí. Prefería descalzarme y lanzarme sobre la cama igual que si fuera una niña pequeña. Era tan amplia y mullida que me daban ganas de arrancarme a saltar. Me contuve únicamente por vergüenza y porque Ben volvía a aparecer un poco alicaído. Más formal que yo, él también se deshizo de sus zapatos, se tendió junto a mí y se dejó hacer con cierta desgana mientras lo besaba.

—¿Qué te pasa, Ben?

—Te noto muy distante conmigo desde el lunes y no sé por qué. No puedes pretender que me ponga tierno y mimoso cuando a ti te apetezca si a los diez segundos vas a estar que ni me miras.

Tenía toda la razón y me disculpé por ello. Debía de estar hasta las narices de los bandazos y los melindres de la tonta de su novia humana. Le aseguré que le contaría por qué me había comportado como una auténtica imbécil, mas no sin antes escuchar a qué se refería cuando hablaba de siestas. Me explicó que un don como el suyo conllevaba un volumen de trabajo muy elevado para su cerebro, el cual, adaptado a las necesidades de una habilidad tan exigente, disponía de mayor memoria de trabajo que el del resto de vampiros, lo cual solo significaba que Ben quedaba igualado una vez sustraída toda la capacidad que requería para funcionar con normalidad. Pese a ese extra de poderío mental, en ocasiones se encontraba un poco saturado y deseaba desconectar. Por ello, le daba rienda suelta a su lado mortal, se tendía bajo las mantas, cerraba los ojos y durante un rato se dejaba ir. Mientras llevaba a cabo su “siesta”, Ben recibía todos los estímulos externos, tanto mentales como físicos, sin procesarlos de ninguna forma y dejándose inundar.

—Al principio contaba el tiempo, me ponía una especie de despertador mental, pero me di cuenta de que no llegaba a relajarme del todo. Ahora uso un temporizador de cocina, el típico en forma de gallo que cuesta un dólar. He descubierto que es lo que mejor me despierta, a falta de un término más adecuado para definirlo.

—Y mientras estás… dormido, ¿no te preocupa que pase algo? Quiero decir que estás totalmente despistado, como…

—Como un humano dormido en cierto modo, ¿no? —Asentí—. No, soy un vampiro, me es imposible alcanzar el grado de separación de la realidad que puedes conseguir tú. Es cierto que alcanzo un estado en el que me pierdo, por decirlo de alguna manera. Percibo tantas huellas psíquicas, me dejo invadir por ellas sin oponer resistencia y llega un momento en que mi mente se confunde con las demás.

Puse una mueca y me estremecí. Me costaba imaginar cómo sería hallarme en esa situación y me parecía cualquier cosa menos deseable por mucho que Ben me la vendiera como el paraíso. Le pregunté si no le preocupaba desorientarse del todo y no saber encontrar el camino de vuelta y me contestó que no era posible, pues la psique y el cuerpo poseían una especie de anclaje irrompible que solo la muerte era capaz de deshacer. Como telépata, era consciente de dicha unión y cuando sonaba la alarma no tenía más que localizarla para reactivarse y retomar el procesado de datos.

—Dirás que estás al nivel de los demás de tu especie, pero es imposible. Seguro que a nadie se le da mejor hacer varias cosas a la vez.

—Bueno, supongo. —Hizo un puchero—. Es cierto que soy excepcionalmente bueno en modo multitarea, pero nunca lo había relacionado. ¿Me cuentas ya qué problema tienes conmigo?

Suspiré, le debía una explicación y una disculpa. Para empezar, le relaté mi charla con Amilyn. Ben me escuchó sin juzgarme y aseveró que veía muy sensatas sus palabras. Nos amábamos profundamente, pero era consciente de que para una humana no sería sano pasar tanto tiempo prácticamente adosada a él.

—No entiendo por qué te has distanciado, ¿querías demostrarme quién manda o algo así?

—No exactamente, es más… Cuando no estamos juntos, ¿me sigues? —Frunció el ceño, no parecía captar a qué me refería de forma concreta—. ¿Me buscas en mentes ajenas?, ¿pides a tu madre que me tenga controlada?

—Mi madre te hace un seguimiento superficial. No es que vea tu vida entera con un minuto de adelanto, sino que, cuando ocurre algo excepcional, sobre todo si es peligroso, tiene una visión. Yo me paso el rato inquieto y preocupado, pero sé que debo contenerme. Como mucho, hago pequeñas incursiones, vistazos de menos de un segundo para asegurarme de que todo está en orden.

—Decías que te gusta saber qué despotrica Jessica sobre mí.

—¡Porque me aburro mucho en clase! —Apretó las mandíbulas y exhaló con fuerza por la nariz—. No pinto nada en el instituto, odio cada segundo en esa puñetera cárcel. Antes de tu llegada también cotilleaba mentes ajenas, me pasaba el rato viendo qué se cocía en las aulas. Ahora que estás tú, encuentro especialmente divertido notar a esa petarda y a Lauren echando bilis. Mike Newton también tiene lo suyo, siente una especie de amor-odio hacia ti desde que te interesaste por mí. En ningún caso pretendo tenerte controlada, lo único que busco es entretenimiento.

—Vale, pues sigue así. Necesito mi espacio.

Todo por no retroceder, dejé que mi orgullo soltara ese par de frases impertinentes que Ben aceptó con naturalidad. Me picaba la curiosidad acerca de lo que pasaría cuando me transformara, pues temía mantenerme igual, resultar demasiado independiente para él y que nuestras diferencias desembocasen en discusiones de pareja. Ben me aseguró que no ocurriría, pues mi amor cobraría la forma del suyo y lo necesitaría tanto como él ya me necesitaba a mí. Un vampiro jamás se cansaba de pasar tiempo junto a su pareja, al contrario, deseaba estar cerca de ella el máximo posible.

—Ten en cuenta que no somos seres sociales, no hay una sociedad vampírica como tal, estamos muy atomizados. Nosotros somos cuatro y eso nos convierte en un grupo grande, lo normal es que los vampiros sean parejas de amados nómadas y carnívoros.

—Pero no nos moriremos de la pena si, por ejemplo, yo quiero irme a ver un partido de béisbol con, yo que sé, Han y Amilyn, y tú odias el béisbol y te quedas en casa o te vas con Luke y Leia a comprar una videoconsola mientras tanto, ¿no?

—No, claro que no. Pero nos echaremos de menos ese rato aunque nos estemos divirtiendo. —Me dio un besito en los labios, respiró hondo y me observó con ojos entornados—. Decías que tu madre también te había hablado un poco de sexo, ¿no? ¿Qué te contó?

—Ah, eso. Sí, bueno. —Me avergonzaba bastante tocar el tema, no era algo que hasta la fecha hubiera discutido en voz alta en otras casas más allá de “ya tienes la regla, ten cuidado con lo que vas haciendo por ahí y no te quedes preñada”. Instintivamente aparté la mirada—. Ya te lo dije, soy… Nunca he… Solo besos, ya. Tú…

—Menos, ya lo sabes. —Moví la cabeza para afirmar aunque me notaba el cuello rígido por el bochorno—. Pero mi caso es un poco raro: no tengo nada de experiencia y a la vez la tengo toda.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que eso de que la gente piensa mucho en sexo es una verdad como un templo. He visto todas las guarradas que te puedas imaginar y muchísimas que jamás se te pasarían por la imaginación. Ser medio guapo y de una especie diseñada para gustar tampoco ayuda: me han hecho de todo con el pensamiento y nunca he dicho que no o, si lo he dicho, ha sido porque mi palabra de seguridad era otra.

Lo observé boquiabierta y de hito en hito. Hablaba en serio y con una calma pasmosa. Solo fui capaz de balbucir un “no…” cargado de incredulidad e indignación. Ben replicó que no había nada de malo, pues la mente era un lugar privado y sagrado, el último reducto donde podíamos sentirnos a gusto y ser nosotros mismos. A pesar de que su don le ofrecía un promontorio exclusivo desde el que otear secretos ajenos, le parecía de muy mal gusto pensar mal de otros solo por sus impulsos sexuales.

—Siempre que no estén recordando cómo se aprovecharon de una pobre chica borracha, estén pensando en llevar a cabo una violación o cosas así, claro. Eso me pone enfermo y a lo mejor alguna vez me he vengado un poco.

—¿Cómo?

—Oh, bueno. —Hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia—. A lo mejor algún tropezón absurdo y casual por la calle no lo ha sido, a lo mejor los neumáticos del coche no se pincharon solos en el peor momento… Nunca había llegado a matar, mi primera vez fue en Port Angeles. No siento el menor remordimiento, volvería a hacerlo cuantas veces fuera preciso, pero no es algo que disfrutara ni esté deseando repetir.

—No me intentan violar muy a menudo, descuida. —Bromear con el tema me resultaba incómodo aunque lo veía un paso necesario para normalizar la experiencia—. Entonces, en la cama, ¿cuál es el plan?

Ocho horas extra de actividad al día daban para mucho. Ben ya lo había meditado larga y detalladamente y poseía una respuesta precisa: ni besos con lengua, ni mordisquitos por su parte, ni penetración. Cualquiera de los dos era libre de frenar en cualquier momento sin justificarse ni sentirse culpable, pero en su caso, además de la timidez o la incomodidad, había un argumento de peso para detenerse: su bestia interna.

—Los vampiros parecemos bichos muy sofisticados y racionales, pero al transformarnos nos crece un animal salvaje dentro. Cuando estamos tranquilos y bien alimentados es bastante fácil de controlar, pero si algo nos desestabiliza o tenemos que comer urgentemente, podemos llegar a desmadrarnos.

—Cuando me llevaste al bosque después de lo de esos tíos, tratabas de calmarlo, ¿verdad?

—Sí, lo mantuve a raya lo justo para poder huir y luego tuve que desfogarme para ser capaz de devolverlo a su jaula.

—Me lo imagino como una pantera negra. —Ben sonrió, el símil parecía agradarle—. Y cuando estás contento, como un gatito negro pequeñajo y peludo, porque ronroneas y suena distinto a si lo intentara yo.

—Tu aparato fonador y el mío son distintos, es otro de los cambios que experimentamos. Los humanos tienen el don de la palabra a cambio de no poder respirar mientras tragan, por lo que pueden morir atragantados. Nosotros no tenemos ese problema y además somos capaces de producir otros sonidos: bufamos, rugimos, ronroneamos… Somos un poco felinos, nuestra forma de decir “no te pases” sin palabras es mostrar los dientes y encogernos para poder abalanzarnos mejor sobre quien nos desafía. Si piensas mucho en el gatito, pierdes de vista a la pantera, pero yo la siento aquí dentro —se llevó la mano al pecho— a cada momento. Si intento hacer el amor contigo, es posible que tome el control y, aunque no lo haga, sé que no podré mantenerme tan atento como de costumbre para no hacerte daño. Podría matarte por accidente e incluso en el mejor de los casos es muy probable que terminases llena de magulladuras. No quiero eso para ti ni para mí. Necesito ir muy despacio. Si te digo que no puedo seguir, no puedo. Me da igual dejarte con el calentón y quedarme yo igual, no es negociable.

Comprendía su firmeza, máxime sabiendo que en circunstancias corrientes se lo ponía difícil para no dejarse llevar por su lado más primario, ese que le gritaba que me devorase. El Ben que me contemplaba echado sobre el colchón parecía tener otra clase de hambre. Ya que había hablado de las fantasías ajenas, quise saber si él también imaginaba esas situaciones. Así era y no lo escondió, sino que me desveló que se habían vuelto más frecuentes y vívidas desde que nuestros caminos se habían cruzado. Seguro que serían más detalladas y menos inocentes que las mías, que no sabía muy bien qué pensar porque las únicas relaciones sexuales que había visto eran fruto de encontrar el arsenal de porno de otro chico de acogida en una de mis casas de paso. Las mujeres que aparecían ahí no se parecían en nada a mí y, si Ben estaba así de dotado, me reventaría como un globo al contacto con un alfiler. Lo comenté en un susurro, la garganta no me daba para más, y sacudió la cabeza.

—La pornografía es tan realista como el cine de acción. Sí es verdad que los de mi especie podemos superar algunas cosas de las que se ven ahí, pero porque somos especiales. Ni espero que seas capaz de hacer todo lo que viste, ni lo quiero, ni debes sentirte mal por ello. Y ten por seguro que, cuando nos acostemos por primera vez, me aseguraré de que no te duela lo más mínimo.

—Pero, si me transformas, sigo siendo virgen y dices que el cuerpo de los vampiros no cambia, debería dolerme siempre, ¿no? Quiero decir… mi himen...

—Pues… —Se encogió de hombros—. Tiene lógica, pero por algún motivo no es así. Lo sé por mi madre. Todo irá bien.

—Vale. ¿Y mientras?

—Mientras tendremos que conocernos. Aunque fuéramos dos humanos, yo no querría ir tan lejos hoy mismo y no solo porque nuestra familia esté ahí fuera. Quiero irte conociendo despacio.

—Pienso demasiado, ¿no?

—No sabría decirte.

Compartimos risotada y un besito corto y cauto. No me bastaba. Ya que me había invitado a ir un poco más allá de forma implícita, continué recorriendo su piel gélida con los labios. Me deslicé dejando atrás la comisura de sus labios y descendí por el cuello. De pronto la boca y la lengua ya no me resultaban suficientes y decidí probar algo nuevo mientras él ronroneaba como loco. Debí haber supuesto que usar los dientes no era buena idea. No sabía qué se sentiría al pegarle un bocado a un trozo de granito, pero no podía ser más incómodo aun cuando no había hecho fuerza. Gruñí, Ben despegó los párpados una rendija y se partió de la risa cuando le expliqué mi problema.

—Pero qué bruta eres. No soy un helado aunque lo esté. Anda —deslizó su mano por mi espalda sin llegar demasiado abajo—, deberíamos volver. Empiezan a preguntarse qué estamos haciendo.


	22. Chapter 22

Doscientos años siendo un cuarteto vampírico indisoluble daban para mucho y así lo demostraban las batallitas que nos contaron en el salón. Los Skywalker habían recorrido medio mundo limitados solo por el brillo de su piel y el suministro de alimentos. Escucharles anécdotas que tan pronto trataban del Big Ben como de las vastas praderas de Mongolia o las cataratas Victoria solo hizo que me sintiera más pequeña e insignificante. Nada podía ofrecerles a unos seres que tanto habían visto y experimentado. Ni siquiera tenía pasaporte y mi primer y único paseo en avión había sido para trasladarse a Forks obligada. Era una humana pobre e inculta que ni siquiera era especialmente guapa ni lista. No me cabía duda de que pronto se aburrirían de mí y se marcharían sin mirar atrás.

Me alegraba de que Ben no pudiera leer mi mente, mis pensamientos negativos lo tendrían loco. Por desgracia, el don de Luke no era simplemente alterar estados emocionales a ciegas, sino también captar cómo se sentía una persona aunque se esforzase para no exteriorizarlo. Mi malestar debía de resultarle ensordecedor, pues despegó la espalda del sofá y se apoyó en el regazo de Amilyn para poder acercarse y dirigirse a mí:

—No sé por qué estás entrando en bucle, pero no tienes motivos para entristecerte.

—No tenemos nada que ofreceros.

—¡Ja, esa sí que es buena! —Han y su sonrisa burlona al ataque—. ¿Sabes qué se me daba bien a mí cuando esta Venus de bolsillo apareció en mi vida? Meterme en líos en casinos de mala muerte, dilapidar las ganancias y cometer pequeños delitos para sobrevivir. La conocí porque intenté robarle el reloj a su hermano.

—El muy idiota no sabía que era una trampa.

La escena debía de ser la broma recurrente de la familia a pesar de los años transcurridos, pues los mellizos compartieron mirada y risita de pitorreo mientras que Han fingía enfurruñarse. El momento cómico había terminado, sin embargo, puesto que en cuanto los ojos de Leia buscaron los de Ben, sentí que el ambiente cambiaba. Mi novio apretó la mandíbula y endureció la mirada, su madre se mantuvo impertérrita, Ben puso los ojos en blanco, resopló y terminó sacudiendo la cabeza igual que si protestara por algo. Era más que evidente que discutían en silencio. Sea como fuere, Leia terminó imponiéndose, pues su hijo lanzó un manotazo de exasperación al aire, la matriarca se creció en su sillón, vino hasta mí y me tendió la mano.

—Acompáñame, vamos a dar un paseo.

El tono de Leia no admitía réplica aunque lo hubiese envuelto de un cierto matiz afable. La que gobernaba el clan era ella, pero iba lista si pensaba que aceptaría y me plegaría a los deseos sin más. Le aseguré que no me movería si no me contaba adónde nos marchamos ni para qué y mi actitud desafiante pareció agradarle.

—Necesito hablarte de Ben como madre.

—¿Me vas a amenazar?

—No, te voy a advertir.

—Ah, ¿cuál es la diferencia?

Por el rabillo del ojo percibí a Ben tensarse y encoger un poco el tronco. No era un cambio grande, solo lo suficiente para poder levantarse como un resorte con mayor rapidez y efectividad. Con cuál de las dos se enfrentaría era un enigma, si bien supuse que tomaría partido por mamá querida.

—Que si no tienes en cuenta lo que te digo, la principal consecuencia es que Ben sufrirá y ya ha tenido bastantes malos ratos para esta y cinco vidas vampíricas más.

—¡Mamá! —protestó Ben.

La conversación no le complacía lo más mínimo, por eso acepté acompañar a Leia. Ben todavía no había llegado a narrarme las penurias de su existencia humana, solo sabía que cada pequeño destello que me ofrecía era más oscuro y desesperante que el anterior. Se vería a sí mismo como un desequilibrado peligroso al borde del estallido de rabia, pero me maravillaba que pudiera mantenerse tan entero y centrado, máxime dotado de unas habilidades mentales que harían enloquecer al más pintado. Le garanticé a Ben que todo iría bien, me despedí de él con un besito y fui a buscar mi abrigo. La idea de quedarme a solas con un monstruo capaz de adelantarse a cualquiera de mis movimientos gracias a su don premonitorio no me seducía lo más mínimo. Aunque ya hiciera mucho de ello, Leia había probado la sangre humana.

El crepúsculo comenzaba a adueñarse del bosque, alargaba las sombras y le confería un halo fantasmagórico. Pese a ello, los rayos del sol todavía se colaban entre el ramaje y acariciaban la piel de Leia. Pequeña, grácil y reluciente, ella sí que parecía un hada según me conducía entre la vegetación. Por mucho que supiera de la dureza de su piel, no podía evitar sentir un poco de grima al verla pisar con sus albos pies desnudos. Nos alejamos unos cientos de metros, la casa había desaparecido entre la maleza cuando Leia apuntó hacia el grueso tronco de un árbol caído hacía ya tiempo para invitarme a tomar asiento. Así lo hice y, para mi sorpresa, se alzó del suelo, se cruzó de piernas como en la postura de la flor de loto y se desplazó flotando hasta quedar junto a mí sobre el leño.

—No tienes motivos para temerme.

—¿Perdona? Eso que acabas de hacer, ¿no cuenta? Por no hablar de que ves el futuro, eres durísima, rapidísima y bastante más espabilada que yo. Eres una depredadora, yo soy comida.

—Eres mi nuera, eso eres. Quiero a mi hijo con locura, sé lo mucho que le importas y por eso estamos aquí.

—¿Para que no nos oiga? Creía que su telepatía tenía más alcance.

—Lo tiene, pero le he pedido que se esfuerce al máximo para no escucharnos. Esta conversación debe ser privada.

—¿Por qué me tiene cariño Ben, porque de verdad debería quererme o porque tú lo has condicionado con tus visiones y ha terminado sintiendo algo por mí?

Leia sonrió y comentó que le hacían gracia mis exabruptos y que aplaudía mi valor y mi decisión. Ben me había visto antes de que yo existiera, sus premoniciones sobre mí habían comenzado hacía alrededor de un cuarto de siglo, no obstante lo cual, Ben no les había concedido ninguna credibilidad. Mi novio opinaba que no estaba hecho para amar, que el único rol que sería capaz de desempeñar para siempre sería el del falso adolescente siempre pegado a las faldas de mamá y sus dos papás. En los Skywalker había hallado un hogar, amor, paz y estabilidad. No iba a permitir que una humana cualquiera hiciera tambalear los cimientos de su mundo con la promesa de una supuesta felicidad en la que él no creía. Que no apostase por lo nuestro en el pasado no me sorprendía. Nada más salvarme en Port Angeles había admitido que no se veía preparado. Sin mí delante al menos tendría una escapatoria y tacharía de espurios los presagios de su madre. Después de todo, mis percances habían dejado en entredicho la infalibilidad de Leia. Al planteárselo, tenía una justificación lista:

—Estoy baja de forma, qué quieres que te diga. No estoy acostumbrada a rastrear el porvenir de humanos. Los sigo lo imprescindible para que no tengamos problemas, pero no me fijo de forma constante en la vida de ninguno. Estoy desentrenada, pero contigo tenía que hacer una excepción. Para algo eres la amada de Ben.

—Ya, porque tú lo viste y vinisteis aquí a por Amilyn y a por mí. Igual que Ben se llama Ben y es tu hijo porque tú te empeñaste. ¿No te da que pensar?

—Mucho. Mi encuentro con Han tampoco fue casual, ya lo has oído, pero, ¿y qué? No veo dónde está el problema, todo ha salido bien hasta ahora y sé que seguirá siendo así. No es palabrería vacía, es que  _ lo sé _ . Solamente necesito tu ayuda.

Venus de bolsillo. El epíteto de Han le venía que ni pintado. Era menuda, pero muy bien proporcionada, con una silueta de reloj de arena, ojazos expresivos, boquita de fresa y una preciosa sonrisa. Me alegraba de que Ben la hubiera adoptado como figura materna, en comparación con ella me sentía un espantajo. Suspiré, no sabía qué podía hacer por Ben y se lo dije sin tapujos. Leia lo tenía visto y pensado y era sencillo: quererlo y ser paciente. Según los psicólogos, me contó, los primeros años de vida marcaban de forma indeleble la personalidad. El rechazo del adulto creaba niños inseguros, nerviosos, desafectos y con baja autoestima. Leia me acarició la espalda, mi malestar debía de ser demasiado obvio. Ben no era el único que había tenido una infancia de mierda. Sin embargo, la suya no había sido un simple desfile de casas en las que ser ignorado, ninguneado y descuidado. A Ben lo habían golpeado, vejado y maltratado de todas las formas posibles.

—¿Llegaron a… abusar sexualmente de él? —Tragué saliva, me costaba verbalizarlo—. Él dice que no, pero cada vez que me decís algo del tema…

—Él siempre dice que no y no tendría mucho sentido que nos mintiera en eso si en todo lo demás ha sido sincero. No entiende el sexo de forma normal, pero tampoco las relaciones interpersonales. Para Ben, cada persona que conoce es una oportunidad de llevarse una decepción. Le cuesta ver lo bueno en los demás porque no lo ve en sí mismo. Lo suyo contigo no es fácil por la diferencia de especie, vas a seguir siendo humana un año y pico, pero Ben ni siquiera confía en que vayas a permanecer a su lado tanto tiempo.

—¿De mí tampoco se fía? —Leia sacudió la cabeza.

—No es eso. Le cuesta, pero está aprendiendo a confiar en ti. Es en sí mismo en quien no confía. Piensa que cuanto más lo conozcas, más defectos le verás y terminarás marchándote porque te darás cuenta de que es un chico horrible que no va a saber hacerte feliz.

—¡Qué tontería! No hay nada de eso, ¿verdad? No hay ninguna cosa muy gorda que me esté ocultando y que deba saber.

—Ya has visto lo básico: es un chico introvertido, desconfiado y distante cuando no lo conoces, pero una vez superada la barrera, lo que queda es una persona sensible, cariñosa, generosa y leal. Tiene una opinión penosa de sí mismo, siempre cree que está a punto de darnos una gran decepción y al final resulta que se controla mucho mejor que el vampiro medio. No creo que muchos de los nuestros hubieran aguantado al lado de su cantante estando hambrientos.

—¿Y después, cuando llegó a casa y quiso que os marchaseis todos?

Leia enarcó las cejas y me observó antes de responder. No sé bien cómo interpretó mi pregunta, pero afirmó con vehemencia que el nerviosismo de Ben no había desatado una oleada de muerte y destrucción, sino que se había limitado a alzar la voz sin insultar a nadie, pasearse de un lado a otro haciendo aspavientos y amenazar con largarse una temporada en solitario. Lo habían visto tan alterado que le habían ofrecido dejar el instituto, su enfermedad falsa lo hacía fácil. Mientras se lo pensaba, aceptó quedarse en casa. Fui yo, con mis llamadas, quien lo hice cambiar de idea. Apunté que Ben había admitido enamorarse de mí tras la primera, pero Leia repuso que con eso no bastaba. Ben continuaba dubitativo y centrado en las mil y una posibilidades de que lo nuestro se fuera al garete. Pasarme la última semana distante con él no había hecho sino aumentar sus tribulaciones.

Hundí la cara en las manos y respiré hondo. Yo también me sentía preocupada, pero quien peor lo llevaba de los dos era él. Me encontraba ante la primera para la que Ben había tenido importancia, quien lo había visto como una persona antes de que lo fuera. Podía tener mis reparos sobre el don de Leia, no así negar que había sido providencial en el caso de Ben. Mi novio habría fallecido apaleado, tirado en mitad de la nada y sin haber conocido jamás el calor familiar de no haber sido porque un hada implacable de genio vivo y determinación férrea había descubierto con antelación que aquel extraño sería el hijo ideal. De nada sirvieron sus visiones advirtiéndole que los comienzos serían duros, Leia sabía que pasado el mal trago, los cuatro estarían a gusto juntos.

—¿Nunca tuviste dudas? Si fue tan difícil como decís todos, ¿no te arrepentiste ni pensaste que habías cometido un error?

—No. Sin nosotros, Ben no habría sobrevivido. Al principio, la vida que le dimos no le gustaba, pero es normal: despertó convertido en un ser raro y perpetuamente hambriento, rodeado de tres desconocidos de los que solo sabía que lo habían hecho arder durante dos días y pico y encima no era capaz de dejar de sentir nuestras mentes. El pobre estaba desquiciado y sí que es verdad que Han y Luke tuvieron momentos de decirme que había metido la pata. A Ben todavía le escuece y se siente fatal cuando lo recuerda, pero al final ha sido todo cuestión de paciencia.

—¿Llegó a haceros daño? ¿Fue violento con vosotros alguna vez?

—Nos bufó muchas veces, nos enseñó los dientes y sé que, en uno o dos momentos muy tensos en los que se vio muy acorralado, habría estallado de no ser por Luke. Pero fueron ese par de momentos difíciles, ambos en su primer año de vida. Y si te lo preguntas, la última vez que destrozó algo en casa fue unos meses más tarde. Llevaba más de un siglo muy tranquilo, sin levantar siquiera la voz.

—Y he tenido que venir yo a liarla.

La perspectiva de Leia era distinta de la mía: de nuevo, se trataba de un periodo transitorio de incomodidad a cambio de un futuro de estabilidad y felicidad. Yo estaba preocupada y asustada, pero ni de lejos me acercaba a las cotas de temor de Ben. Mi novio volvía a ser la víctima y hacía que me preguntase si dar un paso atrás lo ayudaría. Por desgracia, recordé sus palabras: prefería morir a estar sin mí. Deberíamos apretar los dientes, darnos la mano y correr entre las llamas para que el trago fuese lo más rápido posible. Casi me daban ganas de adelantar mi partida de este mundo. Siempre podría retomar los estudios más adelante, cuando controlase mi sed o incluso a distancia. Me apetecía tener el título de instituto aunque no lo necesitara, era una cuestión de orgullo.

Ya que tenía a Leia a solas para charlar de forma calmada y sus advertencias parecían haber terminado, aproveché para aclarar cuestiones que de nuevo solo habíamos soslayado: si lo de Ben no era una familia, sino un entorno cerrado y violento donde no había mujeres, ¿se trataba de un orfanato con cuidadores despiadados donde los chicos mayores se aprovechaban de los pequeños? En caso afirmativo, ¿por qué Ben carecía de nombre propio y qué pintaba residiendo allí superada su mayoría de edad? Porque no se trataba de eso, por desgracia su realidad había sido mucho más difícil y dañina. ¿Una secta, tal vez? De nuevo, Leia me respondió con una negativa.

—Entonces, ¿de qué se trata? —gruñí y golpeé el tronco con ambas manos. Leia me dio una palmadita en el brazo, imaginé que pretendía apaciguarme.

—Es Ben quien tiene que hablarte de ello. Sé que le resultará difícil, pero respeta sus tiempos igual que él respeta los tuyos. No puedes pretender conocerlo ya ni llevártelo a la cama. Ten paciencia. Ben va a estar ahí para ti para siempre y te aseguro que ese “para siempre” tiene un sentido muy distinto siendo vampiro.

—Pero todo nos va a ir bien, ¿verdad?

—Todo saldrá de maravilla. Y si quieres un consejo, Ben es muy táctil. No deja que casi nadie se le acerque, pero si eres de esos cuyo contacto físico acepta, lo tienes ganado.

La acompañé de vuelta a su casa. La conversación había arrojado luces, pero también sombras. Debía confiar, ser paciente y no cortarme a la hora de mimar a mi chico, eso era de lo poco que me había quedado claro. Estaba deseando volver a ver a Ben y despedirme de él antes de irme a casa, pues no dudaba de que pronto nos ausentaríamos y una parte de mí lo agradecía. Me moría de ganas de pasar la noche abrazada a él, pero Ben no dormiría y significaría retenerlo tumbado perdiendo el tiempo. Además, no me veía lista para desayunar en familia. Los Skywalker deberían continuar ganándoseme poco a poco, no me entregaría en bandeja de plata tan fácilmente.

Ben disputaba una desigual partida al billar con Amilyn y Luke cuando regresamos. Han se lamentó de que le hubieran prohibido participar, pues su suerte desequilibraba ya de forma definitiva el juego. Al vernos llegar, mi chico se acercó y se quedó a medio metro de mí con la mirada baja y sin llegar a tocarme, como a la espera de mis movimientos. Extendí la mano, acaricié su mejilla helada, sonreí al verlo cerrar los ojos y aproveché para besarlo. Cuando aparté mi rostro del suyo, él también sonreía.

—¿Tan mal te ha hablado de mí? —susurró con un tono tan sexy que me estremecí de la cabeza a los pies. Asentí con vehemencia.

—Me ha dicho que huya sin mirar atrás, que eres feo y malo y además te huelen los pies.

—Sí, sobre todo eso. —Acercó la cara a mi oído para hablarme al oído—. ¿Estás segura? Ya lo hablamos en el claro, si quieres…

—¡Que no, pesado! —Le di un manotazo en el pecho—. ¡Que quiero estar contigo, no insistas!

—Tenía que asegurarme.

—Pues date por asegurado, tío plomo. ¿Qué era eso de que me ibas a ayudar con el trabajo de español? Porque más vale que mañana cumplas.


	23. Chapter 23

—Se supone que la estatua del Niño Jesús concede deseos, sobre todo si eres mujer y tienes, ya sabes, problemas de fertilidad. La última vez que estuvimos, mi madre cogió uno de los panfletos con la oración que tienes que rezarle, miró a Han con la mayor cara de cachondeo del mundo y le dijo: “¿Qué te parece si encargamos un hermanito a Ben?”. Tendrías que haber visto su cara.

Contuve una risotada. Aunque el padre adoptivo de Ben llevara ya tres siglos largos como vampiro, determinados tics nunca se perdían. Me imaginaba perfectamente su expresión de espanto absoluto en aquella iglesia praguense que Ben prometía visitar conmigo. Cuando lograra controlarme, Ben me había asegurado que nos esperaba un viaje por medio mundo, para que Amilyn y yo descubriéramos lo que a nosotras nos apeteciera o lo que nuestro cuatro parientes quisiesen mostrarnos. Sonaba tan bien que me impacientaba al pensar que deberían pasar más de dos años hasta que llegase el momento.

—Y tú, ¿no quieres un hermanito? —Ben puso una mueca de desagrado—. Solo era una sugerencia.

—No se me da bien compartir. Mis padres son míos, de nadie más. —Lo miré alarmada. Su actitud podía suponer un problema si estaba tan decidido a tener a los tres Skywalker en solitario.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con Amilyn y conmigo?

—¿Qué pasa con vosotras? Sois mi novia y la madre adoptiva de mi novia, que además es la pareja de uno de mis padres. Lo que yo no quiero son más hermanos, no más familia. Desde que me calmé y aprendí a conversar sabía que vendrían dos personas más antes de cerrar el grupo. No terminaba de creérmelo, pero mi madre insistía y aquí estamos.

Sí, allí estábamos, recién estacionados ante la puerta de la casa de Amilyn. De mi casa. Había encontrado un hogar y un cuarteto de vampiros congelados lo llenaban de calidez queriendo a las dos humanas que en él habitaban. Quién me lo iba a decir. Ese día, Ben me había recogido por la mañana, había insistido en que sería mejor así por una sencilla cuestión de optimización de recursos. Yo no lo veía tan claro. Comprendía que quisiera estar junto a mí en un momento delicado como aquel, pero al mismo tiempo no dejaba de preguntarme si no sería mejor ocultar su existencia o, al menos, la relación que nos unía. Lo último que me apetecía era añadir complicaciones a una vida que por fin estaba encarrilada.

Servicios Sociales aparecería por casa aquella tarde por sorpresa, o debería decir a traición. La alerta la había dado Leia, nuestra centinela particular. En principio no había nada que temer, la pareja de asistentes sociales se asomaría a comprobar que me trataban bien, que estaba escolarizada, que mis necesidades estaban satisfechas y que no me había metido en ningún follón. La suya sería una visita rutinaria, lo justo para cubrir el expediente y comprobar que los de Arizona no les habían metido un gol enviándoles una adolescente psicópata que consumiera los magros recursos estatales cometiendo tropelías por las pacíficas tierras de Forks.

Ben bajó de su Ford a una velocidad exagerada para un humano y me abrió la puerta antes de que hubiera alcanzado a desabrocharme el cinturón de seguridad. Le di las gracias, no me acostumbraba a ser su princesita mimada por mucho que disfrutase de sus atenciones y deferencias. Lo agarré de la cintura, caminamos hasta la puerta y me pidió que me calmara tan pronto como cerré tras de mí. Me crucé de brazos, su afirmación añadía más nerviosismo al que me acompañaba sin descanso desde la llamada de Leia la tarde anterior.

—¿Sabes cómo me siento?

—No soy Luke y el acceso a tu mente continúa estándome vedado, pero sigo entendiendo el lenguaje corporal y tus reacciones fisiológicas. Odio tener que depender solo de esos indicadores, pero desde un punto de vista práctico me viene bien. Me apoyo demasiado en mi don, me había vuelto un vago.

Suspiré. Bien. Que no pudiera leerme el pensamiento me reconfortaba, le daba un barniz de normalidad a la situación que venía necesitando desde hacía ya un buen rato. Tal vez más adelante, cuando fuera una vampira pegajosa y aferrada a él literalmente las veinticuatro horas del día, lamentaría no poder comunicarme con Ben sin palabras. De momento, sin embargo, continuaría agradeciendo que no conociera ni mis ideas ni mis intimidades. No quería espantarlo y me apetecía conservar cierta parcelita privada. Sin ella no podría pensar libremente en lo bien que le sentaba aquel jersey negro ajustado mientras imaginaba si le quedaría igual de bien en un color pastel.

Ben estaba allí porque se había empecinado en presenciar la visita. Al principio de esta, los asistentes no hablarían con nosotras de forma conjunta, por lo que él cotillearía sin el menor reparo sus mentes para encontrar la mejor manera de manejar la situación. Resoplé y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, cuanto más se acercaba la hora de su llegada, más me inquietaba.

—Nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Solo es una visita tonta, lo justo de siempre, no debería ponerme así. Una visita rutinaria nada más, una visita corriente, nada del otro mundo —repetí para mí, no para él, que no me quitaba ojo de encima desde una distancia prudencial—. Debes de pensar que soy imbécil perdida.

—No, pienso que estás nerviosa porque te preocupa que te saquen de aquí.

—Si eso pasara…

—No va a pasar, ya lo sabríamos.

—Pero, ¿y si pasara? ¿Y si toman la decisión sobre la marcha y tu madre no lo ve?

—Entonces no consentiremos que te vayas: desaparecerás, te esconderemos y mantendremos una imagen de normalidad el tiempo justo para que nadie sospeche de nosotros. No nos separarán.

Su firmeza al fin logró otorgarme algo de calma. Se me aproximó, apoyó su mano en mi mejilla y me besó en la frente. Debía de entender que no deseaba amor romántico, sino afecto y consuelo. Lo abracé con fuerza, asiéndome a su jersey de lana sin duda arruinando su pulcritud con arrugas en el proceso, escondí la cabeza en su pecho y dejé que me acariciara la espalda y me acunase mientras posaba los labios en mi cabello.

—Prométemelo. Prométeme que no nos vamos a separar nunca.

—Te lo prometo. Soy tu vampiro favorito, ¿dónde voy a ir que me valoren mejor?

Tuve que reírme. Menudo idiota. Me había conseguido sosegar de una forma poco ortodoxa, pero muy efectiva. Agradecí que me apoyase sin hacerme sentir inferior, mostrarle mis inseguridades y mis miedos me parecía degradante. Siempre había sabido cuidar de mí misma y ser la novia de una sanguijuela con superpoderes no iba a cambiar ese hecho. Ya que me encontraba mucho mejor y Amilyn no tardaría en venir, puse la cafetera y preparé el libro y los apuntes de biología. Al día siguiente teníamos un examen con mucho peso en la nota final y no podía permitirme obtener una calificación baja. Sabía que iba bien, Ben era un profesor particular fantástico que me resolvía todas las dudas. No obstante, no podía responder a las preguntas por mí una vez en el aula. Debía hacer un último repaso intensivo para garantizarme el sobresaliente.

—¿Un refresco? —Ben hizo un puchero y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Un mordisquito a la yugular?

—Tu temperatura es superior a la mía. Técnicamente no sería un refresco. —Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé. No necesité ver su mueca burlona para saber que me estaba chinchando.

—Cierto, señor puntilloso. Pero te gustaría, ¿o no?

—No. Me quedaría sin ti.

En otro movimiento vertiginoso, de pronto estaba detrás de mí, estrechándome de manera que había aprisionado mis brazos contra mi cuerpo y me tenía completamente a su merced. Sentir su aliento gélido en mi cuello me hizo sacudirme con un escalofrío y el reguero de besitos que fue dejando solo lo aumentó. Todavía no me acostumbraba a sus cariñitos de invierno perpetuo, mi cerebro se pasaba el rato tratando de recordarme que aquello era placentero aunque viniese de una roca recién salida de la nevera.

—Sigues oliendo desesperantemente apetitosa. Que también me provoques otro tipo de hambre que siempre creí que no sería para mí es maravilloso.

Beso en la mejilla y de súbito me había soltado, se había sentado y había colocado sus materiales de estudio. Protesté, que se moviera tan rápido siempre me desconcertaba. Aseguró que no lo hacía por fastidiar, sino simplemente porque empezaba a sentirse muy cómodo a mi lado y se dejaba llevar, lo cual ocasionaba que a ratos aparcara por completo su farsa para parecer humano y se comportase como el vampiro que era.

Mi novio de memoria prodigiosa había comenzado a preguntarme la lección del primer tema cuando sonó la puerta. Amilyn acababa de llegar. Pasó a saludarnos canturreando y me besó en la mejilla por las buenas. Desde el principio me había parecido una mujer vital y bienhumorada, pero su estado de ánimo había mejorado enteros a partir del despegue de lo suyo con Luke. Mirando por la ventana puso un gesto de desagrado, comentó que saldría el sol y Ben puntualizó que no clarearía hasta que hubiera anochecido por completo. Cómo nos había cambiado la perspectiva, en especial a mí. De amar la calidez seca y luminosa de mi tierra había pasado a maldecir al astro rey cada vez que asomaba su fea cara entre las nubes.

Me entretenía con apasionantes problemas de genética mendeliana y el timbre tuvo que aguarme la fiesta. Miré a Ben a los ojos, asintió como para darme a entender que eran los pájaros de mal agüero y me comentó que no venían de malas. De hecho, los oía charlar sobre una serie de Netflix que apasionaba a ambos. Amilyn alzó la voz para anunciar que se encargaba de abrir. Me pegué a mi asiento. No quería verlos. A cada momento se me hacía más complicado no levantarme y escapar a la carrera a través de la puerta del patio.

—¿Alguna vez te han sacado de una casa que te gustaba? —Sacudí la cabeza.

—Más bien lo contrario. No he caído en sitios muy horribles, nadie me ha pegado ni eso, pero tampoco me han dado una familia. Enseguida aprendí que tenía que conformarme con ir tirando porque nadie me iba a ofrecer nada más. Creía que con Polly y Gary las cosas serían distintas.

Ben me masajeó el hombro que le quedaba más cerca, revisó el último problema que me traía entre manos y determinó que lo había resuelto de forma correcta. Se me hacía sencillo, una vez entendidos los rudimentos daba igual que el enunciado hablase de guisantes, lechugas, grupos sanguíneos o pelajes de mascotas. Escuché a Amilyn invitar a una voz masculina y otra femenina al salón, respiré hondo y Ben me aseguró por millonésima vez que todo marcharía. Dejé los problemas, regresé a mis apuntes y durante unos minutos hasta llegué a creerme que no había ningún extraño en casa, que éramos solo mi madre adoptiva, mi novio y yo.

Tocaron a la puerta y reconocí los nudillos de Amilyn como los interruptores de mi estudio. La invité a abrir y me presentó a los dos asistentes sociales: la señora Singh y el señor Green. Los saludé con educación, me conocía el proceso a la perfección y no permitiría que ni una sola coma se saliera del guion oficial. Aquella visita debía ser más que ideal, debían marcharse de allí sabiendo tan bien como yo que no habrían podido asignarme un hogar mejor.

—Quisiéramos hacerte unas preguntas —me pidió la señora Singh con mucha educación.

—Claro, sí. ¿Vamos al salón?

—¿Nos enseñas tu habitación mejor?

Acepté, ni que pudiera dar mi opinión. Miré a Ben como para pedirle permiso, debía parecer que nos habían pescado por sorpresa y que él era un estudiante corriente y moliente. Mi chico hizo un gesto de afirmación, anunció que continuaría con su repaso y lo dejamos allí. Ahora que me levantaba y echaba un vistazo a la mesa, tuve que admitir que su idea de poner un medio vaso de zumo de naranja en su lado del tablero le daba un toque de humanidad. Nadie dudaría de que aquel era un adolescente humano que había acudido a la vivienda de una compañera a estudiar un rato y estaba bebiendo algo igual que ella.

Mi cuarto también estaba preparado para la inspección. No solo lo había limpiado a conciencia y dejado algún que otro objeto medio fuera de lugar de modo que quedara casual pero vivido, sino que Han había sido tan amable de traerme unas cuantas fotografías impresas en alta calidad y enmarcadas. Solo eran tres, pero estaban estudiadamente escogidas: una imagen de mí con Jessica y Angela ante un panel hortera que tenían como decoración en el italiano de Port Angeles y que a Jessica le encantaba; una instantánea en que Amilyn y yo compartíamos abrazo y sonrisa en la parcela de los Skywalkers rodeadas solo por árboles y, finalmente, el selfi que me había hecho con Ben en la Space Needle. En todas se me veía feliz porque lo estaba y lo era.

Al señor Green, un varón corpulento de cuarenta y pocos, le agradó mucho el detalle de la cama en alto, lo veía muy inteligente para aprovechar al máximo mi espacio. Allí estudiaba normalmente, les conté, solo me había desplazado al comedor porque mi acompañante, Ben, era muy alto, así que además de estar demasiado apiñados el pobre se podría pegar un buen coscorrón con mi litera al levantarse como no tuviese mucho cuidado.

La señora Singh, más joven, de piel oscura y pelazo y ojos negros, me pidió que describiese un día cualquiera en mi vida. Salvo por la parte en que me había jurado amor eterno con un inmortal cuyo lado salvaje estaba deseando hincarme el diente, podía serles franca. Era una chica cualquiera en un pueblo tranquilo. Me levantaba, me aseaba y vestía, desayunaba, dejaba la cama hecha antes de irme a clase, era una alumna decente, estudiaba, hacía mis deberes, ponía vídeos de Youtube con rutinas deportivas o de baile sencillas cuando quería mover el esqueleto, colaboraba en las tareas del hogar, me iba a la cama pronto y no había tenido un solo problema con Amilyn, mi madre de acogida.

—Nos queremos mucho, es estupenda —aseveré, contenta—. Me quiero quedar con ella.

—No pensábamos separarte a menos que estuvieras muy mal. —La sonrisa de la señora Singh me tranquilizó. Parecía ya satisfecha. El señor Green, sin embargo, todavía tenía objeciones que hacer.

—Tuviste un accidente de coche hace no mucho, ¿podrías explicarnos qué ocurrió?

Me mordí el labio, baje la cabeza y afirmé con la cabeza para luego matizar que yo era la transeúnte, no la conductora que había perdido el control. Si ese puñetero patinazo acababa costándome mi hogar, los responsables del Forks High School ya podían irse escondiendo debajo de las piedras o volvería en mi forma vampírica a pegarles la madre de todos los sustos. Me toqueteé el pelo, respiré hondo y les conté la versión oficial de la forma más aséptica posible: me había entretenido en el aparcamiento mirando la nieve, la furgoneta de Tyler había patinado en el hielo y, gracias a un puñetero milagro del cielo, en el último instante antes de convertirme en carne picada, el vehículo se había desplazado hacia el lado y yo había dado un tropezón que me había hecho colisionar sin apenas fuerza contra su capó. Rápidamente me habían llevado a urgencias, donde me habían revisado exhaustivamente antes de determinar que, como mucho lo mío era una conmoción cerebral mínima y que debería reposar por precaución. Mi cuerpo, de hecho, no presentaba el menor síntoma de trauma. Desde ese momento, mi salud era de hierro y el aparcamiento del instituto no había vuelto a tornarse en trampa mortal.

—No fue culpa tuya —me aseguró la señora Singh—. Le podría haber pasado a cualquiera.

—¿Qué tal en clase?

Nadie podía acusar al señor Green de no hacer su trabajo y no ser concienzudo. En el instituto me iba bien, que para algo trabajaba y me esforzaba. Además, no estaba sola y me había cansado de esconder a Ben, por lo que conté que a veces me ayudaba. Era mi compañero en biología y en español y gracias a él me había puesto al día en la primera y solo él me superaba en la segunda. Venir de Arizona ayudaba mucho a ese respecto, pero no podía olvidarme de su colaboración. Si les parecía bien, perfecto. Si no, algo arreglaríamos.

—Ese chico…

—Ben —interrumpí al señor Green—. Se llama Ben Skywalker, su tío es médico en el hospital de Forks y me atendió cuanto tuve el accidente.

—Eso, Ben. Pues Ben y tú, ¿hasta dónde…? Porque fuisteis a Seattle juntos. —Señaló la foto.

—Nos estamos conociendo. Nos gustamos mucho y nos encanta pasar tiempo juntos, pero no hemos hecho nada ni tenemos ninguna prisa. Los dos queremos esperar hasta el matrimonio, nos parece lo mejor.

Había dado en el clavo con mi media mentira, tanto Green como Singh parecieron complacidos y mucho más relajados. Ben y yo estábamos forzados a aguardar al momento preciso, pero no debido a nuestras creencias ni a evitarnos un embarazo a destiempo. Ambos queríamos ir a la universidad, les relaté, por lo que las pocas veces que nos veíamos entre semana era para ayudarnos en los estudios.

—Y además de él, ¿qué tal con la gente de Forks? —Ahora atacaba la señora Singh, que tomó la foto del restaurante—. Veo que has hecho amigas.

—El día que llegué al instituto, la bajita de la foto, Jessica Stanley, se me acercó y me invitó a ir a comer con ella y su grupito. Me llevo bien con ellos. En general estoy bien aquí, de verdad. Amilyn es muy buena, ya os lo he dicho. Esta es la mejor casa en la que he estado nunca y no quiero irme.

Por fin parecía que se daban por convencidos. Habían aparcado a la chica de Phoenix en un hogar en el que se encontraba bien cuidada y a gusto. Con la gigantesca pila de expedientes que tendrían amontonándose en sus mesas, dudaba que fueran a asomarse más a dar la lata. Comprendía que fuera parte de su trabajo, en otras casas había agradecido su presencia, pero aquella tarde no veía el momento de perderlos de vista. Ya que mis explicaciones y las de Amilyn los habían complacido, descendimos a la planta baja. Estaba cantando victoria cuando, de improviso, la señora Singh se acercó al comedor y abrió la puerta. Para mi extrañeza, Ben murmuraba algo mirando al techo, dio un respingo al verse interrumpido y la miró con expresión confusa como si de verdad lo hubieran sorprendido.

—¡Ay, perdona! Menudo susto te he pegado, ¿estabas repasando en voz alta?

—Sí, las bases del ARN y las del ADN.

—¿Es un tema que te interese?, ¿vas a dirigir por ahí tus pasos?

—Hmmm… —Se dio un par de toquecitos en el labio y acabó sacudiendo la cabeza—. No creo. Me gusta dibujar y también la física, quizá me haga arquitecto. También quiero aprender algo de macroeconomía, así puedo ayudar a mis padres a invertir el dinero que tenemos.

—Entonces, de medicina nada —afirmó el señor Green en tono relajado. Ben puso un rictus de disgusto absoluto.

—Ni hablar. La sangre me pone muy nervioso.

Y tanto. Me costó mantenerme seria con aquella broma privada. Si lo logré fue gracias a años de lidiar con gente como esa pareja. Ya que Ben parecía receptivo, a él también le preguntaron por lo nuestro. Ben contestó de una manera similar a la mía: nos habíamos conocido hacía poco, entre semana estudiábamos y los fines de semana disfrutábamos del tiempo libre juntos mientras aprendíamos cosas el uno del otro. Afectivamente nos empezábamos a coger cariño, pero no habíamos ido más allá de inocentes besitos en los labios, que no en la boca, abrazos sin que las manos llegaran al culo y alguna caricia, todas en zonas púdicas. No pensábamos ir mucho más lejos, las relaciones sexuales quedaban pospuestas hasta que pasásemos por el altar.

—Y tampoco podemos llevar una vida al límite precisamente. No es que nos guste, de todos modos, pero yo no puedo estar cerca de una discoteca, mucho menos entrar. Tengo unas migrañas brutales, el ruido me mata y, si duermo menos de siete horas, ya puedo dar por perdido el día siguiente, porque no me puedo levantar de la cama.

—Vaya —la señora Singh se compadeció con un tono de voz agudo—, debe de ser muy duro.

—Llevo así desde los once, estoy acostumbrado. Mirándolo por el lado bueno, cuando tengamos edad para beber, Rey va a tener chófer siempre si quiere tomarse una copa, tengo el alcohol prohibido porque interfiere con mi medicación.

Célibe, abstemio y bien situado socialmente, que para eso era sobrino del médico y se había traído un jersey con un pequeño pero reconocible logo de un jugador de polo. Los asistentes sociales no podían estar más contentos con mi elección como pareja. Era justo la última pieza que necesitaba para terminar de venderles lo a gusto que estaba en mi rinconcito de Forks. Amilyn, que había salido del salón, puso la guinda al pastel afirmando que Ben era muy buen chico, de buena familia y que los Skywalker contribuían a causas sociales.

—Encima ayuda a Rey con los deberes. Repasando entre dos es mucho más fácil memorizar y se nota mucho. Traía una media de notable de Phoenix, pero ahora está subiendo como la espuma. Yo creo que le ha sentado muy bien el traslado al norte. Mirad qué carita de felicidad más grande me tiene.

Sonreí. Qué orgullosa sonaba mi mamá adoptiva, porque me daba por adoptada. Si no habíamos empezado el papeleo era porque suponía una maraña de trámites que no nos merecían la pena. Leia se estaba cerciorando de que la situación funcionara, ¿para qué complicarnos si el horizonte estaba despejado?

Singh y Green dieron la visita por finalizada, les habíamos demostrado que me encontraba en el lugar perfecto en el que pasar el final de mi adolescencia. Por lo que a ellos respectaba, era un proyecto de adulta bastante prometedor. Quizá volvieran pasados unos meses, nos advirtieron, pero sería una revisión todavía más breve. En cualquier caso, por si algo se torcía, me dieron una tarjeta de contacto. La guardaría por lo que pudiera pasar. Les di las gracias, los vi marchar y cuando cerramos la puerta, miré a Amilyn y Ben y me pregunté de cuál de los dos prefería primero el abrazo.


	24. Chapter 24

Cita doméstica y yo preparando cena para una. Todavía no me acostumbraba a tener a Ben en la cocina y no cocinar una ración doble. Abrí el cajón de los cuchillos y extraje uno y la tabla, había decidido ser una chica sana y prepararme una ensalada completa, con un poco de todo, incluidas unas cuantas verduras y hortalizas. Antes de que llegara a ponerme a trocear lechuga, Ben me pidió encargarse él. Puse los ojos en blanco y resoplé, por mucho que fuese casi indestructible y más veloz que yo, no quería convertirlo en mi criado y así se lo dije. Ben sacudió la cabeza.

—No es una cuestión de servidumbre, aunque sí un poco de resistencia: no se trata de que el cuchillo no pueda herirme, se trata de que sí te puede herir a ti y, como te hagas un corte, vamos a tener los dos un problema.

No se me había ocurrido plantear la situación desde ese punto de vista, pero me hizo tenderle el utensilio de inmediato. En cuestión de segundos, Ben había despachado todo lo troceable de mi cena y fregaba la hoja sin ningún temor a rebanarse un dedo. Le pregunté si de verdad era invulnerable y me arrepentí. Al ver cómo paseaba el filo por el dorso de su mano me encogí de pura aprensión.

—¿Te sigue costando mucho resistirte para no… hacerme daño?

—Cada vez menos. En el fondo me estás viniendo bien, me estás dando una fortaleza mental que me viene de maravilla y estás arrancándome de la vagancia. Si quiero saber algo de ti, tengo que atreverme a preguntar. Si no, me quedo sin saberlo.

Me encantaba que mi mente estuviera sellada, pero habría preferido que el muro que me protegía poseyese una puerta que abrir a placer. Si ya de humana estaba tan resguardada, como vampira Ben opinaba que sería aún más poderosa. Según su manera de entender lo dones, quizá lograría controlar el mío y desactivar el escudo por defecto o hacer alguna virguería con él. En caso de que se equivocase, se habría ido a enamorar de la única sobre quien su navaja suiza resultaba inútil. Ben sacó el agua de la nevera y un vaso del armario y me observó, parecía a disgusto.

—Normalmente el pesimista profesional soy yo, ¿qué te pasa?

—Estoy nerviosa, ¿tú no te sentirías igual?

Asintió y fue a dejar los trastos en la mesa del comedor. Podía jugar a pensar que aquella noche era para los dos, que aprovechábamos que estaba cayendo el diluvio universal para llevar a cabo el clásico plan humano de peli, mantita y sofá. Podía repetírmelo hasta casi tragármelo, pero no terminaría de convencerme. Esa noche me jugaba demasiado, de madrugada habría una llamada peligrosa al departamento de policía. Quien la atendiese resultaría gravemente herido, muerto incluso. Los mellizos Skywalker habían suplicado a Amilyn, que tenía guardia, que dejara que se encargase otro. La jefa de los agentes de Forks no había dado una respuesta clara más allá de prometer que no acudiría en solitario.

—¿No sabemos todavía qué decisión va a tomar? —Ben hizo un mohín con los labios y añadió un gesto de negación.

—Hay varias posibilidades, mi madre no las ve claras porque Amilyn no ha decidido por completo.

—Debería haber dicho que estaba enferma. No se puede ser tan valiente.

—¿Eso es lo que habrías hecho tú?

Reflexioné unos segundos y terminé contestando que no. Yo también habría acudido a mi puesto de trabajo, no habría sido capaz de enviar a sabiendas a alguien de mi equipo a su muerte. No solo eso, sino que no me habría quedado de brazos cruzados y habría intervenido aun siendo consciente de que podía significar que fuese yo quien se marchase de este mundo. La comprendía demasiado bien y estaba muy orgullosa de ella por su valor. Ben me besó la mejilla y me aseguró que su familia al completo, incluido él, estaba pendiente de los acontecimientos y actuaría en cuanto fuera preciso.

—Pero, ¿y si le dan en la cabeza o en el pecho?

—Luke va a estar encima, si interviene en unos segundos puede salvarla. No te preocupes, Rey, no vas a volver a quedarte huérfana esta noche.

—¡No soy huérfana! Mis padres se fueron porque no podían cuidar de mí, así que no se te ocurra volver a decirlo.

Ben se disculpó y no quise aceptarlo tan pronto. Desde mi llegada a Forks esa clase de pensamientos se habían desvanecido casi por completo. Justo ahora que estaba en un momento difícil, rebrotaban: no era un desecho, no me habían abandonado para siempre, no me habían tirado como si no valiese nada. A él sí. No recordaba a su familia porque tal vez no la hubiera, había vivido una existencia penosa en una organización que yo no terminaba de comprender y había acabado sus días humanos apaleado hasta casi morir. En comparación, lo mío había sido el paraíso.

—No quiero que tus padres tengan que volver a salvar a otro moribundo. —Enterré la cara en las manos y respiré hondo, mis temblores iban  _ in crescendo _ y necesitaba cortarlos.

—Yo tampoco, pero no es un mal final. Y si lo que te preocupa es que tenga una mala transición y se pase unos meses como una loca, pierde cuidado. Sabe lo que le espera, está prevenida y preparada y probablemente no tendrá un don tan complicado de manejar como el mío. Yo lo llevé tan mal porque todo me pilló de nuevas, pero Han cuenta que él estuvo bastante bien desde el minuto uno aunque la sed le resultaba un poco desquiciante los primeros días.

Debería bastarme con sus promesas y garantías, no podían ofrecerme más. Ya que no me quedaba otra, pondría de mi parte y aprovecharía la velada. Dudaba que a cualquiera de mis compañeras le dejaran la casa para ella sola sabiendo que su novio pasaría con ella toda la noche. También era cierto que los chicos humanos tratarían de sacar tajada de una forma que a Ben y a mí nos resultaba imposible. Cenaría junto a él, que se encontraba demasiado callado, buscaríamos alguna tontería en la tele o en su Netflix sobreexplotado y el resto ya se vería. En cualquier caso, dudaba que fuera a ir más allá de verlo de nuevo con el pecho al aire y tampoco deseaba desnudarme ante él todavía.

Finalizada mi alimentación, me negué a que Ben fregase los cacharros. El desorden era mío, él ya hacía bastante esperándome mientras masticaba a dos carrillos y debía de resultarle bastante repulsivo observarme y escuchar cómo se movían mis tripas para digerir. Era necesario e involuntario, pero me daba un poco de vergüenza saber que Ben lo estaría notando y me planteaba una duda:

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa a ti cuando comes? Sé que no te nutre, pero, ¿qué pasa con la comida?

—No tengo saliva, ni jugos gástricos, ni flora bacteriana, por no mencionar que mis tripas están muertas y no se mueven.

—Pero tienes la ponzoña, ¿no? Decías que era muy corrosiva, que hasta disuelve unas lentillas pasadas unas horas.

—Sí, se carga prácticamente todo si le das tiempo. La cuestión es que a ningún vampiro le gusta pasarse horas con eso ahí dentro, es incómodo y bastante repulsivo. Por eso, cuando comemos, solemos buscarnos un sitio en el que deshacernos del problema: un baño, un contenedor, una alcantarilla…

—Madre mía. —Me sequé las manos en un trapo, fui hasta él y le di un besito—. No vuelvas a comer cuando estés conmigo, ya nos inventaremos la excusa que sea, no quiero que disimules si te va a incomodar.

—Es peor tener que aguantar en el instituto todos los días. Curso y pico todavía, por favor, mátame.

Fingí dispararle, se hizo el muerto deslizándose por la pared hasta casi tocar el suelo y ambos nos carcajeamos. Poco a poco Ben iba mostrando su lado gamberro y desenvuelto. Para no morirme del asco y de la preocupación, se me ocurrió explorar otra faceta de lo nuestro: le pedí que me acompañara al salón, donde tendríamos algo más de espacio, busqué una lista de canciones apropiada y pulsé la opción de reproducir. Debí haber imaginado que el maldito modo aleatorio de Spotify provocaría que la primera fuese “You Sexy Thing”. Ya que la había puesto yo, no iba a echarme atrás y empecé a contonearme con mi falta de gracia y pericia absolutas. Pensé que Ben se reiría, que se mofaría de mis movimientos ridículos. En lugar de eso, me miró de arriba abajo y no necesité leerle el pensamiento para saber de qué trataba. Le estaba gustando sobremanera y ser consciente de ello hizo que se me subieran los colores y las pulsaciones. Ben parecía complacido.

—¿Por qué te pones nerviosa? —inquirió en un ronroneo que solo hizo que mi corazón botara con más fuerza en mi pecho.

—Deja de mirar y ven aquí, ¿o es que no sabes bailar?

—¿Me estás desafiando? Te vas a arrepentir.

Claro que sabía, y sin duda unos cuantos estilos más que yo. En nuestra pequeña e improvisada pista de baile me demostró que el funk se le daba muy bien y que no iba de farol cuando me había desvelado que la dichosa ponzoña que bañaba sus células funcionaba a modo de aceite de motor y les proporcionaba una flexibilidad fuera de lo común. Sin comportarse como un artista del Circo del Sol, me hizo una demostración bastante convincente y, para terminar de venderse, él, que tenía cuenta de pago y podía escoger canciones al gusto, seleccionó algo más propicio al vaivén de sus caderas. Ver a un chico tan grande como un armario menearse así derretiría a cualquiera. A mí me volvía loca. Me agarré a su cintura y dejé que tomase el mando. Unos segundos después nos besábamos y maldecía para mis adentros por lo cerrada que mantenía la boca.

—Me has convencido, Ben. —Levantó las cejas—. Tú y yo vamos al baile de fin de curso.

—Será un placer, ¿frac o traje?

Puse una mueca, me negaba a verlo de pingüino, esas chaquetas siempre me habían parecido ridículas. Le advertí que no iba a emperifollarme mucho y replicó que encontraríamos el vestido de cóctel perfecto para la ocasión. Su madre seguro que ya sabría qué pinta tendría y cómo me quedarían mejor el pelo, la pintada y las uñas. Debería hacerme a la idea de que mi suegra era poco menos que omnisciente y resultaba casi imposible darle una sorpresa. Comprarle regalos de navidad y cumpleaños resultaría una odisea.

Todavía no había novedades, Ben me lo confirmó con una sacudida de cabeza y me recordó que la llamada fatídica tendría lugar de madrugada. La espera se me iba a hacer poco menos que insoportable. Dudaba mucho que fuera a ser capaz de seguir el hilo de nada más complejo que un anuncio de perfume, por lo que propuse a Ben subir a la planta de las habitaciones. Consciente de que querríamos hacer manitas, Amilyn me había ofrecido su cuarto. Se me antojaba un tanto incómodo, estaba invadiendo su espacio y era casi mi madre, pero en mi litera tendríamos un margen de maniobra casi nulo. Le pedí que entrase en el dormitorio de Amilyn y pasé a lavarme los dientes, imaginaba que el aliento a mentol le resultaría menos asqueroso que a alimentos de esos que tan mal le sabían. Me di prisa en terminar, llegué a la alcoba y me encontré a Ben cabizbajo y sentado sobre el colchón con expresión incómoda.

—Amilyn estaba intranquila cuando se ha ido.

—¿Cómo…? —Antes de que respondiera, recordé que aquella era la última herramienta de su particular caja—. ¿Cómo de intranquila?

—Pues… —extendió el brazo y tocó la manga de mi camiseta— más o menos como tú ahora mismo.

—Júrame que todo va a ir bien. —Ben suspiró.

—No puedo, al menos si por “bien” entiendes que volverá a casa humana, sana y salva mañana por la mañana. Sí sé que, salvo cambio de planes de último segundo, vivirá.

—No me consuela mucho.

—Ya me imagino y lo siento. Luke ha pensado en intervenir e interceptar a los dos tipos que dispararán, pero la solución es peor.

No concretó a qué se refería y preferí permanecer en la ignorancia. Bastante inquieta me sentía ya y él me lo había notado, por lo que quise saber si aquella última faceta de su don, la única que podía emplear con éxito sobre mí, le era de utilidad a menudo. Técnicamente, me explicó, podría conocer mi estado de ánimo en todo momento siempre que se mantuviese en contacto con algún elemento que yo tocase. Es decir, yendo de la cintura podría tenerme vigilada. Sin embargo, había optado por no hacerlo. Ya que el resto de sus capacidades no le servían, prefería evitar el único atajo que le quedaba. Según me lo justificaba, fui consciente de que desde mi llegada a la habitación había evitado mis ojos. ¿Me estaría mintiendo? Se lo planteé a las claras y me miró, sorprendido.

—Claro que no. ¿Qué sentido tendría? Sé que te gusta la sinceridad y te la mereces sin adornos. Lo que ocurre es que… —se mordió el labio y respiró hondo— yo también estoy nervioso, pero por esto que viene ahora. No sé hasta dónde te apetece llegar, pero espero que no sea muy lejos.

—¡No, tranquilo! No quiero perder a Amilyn y mi virginidad en la misma noche.

—No vas a perder ninguna de las dos.

Si estaba incómodo, siempre podíamos volver al salón y poner algo para ver. Ben descartó mi idea cuando se lo propuse, le apetecía intimar un poco. Lo que le preocupaba, según admitió cuando indagué, no era lastimarme, sino que yo no me divirtiera. En particular, temía que su cuerpo me desagradara. No dudaba acerca de cuánto me atraía su físico a la vista, pero continuaba notando cómo reaccionaba a sus caricias de piel desnuda y no quería hacerme sentir mal si nos quitábamos ambos la camiseta y nos abrazábamos. Le prometí que le avisaría si su frialdad pétrea comenzaba a resultarme excesiva. Yo tampoco sabía hasta dónde llegaríamos y cómo sería, pero estaba deseando descubrirlo.

No había ninguna prisa. Cuanto más lento fuésemos, menos tiempo me quedaría para darle vueltas a lo que podía acaecerle a Amilyn. Además, esa calma facilitaría la suavidad de nuestros movimientos. Avanzaríamos poco, ninguno de los dos pretendía nada distinto, pero cada centímetro ganado sería una pequeña victoria. Yo nunca había deseado así a ningún chico, Ben se había resistido con todas sus fuerzas a abrirle el corazón a nadie no porque me estuviera esperando, sino porque deseaba mantenerse alejado de cualquier interés romántico. Me preguntaba cuánto se resistiría, si cada paso le costaría y si continuaría sin sentirse preparado. Dudaba que fuese a desvelármelo.

Labios y manos, de momento no pasamos de ahí. Ben era el grande y el fuerte y, para mi sorpresa, se me hizo fácil tomar la iniciativa. En otras ocasiones nos habíamos mimado, los dos estábamos descubriendo un lado blandito que al menos yo desconocía hasta que Ben se había cruzado en mi camino, pero esta vez era distinta. Me dediqué a su cuello, cómo ronroneaba. Cuando iba a pedirle que se moviese un poco, tuvo la osadía de acariciarme un pecho. Suspiré, si por encima de la tela era tan agradable, sin nada entre medias debía de ser increíble. Quizá pasado un rato. De momento, la que me sobraba era su camiseta, no la mía. Tiré de ella, se la quité y sonreí al ver su carne ebúrnea y su musculatura impecable. Lo empujé con suavidad, quería que se tumbase y lo hizo con un movimiento suave y fluido, sin valerse de las manos porque las tenía ocupadas. Me senté a horcajadas sobre su cadera y gruñó.

—Rey, tú quieres matarme, admítelo.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque no tienes ni idea de los esfuerzos que estoy haciendo para no excitarme demasiado y me lo acabas de poner mucho peor.

—¡Ah! ¿Prefieres que…? —Ben asintió. Me retiré y aprovechamos para recolocarnos. Tumbados en posición de dormir estaríamos mejor—. ¿Y qué te pasa cuando te excitas?

—Eh… Creo que te lo puedes imaginar más o menos si sabes lo que le sucede a un varón humano. Todo mi cuerpo es del mismo material casi indestructible, además.

No necesitaba entrar en más detalles, ya me hacía a la idea y añadía una nueva complicación al sexo. Sentarme sobre él y excitarlo tendría unos resultados entre trágicos y cómicos, con un toque de película de terror. Hice que me jurase que me avisaría con tiempo y me echó una mirada admonitoria. Se pasaba el día refrenándose, no se permitiría jamás un desliz tan básico. Resoplé y me entretuve paseando los dedos por su pectoral. Un rato tan corto de sobeteo superficial acababa de demostrarme que nuestra abstinencia forzosa se me iba a hacer mucho más cuesta arriba de lo que había previsto.

Ben me preguntó si quería que se vistiese. Negué con la cabeza y le conté que me gustaba verlo a pecho descubierto y acariciar la suavidad glacial de su piel. Era una escultura pulida hasta eliminar el menor defecto. Jugué a tamborilear con las yemas de los dedos sobre tórax. Qué duro estaba. Me observaba con los ojos entrecerrados y me di cuenta de que jamás lo había visto tan a gusto.

—Eres feliz —afirmé. Ben asintió.

—Esto del amor me está sentando mejor de lo que yo creía.

—¿Sigues sin verte preparado?

—Creo que nunca lo estaré. Mereces a alguien mucho mejor, alguien te que pueda dar cosas que a mi lado serán inalcanzables. —Fruncí el ceño. Qué equivocado estaba.

—¿No has pensado que a lo mejor yo no quiero esas cosas? Para empezar, no quiero tener hijos, Ben. —Abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Estás de broma?

—No. Sé que sería una buena madre y que me mataría por hacerlos felices, pero, ¿y si me pasa algo y ya no estoy? Mismamente en el embarazo o durante el parto, ¿y si no nos atienden bien y le quedan secuelas de por vida al bebé? Y no solo eso. Hay miles de niños sin familia, me parece egoísta traer más críos al mundo mientras otros no tienen a nadie.

—Podrías acoger.

—¿Y pasarme el día bajo la lupa de Servicios Sociales solo porque yo también me he criado en hogares de acogida? A mí no me dejarían en paz pero luego no actuarían donde de verdad hace falta. Nunca lo hacen. No quiero colaborar con ese sistema de mierda.

Si hubiera visto un perro lila y naranja con cuatro cabezas y siete patas, no se habría extrañado más. Había imaginado que, como muchos de mi especie al menos de boquilla, desearía reproducirme. La esterilidad vampírica me venía de perlas. En todo caso, ya que aquella velada no íbamos a ir más allá en nuestro sobeteo, le propuse conversar. Me apetecía conocer detalles acerca de su vida humana, pero sabía que aquella no era la ocasión más propicia. Amilyn continuaba en peligro. Si Luke no estaba lo bastante rápido, no volvería a verla. Que Han estuviese al tanto y dispuesto a meterse por medio en caso de necesidad tampoco me reconfortaba. Sería mejor que me relatase alguno de sus viajes y me pusiera los dientes largos haciendo volar mi imaginación. Aunque siempre me quedarían pendientes las playas del Caribe, no iba a quejarme. Al menos podría solearme en la isla privada. Sin bañador. Cuando Ben me contó que en su casa solían ir desnudos porque la ropa les limitaba los movimientos, la sorprendida fui yo.

—Pero entonces… Tu madre no… no es tu madre… ¿A Han no…?

—Leia es una mujer guapísima, pero nunca hemos pensado con lujuria el uno en el otro, ni una sola vez. Me lleva viendo como su hijo desde antes de rescatarme, tanto ella como Han y Luke me han tratado como mis padres desde el principio. El asunto de la atracción sexual es algo automático, pero yo tenía una forma muy distorsionada de entenderlo y me costó mucho aprender a verlo de manera sana y natural. Para entonces ya tenía claro que la quería como un hijo y que era heterosexual, así que ni ella ni ninguno de los otros dos Skywalker despiertan esos impulsos en mí.

—¿Y tú en ellos?

—Tampoco. Lo sabría. —Cierto, a un telépata jamás se le escaparía esa clase de información. Me acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. Dejar de mirar sus iris dorados me resultaba imposible—. De todos modos, no te preocupes. Sabemos que no te gustaría mucho, así que nos quedaremos vestidos hasta que cojas confianza.

—Ah, ¿que la voy a coger?

—La eternidad es muy larga.

Cómo no. Proferí un bufido, esto de tratar con seres sobrenaturales suponía adoptar una perspectiva que se me escapaba. Si no llevaba ni dos décadas en el mundo, ¿cómo esperaba Ben que pretendiera imaginarme convertida en una versión ideal de mí misma dos siglos más tarde? Para entonces, él ya llevaría cuatrocientos y pico años sobre el planeta si los humanos no habían terminado de destrozarlo. Quizá tendríamos que comprarnos un pasaje a Marte, pero lo haríamos juntos. Él y yo, sus padres y mi madre adoptiva. Amilyn. Para eso debería sobrevivir a la noche y todavía no me quedaba nada claro.

—¿Qué vas a hacer mientras duerma?

—Ver la tele con el volumen al mínimo, supongo. Podría quedarme a tu lado, pero significaría robarte media cama, darte frío y que cada vez que te des media vuelta o pegues una patada te encuentres con una piedra.

—Quita. No quiero matarte de aburrimiento. Lo único… ¿Te importaría mucho quedarte conmigo hasta que me durmiera?

—Claro que no. —Me sonrió—. Voy a estar abajo, en cuanto note que estás intranquila o te levantas, te prometo que subiré.

Podía valerme. Sabía que me costaría conciliar el sueño, así que me preparó un cóctel a base de tila y valeriana de las que Amilyn guardaba para momentos en los que había visto algo feo. No era muy amiga de los fármacos, por algo había terminado arrejuntada con un médico. Más le valía a Luke llevar el juramento hipocrático hasta las últimas consecuencias para sacarla adelante. Me puse mi pijama más gordito, volvimos a la planta superior y por un momento pensé en irme a mi litera, pero acabé optando por el cuarto de Amilyn. Quería compartirlo con ella como si así fuese a conjurar el infortunio. Ben me acarició la espalda, le hice jurar que me contaría las novedades y medio millón de vueltas más tarde caí rendida en un sueño ligero y angustioso cuyos detalles no recuerdo. Quién sabe cuánto tiempo habría permanecido en él de no haber sido porque algo helado y durísimo me sacudió de pronto y abrí los ojos angustiada. Era Ben, que entre el gesto serio y la luz de la lamparita de la mesilla parecía un pájaro de mal agüero.

—¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Amilyn está bien? —solté antes de darle oportunidad a explicarse.

—Ha acudido a ayudar a su compañero. Llegará dentro de dos minutos y saldrá herida, un tiro en el hígado.

—Pero, ¿se pondrá bien?

—No. Podrán cohibir la hemorragia en quirófano, pero se le infectará el balazo y morirá de sepsis dentro de cuatro días. La única solución es…

—Transformarla —lo interrumpí con gravedad. Ben asintió.

—Ese es el plan. El problema es que necesitamos modificar el lugar del encuentro y limpiar memorias de testigos. Tengo que irme.

—Lo entiendo —musité con la vista baja. Ben me tomó de la barbilla para que lo mirase y me besó en los labios—. Márchate, tengo el móvil.

—No voy a dejarte sola. Mi madre está aparcando ahora mismo. Movemos el centro de mando a tu casa, ¿te parece bien?

—Prométeme que la salvaréis.

—Sí, ahora ya lo vemos claro. Si quieres, vuélvete a dormir, no es necesario que estés desvelada y sufriendo.

—Ya, como que puedo darme media vuelta y hacer que no pasa nada.

Tocaron al timbre. Acompañé a Ben escalera abajo, me despedí de él con otro beso y lo vi perderse por entre los árboles. Quedábamos Leia y yo. Todavía no estaba demasiado acostumbrada a su presencia, dudaba que fuera a tranquilizarme. La matriarca del clan me sonrió, tierna, me dio un abrazo breve y pasamos al salón. La policía tardaría hasta poco después del amanecer en venir a avisarme, me contó. Nos esperaban unas horas interminables.


	25. Chapter 25

Leia me incomodaba, no podía evitarlo. Tenía una mirada profunda, penetrante, pero, ¿cómo no tenerla sabiendo a cada segundo lo que iba a acontecer a continuación? Le manifesté mi intención de permanecer despierta aunque ya la conocería, asintió y me pidió un segundo. Poco más fue lo que tardó en perderse escaleras arriba y regresar casi de inmediato con una manta para mí. Sin ella me arriesgaba a coger un enfriamiento y, como me esperaban unos días difíciles, era mejor que los afrontase en plena forma.

—¿De verdad no podéis salvar a Amilyn? Sé que la idea es acabar transformándola, igual que a mí, pero, ¿tiene que ser así?

—Eso me temo. Lo he visto muy nítido y cuando eso ocurre nunca fallo. Luke es un doctor excelente, pero no es infalible y no puede hacer nada contra las bacterias.

—Entonces, ¿me vais a transformar a mí también ya? —solté sin pensarlo—. Podríais hacerlo, ¿qué sentido tiene seguir con toda esta farsa? Quiero estar con Amilyn y con vosotros, quiero acabar con esto de una vez.

Leia sacudió la cabeza y me explicó que desaparecer en bloque era muy mala idea. Los vampiros sobrevivían gracias a la discreción, por lo que los Skywalker no podían dejar Forks sin previo aviso justo la misma noche que la jefa de policía Holdo y su hija de acogida. Desgraciadamente, eso significaba que Luke emprendería su rumbo al norte en solitario cargando con una Amilyn en pleno proceso de transformación mientras que el resto permaneceríamos en la aburrida localidad de Washington hasta que concluyese el curso. La escena que Ben y Han estaban montando provocaría que dieran a Amilyn por muerta a pesar de que su cadáver jamás sería encontrado y la ausencia de Luke quedaría justificada argumentando que el dolor de la pérdida de su amada lo había desolado por completo. En primer lugar enviaría una carta de renuncia al hospital y contaríamos que se había refugiado en casa presa de una depresión y, pasadas un par de semanas, diríamos que se había marchado con unos amigos a Tampa para tener algo de paz y descansar. Por último, según se acercase el final de curso, dejaríamos caer que nos largábamos a Georgia, Carolina del Sur o cualquier otro estado tan alejado de nuestro verdadero destino como la ciudad de Florida donde habíamos ubicado a Luke.

—Daremos de baja tu teléfono y los números que vamos a darles a los de Servicios Sociales y poco a poco la gente se olvidará de nosotros.

—¿Servicios Sociales?

—Tienen que darnos su bendición para que podamos acogerte, pero tú tranquila —sonrió, confiada—, sabemos bien qué contarles y Han le vendería arena a un tuareg.

—¿No os preocupa que rebusquen en vuestros papeles y vean que hay algo raro?

—No lo harán, tenemos una cobertura lo bastante sólida y ya te digo que Han tiene buena mano.

Quizá me preocupaba por nada, después de todo. El eterno treintañero del clan Skywalker siempre hacía su voluntad. Si movía ficha de alguna manera para que la administración nos dejase tranquilos, lo lograría. Estábamos protegidos y no solo por él. Intentar algo contra los Skywalker era como tratar de vaciar el mar con un colador, te verían venir con antelación y el comité de bienvenida incluiría varias medidas de seguridad que te arrebatarían la menor posibilidad de éxito. Cuando lo pensé en voz alta, Leia admitió que jamás se habían visto envueltos en una pelea, aunque sus dones no habían sido el factor más disuasorio.

—De hecho, casi nadie conoce nuestros dones, mucho menos que somos los Hijos de la Fuerza. Ben ya te contó que son un mito.

—¿Entonces? —Me crucé de brazos.

—Si quieres que te dejen vivir tranquilo como vampiro, tienes que mantenerte alejado de las luchas de poder y, además, ganas muchos puntos extra de calma si los demás te necesitan. Los Skywalker proporcionamos dos servicios muy útiles a la comunidad: inversiones bancarias y documentación falsa.

Debí haberlo supuesto, no solo eran poderosos, sino también avispados, y se habían procurado unos seguros de vida excelentes. Al poco de unirse a los mellizos y que el trío comenzara a multiplicar su riqueza, a Han se le había ocurrido que podrían hacer de eso un negocio e invertir el dinero de otras familias a cambio de un porcentaje de las ganancias, de modo que no cobrarían un centavo en caso de pérdidas. Esta situación todavía no se había dado, lo que hacía que los demás imaginasen que algún Skywalker poseía un don que lo ayudaba. A causa de su pericia como intermediarios financieros y en vista de que aceptaban capital de cualquier no muerto con absoluta neutralidad manteniendo su cartera de clientes en el más estricto secreto, el prójimo los conocía como “el clan suizo”.

—Presumir de tus capacidades especiales gratuitamente no es muy sabio, cielo. Nunca sabes cuándo las vas a necesitar junto al factor sorpresa.

—Tú sí lo sabes.

Leia me dio la razón, frunció un poco el ceño y entornó los ojos igual que si tuviera vista cansada y tratase de leer una letra muy pequeña o le estuviese dando dolor de cabeza. No llegué a preguntarle qué le ocurría, levantó la mano como para pedirme silencio un momento, se mantuvo quieta y callada unos segundos y relajó su expresión. Se trataba de Ben, me contó, y al oír su nombre me tensé de inmediato. Me tranquilizó, todo marchaba según lo previsto: Luke había llegado cuando Amilyn acababa de resultar herida, pero se encontraba consciente y orientada. La pobre se había disculpado por acudir a la llamada, Luke le había desvelado que, según las premoniciones de Leia, de un modo u otro habría terminado siendo su última noche como humana, le había preguntado si estaba segura de aceptar su mordisquito salvador y Amilyn lo había aprobado sin pensárselo ni un segundo. Instantes después, Han y Ben habían aparecido como servicio de recogida, se habían dedicado a falsificar pruebas y Luke les había pedido que ellos también inyectaran un poco de ponzoña en Amilyn para agilizar el proceso de transformación. Terminados los bocados, Luke se había puesto en marcha a velocidad de vértigo. Si el plan funcionaba, ¿por qué Leia había puesto esa cara de incomodidad y qué culpa tenía Ben?

—Luke está usando el vínculo telepático para transmitirle a Ben cómo le está yendo el viaje, Ben me está rebotando la señal a mí y además ha añadido otra en la que me muestra cómo se les está dando a Han y a él la Operación Tapadera. Le pedí que lo hiciera, sabía que me iba a molestar, pero me está volviendo medio loca. Le he pedido que pare y que me avise de las novedades por si he pasado algo por alto.

—Me contó de lo que es capaz y no sé cómo se las apaña. Bueno, ni tú. ¿No te aburre saberlo todo?

—Al principio era desconcertante y un poco cansado, pero ahora no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. No te imaginas la seguridad que me da.

—Nosotras te lo hemos puesto difícil últimamente. A ti y a todos.

Mi ¿futura? suegra no lo veía así y me aseguró que sus tres chicos eran de su mismo parecer, según el cual nos echaban una mano porque éramos las miembros de la familia que lo precisaban en ese momento. Éramos una piña los seis, las dos humanas ya contábamos como dos más, sin distinciones. A cambio, lo único que se esperaba de nosotras era que colaborásemos en el bienestar del resto del grupo. Era un precio que estaba dispuesta a pagar con creces. Todo por los míos, que no me tocaban ni medio gen, pero me habían aceptado como una más. Solo ponía una condición:

—Me gustaría encontrar a mis padres, ¿podríais ayudarme? Sé que cuando cumpla dieciocho me dejarán ver el expediente, pero a lo mejor no es fácil localizarlos.

—Eso está hecho. Ni siquiera hace falta que esperes a la mayoría de edad si no quieres, conocemos a alguien que nos lo puede conseguir en cuanto a ti te apetezca, igual que puede localizar cualquier rastro informático de tus padres: seguridad social, datos médicos, antecedentes policiales, Facebook… Si quieres verlos en persona, al menos tendrás un puñado de cabos del que tirar.

Conque no eran los únicos empresarios vampíricos. Al final iba a resultar que conformaban una sociedad paralela. Leia la describió como diminuta y fragmentaria, pues la práctica totalidad los nómadas quedaban fuera del mercado común de sanguijuelas, pero había algunos clanes y parejas más estables y sociables y los Skywalker mantenían un contacto ocasional con todos ellos. La mujer que se encargaría de las averiguaciones si yo lo deseaba viajaba por el mundo con su esposa y se sacaba un dinero ocupándose de la informática de los demás clanes siempre que no supusiera perjudicar a otros de su especie, pues ella también deseaba una vida larga. La pirata informática también era suiza a su modo, pero el sobrenombre ya tenía dueños.

Me froté los ojos y bostecé. Incluso conociendo mi respuesta, Leia me preguntó si no sería mejor que me metiera en la cama y tratara de descansar un poco. Me negué, quería que me informase sobre Amilyn y lo hizo con Ben como repetidor de la señal: le solicitó que se comunicase con Luke y no habían transcurrido ni dos segundos de mi petición cuando me contó que su hermano cargaba con su amada mientras galopaba por el parque natural. Durante las siguientes horas, Luke viajaría evitando toda zona habitada hasta un pequeño aeródromo en el que Leia le había dicho a qué hangar dirigirse para hacerse con una avioneta con la que adentrarse en el país vecino. Una vez allí, correría de nuevo. Los Skywalker ya tenían un hogar preparado allí, si bien no habían esperado que nadie fuera a ocuparlo tan pronto. Me parecía una ruta aceptable, pero le recordé a Leia que su mellizo podía haber recurrido al aeropuerto de Forks. Su respuesta fue que habría habido más complicaciones con el control de tráfico aéreo. El trayecto de Luke era el óptimo dada la situación.

—¿Y Amilyn?

—Pasándolo mal, no voy a engañarte.

—Ya, eso sí, pero, ¿no se le puede dar nada, ninguna medicina? —Antes de que respondiera, yo misma sacudí la cabeza—. Qué tontería, ¿de dónde la iban a sacar? Dime al menos que funcionará.

—Eso te lo garantizo al cien por cien. Tu madre es una mujer muy atractiva, pero se va a volver increíble. Luke se va a quedar impresionado aunque vaya a ir viendo todo el cambio. Tardará más que Ben, no podían hacerle la misma carnicería porque había que trasladarla, pero Luke no se va a separar de ella ni un segundo, no va a dejar de tratar de reconfortarla. En cuanto el proceso termine y abra los ojos, ¿sabes qué es lo primero que va a hacer?

Me miró, cómplice, parecía estarme diciendo “venga, que deberías saberlo”. Me encontraba demasiado aturullada como para pensar con claridad y me encogí de hombros. Leia me desveló que Amilyn preguntaría por mí: “¿y mi niña?” serían sus primeras palabras. Al oírselo, me rompí, no aguanté más. Me incliné sobre Leia y, aunque su consistencia corporal fuera la menos recomendable yendo en busca de consuelo, la estrujé y estallé en llanto. Que Amilyn me quisiera y se preocupase tanto por mí superaba mi comprensión, me resultaba imposible de aceptar y asumir. Iba a despertar a una existencia nueva justo al hombre de sus sueños y, en cambio, su primer pensamiento sería para mí, para interesarse por mi bienestar. No era mi madre porque yo no había salido de su vientre, pero ojalá lo hubiera sido. No me la merecía, ni a ella, ni a Ben, ni a ninguno de los Skywalker. Era una carga estúpida, un estorbo.

—Tú y yo no hemos empezado con el mejor pie —me dijo cuando ya me iba calmando—. Sé que te doy mal rollo y quiero que sepas que no solo estás a salvo, sino que te tengo cariño y te considero una Skywalker más. Eres la mejor opción para Ben y no lo digo con amargura ni con resignación. Eres una chica estupenda y me alegro de tenerte con nosotros.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes cuál es tu problema? Y el de Ben. —Me encogí de hombros—. Que los dos sois capaces de ver lo bueno en lo demás, pero no en vosotros mismos. Por eso os hacéis tanto bien el uno al otro. Ya que no vas a ser capaz de dormirte, ¿quieres que veamos algo en la tele?

—Ya sabes lo que voy a decir.

Y así fue cómo acabé apoyada en el costado de una inmortal de cuatrocientos años viendo una competición culinaria de concursantes desastrosos en un pueblecito del estado de Washington a las tres de la mañana. Cada vez que me detenía medio segundo a pensarlo, la cabeza me daba vueltas. Al menos me distraía de los pensamientos obsesivos sobre Amilyn y sobre lo que Ben y Han estarían haciendo. Leia insistía en que tanto la transformación como la eliminación de pruebas estaban funcionando, pero no descansaría hasta abrazar a mi novio y hasta ver a mi madre adoptiva como nueva. Por desgracia, no podría estrujarla a ella también mientras yo fuera humana por precaución. Los primeros meses siempre eran complicados, motivo por el cual sería mejor darle tiempo a adaptarse antes de que nos viéramos las caras. Debería conformarme con hacer videoconferencias diarias, porque no pensaba perdonar ni una.

Estaba medio dormida cuando Leia me pidió que me espabilase y la acompañara. Nos dirigimos a la puerta del jardín trasero, Leia abrió y nos encontramos con Ben y Han. Ya habían terminado de falsear y destruir pruebas y de lavar cerebros de modo que el colega al que Amilyn le había salvado el pellejo fuera por ahí contando que los dos malhechores se la habían llevado vivita y coleando en su coche patrulla. Dicho vehículo era el que Han y Ben habían manipulado y conducido hasta una estación de servicio medio desierta a un par de horas de allí, desde donde habían regresado corriendo por el bosque. En cuanto a los desgraciados que habían atacado a Amilyn y el agente Steve, Luke se había tomado la agresión a su chica todavía peor que Ben. Sus cuerpos machacados tardarían en emerger del mar. De nuevo, no podía decir que me sintiera mal por nadie. 

Le eché los brazos a Ben, que me achuchó con fuerza, me besó el pelo y se disculpó por haberme dejado en un momento tan difícil. Negué con la cabeza, comprendía su ausencia y no me había quedado abandonada. De hecho, Leia había sido una canguro excelente aunque con su cabello suelto y sus ropas informales casi parecía de mi misma edad.

—¿Cómo habéis visto a Amilyn? ¿Creéis que la transformación va a ir bien?

—Por cómo latía su corazón, sí. Sonaba igual que Ben en cuanto le hincamos el diente. Estaba todo arrítmico, lento, débil y a punto de pararse y de pronto se estabilizó y se volvió fuerte. —Han le hizo una caricia en el hombro a Ben, quien agachó la cabeza. Doscientos años y el asunto todavía parecía incomodarlo—. Además, a mi cuñada la he mordido yo. Va todo rodado.

Estaba en lo cierto, su don blindaba a Amilyn. En teoría, desde el momento en que su ponzoña había entrado en el torrente sanguíneo de mi madre de acogida, había asegurado su supervivencia. Con todo y eso, no lograba tranquilizarme. Estaba deseando verla, estar a su lado, cogerle la mano y asegurarle que se pondría bien. No era del todo cierto, no se trataba de curación, sino de cambio. Los Skywalker habían vuelto a arrancarle una de sus presas a la parca. Cuando el contador se acercaba al cero, le habían propinado un puntapié que lo inutilizaba. Yo sería la siguiente, esperaba que de forma más sosegada.

Ben empleó su vínculo con Luke para preguntar por Amilyn. La mejor noticia era la falta de novedades: habían aterrizado hacía un rato y les faltaban apenas un puñado de kilómetros para alcanzar el nuevo hogar. Le di las gracias por el detalle, mi novio me tomó en brazos como si fuéramos dos recién casados a punto de atravesar el umbral y me llevó al salón, donde ocupamos una de las plazas del sofá y dejamos la otra para que sus padres también se colocaran el uno encima del otro. El tío de treinta y pico con la de diecinueve, que era madre del veinteañero que cortejaba a la menor de edad. Carecía de sentido. Sería así el resto de mi larguísima vida. Me quedaría para siempre con una versión ideal de mi físico, convertida en una adolescente. Lo verbalicé, no estaba como para filtrar mis pensamientos ni mis palabras, y Ben me recordó que él estaba logrando pasar por un chaval de mi edad de forma bastante convincente. Con la vestimenta y la actitud adecuadas, la gente me tomaría por una adulta joven. Incluso podría añadir una alianza al conjunto si me apetecía. Miré a Ben y le pregunté si él se la pondría. Me había hablado de ello en nuestro viaje a Seattle, pero ahora que sabía que no era un chico corriente, dudaba que hubiera sido sincero conmigo hasta que asintió con vehemencia.

—Me gustaría tenerla ya comprada para cuando te vayamos a transformar y empezar a llevarla cuando el cambio haya terminado.

—Ah. Yo… no lo tengo tan seguro. Es como mucho compromiso, ¿no? ¿Cómo me voy a casar con diecisiete años?

—¡No me fastidies! —Levanté las cejas, no entendía el exabrupto burlón de Han—. ¿Convertirte en vampira no te parece suficiente compromiso? Lo del enamoramiento a prueba de bombas va en serio. Mírame a mí: trescientos años y esta de aquí todavía no me ha largado a patadas.

Esa de ahí le echó una mirada homicida que no parecía nada serio y lo señaló, admonitoria, antes de besarlo de una forma que Ben y yo teníamos prohibida aún. Suspiré, cada día del resto del curso sería una pequeña tortura. Me acurruqué contra mi chico, le besé el cuello y disfruté de sus caricias. La policía tardaría solo media hora en llegar, veintisiete minutos según Leia, por lo que saldrían por el jardín, irían a su hogar en busca de un coche y volverían como si acabaran de enterarse de la mala noticia. Leia me explicó que el agente que vendría me hablaría de la llamada inicial y de que Amilyn había sido secuestrada, pero tanto la policía de Forks como la oficina del sheriff del condado, las fuerzas del orden de los alrededores y un destacamento de los federales que estaba en camino se estaban esforzando al máximo por localizarla sana y salva. Ya que no sabían cuándo la encontrarían, el tipo me preguntaría si había alguien a quien pudiera recurrir. Yo debería responder que quería avisar a los Skywalker, telefonearía a su residencia, el agente me pediría el auricular, les contaría superficialmente la situación y los tres llegarían en el Maserati como si todo los pillase de nuevas.

—No tienes por qué quedarte sola si no quieres. Puedo estar contigo, cuando llamen al timbre, me escondo en la planta de arriba y hacemos como si mis padres vinieran sin mí. —Ben me colocó un mechón detrás de las orejas con tanta ternura que me pregunté qué cara debía de tener. Parecía muy preocupado por mí.

—No, tú tranquilo. Ve con ellos, prefiero que estés a mi lado cuando me den la noticia. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar.

Pronto lo averiguaría. Los Skywalker se quedaron conmigo apenas el tiempo justo para que repasara mi papel en la función, me calmara un poco con sus caricias y palabras de aliento y me metiera en la cama a oscuras para darle mayor credibilidad a mi personaje, porque eso era. Sin embargo, una parte de mí continuaba temiendo lo peor. ¿Que Luke y Amilyn ya estaban en casa? Daba igual, faltaban más de dos días antes de poder cantar victoria.

El timbre sonó y me costó bajar las escaleras de cómo temblaba. Respiré hondo un par de veces, abrí y me encontré con un cincuentón casi calvo de uniforme que me sonaba del pueblo. Se presentó como el agente Waylon Forge, compañero de la jefa Holdo, y me pidió hablar en privado un momento. Lo conduje al salón, me senté como me pidió y me resumió lo que la policía pensaba que había sucedido. Conocía la explicación palabra por palabra, Leia me la había revelado. Sin embargo, mi cuerpo reaccionó como si el relato fuera nuevo. Noté cómo me quedaba sin aire, me estremecí y tuve que esforzarme con todo mi ser para no llorar. No derramaría ni media lágrima delante de un extraño. Tragué saliva, el agente Forge me preguntó si necesitaba un minuto o me traía un vaso de agua y sacudí la cabeza. No se le escapaba mi situación, Amilyn les había comentado que había acogido a una chica recién venida de Arizona. Sabía que no tenía familia ni en Forks ni en ninguna parte, así que necesitaba saber si había alguien con quien tuviera la suficiente confianza como para que se hicieran cargo de mí al menos temporalmente. Asentí, esa me la sabía.

—Los Skywalker.

—¡Ah, cierto! El doctor Skywalker y la jefa Holdo…

No quise continuar por ahí, no me apetecían los cotilleos. Tomé el terminal, busqué el número en la agenda y le conté a Han que estaba con un policía y que quería hablar con él. Mi suegro supo ser convincente a juzgar por el gesto del agente Forge, que no tardó en colgar.

—No te preocupes, seguro que la encontraremos. El agente Steve ha dado una descripción muy buena de los hombres que se la han llevado. Todo va a salir bien.

—Ya. Eso dicen siempre en las películas.

El pobre hombre trató de persuadirme con unas buenas palabras que yo no podía tragarme. Forge no me las habría logrado vender ni aun desconociendo yo la verdad. Los buenos siempre terminaban pagando el pato y Amilyn era lo mejor que podía haberle pasado a ese pueblo estúpido. Aquella mañana odiaba Forks. Daba lo mismo que mi madre de acogida se hubiese ido literalmente a un lugar mejor y que yo fuera a acompañarla pasados unos meses. Su ausencia se me iba a hacer insoportable.

Pugnaba nuevamente por no llorar cuando el timbre sonó. Otra vez. Iba a terminar detestando el maldito campanilleo con toda mi alma. Fui hasta la puerta, abrí sin mirar y, cuando Ben me preguntó cómo me encontraba con un tono digno de un Óscar, lo estrujé y dejé que él y su familia se hicieran cargo de la situación mientras yo desconectaba. La realidad me dolía demasiado. Era doblemente huérfana.


	26. Chapter 26

La espera vana me resultó desesperante. Todo el santo día encerrada en casa, a ratos fingiendo desconocimiento, a ratos recordándome a mí misma que Amilyn estaba bien. Vivía en una especie de esquizofrenia en que una parte de mi mente se tragaba la superproducción hollywoodiense montada por los Skywalker y otra era consciente de que mi madre postiza se había llevado un balazo en las tripas que había precipitado los acontecimientos. Luke la había mordido, Ben y Han habían aportado su granito de arena y Luke y Amilyn habían partido rumbo a Canadá mientras su cuñado y su hijo adoptivo falsificaban pruebas y su hermana se quedaba en casa de la inútil de la humana joven que habían incorporado a su familia porque su hijo se había enamorado a regañadientes.

No ser una carga, esa había sido mi máxima desde que tenía memoria. No estorbar, no molestar, no hacer ruido. Esa era la forma de vivir en paz, de conservar mi sitio y que no me enviasen a un centro de acogida. Esa máxima era la que me repetía como un mantra aquella jornada aciaga y gracias a ella logré esforzarme lo suficiente para deglutir el almuerzo que me prepararon. Lo último que deseaba era quedar como una ingrata, pero el apetito se me había desactivado y fue tan evidente que Han y Leia me animaron a dejarlo si no tenía hambre. No ser un carga, no ser una carga, Rey, no seas una estúpida carga ni te portes como una niñata malcriada y desagradecida. Sacudí la cabeza.

—Está bueno y os habéis molestado en cocinar para mí.

—Pero no tienes por qué tomártelo —insistió Han. Apreté las mandíbulas.

—Me lo quiero acabar, ¿vale?

La mano de Ben paseándose por mi espalda me apaciguó un poco. Había sido demasiado brusca, justo lo que no pretendía. Me disculpé y continué con mi comida. De nuevo me veía dividida en dos: la que quería gritarles que se largasen y la dejaran sola y la que solo deseaba aferrarse a ellos casi clavándoles las uñas y suplicarles que no la perdiesen de vista ni un segundo por si se desmoronaba de nuevo. Estaba orgullosa de mí misma, no había llorado una sola vez desde mi berrinche de madrugada. Casi parecía mi yo fuerte de siempre.

Ya que había una tregua en mi pataleta infantil, Leia me contó que pretendían hacer de aquellos meses una fiesta dentro de lo posible. Mi escolarización debería proseguir para no despertar sospechas, pero en mis ratos libres podría elegir qué deseaba hacer. El coste y la infraestructura no les preocupaban, lo único que contaba era que viviese experiencias que me serían imposibles o no significarían lo mismo cuando fuese como ellos. Les pregunté a qué se referían y me pusieron los parques de atracciones, el salto en paracaídas o los tatuajes como ejemplo. Podía vandalizar mi piel tanto como quisiera, la ponzoña lo eliminaría todo. Pensé en las dos primeras opciones, sonaban divertidas. La última no me atraía, las agujas eran un mal tolerable en los procedimientos médicos, no algo que desease incrustado en mi carne por un capricho temporal. Asimismo, tendría chefs privados vampíricos que se comprometían a no repetir jamás un plato a menos que yo se lo solicitara, de manera que conociera unas pocas pinceladas de la inmensa variedad de la gastronomía mundial. No quería ser un lastre, les agradecía mucho los detalles, pero me parecía un poco absurdo tener a tres personas detrás de mí a cada instante como si fuera una pija inútil.

—Encima, tres vampiros sirviendo a una humana. No quiero molestar.

—Por favor. —Ben puso los ojos en blanco y resopló.

—Te estás equivocando —me espetó Leia, brusca—. En mi vida he servido a nadie y no pienso empezar ahora. Tú, a estudiar y disimular de puertas afuera, que es lo que tienes que hacer. Y si quieres ayudar en casa, ocúpate de tu habitación y pon la lavadora si te lo decimos. Del resto nos encargamos nosotros y nuestras ocho horas extra de día.

Tampoco me dejaron fregar los cacharros, se escudaron en que necesitaba estar en posición por si había llamadas o visitas. Todo el pueblo debía de estar ya al tanto de la desaparición de Amilyn y, en cambio, mis supuestos mejores amigos se encontraban tan atareados aquel sábado que no se habían puesto en contacto conmigo. Solo Ben Cheney y Tyler Crowley me habían llamado por teléfono para mostrarme su apoyo, mientras que Angela y su madre se habían acercado poco antes del almuerzo para ofrecerse a quedarse conmigo y traerme unas pastas. Me preguntaba qué excusa barata me pondrían Jessica y Mike cuando acudiera al instituto el lunes. Ya que estaba dándole vueltas al tema por no pensar de nuevo en si Amilyn se habría dejado las cuerdas vocales de tanto chillar de dolor o todavía le resistían, se me ocurrió aprovecharme un poco del don de mi novio:

—Oye, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Ben asintió—. Te advierto que es sobre mentes ajenas.

—No veo dónde está el problema mientras no quieras el PIN de la tarjeta de mis padres ni nada que se le parezca.

—¿Qué? No, es sobre Jessica. ¿Por qué se acercó a mí en mi primer día?

—Pues… —Puso morritos y empezó a jugar con las puntas de su cabello. Cuando habló, imitó a la perfección las inflexiones de voz de Jessica y su entonación chillona y afectada—. O sea, una chica así ¡nueva! en plan el primer día de clase, o sea, ¡es la atracción! En plan, ¿y si consigo que, o sea, venga conmigo? Y es así en plan del sur, o sea, de un sitio que hablan español y ¡yo! he estado en Florida en plan de vacaciones. O sea, tiene que venir conmigo y ser así en plan mi amiga.

—Más superficial y no nace, ¿no?

—Lo vas pillando. Que fueras de acogida no era un obstáculo, que le dabas un toque peligroso a su pandilla. Que te fijaras en mí ya no le hizo ninguna gracia y mucho menos que fueses la primera persona a la que le presté un mínimo de atención. Desde entonces en el fondo no te traga, te mantiene cerca porque eres lista y porque así cree que puede tenerte medio controlada. Mike también te ha cogido manía, eso de que prefirieras al tío al que llama “puto friki emo empollón y pijo de mierda más feo que una nevera por detrás” en lugar de al magnate de las equipaciones deportivas de Forks le ha sentado un poco mal.

—Son mala gente, de esa que se merece un paquete de azúcar en el depósito del coche.

Miré hacia la puerta. Han había soltado la frase lapidaria y nos observaba con una mueca divertida. No se disculpó por haber cotilleado y no le pedí que lo hiciera. Sí comenté que me daban pena y un poco de envidia porque sus mayores problemas fueran así de estúpidos. Hacerles era perrería no valía la pena, ya se encargaría de ellos la vida cuando se llevaran los primeros disgustos de verdad. Han insistió en su ofrecimiento, se le daba bien la mecánica y no tardaría más de unos segundos. Bastaría una palabra mía para ponerlo en marcha, pero de momento no me apetecía caer tan bajo. Lo que sí me interesaba eran los coches. En una de mis casas de acogida me habían enseñado algún rudimento, pero solo había estado unos meses allí. Han me prometió que me enseñaría a destripar motores tanto viejos como nuevos. Si cumplía, nos haríamos buenos amigos.

Las lecciones deberían esperar, sin embargo. Llamaban a la puerta. Han se acercó a abrir y su “ah, hola, agente Forge” ya me puso sobre la pista: debía activar el modo plañidera. Bajé del regazo de Ben, no quería que pareciese que hacíamos manitas. Antes de que Forge llegara a entrar al salón, Leia ya estaba en el umbral para hacerse cargo de la situación con su marido. Sentí el brazo de Ben rodearme por los hombros. Llevaba pendiente de mí desde su regreso, era casi mi sombra, no me quitaba ojo de encima y su contacto físico conmigo era prácticamente constante. No se lo había dicho, pero lo agradecía sobremanera.

El FBI había localizado el vehículo de Amilyn. Mi mitad que se creía el papel preguntó de inmediato dónde estaba ella. La expresión de Forge cambió, parecía querer decirme algo y estar buscando la forma delicada de hacerlo. Me adelanté: ¿acaso estaba muerta? No, claro que no. Estaba sufriendo más que si agonizara, que era distinto y secreto. No la habían encontrado, por supuesto. Lo que sí habían hallado era su sangre. Montones de líquido rojo desparramado por el asiento trasero. En todo caso, no debía preocuparme, habían dado aviso en todos los centros médicos del estado e incluso en Oregón y en la Columbia Británica. Amilyn era una mujer con un físico muy característico, sin duda enseguida alguien la reconocería. Mientras tanto, pedía a los Skywalker que se ocuparan de mí esa noche si era posible. Han, metido en su rol de patriarca, le aseguró con solemnidad que podía quedarme con ellos el tiempo que fuera necesario. De hecho, en vista de lo arriesgado de su profesión, la jefa Holdo les había firmado una declaración en que los designaba como mis cuidadores en caso de que ella quedase herida o incapacitada temporalmente. Lo miré con incredulidad, eso no me lo habían contado, pero sin duda Ben, que creaba documentos complejos como pasaportes con frecuencia, habría sabido falsificar sin problemas la firma de Amilyn.

Ya que me habían aparcado y suponía una preocupación menos, el agente Forge se relajó. Me volvió a jurar y perjurar que no tardarían demasiado en dar con Amilyn porque estaban redoblando los esfuerzos y confiaba en que dieran frutos pronto. Mientras tanto, lo mejor era que cogiese un pijama y una muda para pasar la noche y asearme al día siguiente y disfrutase de la cortesía de los Skywalker. Así de fácil. Le di las gracias por su dedicación y le hice prometerme que me avisaría de las novedades. No las habría, no la iban a localizar. Amilyn estaba en Canadá, padeciendo. Tan pronto como se fue, Ben propuso acompañarme a por mis cosas. Antes de acceder, le pregunté cómo se encontraba Amilyn. Hasta que despertara les solicitaría información cada poco rato. Ben cerró los ojos un momento, Leia me explicó que lo ayudaba a concentrarse. Cuando los abrió ya tenía noticias nuevas y esperanzadoras:

—Ya no huele a humana.

—¿En serio? ¿Ya tan pronto?

—Está demasiado contaminada por la ponzoña, por decirlo de algún modo. Su olor ya no resulta apetitoso para un vampiro, se nota que está a medio camino.

—Ojalá fuera a medio camino.

—Ten paciencia. Las uñas ya se le están volviendo cristalinas. Solo serán un par de días, los peores de toda su puñetera existencia, pero terminarán y se quedará mejor que nueva.

—¿Y si sale mal? ¿Y si la ponzoña no logra arreglarla del todo?

—Rey, yo traía la cabeza totalmente aplastada, mi bóveda craneal estaba hundida y tan destrozada que en un punto le faltaba un trozo de hueso y se veía el cerebro. Mírame ahora, ¿te parezco herido o incompleto?

Puse un rictus de desagrado, la sola imagen que me venía a la mente de imaginarlo resultaba pavorosa. Parecía mentira que hubiera sobrevivido y Han, bromeando que se merecía una medalla, atribuyó el mérito a su don: si él se había esforzado por arrancarle unos minutos más de agonía a ese despojo humano para lograr transformarlo e incorporarlo a su clan, significaba que conseguiría su propósito. No obstante, palpé el cráneo de Ben en busca del menor bulto o irregularidad. Lo único que obtuve fue un ronroneo y un comentario sobre lo relajantes que eran los masajes en el cuero cabelludo. Mi gatito negro se hallaba en perfecto estado inmortal.

Solo disponía de una bolsa de deportes para recoger cuatro cosas. Pensé en voz alta en lo absurdo que resultaba si me quedaría definitivamente en el hogar de los suizos y Ben me recordó que éramos los únicos que conocíamos la verdad. Hacer las maletas por completo resultaría muy sospechoso. Tomé el pijama peludo que Amilyn me había regalado a mi llegada, me daba igual que ya no hiciera tanto frío, se venía conmigo igual que sus hermanas las pantuflas calentitas que lucía en los pies. Prendas para un par de días y… ropa interior. Con Ben allí delante me daba vergüenza abrir el cajón. Le pedí que no mirase y un pestañeo de sorpresa más tarde se dio media vuelta y afirmó que sabía lo que escondía la tela.

—A menos que seas intersexual.

—No —murmuré—. No, solo tengo… Que me da corte y ya está. Para ti esto es muy fácil, te has hartado a ver porno queriendo o sin querer, sabes cómo son las mujeres de verdad desnudas y encima estás buenísimo porque eres un vampiro, pero a mí se me hace difícil, ¿vale? Ya está, es eso.

—Para mí es de todo menos fácil. Soy uno de los vampiros más feos del mundo y, sí, he visto mujeres desnudas, me paseo por casa sin nada encima y me pongo hasta arriba de sexo mental no solicitado en cuanto no estoy en mitad de la nada, pero cada vez que me quedo con el pecho al aire, cada vez que nos metemos un poco de mano y cada vez que tengo que poner el poco autocontrol que me queda en marcha para no excitarme de más es un reto. No paro de preguntarme cuándo dejaré de gustarte. Ahora todavía es relativamente fácil impresionarte, eres humana y estoy hecho para agradarte, pero cuando seas como yo…

—Para ya, anda. No te repitas, ya lo hemos hablado, ¿te acuerdas? Me dijiste que no habría ninguna que te atrajese más porque yo soy perfecta para ti.

—Pero yo soy un vampiro, tú…

—¡Que te quiero, Ben! Deja de hacerme de menos solo porque soy humana. Te quiero, nunca he querido a nadie así, ni siquiera pensaba que fuera posible, creía que era cosa del cine y la música. Cuando me muerdas voy a seguir viéndote igual de macizo o incluso más porque mi vista será todavía mejor. Y eso de que eres feo, ¡anda ya! No eres el típico guapito, pero seguro que más de una sanguijuela te ha echado las babas ponzoñosas encima. Y si no, me da igual. A mí me gustas. Si te vas a poner así por unos sujetadores, gírate.

Ben sacudió y agachó la cabeza. Prefería respetar mi intimidad. Cuando terminé, se lo anuncié y no se movió. Hora de pasar al plan b. Me acerqué a él, lo abracé por la espalda y lo taché de quejica. Era mi gato negro, mi emo pijo suizo sabelotodo. No iba a consentir que se despreciase ni que dudara de mis sentimientos. Se volteó, hicimos las paces con un beso y me invitó a abrir el camino como un buen caballero. Que tuviera tics como ese no me molestaba aunque se me hiciese anticuado.

Los dos en la parte trasera del Maserati con mi petate y una bolsa isotérmica con alimentos perecederos en el maletero. Cuánto glamur junto. Viajábamos rumbo a casa de los Skywalker, que pretendía convertirse en mi nuevo hogar temporal. A esas alturas ya empezaba a dudar que en algún momento de mi existencia fuera a establecerme en algún sitio. Los vampiros iban rotando por ahí cada pocos años para que los vecinos no sospecharan de su nulo envejecimiento. Cada pocos años, y lo decían como algo malo. Para mí era música celestial.

Villa Helvética se veía tan hermosa como en mi primera visita, solo que mucho más sombría aunque se hubieran dejado algunas luces del interior dadas. Cuánto habían cambiado las cosas en tan poco tiempo, desde mi llegada a Forks se había convertido en un mal vicio. Qué contenta estaba Amilyn aquel día del que parecían haber pasado siglos. Cómo sonreía, el lugar la impresionaba tanto como a mí. No podía imaginar lo que se le vendría encima, todo por culpa de unos atracadores estúpidos de gatillo flojo que ahora yacerían hechos papilla en el fondo marino. Al menos el agente Steve había resultado ileso y Luke había llegado a tiempo para que Amilyn no muriera.

Desde el garaje pasé al interior de la vivienda arrastrando los pies. No quería estar allí, lo que quería era volver a mi casita de dos habitaciones con mi madre de acogida. Escaleras arriba de camino a mi nuevo cuarto se me saltaban las lágrimas. Ben debió de notármelo, de nuevo me frotaba la espalda con dulzura. Si él se preguntaba cuándo dejaría de atraerme, mi duda era cuánto tardaría en cansarse de mi pataleta. En cierto modo debería estar contenta o, al menos, un poco más animada. Cómo la echaba de menos.

El dormitorio que habían seleccionado para mí se encontraba tras la puerta contigua a la de la habitación de Ben. Me acerqué con lentitud, igual que si al otro lado me aguardase una broma pesada de esas en forma de susto para un canal penoso de Youtube. Sabía que daría con lo contrario, pero me resistía a abrir, pues significaría cruzar el Rubicón. Miré atrás. Solo estaba Ben, Han y Leia debían de preferir dejarnos un poco de intimidad. Mi veinteañero bicentenario me observaba con intensidad, parecía preparado para responder de forma inmediata a cualquier cosa. El pobre debía de creerme al borde del colapso.

—No me va a dar un jamacuco, descuida. Si decís que lo de Amilyn va a salir bien, os creeré aunque me cueste.

—No lo dices en serio. —Me mordí el labio para controlar el temblor y negué con la cabeza.

—Creía que por fin había encontrado mi hogar. Creía que por fin tenía mi sitio.

—Y lo has encontrado, tienes tu sitio. —Sus ojos sonrieron. Me fascinaba lo expresivos qué eran, cómo podían transmitir tanto incluso cuando el resto de su faz permanecía inmóvil. Extendió la mano y la colocó sobre mi colgante—. Está aquí, Amilyn también forma parte de él. ¿Quieres que te haga un retrato de ella para sustituir por el que tienes de mí solo?

—Por favor. ¿No te importa?

—Claro que no, lo entiendo perfectamente. Ahora, abre la puerta. Mi madre me enseñó que la decoración te gustaría, pero fue antes de que previera el tiroteo. Espero que no cambie tu manera de ver las cosas.

Empujé hacia abajo el picaporte y luego la hoja de madera clara. Lo que descubrí fue una sala de tamaño similar a la alcoba de Ben, solo que decorada en tonos suaves y neutros. Apenas contenía muebles, mucho mejor así, porque únicamente iba a pasar unas pocas semanas entre esas cuatro paredes. Después, otra mudanza más. Pese a ello, los Skywalker no iban a dejar pasar la oportunidad de ostentar: el portátil que había sobre el escritorio se veía mil veces mejor que el cacharro que Amilyn y yo empleábamos más bien poco. Ella ya no volvería a tocarlo más, seguro que en Canadá también tenía uno a estrenar, igual que el resto de contenidos de aquella estancia. Por curiosidad, abrí una de las puertas creyendo que sería la del lavabo. En su lugar hallé un vestidor inmenso que, si bien estaba poco poblado, contenía artículos con los que no podría ni haber soñado cuando residía en Arizona. Algunos todavía conservaban las etiquetas.

Abrumada, regresé a mi ahora habitación y reparé en las joyas de la corona. Mi diván era precioso, igual que la cama gigante y de aspecto tan cómodo como la de Ben. Eran maravillosos, pero no tanto como los cuadros de la pared, cuyo autor creí reconocer en el no muerto situado apenas medio paso por detrás de mí. Nos había dibujado en su querida tinta china a los dos sentados en un banco mirándonos con ojos de cordero degollado. Me encantaba, pero la ilustración de la otra pared era todavía mejor: un retrato de familia que tuve que acercarme a admirar casi con la nariz pegada al marco antes de distinguir los trazos precisos y cuidadosos que delataban que aquello no era una fotografía.

Ya que me había fijado en los detalles más pequeños, retrocedí para contemplar la obra, más digna de un museo que de mi dormitorio. No podía ser una fotografía y no solo porque nunca hubiéramos posado para ella, sino porque plasmaba el futuro. En la imagen, los Skywalker eran las mismas estatuas vivientes de siempre, tan inhumanamente perfectos como era habitual en ellos. Quienes cambiábamos éramos Amilyn y yo. Nuestra piel era tan pálida como la suya, sin el menor defecto, nuestro cabello de anuncio de cosmética relucía tanto como nuestros ojos dorados y nuestros rasgos faciales, aunque parecidos, no eran exactamente los mismos, ni tampoco nuestra silueta. Me costó un poco reconocerme, se me hacía difícil de aceptar que esa chica tan hermosa fuera mi yo de uno o dos años más tarde. Era demasiado bella. Debía de tratarse de un deseo más que de una realidad venidera, yo no podía convertirme en alguien así. Ben me adoraba hasta el punto de transformarme en una versión inmejorable de mí misma y, por tanto, inalcanzable.

—¿Te gusta? —susurró Ben por sorpresa en mi oído mientras me rodeaba por la cintura. Me dejé caer un poco hacia atrás para quedar apoyada en su pecho y asentí.

—Me has sacado muy mejorada.

—No, esa vas a ser tú. —Arrugué el ceño y giré como pude la cabeza para mirarlo.

—Decir mentiras está feo.

Por primera vez en aquella jornada, me carcajeé con ganas y él me acompañó. Sin embustes, los vampiros no podrían existir. Conmigo se habían sincerado solo porque deseaban incluirme en su grupo. De lo contrario, Ben ni siquiera me habría permitido arrimarme a él. Me besó el cuello hasta conseguir mi estremecimiento. Mi manera de ronronear sería bastante lamentable comparada con la suya, pero yo también disponía de esa herramienta para demostrar que estaba a gusto.

—Yo no puedo ser la chica de tu cuadro.

—¿Por qué no?

—Mírala —extendí el brazo—, es… es perfecta. Suena mal que diga eso si estás diciendo que soy yo misma, pero es una chica guapísima. No parece de este mundo.

—Esa eres tú, Rey. Vas a convertirte en ella.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

—Bueno, verás, mi madre ve el porvenir y yo leo mentes. Sé exactamente qué aspecto tendrás, cómo sonará tu voz, cómo olerás y hasta la cara de placer absoluto que pondrás… cuando vayas por ahí mordiendo presas.

—¿Solamente mordiendo presas?

—Bueno —me acarició la mejilla con la nariz—, no iba a pedirle a mi madre que intentara tener visiones no aptas para menores de edad. Prefiero que los dos nos sorprendamos más adelante.

Cómo era. En unas cuantas frases ya había hecho que me sintiese mucho mejor. Le hice prometerme que decía la verdad, me lo juró con vehemencia y le pedí que me acompañara a la cama. La íbamos a estrenar, pero de forma nada sexual y muy tierna. Necesitaba que me achuchase y me consolara un poco. No llegué a llorar ni a venirme abajo otra vez, pero sus caricias reparadoras me ayudaron a dormir una siesta que me supo a gloria. Cuando me despertaron para cenar, me dio tanta pereza que Ben me condujo en brazos al comedor. Parecía gustarle transportarme así y a mí no me desagradaba lo más mínimo. Me senté ante la mesa, banquete para una, observé los cubiertos y decidí que mi estancia temporal en Villa Helvética podría estar bien siempre que mi contacto con Amilyn fuera regular y fluido.


	27. Chapter 27

Mi colchón era perfecto, ni muy blando ni muy duro, igual que la almohada, con el grado de firmeza justo, y acompañado por la ropa de cama y la temperatura ambiental exactas para que me sintiera a gusto, aunque podía arreglar cualquier desajuste en el termostato de la pared o mediante el teléfono móvil. Mi reloj despertador poseía una luz que se iba reduciendo gradualmente para crear una especie de ocaso artificial que facilitara la transición hacia un sueño tranquilo y que por la mañana aumentaba a modo de amanecer para un despertar menos brusco. La cristalera estaba dotada no solo de cortinas, sino también de persianas automáticas por si la claridad exterior me molestaba a pesar de que las nubes ocultaban cualquier estrella. Nada de eso me servía. No conseguía conciliar el sueño.

Villa Helvética y sus habitantes eran fantásticos, demasiado en todos los aspectos. Demasiado para un parásito como yo. Toda mi vida había transcurrido aprovechándome de otros. La mayoría lo hacían por dinero, uno se podía sacar una paga decente por albergar a unos cuantos mocosos sin familia, daba bastante igual que las condiciones fuesen deplorables si los críos no tenían demasiados piojos, no se saltaban demasiadas clases ni se metían en follones demasiado gordos. Algunos caseros eran altruistas, pero de esos únicamente me había cruzado con gente caótica que solo tenía buenas intenciones y con impacientes que te consideraban un desagradecido sin corazón si no los llamabas mamá y papá a los cinco minutos de entrar por la puerta. No entendían que yo ya tenía padres y que esperaba que algún día volvieran a por mí. Incluso entre aquellas cuatro paredes pijas una parte de mí los seguía esperando.

Con Amilyn todo había sido tan distinto desde el primer momento. Era amable y cariñosa, pero sabía respetar mi espacio. Me hacía regalos, pero no pretendía comprarme ni sacar nada a cambio. Me había escuchado, me había hecho reír y, nada más encontrarme con ella y su cartel multicolor, me había hecho sentir segura y querida. Se preocupaba por mí sin asfixiarme pero estando presente. Era mi cómplice, mi mejor amiga. La mejor madre que se podía desear sin serlo. Quería encontrar a mi familia biológica, pero ella siempre tendría un lugar especial en mi corazón. Sería mi segunda madre, la eterna. Pero para eso debía aguantar. La posibilidad de que la transformación fallase me atormentaba. Me daban igual las palabras de consuelo de Ben y compañía, hasta que no la viese por Skype no me lo terminaría de creer.

Enterré la cara cuanto pude en la almohada y sollocé. No quería molestar a mis benefactores. Sabía que mi cuarto estaba insonorizado, siempre se pagaban lo mejor de lo mejor en ese campo aunque las capas de ladrillos y aislantes varios no fueran rivales para sus finísimos sentidos. Solo esperaba que mi medida silenciadora adicional bastase. No fue así, alguien tocó a la puerta con suavidad. Frustrada, resoplé e invité a quien fuese a entrar. En realidad lo que quería era estar sola, pero en la casita de Forks, no en aquella monstruosidad de madera, metal y cristal.

—¿Estás bien, Rey?

Levanté la cabeza, sorbí por la nariz sintiéndome patética y asentí a pesar de que mi rostro contaría otra historia. Seguro que Ben tendría mil cosas mejores que hacer antes que volver a pegarse a mí porque estaba demostrando que no podía dejarlo en paz ni medio minuto. Encendí la lamparita, él me veía con su visión nocturna de bicho sobrenatural, yo a él no. De inmediato lamenté hacerlo, había tanta preocupación en su gesto.

—Siento molestarte. Te oía dar vueltas y no sabía si intervenir, pero luego te has puesto a llorar. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo?

—Déjalo, estarás ocupado con lo que sea que hacéis los vampiros a estas horas. La que lo siente soy yo. No debería ponerme así.

—¿Por qué no? —Caminó hasta mi cama despacio, como si temiera asustarme—. Si le hubiera ocurrido una desgracia a uno de mis padres y me dijeran que se recuperará, pero tengo que esperar dos días y pico a ver los resultados y luego no podré tenerlo cerca en meses, no sé cómo reaccionaría. Es normal sentir miedo y dolor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me siento tan idiota?

—Porque eso también es normal. No hay una reacción correcta ni universal, solamente ciertos patrones. Lo he visto muchas veces y sé que decirte que no pasa nada no sirve, que tienes que verlo por ti misma, pero es así. No pasa nada, Rey. En cierto modo estás pasando un duelo, pero no tienes por qué aguantarlo tú sola. Amilyn no está aquí en persona, pero pronto la verás. Y mientras tanto estamos todos aquí. Nosotros también somos tu familia.

Si pretendía calmarme, había errado por completo. Por ello supuse que su intención era lograr el efecto que provocó en mí: de nuevo berreaba como una niña pequeña a la que le han arrancado el chupete. Ben me abrazó, permitió que me desahogara y terminé aliviada. Pasarme horas dándoles vueltas a mi cuerpo y mi mente de forma compulsiva solo podía causarme mal.

—Gracias por estar aquí. Sé que eres mi novio y eso, pero…

—No me siento tu novio. —Despegué la cabeza de su pecho. Sonaba hasta ofendido—. Entiendo que emplees esa palabra tratando con humanos, sobre todo porque tú eres adolescente, yo finjo que lo soy y hace muy poco que nos conocimos, pero me hace sentir un poco insultado.

—¿Y cómo quieres que te llame?

—Soy tu pareja. Eres mi amada, mi mitad buena.

—Sí —suspiré—, en el instituto les explotaría la neurona si me oyeran decir que eres mi amado o el amor de mi vida. Les faltó preguntarte si habías nacido ayer cuando me vieron el colgante.

—Eso fue por celos. Lauren y Jessica casi sufren una apoplejía. —Sonrió, malévolo—. Fue muy divertido. En momentos así adoro mi don.

Le pregunté por sus padres y me contó que estaban en su habitación. No hizo falta que me explicara en qué se entretenían, como el matrimonio enamoradísimo y de sempiterna juventud que eran sin duda ellos le darían un buen uso a su cama. Ben debía de estar ocupado con otra cosa, me interesé por ello, me contó que estaba trabajando en un encargo y me propuso acompañarlo si estaba desvelada. En la primera visita no me había mostrado su taller de falsificación y estaba deseando verlo. Lo imaginaba como un centro ultratecnológico lleno de servidores zumbantes y luces azules, porque en las pelis siempre eran azules. Me puse mis zapatillas de peluche, le tendí la mano y lo seguí al sótano.

Había ordenadores y maquinaria, pero la infraestructura de Ben era mucho menos aparatosa de lo que habría imaginado. Lo formulé en voz alta y su explicación fue que no iba a producir dinero a gran escala. Para crear pasaportes y otros documentos pretendidamente oficiales también precisaba tintas, papeles e impresoras especiales, pero no eran necesarios tantos dispositivos. Me llevó ante la pantalla de un PC de sobremesa y me ofreció una silla de oficina tan acolchada y bien armada que parecía el asiento de un piloto profesional de rallies. En la pantalla había un carné de conducir irlandés a nombre de Finnegan John Baldwin, un joven afroamericano con un tono de piel que me desconcertó y que atribuí a sus ojos dorados. Era un vampiro, la transformación le había proporcionado cierta palidez, pero continuaba siendo mucho más oscuro que Ben. De hecho, si la fotografía era fiel, se fundiría mejor que los Skywalker en una multitud, podría pasar sin problemas por un chico mestizo.

—Y esta es su chica.

Tomó un sobre que había sobre la mesa, sacó una tarjeta de plástico de él y me mostró que se trataba de otro carné de conducir también de Irlanda a nombre de Roxanne Kelly Baldwin, que era una veinteañera de ascendencia asiática. Me pareció extraño que ambos fueran vegetarianos, como se hacían llamar los Skywalker, y Ben me contó que ellos eran los culpables. Se habían tropezado con Finn y Rose, pues esos eran sus verdaderos nombres, haciendo turismo por el norte de Noruega. La pareja, que apenas llevaba un puñado de años en su nueva vida y recelaba de los demás vampiros por malas experiencias pasadas, se había sorprendido al ver que aquel cuarteto de su especie era amable y cortés y en absoluto pretendía enfrentarse a ellos. Al ser preguntados por sus iris de oro, los Skywalker les habían hablado de su alimentación y con ello les habían abierto las puertas de un mundo nuevo.

—Alguna vez habían tomado sangre animal para ir tirando, pero no pensaban que se pudiera mantener esa dieta para siempre. En cuanto se lo contamos, dieron el salto y no han vuelto a sus viejos hábitos. Prefieren no matar personas aunque escogían a sus víctimas para minimizar el daño.

—Ya. —Tragué saliva. Siendo una presa potencial me sonaba fatal de todas maneras—. ¿Qué quieres decir con que tuvieron malas experiencias con otros vampiros? Vosotros vivís en paz, ¿no?

—Totalmente en paz, pero de cuando en cuando hay algún megalómano que pretende volverse el rey del mundo y se monta un ejército de neófitos para declararle la guerra a quien sea. A Finn lo secuestró y transformó una pareja con delirios de grandeza, Hux y Phasma, dos de nuestros clientes. Querían terminar derrotando a los Vulturi y estuvieron reuniendo neonatos una buena temporada. Hubo un pico enorme en las estadísticas de crímenes violentos en la zona de Reino Unido donde montaron su base de operaciones.

Los neófitos eran incontrolables cuando no estaban preparados para su nueva existencia. Hambrientos y pendencieros, los movía el hambre perpetua e insaciable hasta el punto de que con algunos no se podía siquiera mantener una conversación hasta transcurridos unos meses. Los más recientes que Hux y Phasma preparaban no llegarían a cumplir esa edad. Seleccionaban gente en masa, se los llevaban a su guarida y, con la ayuda de vampiros jóvenes e inexpertos, mantenían junto a un rebaño del que iban descartando los miembros más débiles. Dos de los reclutas forzosos que menos llevaban con ellos eran un estudiante londinense de ingeniería y una californiana que hacía turismo por Europa en su año sabático antes de ir a la universidad. Inteligentes y más calmados que los demás, a fuerza de hablar crearon un vínculo que pronto trascendió la amistad y juntos diseñaron un plan de escape. Phasma los detectó a tiempo y creyó que podría devolverlos al redil, pero le salieron respondones y terminaron venciéndola.

—¿Y qué hizo Hux? Decías que la pérdida del amado os vuelve como locos.

—El ansia de venganza nos consume. Hux puso precio a la cabeza de Finn y Rose y decidió que el dominio mundial quedaba en segundo plano hasta que se hubiera deshecho de esos dos ayudado por su infantería, porque un general valiente siempre se escuda detrás de sus soldados. Fue un error, les dio tiempo a los Vulturi para enfurecerse porque una cosa es asesinar humanos y otra es hacerlo de forma tan chapucera y hasta dejándose ver al sol. Solo quedaron Finn y Rose, que a esas alturas ya se habían exiliado a Siberia.

—Vaya. Entonces, se salvaron. ¿Los Vulturi ya no quieren matarlos?

—No, huyeron justo a tiempo y no se han vuelto a meter en líos.

Le pregunté qué había pasado con la cuenta de Hux y Phasma. Imaginé que se la habrían quedado y apuntado como ganancia neta, pero Ben replicó que no era el procedimiento habitual las contadas ocasiones que fallecía un cliente. En esos casos, liquidaban los bienes al completo y los destinaban a causas sociales, en especial a organizaciones no gubernamentales de pequeño tamaño para las que un pellizco de unos miles de dólares suponía un cambio sustancial. Que hablara de esas cantidades con tanta soltura me fascinaba, pero para ellos significaba menos esfuerzo que para mí donar un dólar, máxime tratándose de un capital que ni siquiera les pertenecía.

Observé a Ben. Llevaba solo un pantalón de paño y una sudadera con capucha y cremallera subida hasta una altura del pecho que permitía adivinar que no había otras prendas debajo. Parecía haberse colocado lo primero que había pillado para volar a socorrer a la estúpida de su damisela en apuros. Si no le preguntaba cómo no estaba ya hasta las narices de mí era porque no quería escuchar la verdad ni sus mentiras piadosas. En cualquier caso, mi expresión no debía de ser muy alegre, pues me apoyó la mano en el hombro, besó mi frente y susurró un “te quiero” casi inaudible antes de ofrecerse a mostrarme cómo imprimía el carné de Finn y los pasaportes que él y Rose le habían encargado a Ben. No quería ser una carga, se lo solté en voz alta, escrutó mi rostro un par de segundos y terminó sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza como para quitarse el aturdimiento de encima o como para llamarme lerda sin palabras.

—Solo lo eres cuando te transporto en brazos y entonces eres mi carga porque quiero que lo seas, porque me gusta llevarte. El resto del tiempo eres mi pareja y estoy ahí para lo que haga falta, que ahora mismo es enseñarte cómo son los entresijos de un pasaporte irlandés para distraerte de pensar otra vez en Amilyn.

—¿Cómo está?

—Pues… Pasándolo un poco mal, pero parece que escuchar la voz de Luke le hace bien.

—Prométeme que tú también estarás a mi lado todo el tiempo que dure la transformación.

—Prometido. Por mí estaría contigo todo el tiempo, punto.

—Y sin aburrirte de mí.

—Sin aburrirme lo más mínimo. ¿Cómo quieres llamarte? No nos conviene que Rey Niima cruce la frontera, así que tienes que subir a Canadá con otro nombre.

Me froté la cara. No estaba como para ponerme a pensar en algo que me encajase y me agradara a esas horas. Notando mi cansancio, Ben me propuso ir a dormir, pero sabía que fracasaría estrepitosamente otra vez a menos que cambiase algo. Para empezar, dejé que me mostrara aquellos libritos de tapas granate como cualquier otro pasaporte emitido por un estado miembro de la Unión Europea. Seguí con interés el proceso de introducción de los datos y la impresión y quedé tan gratamente sorprendida con el resultado que me juré que participaría en aquella rama del negocio familiar cuando fuera de los suyos.

Ya que la lección nocturna había concluido, me dirigí a la cocina con él siempre a mi lado y estrené el microondas con una taza de leche con miel de azahar. En cuanto Leia había tenido su primera visión en la que Amilyn salía malparada, ella y Han habían corrido a llenar la despensa para atenderme. Mi hambre no sería peligrosa como la suya, pero resultaba desagradable y lo último que deseaban era incomodar a su humana. Bebí en silencio, me sentía a gusto viéndome acompañada y tratando de no pensar. Hasta empezaba a notarme un poco de sueño. Ben se mostró dispuesto a quedarse conmigo en el cuarto mientras yo descansaba, por si en algún momento lo necesitaba. Agradecía su abnegación y me sabía fatal no tener nada que darle a cambio porque era pobre, fea, frágil y lenta en más de un sentido. Bastante hacía aguantando mis tonterías despierta, como para permanecer a mi lado mientras estaba apagada o fuera de cobertura. Aceptó mi rechazo con un encogimiento de hombros, no entendía su presencia en mi alcoba como una molestia. Yo sí la veía así y no iba a recluirlo en mi cuarto unas horas solo porque podía, aunque sí quise que me acompañara hasta quedar dormida. Subimos a la habitación, me tendí sobre la cama y sonreí cuando me arropó. Era un momento tierno y mi curiosidad tuvo que arruinarlo con otra de mis dudas:

—Oye, ha pasado un rato largo desde que has venido al oírme llorar, ¿verdad?

—Un poco, pero no importa. Me gusta estar contigo.

—Ya, no es por eso. Es… tus padres…

—¡Ah! —Apretó los labios y bajó la mirada. Hablar de sexo le resultaba ligerísimamente más cómodo que a mí, lo cual no era decir mucho—. Verás, los vampiros no tenemos periodo refractario.

—Y eso significa…

—Es el tiempo que transcurre entre el final del orgasmo y la nueva excitación. —Alcé las cejas—. Es lo que les ocurre a algunas humanas, que tampoco lo tienen. Aunque la ficción y el porno, si es que no son lo mismo, nos han tratado de colar que todas sois multiorgásmicas, en realidad solo les ocurre a una minoría. En nuestra especie nos sucede a todos los individuos.

Me sonrojé con violencia. Trataba de imaginar la escena, pero mi experiencia era muy reducida y se limitaba a lo que Ben había definido como “ficción” y a alguna exploración que había hecho de mi cuerpo muy a escondidas para que no me considerasen una salida ni una fresca. No me hacía a la idea de cómo sería en un hombre. Ni siquiera terminaba de imaginarme a Ben desnudo en condiciones normales, mucho menos en una situación tan peliaguda.

—Y aun sabiéndolo y… eh… viéndolo en mentes ajenas, mentes de otros vampiros, ¿preferiste mantenerte virgen?

—Ya te lo he dicho, no me gusta la gente. Odio que me toquen, la finalidad da lo mismo.

—Pero tus padres y yo nos libramos de la prohibición, ¿no?

—Estáis exentos, sois mi familia y me gustan vuestros mimos. Tú, además, eres mi pareja. Me encanta sentir tu piel, me aporta mucha seguridad.

—Es como si nada pudiera ir mal, ¿verdad? Porque estamos juntos.

Qué sonrisa tan bonita tenía, le llenaba todo el rostro y le hacía relucir los ojos. Se tendió a mi lado, me acarició las mejillas y nos besamos. Si no le pedía que se quedase conmigo era por no ser egoísta, porque me habría encantado meterme en una realidad paralela en la que él también fuera humano y pudiéramos dormir abrazados.

—Me voy a quedar —anunció de pronto.

—Pues vaya coñazo, ¿no?

—Me voy a traer lectura y música, no necesito encender la luz y con los auriculares al mínimo me basta y me sobra. Seguro que así dormirás mejor.

—Seguro. Solo una cosa.

—Lo que quieras.

—Un último avance informativo sobre Amilyn. Bueno, dos: gracias.


	28. Chapter 28

Domingo. Día de inquietud y nerviosismo. Los partes sobre el estado de Amilyn se sucedieron y no bastaron para tranquilizarme por completo. No obstante, mi ánimo era ligeramente mejor que durante el sábado. Mis últimas horas de sueño habían sido reparadoras y no podía negar que me había alegrado muchísimo encontrarme a Ben tendido junto a mí al abrir los ojos. Había estado matando el aburrimiento con lectura y series en el diván y, al notar que despertaba, se había apresurado a tumbarse a mi lado. Me quería tanto que ni mi halitosis matutina lo había disuadido de besarme.

El resto del día, los tres Skywalker se habían dedicado en cuerpo y alma a tenerme entretenida. Ben me llevó a pasear, Han me explicó las partes de las que estaba compuesta mi vetusta camioneta y pedí a Leia que me hiciera un tutorial de peluquería. Me impresionaba lo mañosa que era y quise que me mostrase algún truco, estaba cansada de llevar el cabello suelto o en una cola de caballo porque no me daba para más. Mi suegra, con su melena oscura peinada en dos trenzas que formaban sendos bucles, parecía haber estado esperando la oportunidad y ya había ideado algo para mí, una seña de identidad: tres pequeños moños en distintas alturas de la parte trasera de la cabeza. Me sonaba extraño dicho así, pero cuando me hizo un croquis, me pareció interesante. Una vez me mostró el resultado, quedé enamorada del peinado. Podría incluso lucirlo los días que no tuviese que hacer abdominales ni tenderme bocarriba por ningún otro motivo en educación física. Probé a colocarme el pelo yo misma siguiendo sus instrucciones, me miré y salí a recabar la opinión de Ben. No sería el tipo más imparcial del mundo cuando se trataba de mí, pero me encantó escucharle que me encontraba preciosa y que tenía un regalo para mí.

Lo acompañé a su cuarto sobrio, elegante y dotado un vestidor de un tamaño semejante al mío, pero mucho más completo. La sección de prendas negras se encontraba a rebosar. No era allí donde escondía su paquete, sino en un estante, detrás de unas bufandas, algunas de las cuales le había visto usar por estética. Me lo entregó, le arranqué el papel con más ganas que si fuera Navidad y me eché a reír cuando descubrí el contenido: una sudadera de color rojo con una cruz blanca de brazos de idéntica longitud en el centro. No hizo falta que le diera la vuelta y leyera “Suisse” en su espalda para comprender la broma privada.

—Ahora entiendo lo de tus superpoderes —le dije según me la probaba. Por supuesto, me estaba perfecta.

—La navaja suiza, sí. —Me tomó de la mano y me hizo girar como si danzásemos para examinarme—. Te sienta bien. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Yo qué sé. —Suspiré—. Este no saber es un asco.

—Sí, la incertidumbre resulta bastante incómoda. Ni mi madre se libró cuando Han y yo estábamos en proceso, y mira que ella sabía sin lugar a dudas cómo transcurriría todo.

—¿Amilyn…?

—Está bastante curiosa ahora mismo. Se le ha cerrado la herida de bala ya, pero con células nuevas de vampira, claro, así que tiene una especie de parche en la barriga que se irá homogeneizando.

—El proceso me da miedo —confesé—. No es ya a que salga mal, es a tanto dolor, sin parar, dos días y pico o tres, sin nada que me alivie. ¿Y si luego despierto medio loca?

—Estaremos ahí para ti, sobre todo yo. Renací tan hecho polvo que no fui capaz de dirigirles la palabra a mis padres los dos o tres primeros meses. Solo bufaba, gruñía, enseñaba los dientes y rompía cosas. Era básicamente un demonio de Tasmania gigante.

—¿Me hablarás alguna vez de tu pasado humano? Siempre te vas por la tangente.

—Alguna vez. Antes de transformarte, de hecho. Quiero que sepas con quién estás.

—Eso ya lo sé. Estoy contigo e irás por ahí de misterioso, pero a mí me resultas bastante transparente.

Ben sonrió. Ahora que viviría en su hogar, no en el mío, me preguntaba cómo nos irían las cosas. Él se mostraba muy seguro de que la solidez de sus sentimientos bastaría para solventar cualquier tensión, yo no lo encontraba tan sencillo. Íbamos a pasar casi todo el día juntos cuando apenas nos conocíamos y ese era solo el aperitivo. Lo quería con todo mi corazón, pero me inquietaba chocar con él o que, una vez transformada, mi amor no fuera tan intenso como el suyo. Me sentiría fatal por ello y a Ben lo destrozaría por completo.

Domingo después de la cena. Leia prácticamente me arrancó el plato y se marchó casi a la carrera hacia la cocina. Miré a Ben y Han desconcertada y me lo resumieron en una palabra: Forge. Todos escuchaban un coche acercándose por su carretera privada, Ben había detectado que era el policía, Leia había comprobado que su visión hecha realidad era inminente y salió zumbando a hacer limpieza porque un único cubierto sobre la mesa quedaría muy sospechoso. Hundí los hombros y dejé escapar un resoplido de frustración. Había pasado el día bastante a gusto, los partes de salud sobre Amilyn y las actividades y atenciones constantes de los Skywalker casi me habían hecho sentir bien. Lo último que me apetecía era entrar otra vez en mi modo abatido, resucitar al personaje de la función teatral y hasta contener una o dos lágrimas.

Volé en los brazos de Ben hasta el salón donde estaba la televisión gigante y nos apalancamos sobre el sofá. La escena estaba preparada a la perfección: nosotros en un sofá, Leia recién vuelta de la cocina en otro y Han viniendo con el agente Forge para luego ocupar su sitio junto a su esposa. Saludé al policía con una inclinación de cabeza y, en cuanto pregunté si había novedades, el brazo de Ben me rodeó por los hombros y acercó su cuerpo al mío como si pretendiera protegerme.

Al pobre Forge le había tocado bailar con la más fea. Era el responsable de hacerme partícipe de los nulos avances de la investigación. A Amilyn se la había tragado la tierra, pero me animaba a mantener la esperanza porque la encontrarían sin lugar a dudas. Me mordí el labio, yo sabía bien dónde se hallaba y estaba deseando tenerla delante de una vez y que dejara de sufrir. Por primera vez desde la llegada de Forge, levanté la mirada para buscar sus ojos.

—Piensan que está muerta, ¿verdad?

Forge no respondió automáticamente. Me dejó esperando y al fin hizo un gesto vago y volvió a garantizarme que se esforzaban al máximo para localizarla. Reiteré mi pregunta. Necesitaba oírselo, pero no me dio una respuesta clara. En su lugar, admitió que en el coche patrulla había mucha sangre para añadir a renglón seguido que los resultados del laboratorio no habían llegado todavía y no se sabía con certeza a quién pertenecía las manchas del asiento trasero. Le recordé que el día anterior me había contado que Steve había visto a Amilyn recibir un disparo en el vientre. No sirvió para que Forge se apeara del burro, aunque me daba la impresión de que me lo soltaba sin tragárselo. Le di las gracias, no dudaba del empeño que estaban poniendo era inmenso, pero no daría frutos. El buen hombre me consoló como pudo, mirando a su alrededor, al gran salón en que me hallaba y a mis acompañantes.

—Al menos aquí estás bien, seguro que los Skywalker te estarán cuidando de maravilla.

—Sí, pero no son Amilyn. Estoy deseando volver a verla.

Se me había escapado la frase y temí tanto delatar nuestro secreto que me sorprendió que la respuesta de Forge fuera solo una mueca de compasión, como diciéndose “pobrecita criatura, lo que te queda por delante”. Cuando se marchó y me disculpé por la metedura de pata, Ben me aclaró que en realidad había sido un acierto. Forge no tenía motivos para pensar que había fuerzas sobrenaturales entre bambalinas, por lo que había interpretado mi afirmación como la de la familiar de una víctima que todavía no había asumido la pérdida de su ser querido.

—Está convencido de que Amilyn está muerta, todos los que están metidos en la investigación lo creen. Si no te han dicho nada es porque están esperando a que el laboratorio confirme que la sangre era suya, porque saben que es demasiada como para que siga con vida con tal hemorragia.

—Entonces, ¿movisteis su sangre? Pero, ¿cómo?

—Desplazar líquidos es más complicado que mover sólidos, pero con trabajo en equipo nos las apañamos —me explicó Han—. Amilyn fue un amor durante todo el proceso. Me cae bien esa chica.

—¿Podríamos irnos ya con ella y Luke? Decimos que nos escolarizáis en casa y, cuando lleguen las vacaciones de primavera, salimos huyendo. La oferta misteriosa de trabajo de Luke puede surgir en cualquier momento y digo yo que un cambio de aires le vendrá bien pronto.

Los ojos de los dos varones de la sala se dirigieron a Leia. Esta frunció el ceño y se quedó acodada en su pierna, casi como el famoso pensador de Rodin. Tardó unos segundos en salir de su trance y decretó que me compraba una parte del plan: sí, podríamos poner pies en polvorosa en las vacaciones de abril sin grandes problemas. Oficialmente nos marcharíamos a una zona muy rural de Utah y por eso sería preferible que continuáramos los estudios en casa, bajo la supervisión de los tres adultos de la casa. Hasta que llegase esa fecha, acudiríamos al instituto de Forks. De lo contrario, los de Servicios Sociales se nos echarían encima y examinarían con lupa los documentos de la familia Skywalker. Para evitar el escrutinio, Singh y Green tenían que seguir pensando que Han y Leia eran mi mejor oportunidad de alcanzar la normalidad y para eso debíamos dar una imagen de cotidianidad absoluta. Al menos había acortado plazos. Con eso me valía.

—Te advierto que, si Forks te parece monótono, el sitio al que vamos no te hará ninguna gracia.

—Estaré ocupada aprendiendo mucho, disfrutando de mis días sin sueño y al lado de mi familia. Además, tendré a Amilyn. Y a ti.

Me gustaba conseguir que sonriera. Le cambiaba la cara, pasaba de parecer entre taciturno y furioso a verse feliz y rejuvenecido. Cuando me mostraba su dentadura blanca y brillante sí parecía un adolescente. Seríamos para siempre un matrimonio joven, de esos que harían que la gente algunas veces nos preguntara por qué habíamos tenido tantas prisas e incluso las atribuyeran a un embarazo inexistente. No habría niños, pues ni podríamos ser padres ni yo lo deseaba y Ben ni siquiera había tenido ocasión de planteárselo cuando le era posible.

El anochecer de mentira de mi despertador surtió algo más de efecto. Logré conciliar el sueño gracias a él y a la presencia de Ben en la otra mitad de mi colchón. Cuando abrí los ojos un par de horas más tarde, mi chico se había evaporado. No podía culparlo, no pintaba nada a oscuras y en silencio en mi cuarto. Volvió, le aseguré que no era necesario que acudiera a la carrera en cuanto me notaba despierta y confesó que lo hacía tanto por mí como por sí mismo. Amar siendo vampiro a ratos podía ser un maldito tostón, se lo solté y me respondió con uno de sus alardes de sinceridad brutal: por ese motivo todavía se resistía a la idea. La punzada en el pecho que me hizo sentir debió de ser más que patente, pues puntualizó que se debía a lo vulnerable y dependiente que se sentía, no a que lo estuviera tratando mal. Bastó para que me arrepintiera de haber hecho la broma, pero no se lo tuve en cuenta. Para ser un telépata y supuestamente conocer bien los resortes de la mente humana, a ratos Ben resultaba sutil como una bola de derribo.

Lunes por la mañana. Ya habían pasado más de cuarenta y ocho horas desde que Amilyn había recibido las dentelladas salvadoras. Su agonía se apagaba en las extremidades y se intensificaba en el tronco. La mía no sería física, pero sí más que notable. Fue descender de la Ford de Ben y todo eran ojos fijos en mí, en mis tres moñitos, en mi sudadera de bienvenida al clan suizo y hasta en la mano de Ben posada en la parte baja de mi espalda para protegerme más que conducirme aunque diera la impresión de lo contrario. Los cuchicheos también se sucedían, a cada instante me costaba más mantener la compostura y no preguntar a gritos si tenía monos en la cara. Y eso sin entrar en la primera clase. Me aguardaba un día de perros.

Durante las primeras lecciones me dediqué a fingir que Jessica no existía. La tenía cerca y pretendía cotorrear, ir de buena y hacerse la compungida. Ahora que había gente mirando, le interesaba hacerse la amiga amantísima que se preocupaba por la pobrecita desarraigada a la que otro infausto revés del destino enviaba de nuevo a la lona. No participaría en su teatrillo, que se buscase otra buena obra de la que presumir. Yo ya tenía gente que me quería y se preocupaba por mí y en nada se parecían a ella. Estaba contando los segundos para que fuese abril.

—¡Reeeeey! —canturreó de camino al comedor mientras yo volvía a hacerme la sorda—. ¡Reeey!¡Eh, Rey, te estoy hablando!

Me giré y crucé de brazos. No venía sola, la acompañaban Lauren Mallory y su careto de asco infinito. Le pagué con la misma moneda, a malencarada no me ganaba nadie. Bueno, sí: Ben. Sentí su presencia tras de mí incluso antes de verlo por el rabillo del ojo.

—¿Cómo estás, cari? —O Jessica era ciega o se lo hacía de maravilla—. Pobrecita, tienes que estar pasándolo muy mal. Sabes que puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

—¿Que lo sé? Pues eres la única conocida que tiene mi número y no se ha molestado en decirme ni pío en todo el fin de semana. ¡Hasta Conner me envió un gif de un abrazo y no coincidimos en ninguna clase ni sé cómo se apellida!

Jessica balbuceó unas sílabas, no se esperaba esa contestación y se le estaban subiendo los colores. Lauren alzó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza. Su cara de desprecio aumentaba en ese ángulo. Parecía lista para soltar un dardo. Me mentalicé para tener una frase ingeniosa a punto.

—Así que va de eso, ¿no? Quieres que te hagan casito. ¿Qué más te da que la jefa Holdo esté muerta? Si estás acostumbrada a cambiar de casa. Hasta sales ganando y ya parece que te has convertido en una de ellos.

Una frase no, lo que tenía era un puñetazo. No llegué a soltárselo porque Ben me frenó con un gesto rápido pero sutil. Lauren sonrió, sabía cuánto daño me había hecho y se regodeaba. Teníamos tanto público que era invulnerable. Me daban ganas de gritarle cuatro cosas no aptas para menores. Más valía que Ben, que avanzó un paso hacia Lauren, contestase algo rápido, porque si no, mucho me temía que pondría a prueba su resistencia a la visión y el olor de la sangre fresca. Por lo pronto, miró a Lauren de arriba abajo y soltó un “pse” mucho más despectivo que cualquier gesto de esa rubia idiota.

—Qué pena me das. En serio, eres un ser lamentable. Ser tú las veinticuatro horas del día debe de ser agotador. Ese pelo frito entre la camomila y la plancha, esas ropas baratas que intentas hacer pasar por buenas, las capas de maquillaje para tratar de agrandar los ojos y afinar esa mandíbula que siempre te ves tan cuadrada porque admitámoslo, lo es. No te sienta bien.

Hizo un mohín con los labios. Ahora era él quien se estaba divirtiendo mientras que Lauren parecía tan espantada con las revelaciones que no logró contraatacar más que con un “que vale, que lo que tú digas” carente de convicción que, sin embargo, fue suficiente para espolear a Ben. Comenzaba el segundo asalto y Ben lo emprendió con el mismo tono que imitaba la voz nasal de Lauren y que a mí me indicaba sin lugar a dudas hasta qué punto recitaba sus pensamientos en alto:

—Desde que llegó Rey es todavía peor. Mírala: esa niñata de acogida con ese pelo castaño tan bah, que no sabe ni peinar, esos ojos que ¿son verdes, marrones o qué? Fe-os en todo caso, muy-fe-os. Es aburrida, es vulgar, seguro que es literalmente una hija de puta y, en cambio, la muy hija de puta mete sus sucias pezuñas del gueto en tu hogar y ahora todo el mundo le presta atención a ella y no a ti, ¡¿cómo se atreven?! Incluso ese friki de mierda, que estará muy bueno, pero es un friki de mierda. Ese friki de mierda de Skywalker se derrite en un charquito de baba por esa petarda cuando tú ya te tenías medio aprendido el catálogo nupcial de Vera Wang porque el friki de mierda será un friki de mierda, pero también está podrido de pasta. Malas noticias, mona: el friki de mierda y la hija de puta ahora viven bajo el mismo techo y no piensan separarse en los que les resta de vida.

Hundido. La concurrencia estaba tan impresionada que el vuelo de una mosca se habría oído de forma atronadora. Nos dimos media vuelta y emprendimos el camino a la barra para que me comprase el almuerzo. Todavía estaba deseando agarrar unas tijeras y convertir la melena de Lauren en un bob forzoso, pero al menos había dejado de temblar de la rabia. No significaba que estuviera dispuesta a olvidar. Se había burlado de mis sentimientos, me había acusado de utilizar a Amilyn y debía pagar por ello.

—Dame una buena razón para que no me levante y le clave el tenedor —mascullé cuando Ben y yo íbamos camino de sentarnos.

—Que sangraría. Creo que podría resistirlo, me estás aportando mucha fuerza de voluntad, pero no quiero tentar a la suerte.

—Está bien. —Resoplé teatralmente. El torpedo en plena línea de flotación que Ben le había lanzado a Lauren me había despertado la curiosidad, por lo que me expresé en un susurro mínimo para que nadie salvo él me oyera—. ¿Lauren es así de venenosa todo el tiempo o tiene sus cosas buenas?

—La mente de Lauren es más tóxica que las piscinas de una central nuclear. Odio sus pensamientos. Es la persona más narcisista y egocéntrica de todo el instituto, quizá del pueblo entero. Tendrías que… —Se calló de pronto, sacudió la cabeza y su boca trazó un gesto malévolo—. No me lo puedo creer.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Hay una rubia narcisista con bucles de plancha (mal hechos, por cierto) pensando en robarle el corazón a cierta pelicastaña fan de la Confederación Helvética.

—¿Perdón? ¿Que le gusto?

—Sí, pero le gustarías más si estuvieras dos metros bajo tierra. Me refiero a tu colgante. Te lo quitas un momento cuando te vas a duchar después de educación física, sabe dónde lo dejas y piensa aprovechar la oportunidad luego. Se lo guardará en el monedero, tiene un bolsillo casi invisible. Así, aunque la acuses y os registren, no aparecerá.

Lancé la servilleta con violencia al tablero de la mesa. Iba a coger a esa estúpida, la iba a sacar a rastras del comedor y le iba a demostrar cuánto de niña del gueto había en mí. La telepatía de Ben no sería efectiva en mi mente, pero sabía leerme con facilidad cuando mis emociones eran tan intensas. Negó con la cabeza, me suplicó que fuera paciente y le gruñí que lo sería mucho más cuando le estuviera pisando el cuello a Lauren.

—¿A ti no te dan ganas de estrangularla?

—No. —Pestañeé, incrédula—. Demasiado rápido. No vas a estrangularla ni a pegarle una paliza, porque entonces le estarías dando la razón. No puedes hacer que quede como la víctima.

—¿Y qué pretendes?

—Me alegro de que me hagas esa pregunta. Ya te he dicho alguna vez que los de mi gremio somos un hatajo de desgraciados vengativos, sobre todo si alguien pretende lastimar de alguna forma a nuestra pareja. Se me están ocurriendo grandes planes. Lo único que necesito saber es: ¿hasta dónde estás dispuesta a llegar?

—No irás a…

—Ningún daño físico irreversible. Nada que requiera asistencia médica, de hecho, ni siquiera un arañacito pequeño. Y nadie sabrá nunca que hemos sido nosotros.

—Cuenta conmigo. Te escucho.

—Muy bien. —Qué feliz estaba de idear maldades y saber que me unía a su equipo. Más valía que no tuviese piedad—. Entonces, cuando se acabe la clase de español, dame tu colgante. Me lo pondré en el cuello pero por debajo de la ropa porque no va a estar más seguro en ningún otro sitio.

—¿Y el jueves? Pregúntale a tu madre si el jueves lo volverá a intentar.

—El jueves habrá sol, así que yo tendré que encerrarme a oscuras para que no me dé la migraña y tú estarás completamente destrozada porque Forge vendrá el miércoles a comunicarte que la sangre del coche patrulla es de Amilyn y que hay tanta que la dan por muerta, así que nos quedaremos los dos en casa. Será justo entonces cuando a Lauren se le empiece a caer el mundo encima en mitad de la Forks High School, ¿te parece bien?

Me daría un poco de pena no estar para presenciar la perrería que Ben tenía en mente, pero cuanto más lejos mejor. Así no podrían atribuírnosla. Me quedé con la manera en que lo había formulado y pregunté si tenía más de una jugarreta preparada. Contestó que Lauren me había ofendido y había planeado un robo, lo cual eran dos afrentas y merecían sendos castigos. Quizá debería aprender a perdonar y todo eso, pero ya lo haría en otro momento. Mi madre de acogida no se había llevado un balazo y un viaje al mundo vampírico antes de tiempo para que una imbécil que no dejaba de mirarse el ombligo me soltase que no la quería y no hubiera consecuencias.

Precisamente pensando en Amilyn estuve bastante dispersa en clase de español. Ben me sacó las castañas del fuego mostrándome la respuesta correcta cuando la señora Goff me preguntó, le entregué el colgante antes de salir del aula como habíamos acordado y en el gimnasio lo di todo en la pista de voleibol para descargar la mala leche que sentía. Pasé a ducharme como si nada, me vestí y no pude evitar notar que Lauren no me quitaba ojo de encima. A la salida, Ben me estaba esperando contra la camioneta, me saludó con un beso y me entregó el medallón de forma más que patente. La bruja asquerosa nos contemplaba sin ningún disimulo desde unos metros de distancia. Decidí hacerla rabiar un poco:

—Ya sabía yo que podía confiarte mi corazón y lo cuidarías bien. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti, cariño. Vamos, verás cómo hoy hay buenas noticias.

Respecto a eso, Ben y yo debíamos hablar. Había pasado demasiado rato desde el anterior parte de salud de Amilyn. De camino a Villa Helvética me interesé por ella y Ben me contó que apenas le faltaban un par de horas. Me ilusioné, quizá podríamos hablar esa noche. Por desgracia, mi amorcito querido me bajó a la realidad: Amilyn despertaría confusa y hambrienta. Se encontraría bastante bien, Leia ya había vaticinado que tendría un aterrizaje plácido como el de Han, pero no dejaba de estar renacida y al mando de unas capacidades inmensas que apenas controlaba. La profusión de estímulos incluso en mitad del campo la tendría demasiado ocupada como para poder centrarse más de medio minuto en lo mismo. Debería esperar al menos un día más.

—Tengo otra buena noticia.

—Pues qué bien. Dispara.

—Singh y Green van a venir dentro de tres cuartos de hora.

—Dios. Diles que yo también me he muerto.

—De eso nada. Te va a tocar poner buena cara y venderle lo bien que te tratamos. Con que te vean medio bien atendida, se quedarán a gusto. A fin de cuentas, has ido a caer en un hogar donde hay dos adultos que trabajan desde casa y con mucho más capital para atenderte. Desde esa óptica has salido ganando. Solo serán precisos diez minutos de espectáculo y no volverán.

—Júramelo.

—Palabra de vampiro.


	29. Chapter 29

El martes mi rendimiento en clase también resultó muy mejorable. No estaba pendiente de las lecciones más que lo justo para no llamar la atención ni ganarme una regañina. Debía ser una buena niña para que los asistentes sociales me dejaran con los Skywalker, pero mi cabeza estaba en Villa Helvética, en la videoconferencia que me habían prometido para aquella tarde. Por fin hablaría con Amilyn, por fin vería su nuevo aspecto y podría contarle que me encontraba bien y que la había echado muchísimo de menos.

Clareaba un poco a la salida del instituto, por lo que Ben me aguardaba metido ya en su Ford. Lo besé, arrancó y me preguntó cómo me había ido con un interés sincero que demostraba que no había estado fisgando o que las mentes de otros no le habían aportado gran cosa. Mi exterior durante la jornada había sido indiferente, había tratado de mantenerme impertérrita y que no me traicionasen los nervios. Ahora que nos dirigíamos camino a casa, podía bajar la guardia. Ben comprendería que me mostrase tan ansiosa porque lo estaba.

—Quiero marcharme. No aguanto el instituto, es… Creo que te entiendo, ¿sabes? Meses y meses yendo a clase y, ¿para qué? No es que no quiera sacarme el título, te prometo que en cuanto me encuentre medio ubicada me matricularé para sacármelo a distancia y tendré unas notas alucinantes, pero ahora no es el momento. No pinto nada aquí. Quiero que nos vayamos ya.

—¿Que me entiendes? —Cuánto sarcasmo había en su pregunta retórica—. Tú sabes que tienes que aguantar aquí unas semanas, tienes un plazo y sabes exactamente con lo que te vas a encontrar. Bueno, exactamente todavía no, pero en cuanto veas a Amilyn dentro de unos minutos te harás una idea más clara. Yo he estado año y pico acudiendo a clase todos los días sin saber cuándo vendría mi amada y pensando que no deseaba conocerla.

—¡Oh, perdona! Y tu amada, ¿sigue pareciéndote un estorbo?

—Nunca me lo has parecido, Rey. Eres demasiado buena para mí, que es distinto.

Cuánta razón tenía Leia, Ben siempre era incapaz de verse las virtudes. Cualquiera al que le preguntasen llegaría a la conclusión opuesta: una humana físicamente corriente, con una inteligencia media, sin posesiones ni experiencia más allá de Phoenix y Forks era a claras luces inferior a él. Lo único que podía ofrecerle eran mi amor y mi compañía. Si a Ben le bastaban, mejor para él, pero salía perdiendo con el trato.

Estacionó en el garaje y caminó por detrás de mí como hacía algunas veces. Siempre me preguntaba por qué lo haría, me daba la impresión de que se comportaba como un guardaespaldas, lo cual me incomodaba un poco. Le busqué la mano para obligarlo a ponerse a mi altura y traté de moverme rápido sin echar a correr. Cuanto antes llegásemos al salón con la pantalla enorme, antes tendría mi charla con Amilyn.

Han y Leia ya se encontraban sobre el sofá, ella apoyada en el costado de él, él rodeándola por hombro. En una mesita auxiliar, un Roy Rogers y un medio sándwich de mermelada de frambuesa y mantequilla de cacahuete para recordarle a la humana su lugar en el mundo. No iba a quejarme, me tenían convertida en toda una niñata malcriada, me proporcionaban todo lo que necesitaba y más. Ocupé mi sitio, me acurruqué contra Ben e intenté calmarme un poco con sus caricias.

—Cómo te late el corazón —observó mi chico.

—Me muero de ganas de verla. —Hice una pausa, me había surgido una de mis habituales preguntas de humana paleta—. Una duda sobre mi corazón. Aparte de oírlo, a lo mejor es una bobada muy grande o me estoy pasando de chula creyéndome especial, pero, ¿lo reconoces respecto a otros? Decías que distinguías mi forma de andar porque cada uno pisa distinto.

—Sí, hay pequeñas variaciones. En el instituto podría localizarte buscando el sonido de tu pulso nada más si quisiera, no me hacen falta otros datos.

—¿Y cómo me localizas normalmente?

—Buscando tu corazón, tus pisadas y tu voz; oliendo tu rastro y mirando si tus compañeros te ven. Voy a echar un poco de menos tus latidos, tu calor y tu rubor.

—Pues yo no. Por mí, nos iríamos hoy mismo.

Han parecía divertido por mis quejas. Me pidió paciencia, preguntó si me encontraba lista y, ante mi afirmación entusiasmada, abrió Skype. Solo tenía un contacto sin avatar, LS. Cuando pulsó el botón de llamada con cámara, incrementé la fuerza de mi brazo en torno al vientre de Ben. Estaba a segundos de ver a mi madre postiza.

Amilyn no estaba ahí. Cuando descolgaron al otro lado y solo me encontré a Luke con un jersey de cuello vuelto crema a lo villano de James Bond sobre un sillón gris, no pude evitar gruñir. Luke se veía tan apuesto y relajado como siempre, con su pelito dorado perfectamente peinado y una sonrisa confiada. Saludó con alegría contenida, se puso a hablar maravillas de la nueva Villa Helvética canadiense y ahí ya perdí la paciencia:

—Perdona, pero esto no es _Tu casa a juicio_. Me alegro de que te guste y todo eso, pero ahora mismo me da igual.

—Lo sé. —Soltó una risilla y dirigió la mirada por encima de la pantalla—. No eres la única impaciente, hay alguien que está deseando verte y me está echando unos vistazos de “para de hacer el tonto” muy elocuentes. Chicos, vamos a dejarlas solas, querrán tener un reencuentro en paz.

Me incorporé un poco al notar que Ben se movía. No se lo había pedido, pero lo agradecía aunque supiera que podrían escucharnos sin ningún esfuerzo incluso detrás de la puerta. Antes de que Luke se retirase, le hice jurarme que todo había salido a la perfección, asintió con suavidad y desapareció de la imagen. Una fracción de segundo más tarde, una figura surgió veloz como un torbellino y ocupó el puesto de Luke.

Ondas de oro, piel de alabastro y unos iris rojos que quedaban completamente fuera de lugar. Qué razón tenían, Amilyn había pasado de bella a arrebatadora. Vestía un sencillo jersey y un vaquero, pero me parecía la mujer más elegante del mundo. Mientras la contemplaba, sin embargo, no eran los cambios anatómicos los que me llamaban la atención, sino la precisión de Ben. El aspecto de Amilyn no me sorprendía porque ya lo había visto en el cuadro que había en mi habitación. Contuve el aliento un momento. Se me estaban llenando los ojos de lágrimas y no era capaz de pronunciar palabra. Amilyn también parecía conmoverse, su gesto estaba tan cargado de emoción que supe que, de haber podido, habría llorado.

—Rey —me saludó con la voz tomada de la emoción—. Mi niña preciosa, ¿cómo estás, cariño?

—Estoy bien. Estoy… Me tratan muy bien, son gente muy buena, pero… no son tú. Te echo de menos.

—¡Ay, y yo a ti! Siento mucho haberme marchado así, debería haberme quedado en casa, pero no podía permitir que Steve muriera. Él no tiene a los Skywalker para salvarlo.

—Tú también eres una Skywalker.

—Y tú. —Me guiñó un ojo. Ahora que ya le había oído unas cuantas frases, notaba variaciones en su voz. Resultaba reconocible, pero sonaba mucho más seductora, capaz de convencer a cualquiera de lo que desease con tan solo un ronroneo. En aquel momento, la seductora parecía haberse distraído, tenía la vista perdida en la pared.

—Amilyn, ¿estás bien?

—Perdona —volvió a mirar la pantalla—. No te imaginas lo que es esto. Te han dicho lo de los sentidos aguzados y tendrás una idea aproximada y una expectativas, pero, ¿sabes qué? Olvídate de ellas. La verdad es mucho más intensa. Es… increíble, increíble. No sabes lo entretenidas que resultan unas simples motas de polvo. Son todo sonidos, olores, colores que antes no distinguías… Luke me había dicho alguna vez que era complicado centrar la atención en una sola cosa cuando tenía muchos estímulos, ahora entiendo por qué. A lo mejor me tienes que llamar la atención más veces, estoy un poco confusa, es como pasar de un cochecito de pedales a un Lamborghini.

La veía muy bien para no llevar más que un día en su nuevo cuerpo y así se lo dije. Me contó que en parte era fachada, una buena cara para no asustarme, pero en realidad se notaba muy inestable. Sus sentidos la abrumaban, igual que sus nuevas capacidades físicas que todavía no controlaba. Sus emociones eran más virulentas, parecía que lo más mínimo la exaltaba para bien o para mal. Empezaba a percibir pequeños destellos de la telekinesis y de otro don que aún no había dado la cara por completo. Y, para terminar de complicar la papeleta, notaba una sed ardiente y constante en la garganta a cada momento y a su felina particular rugiéndole al oído para que la saciara.

—Es incluso viéndote así, a distancia, con un micrófono que afortunadamente no da para escuchar cómo suena tu cuerpo y sin forma de captar los olores y… —Cerró los ojos y se los frotó como si le escocieran—. Lo siento, mi niña. No quiero asustarte, es que todavía no me controlo.

—Estás muy bien, por lo que dicen hablar así es casi imposible al principio a menos que estuviera todo muy planeado.

—Ya, bueno. Irá mejorando, pero de momento esta mañana no sabía muy bien cómo me encontraba. No tengo ningún sueño, nada, ¿tú sabes lo raro que es? Corrimos muchísimo para ir de caza, iba rapidísimo y no noté ningún cansancio. Me siento como si estuviera en un cuerpo que no es el mío, pero es que mi mente tampoco es exactamente la mía. Luke está siendo un verdadero encanto —sonrió, tierna—, menos mal. Durante la transformación no hacía más que hablarme y mimarme, lo notaba aunque no fuera capaz de responderle y luego ha estado pendiente de mí todo el tiempo.

—¿Y ha cambiado tu forma de quererlo? Antes estabas enamorada, pero ahora, ¿notas diferencias?

—Inmensas. —Agitó la mano con fuerza—. Es otra de esas cosas que nos habían advertido pero que hay que vivir para entender. Tú sabes lo mucho que me importaba Luke, no era un capricho, me jugué la vida estando cerca de él, igual que tú viviendo con los Skywalker, sobre todo con los impulsos de Ben. Pero ahora… De verdad que Luke no exageraba, estoy loca por él y él por mí. Y no es solo el cariño que le tengo a él, a ti también te quiero mucho más. Eres mi niña.

Bajé la cabeza. Aún no comprendía qué había hecho para ganarme a una madre adoptiva así. Continuaría deseando encontrar a la que me había engendrado, pero ya tenía un hogar y una familia propios. Prueba de ello era que Amilyn se interesaba por mi bienestar. Era su existencia la que había sufrido un terremoto y en cambio me preguntó por el devenir de mis jornadas disculpándose de nuevo profusamente por su ausencia como si esta se debiera a un antojo suyo. Le relaté lo poco reseñable, que me había mudado con los Skywalker, que pronto haría las maletas por completo con el beneplácito de los asistentes sociales, que estaba esperando a que me confirmaran su muerte, que mi supuesta amiga pasaba de mí y que una rubita con aires de grandeza se había metido conmigo. Ante lo último, los ojos de Amilyn centellearon con furia, su tono bermejo pareció encenderse y llamó a Luke con un gruñido cargado de autoridad. Su pareja no tardó en aparecer, imagino que por deferencia hacia mí. Se sentó junto a Amilyn aunque podía haber dialogado con ella sin estar presente y le preguntó qué sucedía.

—Lo has oído, ¿verdad? Una compañera, por llamarla de alguna forma, se está metiendo con ella. Sé que no es recomendable que viaje, que no estoy lista, pero, ¿y si me esfuerzo?

—Entiendo tu enfado, pero…

—Pero, ¿qué? Ya está, no respiraré. Así no notaré su olor mientras la arrastro de los pelos.

—Seguro que no es necesario, aunque me gustaría verlo. —El buen doctor tenía su lado macabro después de todo—. Rey, ¿te importa contarle a Amilyn qué ha pasado exactamente? Porque no creo que Ben se haya quedado de brazos cruzados. Si a ti te están dando ganas de ahogarla, imagínate cómo debe de encontrarse él. ¿Puedes pedirle que venga? Seguro que tendrá un plan.

Alcé la voz llamando a Ben y este no tardó en asomarse por la puerta y sentarse como le solicité. Tomó asiento y casi de inmediato Amilyn le espetó que le había contado lo de Lauren y que esperaba que estuviera haciendo algo porque no iba a consentir que a su niña le hicieran daño por sentirse mal. Ben se peinó con los dedos, el ataque frontal no pareció alterarlo.

—Anoche estuve en el instituto. Abrí su taquilla, busqué el neceser con los productos de higiene que usa después de educación física, vacié una gran parte del bote de champú y lo sustituí por crema depilatoria. Mañana le dirán a Rey que has muerto, el jueves será soleado y ella estará de duelo, así que nos quedaremos en casa mientras su compañera se lava la cabeza. Nadie sospechará de nosotros.

—¿Seguro? —Ben asintió.

—Confirmado por mi madre. Y ese es solo el principio. Va a pasar algo más el lunes, pero prefiero no contarlo todavía y que sea una sorpresa si os parece bien.

—Solo si me garantizas que eso también saldrá bien.

—También funcionará. No voy a permitir nunca que nadie le haga daño a Rey, tienes mi palabra.

Esa última y solemne frase por fin aplacó la furia de Amilyn. La promesa de Ben tenía mucho más peso que la de un humano, pues un vampiro enamorado haría cualquier cosa por proteger a su pareja. Mientras esa protección no se volviera asfixiante, en especial ahora que pasaba el día pegada a él como si fuéramos siameses, la aceptaría. De lo contrario, tendría que recordarle de nuevo que deseaba mantener ciertos límites. Por el momento, me demostraba que los tenía presentes dándome un beso y marchándose, igual que hizo Luke en su salón canadiense. Ahora que volvíamos a estar solas, Amilyn se disculpó. El exabrupto que había soltado era parte de su cambio de especie: habían atacado a su hija, debía responder con rapidez y contundencia.

—¿Siempre será así?

—Eso dicen —se encogió de hombros—, pero espero que sea más manejable cuando pase el tiempo. Ahora estoy como un lobo hambriento y ya sabes que cuando uno tiene hambre está más cascarrabias. Si te asusto, me lo tienes que decir, ¿eh, cielo?

—Y tú a mí si te aburro.

—¿Aburrirme? ¡Qué dices! No me aburrías antes, ahora mucho menos. Eso nunca. Mi niña, estoy deseando abrazarte. No sé cómo lo voy a hacer, pero quiero un último achuchón antes de que pases al otro lado. Luego ya no te vas a librar de mí ni con agua caliente.

A mí también me apetecía que me diera el último adiós o quizá un hola adelantado. Incluso le planteé que participase en el festival colectivo de las dentelladas, no iba a ser ella la única suiza que no me clavase los incisivos. Apartó la mirada, tragó saliva y me contó que hablarle de morder era una mala idea. Le pedí disculpas, le restó importancia y me ofrecí a cortar la conversación si le apetecía marcharse otra vez al bosque a calmar su hambre. Solo que no lograría apagarla, me recordó. Iba a tirarse unos cuantos meses con ganas de mamíferos grandes a cada instante. Luke estaba intentando inculcarle una alimentación racional para no acabar con los recursos de los alrededores, lo que significaba que aguantarían unos días antes de la siguiente expedición. Mientras llegaba, Luke la ayudaría a ir aprendiendo a mover objetos con la mente.

—¡Y hay más, mi niña! Hemos pedido un móvil nuevo para mí. En cuanto tenga el número, podrás mandarme algún mensaje a ratos perdidos. Si te preguntan, di que soy, yo qué sé, una amiga de Phoenix, Laura o lo que sea. Tú te inventas el nombre y yo te sigo la corriente.

—¿En serio? —Amilyn asintió. Sonreí, no solo viviríamos de Skype—. Me encantaría. ¿Sabes que vamos a ir para allá en abril?

La noticia la entusiasmó, de nuevo se veía emocionada. No obstante, su expresión se ensombreció un momento: ¿qué había de mis estudios? Le prometí que los retomaría cuando recobrase el control de mí misma, aceptó mi plan y me recordó algo en lo que no había caído: ya no habría baile de fin de curso para Ben y para mí y le había asegurado que acudiría con él. Resoplé y me froté la cara, parecía que no iba a poder librarme.

—Lo negociaré con Ben, si es que a él le apetece.

—Entre tú y yo —acercó su cara a la cámara y bajó la voz—, tu pareja tiene una planta alucinante. En traje tiene que estar increíble. Y ahora que lo pienso, nunca he visto a Luke tan maqueado. Hmmm… gracias por traerme la idea a la cabeza. Es tarde para que me prepare una cena con velitas, pero algo arreglaremos seguro.

—Le voy a contar que quieres encontrártelo en el dormitorio en tanga de leopardo y con una rosa entre los dientes.

Amilyn dio un gritito agudo y terminó carcajeándose. Esa bobada era mucho más propia de ella que de mí y me alegró ser capaz de decírsela. Se cubrió la boca con las manos, ahogó otro grito y me señaló.

—Oh, no, Rey, ¿qué has hecho?

—¿Por qué?

—Claro, tú no lo oyes, pero hay un individuo por aquí que amenaza con hacer justo eso tan horripilante que has sugerido hace un momento.

—¡Luke, trátala bien!

—Lo hará, eso te lo aseguro. Dile a Ben que también se porte contigo, aunque sé lo bueno que es. Me gusta mucho para ti, mi niña, sé lo felices que vais a ser juntos, ahora lo sé de verdad.

La única que todavía no terminaba de asumirlo era yo. No hacía más que unos meses desde que había dado la voz de alarma porque Shawna se quejaba de que Gary entraba en su cuarto y no precisamente a arroparla. De estar a gusto entre humanos en mi casa de Phoenix había pasado al frío y la lluvia de Forks en casa de una mujer genial que ahora estaba en otro país y que ya ni siquiera era una persona al uso, sino que pertenecía a una especie de la que también formaban parte los destinados a convertirse en mis parientes para los restos. Entre ellos, un veinteañero bicentenario de cabello largo y sedoso, labios grandes que pedían besos, risa contagiosa, ronroneo gatuno y la voz más sexy del mundo. Dicho veinteañero se hacía pasar por un adolescente para poder estar conmigo, porque la vampira que lo había adoptado tenía visiones y le había contado que en el instituto conocería a la mujer de su vida. Y eso solo era un resumen muy sucinto al que le faltaban miles de datos. Si no era para volverse loco, se le parecía bastante.

Nos despedimos poco rato después, no sin antes cerciorarme de que estaba feliz con Luke. Me juró que así era con una vehemencia y un cariño en la mirada que no podría haber fingido ni una actriz oscarizada múltiples veces. Me comprometí a darle la brasa a distancia tan pronto como tuviera su nuevo número y a diario mediante Skype, colgué con un suspiro y fui en busca de Ben, a quien hallé maldiciendo porque acababa de perder en un videojuego si debía guiarme por los gritos de “¡Mueres, mueres, mueres!” que salían por los altavoces de su portátil. Al verme, profirió un bufido más, cerró el programa con enfado y se cruzó de brazos por mi cara de pitorreo.

—¿No le puedes leer la mente al videojuego?

—¡No, y no veo manera de avanzar! No sé cómo lo consiguió mi padre. Por algo es una leyenda de los frikis el muy desgraciado.

—¿Perdona? ¿Tan difícil es?

—Esto no tanto porque puedes volver a empezar, pero la versión original es en persona y no hay más que una oportunidad: te van dando opciones que aparecen en una pantalla, escoges la que crees que será la buena y si logras los tres objetivos del juego, vences; todo ello mientras el humorista que lo inventó va cachondeándose de ti para deleite del público. Montan el espectáculo sobre todo en convenciones frikis y cosas así, van sacando voluntarios y, si ganas, te llevas mil libras y una patata extravagante. —Alcé las cejas, no entendía a qué se refería—. Una piña.

—¡Ah! Vamos, que todo el mundo lo hace por la patata extravagante.

—Por supuesto. Cuando mi padre se enteró de que nadie lo había logrado, nos llevó de cabeza a uno de esos saraos porque quería ser el primero. Después de corear “¡mueres, mueres, mueres!” a los dos primeros pasmarotes con cuatrocientas almas más, escogieron a Han.

—Y funcionó.

—Como siempre. Pídele que te enseñe la patata extravagante, la metió en un bloque de metacrilato para conservarla. Desde entonces ha habido otro ganador, pero Han fue el primero. No podemos asomarnos por eventos de ese tipo durante las próximas décadas, pero ha valido la pena.

—¿Quieres que probemos juntos?

Le tendí la mano. Ben me la aceptó con un apretón firme y se palmeó el regazo para que me sentase encima de él. Así lo hice, reiniciamos la partida y probamos distintos caminos hasta que nos aburrimos de que nos mataran. Era muy complicado, pero al menos más entretenido que los deberes de trigonometría que me esperaban y que me puse a completar a regañadientes después de la cena. No le veía mucho sentido si pronto ya no sería alumna del Forks High School.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El juego al que hago referencia es [The Dark Room](https://www.thedarkroomgame.com/), que empezó siendo un espectáculo en convenciones (lo sigue siendo) pero ahora tiene su versión en videojuego. En las convenciones, quien gana se lleva exactamente los premios que he descrito y me ha parecido que tenía sentido que Han probase su don así.


	30. Chapter 30

No quise salir cuando Leia tocó a la puerta. Sabía que era Forge y que venía a contarme que ya había resultados de ADN para el enorme charco de sangre del asiento trasero del coche patrulla de Amilyn. Me encontraba demasiado bien en el cuarto que había empezado a llamar mío por mucho que solo llevase allí unos días y fuera consciente de que permanecería en él unas pocas semanas antes de retornar de nuevo a la trashumancia.

Debí haber supuesto que mi negativa no bastaría y que Leia entraría a tratar de convencerme. Me halló sudorosa y en movimiento, había pedido a Ben que se apuntara a hacer ejercicio conmigo porque había un vídeo de baile en parejas que me había entrado por el ojo. Sabía que me aprovechaba de él, quien no podía rechazar casi nada que le propusiera, y en parte me sabía mal, pero necesitaba distraerme. Además, la camiseta ajustada que lucía le sentaba escandalosamente bien.

—Deberías acompañarme —me pidió con tono de madre. Decidí comportarme como una adolescente en plena edad del pavo y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Si sé lo que me va a decir.

—Tú y todos, pero vendría bien que lo oyeras de boca de Forge e hicieras un poco el paripé.

—Déjala —Ben me colocó la mano en el hombro—, puede estar encerrada sufriendo. ¿No se supone que Luke está un par de puertas más allá llorando roto de dolor? Rey vivía con Amilyn, después de todo. Se ha quedado sin madre de acogida y sin casa.

—Hmmm… —Leia arrugó los labios—. El domingo harán una especie de funeral en la comisaría en homenaje a Amilyn. Ahí sí debería ir.

—Ya veremos. Si no quiere, no irá.

Ben desafiaba abiertamente a su madre y lo hacía por mí, por su amada, que llegaba a la familia a crear problemas. No había esperado roces tan pronto, pero arrojaron cierta luz acerca de las dinámicas de los Skywalker. Ben no mentía cuando me hablaba de su posición como igual en lugar de como subordinado. Ser el hijo no lo privaba del derecho a opinar y oponerse si algo no le agradaba. En este caso, yo estaba por medio. Era la causante del conflicto y no estaba dispuesta a que Ben discutiera con su madre por mi culpa.

—Déjalo, Ben. Solo será un momento, ¿no?

—Sí, Forge se irá enseguida —me aseguró, vehemente—. El pobre no sabe dónde meterse.

—Rey, si no quieres, no tienes por qué hacerlo.

—No quiero, pero tampoco quiero esto, este enfrentamiento por mí. Muchas gracias, Ben, de verdad, pero voy un segundo y ya está. No te preocupes por mí.

Ben bajó la vista y retrocedió un paso. Temiendo que se hubiera molestado, le pedí que no se enfadara conmigo. Sacudió la cabeza, se abrazó a sí mismo y balanceó un poco el cuerpo girando la cintura como si pretendiera entrar en calor. Mi caricia en su mejilla no logró hacerlo reaccionar antes de que, con un hilo de voz, nos pidiera que bajásemos sin él. Extrañada por su cambio de actitud, le pregunté si estaba bien, negó con la cabeza y Leia me aseguró que mi chico me explicaría lo que sucedía en cuanto regresase de mi encuentro con el abochornado agente y jefe en funciones de la policía de Forks.

La Rey sin vampiros había vuelto, la que había perdido a su madre de acogida humana y se había ido a vivir con otros seres igualmente humanos gracias a cuya caridad no había dado con sus huesos en un centro de acogida. Bastó ver a Forge para entrar en el personaje y darle unas gracias temblorosas y de ojos vidriosos. Lo sentía mucho, claro que lo sentía. No sería un gran consuelo, Amilyn era una mujer maravillosa e irremplazable, pero al menos me sabía bien atendida. Según tenía entendido, los asistentes sociales se acercarían a lo largo del día siguiente o tal vez el viernes para traerles los papeles de la acogida a Leia y Han. Ambos le garantizaron que los firmarían con mucho gusto y que podría permanecer con ellos hasta alcanzar la mayoría de edad o incluso más. Menos mal que Forge no captó el chiste privado.

Retorné a mi habitación y hallé a Ben sobre la cama. Su postura era extraña, con los miembros colocados de manera anárquica y la cabeza caída hacia un lado, como si se hubiera sacudido durante una pesadilla virulenta o lo hubieran lanzado igual que a un muñeco de trapo. Lo llamé y no se movió, por lo que me acerqué al colchón, me coloqué junto a él y repetí su nombre. ¿Cómo demonios se comprobaba que un vampiro estaba vivo? No podía fiarme de unas constantes vitales inexistentes. Supuse que se encontraría en condiciones, algo me había contado sobre la muerte de los suyos y no se correspondía con lo que tenía ante mí. Tal vez se estaba echando una siesta. Era hora de despertarlo. Necesitaba saber qué le había ocurrido.

Levanté su brazo, tomé su mano y le repartí una constelación de besos por el dorso. Se me hacía tan extraño sentir su ligereza, una extremidad tan fornida debería ser mucho más pesada. Le acaricié la piel tersa y glacial y noté el primer cambio: Ben respiraba. Me incorporé, trasladé mis dedos a su mejilla y me recreé en sus pómulos altos y delicados. Tenía un rostro exótico, con facciones grandes y poco comunes en un varón caucásico. Me pregunté si quizá era mestizo o indio americano y la transformación habría eliminado sus melanocitos. Poco importaba, para mí siempre sería el hombre más atractivo del mundo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —susurré—. De repente te has puesto… raro y quiero saber por qué. No hagas como que estás a tope con el sueñecito, sé que me estás escuchando.

Le apetecía que continuara metiéndole mano, estaba claro. Hora de probar sus labios, que permanecieron inmóviles a la primera. A la segunda, me correspondió. Por fin volvía. Cuando me separé y abrí los ojos, lo encontré turbado.

—Hola, guapo —traté de sonar seductora, pero mis cuerdas vocales eran una birria en comparación con las suyas.

—Mi amor.

—¿Estás bien? —Ben sacudió la cabeza—. ¿No?

—Abrumado.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Que me siento muy estúpido. Desde que te conozco no he parado de hacer el imbécil.

—Pero, ¿por qué? En serio, no sé a qué te refieres.

—¿De verdad que no? —Mi no pareció sorprenderlo sinceramente—. A que no he dejado de ametrallarte con mis dudas y de mandarte señales contradictorias. Todo el tiempo ha sido un “te quiero, pero…” de principio a fin que hasta casi te cuesta la vida. Dios, no tengo vergüenza.

No lo seguía en absoluto, no comprendía a qué venía que se fustigase así y que me recordase el incidente de Port Angeles como si el asalto de esos anormales hubiera sido culpa suya. Puntualicé que habría ido con Jessica y Lauren con o sin él, mas no le sirvió. Continuaba pensando que había obrado mal y que era un cobarde, mientras que yo era poco menos que la virtud personificada. Se me escapaba el porqué de su virulencia y así se lo hice notar. Cada vez más desesperado, Ben se retiró el pelo, lo sujetó detrás de su oreja, colocó su mano enorme sobre mi mejilla y me besó en la frente.

—No eres consciente de lo que has hecho antes de bajar, ¿verdad? No te das cuenta. Claro, para ti será algo natural porque eres una buena persona.

—¿Te refieres a lo de que al final he preferido bajar? —Ben asintió. Por fin iba por el buen camino—. Pero es normal. Acabo de llegar y no quiero causar problemas. No quiero molestar y, sobre todo, no quiero que tu madre y tú discutáis por mí. No quiero que te enfrentes a ella porque he tenido un momento tonto.

—¡Precisamente! ¿Tienes idea de lo que vale eso? Has pensado en mí, has hecho algo que no te apetecía lo más mínimo, has cedido cuando podrías haber dicho que no sin consecuencias y todo porque buscabas protegerme. Te has preocupado por mí de una forma en la que solo los Skywalker se habían preocupado hasta ahora.

—Pero si no he hecho nada.

—Claro que sí. Te has sacrificado por mí, has antepuesto mis necesidades a las tuyas. No estás siendo una novia humana, al menos no una novia adolescente. Me estás cuidando de una forma muy adulta y desinteresada y eso no es tan fácil ni tan común.

Si un gesto tan diminuto se le hacía un mundo, Ben tenía la autoestima más hecha puré de lo que había imaginado. Había obrado con la idea de protegerlo, pero me gustaba pensar que era lo lógico. Solo se trataba de bajar a recibir a Forge, no de tatuarme “amor de Ben” en la frente. Le pedí que le restase importancia y lo dejara estar, pero se negó con un brillo febril en su mirada de oro. La madrugada anterior, los tres habían salido de caza turnándose para que en ningún momento me quedase sola.

—Perdóname por no haber estado a la altura. Se me llena la boca con mis leccioncitas de sabiondo impertinente sobre cómo es una pareja vampírica y sobre cómo nos sentimos y nos comportamos y luego hago lo contrario de lo que predico. Sigo pensando que eres infinitamente mejor que yo y que podrías estar con cualquier otro, pero tú me has elegido a mí y yo a ti y no voy a continuar peleando ni dudando. Desde hoy me rindo, me entrego por completo a ti. Voy a dedicar mi vida a hacerte feliz, estaré a tu lado hasta el último instante que me quede.

Menuda responsabilidad. De la misma manera que él había terminado por asumir sus sentimientos, yo acababa de comprender hasta dónde llegaba el amor de Ben. Me lo había repetido y al fin lo veía: el límite era casi inexistente, se debía a mí en cuerpo alma como pronto yo me debería a él, ahora ya lo sabía. Solo me quedaban unas semanas de amarlo como buenamente podía y creerme una compañera lamentable antes de que me transformara. Tan pronto como lo hiciera, además, podríamos ir más lejos en nuestra intimidad física. Por el momento no pasamos de hacer manitas suaves en las que lo más atrevido que hice fue permitir al fin que me viese sin camiseta. Besuqueaba mi vientre cuando se tuvo que detener en seco: su autocontrol no daba más de sí, debíamos dejar la tanda de mimos o la erección que ya empezaba a notarse se mostraría en todo su esplendor.

—¿Me dejarás verte desnudo antes de que podamos hacer el amor? —Ben asintió.

—¿Podré verte yo a ti sin ropa?

—Bueno… Aunque te recuerdo que soy humana. Soy blandurria e imperfecta.

—No, eres mi amada y eres preciosa. No lo digo solo por mí, sino porque hay muchos otros que lo piensan.

—¡Venga ya! En el instituto están salidos, les vale cualquier tía.

—Están salidos, pero te aseguro que eres una de las favoritas. Eres una chica muy guapa, Rey. Tengo suerte de ser exótico y misterioso, fue un buen gancho para establecer el primer contacto.

—Pero solo el primer contacto, lo demás te lo tuviste que ganar.

Estábamos piel con piel, sin camiseta y lo único que me molestaba era que se encontrase tan frío. Me había costado un poco vencer el corte, pero estaba feliz con el resultado. Entre eso y la declaración ferviente e incondicional de su amor, se me antojaba que habíamos avanzado mucho en muy poco tiempo y en cierto modo nos urgía. Pronto seríamos el uno del otro y más valía que encajásemos bien o la codependencia nos mataría.

Cuánta luz entraba por la ventana la mañana del jueves. Mi reluciente pareja dormía junto a mí mostrándome hasta qué punto perdía el control cuando se dejaba ir. Su cuerpo flotaba boca abajo a un palmo de la colcha con el cuello doblado hacia arriba en una postura que le habría provocado una tortícolis brutal de haber sido de mi especie. Lo llamé y su despertar me pareció gracioso por lo humano: emitió un pequeño gruñido sin despegar los labios, abrió los ojos despacio, me observó con ellos entornados y descendió con suavidad. Había estado descansando una hora y ya conocía por experiencias previas que a partir de los diecinueve minutos, cualquiera sabía por qué esa cifra, descuidaba su físico. No es que olvidase su postura, es que dejaba de parecerle relevante e incluso se ponía a levitar en posiciones extrañas como aquella o peores.

—Espero no haberte asustado.

—No, sé que tu don es agotador y que te viene bien dejarte ir de cuando en cuando. Lo que me preocupaba era que te hicieras daño en el cuello.

—Puedo hacer como la niña poseída de  _ El exorcista _ sin que me moleste. A la segunda vuelta completa creo que ya empezaría a ser un poco incómodo, pero no sabría decirte, nunca he llegado a comprobarlo.

—Lo de bajar las escaleras haciendo el puente, ¿también sabrías hacerlo?

—Te lo demuestro si quieres.

Vaya si lo hizo. Tuve que descender por los peldaños aferrándome a la barandilla porque las lágrimas de risa me impedían ver bien dónde quedaba la superficie del siguiente escalón. Durante el desayuno, me propuso una idea tonta para perder el tiempo: posponer mi ducha y pasar un rato en la cama elástica, donde pretendía compartir sus conocimientos. Era un entretenimiento como otro cualquiera para un día de sol. Aunque Singh y Green y vendrían con los papeles, no los esperábamos hasta la tarde.

Villa Helvética disponía en su jardín de una cama elástica de gran tamaño que me habían mostrado el día de nuestra primera visita. Por aquel entonces, Amilyn venía conmigo y habíamos bromeado sobre las tonterías voladoras que haríamos cuando mejorase el tiempo. Ya no sería posible, al menos en Forks. Ni siquiera conversar con Canadá a diario mataba mi añoranza hacia Amilyn y mi hartazgo hacia las cuatro casas donde nos habíamos conocido. A cada rato me encontraba más ansiosa por hacer las maletas y salir quemando rueda. La parte de impulsarme y saltar más o menos la tenía pillada, más que nada porque era sencilla, no porque nunca hubiera tenido el lujo de subirme a un cacharro de esos siendo niña. Unos cuantos botes más tarde, Ben empezó a improvisar con movimientos de los miembros y giros y, al ver que lo seguía sin dificultad, efectuó un mortal hacia atrás alzando las rodillas con fuerza y aprovechando el impulso que generaba para rotar. Mis primeros intentos fueron un fracaso total, me di de espaldas varias veces, pero terminé por conseguirlo y traté de celebrarlo encadenando sendos mortales en dos saltos seguidos. La voltereta número uno funcionó, para la segunda no llevaba suficiente impulso y, de no ser porque Ben me frenó con su telekinesis en el aire, habría aterrizado cabeza abajo contra la lona y me habría causado un esguince cervical o algo peor. Sin tocarme, me enderezó y permitió que yo misma me sentara en el centro del círculo, donde se me unió.

—¿Estás bien?

—Gracias a ti. Empiezo a hartarme de que me salves.

—No veo por qué.

—Pues porque antes era una chica competente en esto de cuidar de mí misma, pero desde que puse un pie en este sitio ridículo no hago más que acumular experiencias cercanas a la muerte. Cualquier día me muero atragantada en mi propia saliva.

—Te has pasado de ambiciosa, eso es todo. —Me acarició la pierna—. Te he salvado porque puedo y porque tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

—Ya, claro, seguro que tú también casi te matas en tu primera vez aquí.

—En mi primera vez en una cama elástica ya llevaba más de un siglo como vampiro. Piensas que eres una inútil y una inculta, que no sabes nada ni vales para nada. Al menos tú sabes algo del mundo, yo sí que era un ser absurdo cuando me recogieron. Si hasta yo he tenido arreglo, tú serás increíble. Ya lo eres.

—Seguro que eras un chico inteligente y espabilado. Sobreviviste un cuarto de siglo o más en ambiente asqueroso, yo…

—Tú no has tenido lo que se dice la mejor vida del mundo.

—Bah. —Suspiré—. Me lo he estado pensando y no quiero hacer puenting, ni paracaidismo, ni ninguna otra locura. No me la voy a jugar cuando estoy tan cerca. Si quiero emociones fuertes, ya me tiraré de un árbol como hiciste tú cuando sea vampira.

Creía que trataría de convencerme de que hiciera el cabra o al menos lo dejaría a mi elección, pero guardó silencio, lo cual confirmaba que compartíamos opinión. Tanto salto me había cansado las piernas, por lo que anuncié que iba a estirar un poco y a ducharme. A la salida, comprobé el teléfono. Angela debía de haber roto la regla que prohibía el uso de móviles en el instituto, pues me había escrito para preguntarme cómo me encontraba. Le respondí un “tirando” que tenía mucho de verdad, le di las gracias por su apoyo y decidí que quería tener un detalle con ella si la habilidad de Ben corroboraba mis sospechas de que era la mejor persona en todo el centro educativo y más allá. Mis ahorros eran bastante modestos, pero algo apañaría.

—No digas tonterías —el comentario con el que Leia me asaltó a mi salida del baño me dejó fuera de juego por completo.

—¿De qué estamos hablando?

—Eso de “tus ahorros” se ha terminado. No te hemos pedido una tarjeta porque para estas pocas semanas no vale la pena, pero puedes disponer de nuestros fondos. Cómprale a tu amiga lo que tú quieras.

—¿Cómo lo sabías con tanto detalle?

—Te he visto discutiendo con Ben por el tema. Así os ahorro el tiempo y la pelea. No te digo lo que vas a escoger, pero sé que tienes buen gusto y a Angela le va a encantar tu regalo.

Genial. No era ya que mi suegra lo conociera todo sobre mi futuro, sino que encima se permitía irlo enmendando cuando afectaba a su niño maravilloso. Me esperaba un principio de la eternidad muy largo hasta que me acostumbrase. Por el momento, me conformaba con irme a darle la tabarra a Han, que le estaba cambiando el aceite a un vehículo de la flota familiar y se ofreció a explicarme el proceso y a dirigirme para que me encargara yo de otro. Ya que las finanzas por el momento no me seducían lo más mínimo, no valía mucho como dibujante y dudaba que mi sed de sangre fuera a ser nunca lo bastante controlable como para dedicarme a remendar humanos heridos, al menos podría dedicarme al mantenimiento del parque móvil de la familia. La mecánica sí me agradaba.

Viernes. Sabedor de mis pocas ganas de acudir a las aulas, Ben amenizó el camino con “Friday I’m In Love” sonando a toda potencia por los altavoces. Cuando llegamos al aparcamiento, cantábamos a voces como una pareja de musical. Quizá desentonaba con mi supuesto duelo, nunca mejor dicho, pero lo arreglé dándole las gracias por levantarme el ánimo en un tono bien audible. Todo el mundo lo atribuyó a la pérdida de Amilyn, que me había escrito loca de contento porque había logrado desplazar su primer objeto con la mente, un simple guijarro. Ojalá yo también fuera tan rápida en la adquisición de mis habilidades nuevas.

Pasé al edificio de la mano de Ben. Pronto me encontré con los primeros pésames aunque fueran de boquilla. Agradecí el gesto a todos y Jessica nos cazó a lazo cuando ya casi nos sepárabamos para acudir a nuestras respectivas taquillas. ¿Que la jefa de policía había sido declarada muerta? ¡Qué importaba! A ella lo que le interesaba era el salseo adolescente, correr a contarme el chisme que me había perdido por algo tan tonto como llorar a mi madre adoptiva cuyo cadáver jamás sería localizado: alguien le había hecho algo muy, muy feo a la pobrecita Lauren. Sin ninguna gana, le pregunté de qué se trataba. Con afectación fingida, me explicó que se había metido en la ducha del gimnasio y no había transcurrido un minuto cuando la habían oído dar alaridos y había salido atropelladamente sin importarle su desnudez, ¡qué horror!

—Se le caía el pelo a mechones, tía. Pero, a mechones, a lo bestia.

—¿Qué tenía? —inquirió Ben mientras me acariciaba la mano con el pulgar de forma rítmica.

—Alguien le echó depilatorio en el champú. Se ha quedado que parece la muñeca de una niña poseída. Pobrecita, ¿quién le haría algo así? A ver, no os enfadéis, pero vosotros tuvisteis una discusión con ella el otro día.

—Salí de la ducha cuando Lauren todavía no se había lavado, el martes y el miércoles no pasé por el gimnasio y ayer no estuve por aquí porque anteayer me dijeron que mi madre de acogida está muerta y Ben estuvo encerrado a oscuras para que la luz no lo matase a él también, pero de dolor. Amilyn no va a volver, ¿sabes? La han matado. Ni siquiera sé qué pinto yo aquí.

—Ay, ¡es verdad! —Se cubrió los labios con la mano y ahogó un grito—. Vaya, pobrecitas las dos. Tienes que cuidarla bien, ¿eh, Ben?

—Sí, me encargaré yo, que otros pasan del tema. Mañana va a haber un homenaje a Amilyn en comisaría. Dudo que te importe, pero sería bonito que te acercaras. Habrá comida gratis, incluso light, sin lactosa y sin gluten.


	31. Chapter 31

Medio pueblo fue acudiendo a comisaría como las olas, como los latidos de corazón, a tirones, pero siempre había alguien además de los colegas de Amilyn y de nosotros, que decidimos pasar allí el grueso del día pese a que me alteraba sobremanera. Cuando se trataba de fingir, se me olvidaba que era falso, que no había perdido a mi madre adoptiva y que la Laura de mi WhatsApp con un copo de hielo como avatar no era un antigua amiga de Phoenix. Continuaba sumida en la misma esquizofrenia del principio y resultaba agotador.

Recibí el millonésimo pésame y de nuevo me mantuve todo lo impertérrita que me fue posible. Amilyn solo tenía un hermano con el que había perdido el contacto, recaía en mí el papel de la única pariente viva, por llamarme de algún modo. No en vano, la jefa Holdo me lo había dejado todo en herencia a mí, a la cría que acababa de conocer. Me constaba que más de uno murmuraba acerca de lo afortunada que era esa niñata de Arizona que había aparecido por Forks para recibir una casa y un dinero caídos del cielo. Por si fuera poco, me iba a vivir a casa de los raritos ricos del pueblo, esa familia tan hermética y aristocrática que todos observaban con cierto recelo. Sus integrantes eran muy hermosos, pero muy diferentes. La mano alba de Ben apoyada sobre mi hombro a modo de protección perenne contrastaba de una forma dolorosa con mi piel humana. Suspiré y lo miré buscando ayuda, empezaba a sentirme muy cansada.

—Deberíamos irnos. Ya has estado bastante aquí —me susurró de forma apenas audible.

—¿Tú crees que no les sentará mal? —repliqué tan bajito como él.

—Te vayas cuando te vayas a alguien le va a sentar mal, pero ya llevamos mucho rato aquí. Voy a avisar a mis padres, ya te has dejado ver.

Quizá el toque mental de Ben surtió su efecto, quizá fue casualidad, pero Han surgió de entre policías y curiosos con su sonrisa traviesa. Rato antes lo había visto perderse por un pasillo con uno de los antiguos subordinados de Amilyn y ahora me miraba con demasiada fijeza. Me hizo un gesto para que lo acompañara al exterior, me excusé con Ben y salí con él. Ignoraba qué habría armado, pero se veía contento. Me preguntó cómo me encontraba, aceptó con deportividad mi encogimiento de hombros y, tras afirmar que comprendía mi hartazgo, me desveló en tono confidencial que había encontrado comprador para la casita de Amilyn. Lo habíamos hablado con ella y era lo lógico. No volveríamos a Forks en al menos un siglo, conservar aquella propiedad carecía de sentido. Por ello, nos desharíamos de ella, donaríamos los muebles y le enviaríamos a mi madre postiza la ropa con discreción. Con todo y eso, no pude evitar sentir una punzada en el estómago.

—Entonces, ya está.

—Sí, se supone que el dinero es para que vayas a la universidad.

—Ya, claro, como que voy a poder ir.

—¿Y por qué no? Todos nosotros tenemos varias carreras y hasta algún que otro doctorado. Todos con nombres falsos, por supuesto, pero nuestros igualmente. Es cuestión de ponerse y tener ganas.

Curiosa, me interesé por los campos en los que se habían especializado últimamente. Los tres padres de Ben no me sorprendieron: Han y Leia habían tomado dos áreas muy distintas de la macroeconomía y Luke se había centrado en las suturas de emergencia. En cuanto a Ben, la respuesta de Han me dejó boquiabierta:

—Un híbrido entre la biomecánica, la ingeniería de materiales y la historia: hizo un estudio comparativo de las armaduras en la Europa de los siglos XI y XII y diseñó la armadura óptima teniendo en cuenta las herramientas, técnicas y materiales de la época y que debía ser funcional y resistente.

—¡¿En serio?!

—¿Por qué te extraña? Aúna varias de las pasiones de Ben.

Tuve que darle la razón, a Ben le encantaba crear y en alguna ocasión había mencionado que le interesaban las batallas y que disfrutaba practicando esgrima histórica con Luke, el cual era un espadachín de gran pericia y agilidad. Probablemente su tesis me resultase un ladrillo infumable si intentaba tragármela ya, pero teniendo toda la eternidad por delante, en algún momento me apetecería darle un vistazo. Incluso yo podría elaborar la mía. Solo necesitaba encontrar algo que me apasionara lo suficiente y pudiera desarrollar. Lo estaba deseando.

La venta de la vivienda no era el único trato que Han había conseguido en aquel rato. De igual forma había logrado colocar mi vetusta camioneta. Sin embargo, no había cerrado ese segundo acuerdo aún, puesto que deseaba contar con mi aprobación. Cuando me lo planteó, mi nudo en el estómago creció. No tardé ni cinco segundos en negar con la cabeza.

—Si puedo elegir, quiero quedármela.

—Claro que puedes, es tuya.

—Ya, pero… es vieja. Comparada con vuestros coches es un pedazo de chatarra con ruedas.

—Es clásica y tiene muchas posibilidades. Y aunque no las tuviera, le tienes cariño. Te la quieres quedar, pues listo. Y cuando todo esto pase, la podemos restaurar si te apetece.

Pocas cosas que Han hubiera podido decirme me habrían hecho más ilusión. Me estiré, le besé la mejilla y le di las gracias por todo. Desde el principio me sentía mucho más cómoda con él que con Leia, quien me imponía demasiado respeto. Eran un dúo curioso, él parecía más tranquilo, pero sabía decir que no con firmeza y no les preocupaba chocar y reñir como dos viejos gruñones porque a la media hora estarían comiéndose a besos y corriendo al dormitorio. Lo suyo funcionaba con normas propias y, dado que Luke ya estaba allí de antes, Han habría debido aceptarlo le agradase o no. Respecto a Ben, no comprendía cómo Han le había abierto las puertas de su familia sin más. Se lo planteé aprovechando que no había nadie cerca y su respuesta clara: no lo aceptó.

—Al principio no quería ni oír hablar de ello y cuanto más hablaba Leia de él, menos.

—¿Por celos o por miedo?

—¿Celos? —Frunció los labios, Ben y él compartían ese y otros gestos de tal manera que en ocasiones parecían tener la mitad de los cromosomas en común—. Se me pasó una o dos veces por la cabeza que a lo mejor quería un amante manejable para darle un aire nuevo a nuestro matrimonio, pero cuando Leia fue contándome cómo era el chico, pensé que se le había ido la cabeza. No era un crío impresionable, era un hombre hecho y derecho, grande como armario, más fuerte que un bisonte, acostumbrado a partirse la cara literalmente a diario y que encima sabría lo que pensábamos y podría manipular nuestras mentes. Una perita en dulce, vamos. Cuando ya nos contó que iba a tener unos primeros años muy malos y que íbamos a tener que apoyarlo mucho para que saliera adelante, casi me muero del gusto, te puedes figurar.

—¿Y por qué aceptaste?

—Por lo ilusionada que estaba Leia y porque en el fondo el chico me daba pena. No te creas que fue cosa de un día, pasaron años hasta que lo recogimos y Leia nos iba contando lo que veía de su vida. Lo único que siento fue no haberlo sacado de su agujero antes, pero le habían lavado demasiado la cabeza y no habría querido venirse con nosotros. Habría sido mucho más combativo.

—¿Tan mal os lo hizo pasar? Dice que se pasó unos meses que no hablaba.

—Sí, al principio era como un gato enjaulado. Te miraba con cara de odio, ahí agachado y listo para saltarte encima y a la mínima te enseñaba los dientes y gruñía. Lo curioso era que no se iba, en cualquier momento podría haberse largado, pero se quedaba siempre encogido en una esquina de su cuarto, agachado en posición defensiva mirando hacia la puerta. Solo se relajaba un poco cuando salía a cazar, siempre con nosotros y a la vuelta se volvía a su rincón. Estuvo así unos meses y poco a poco, supongo que cuando vio que no pretendíamos hacerle daño, empezó a venir a nuestro lado mientras hacíamos cosas del día a día, pero sin intervenir nunca. Y entonces una noche, mientras todos leíamos y él estaba sentado en el suelo, porque jamás utilizaba los muebles, debía de estar leyendo mi mente mientras yo leía una comedia y se echó a reír. Cuando paró, los tres lo mirábamos. El pobre agachó la cabeza, nos pidió perdón y dijo que le impusiéramos el castigo que creyéramos necesario, que lo acataría.

—¿Qué? Pero… O sea, que la primera vez que os dirigió la palabra fue para disculparse y pedir que lo castigaseis.

—Reírse estaba prohibido en el pozo de mierda de donde venía. Nos había oído reírnos y bromear más veces, pero no entendía que él también tenía derecho porque pensaba que lo habíamos traído para que fuera propiedad nuestra, nuestro esclavo o algo así. Ya te digo que tendríamos que haberlo sacado de allí antes y… Y hasta aquí puedo leer. Mi cónyuge y el tuyo ya salen.

Cónyuge. Qué rotunda sonoridad la de aquella palabra y qué gran verdad. Lo era, era el hombre que se había tropezado en mi camino adolescente para detener mi maduración y compartir conmigo una vida de tal longitud que jamás la habría imaginado. Siempre jóvenes, siempre bellos, siempre dispuestos a adquirir conocimientos, experiencias y objetos hermosos que nos recordasen la caducidad de todo aquello que nos rodeaba. Resultaba mareante y al mismo tiempo, irresistible. Mi deporte de riesgo era aquel, ese era mi salto al vacío sin arnés ni red que valieran. Había tomado dos decisiones más al respecto y debieron de satisfacer a Leia, ya que me sonrió al aparecer. Pedí a Ben que dejara los mandos de su camioneta a Han, ocupamos él y yo la parte trasera, lo besé y le planteé las ideas que había tenido:

—¿Te apetece que nos pongamos con las alianzas cuando lleguemos a casa?

—¡Claro! —Mi pregunta lo cazó tan de sorpresa que su expresión resultaba graciosa—. ¿Te gustaría que las diseñásemos juntos? Si las encargamos ya, podremos tenerlas antes de que te transformen pagando un extra por urgencia.

—Me parece bien. Y otra cosa: ¿te importaría esperar a transformarme hasta el día de mi cumpleaños? O dos o tres días antes. Sí, casi mejor que coincida con mi despertar, Leia nos ayudará con las fechas.

—¿En serio quieres eso como regalo? Te advierto que las primeras horas no son las más agradables.

—No, los regalos ya me los darás si es que me vas a comprar algo. Me apetece cumplir un año más, ser un poco más madura.

Aguardar hasta mi cumpleaños significaba prolongar la espera unos pocos días más y era consciente de ello, pero tenía otro motivo: deseaba encontrarme perfecta. Si mi cuerpo no iba a cambiar, necesitaba tener mi pelo, mis uñas y mi vello a punto. Todos los arreglos quizá no llevarían más de una tarde, pero quería estudiarlos con detenimiento y el consejo de Leia y, a ser posible, de Amilyn. Mi segunda madre ya parecía haber perdido las ganas de devorarme a distancia. Con un poco de suerte podríamos vernos las caras y comunicarnos aunque fuera por escrito para que no respirase mi nutritivo olor.

Tan pronto como el motor de la Ford se apagó, Ben salió tan aprisa que lo de “volando” quizá no fuera una hipérbole. Busqué una explicación en los rostros de Han y Leia, pero la primera se hizo la sueca y el segundo parecía tan perdido como yo. Ya lo descubriría. Descendí del vehículo, eché a andar hacia mi cuarto y encontré a Ben ya sentado sobre mi diván, esperándome con un paquete envuelto en papel de regalo sobre su regazo. Lo arranqué con ganas y lo lancé al suelo, ya lo recogería. Lo importante era descubrir qué contendría aquella caja de zapatos, pues pesaba demasiado poco para tratarse de calzado. Levanté la tapa, la arrojé con el envoltorio y eché un vistazo al interior: bolas de papel de periódico y pequeños paquetes. Abrí uno de ellos y sentí el filo del papel de regalo adentrándose en mi piel y abriendo un corte que me provocó un ligero escozor y una gota de sangre en forma de línea.

Ahogué un grito, era consciente de lo que aquel fluido cárdeno significaba para Ben. Mi novio se tensó como una bestia, un gruñido bronco todavía a poco volumen le comenzaba a brotar de la garganta a pesar de los labios fuertemente cerrados. La pantera tomaba el control, se abalanzaría sobre mí y ambos quedaríamos destrozados, cada uno de un modo. Solo que no fue eso lo que ocurrió. La puerta se abrió de golpe, sentí una fuerza invisible arrancarme del diván y arrastrarme por los aires y un portazo me aisló de Ben y su rugido, más propio de un documental de la sabana que de una versión adulterada de un ser humano. En el pasillo, Leia me observaba con expresión seria.

—Justo a tiempo. —Asentí.

—Gracias por salvarme. Ben…

—Oh, no, cariño, no he sido yo. —Sonrió—. Ha sido él. Vengo a avisarte de que necesitará cuatro minutos de tranquilidad y mucho consuelo después.

—¿Consuelo? ¡Pero si se ha resistido!

—Él no lo ve así. No ha conseguido conservarte a su lado y es con eso con lo que se va a quedar, no con que haya logrado retirarte en lugar de darte un bocado a pesar de que eres su cantante y estás sangrando. Y te aseguro que no es fácil aguantar. A mí no me resultas más apetecible que otros y sé que no me podría mantener tan tranquila si Luke no llevara ejerciendo la medicina tantos años.

Para hacer tiempo, primero fuimos a curar mi dedo, que no requirió más que una gota de yodo y una tirita. A continuación, me pidió que la acompañase a su dormitorio y me pusiese algo más cómodo. No acostumbraba a acudir a funerales, mucho menos vestida como una señorita, por lo que Leia me había prestado algo de su armario: un Valentino cuyo precio prefería desconocer y que, debido a nuestra diferencia de estatura, me quedaba por encima de las rodillas. Seguro que habría habido más de una murmuración al respecto. Ahora, Leia me ofrecía mis trapos corrientes de grandes almacenes y supuse que no le salía un sarpullido porque no podría, si bien era cierto que los Skywalker jamás se habían comportado como unos esnobs. Eran el puñetero clan suizo, si gastaban era debido a que se lo podían permitir y a que, ya que no podían pegarse comilonas en los mejores restaurantes y los hoteles tenían para ellos una función muy limitada, al menos disfrutaban de esa clase lujos.

—¿Ya está Ben? —Leia asintió.

—Ve con él ya mismo o se largará al bosque y no vendrá hasta mañana.

Eché a correr hasta mi cuarto y di con Ben en la puerta, como a punto de huir. Casi me estampo contra él, quien agachó la cabeza avergonzado y retornó al interior arrastrando los pies de una forma que no creí que le fuera posible. Se colocó en posición fetal en el diván y al menos permitió que le acariciase el costado aunque se hallaba muy tenso, más rígido de lo que una piedra como él estaba habitualmente.

—El hambre no termina de quitarse, ¿verdad? No del todo. —Ben no reaccionó de ninguna manera. Respiré hondo, al menos así me permitiría hablar—. Ceno bien todas las noches, no es que me atiborre, pero no me quedo silbando. Aun así, me levanto todas las mañanas queriendo desayunar. Una vez me tuvieron que hacer un análisis de sangre y tuve que esperar para tomar algo porque había que ir en ayunas. Cuando salí, mataba por un vaso de leche y algo que morder. Si me encontrara siempre en esa situación, con esa gusa constante y viendo y oliendo todo el rato mi comida favorita mientras sé que no puedo hincarle el diente, no creo que pudiera aguantar. Terminaría zampándomela. Y en cambio, tú estás aquí, conmigo, día tras día. Has pasado de tener planeado cómo eliminar a veintitantos humanos solo para poder degustarme a ver y oler mi sangre y ser capaz de decir “¡ni hablar!” en unas semanas. Para ya de odiarte, no tiene sentido.

—No sabes lo cerca…

—Sí que lo sé, pero, ¿y qué? Seguro que todavía lo notas a pesar del desinfectante y del plástico.

—Bastante.

—Y me tienes a centímetros y no quieres matarme.

—La pantera quiere.

—Pero la has vuelto a enjaular. ¿Puedo seguir mirando paquetes? Incluido el tuyo, si quieres.

Misión cumplida. Ben soltó una especie de “¡Pffff!” que indicaba que contenía a duras penas la carcajada que acabó emitiendo. Me llamó descarada, me permitió recuperar la caja y, esta vez con mayor cuidado, fui comprobando que todas aquellas bolitas eran señuelos hasta que no quedó más que una. O el detalle estaba allí o me estaba entreteniendo por algún motivo. Le retiré el celo, la desenrollé con cuidado y al fin cayó: un anillo plateado con una única piedra, una gema roja pulida como en forma de semiesfera que, irónicamente, parecía una gota de sangre fresca a punto de escapar del engaste redondo que la recogía.

—Qué bonito.

—¿Te gusta?

—Pues claro. —Lo tomó, extendió mi mano sobre la suya y me lo colocó.

—Ya que un anillo de compromiso normal llamaría demasiado la atención, he pensado que podrías llevar esto estas semanas. Es un granate en plata, no lo bastante resistente como para ser lucido todos los días durante años, pero de momento servirá.

—Como mi cuerpo. Valdrá hasta que tenga algo mejor.

—Algo así, sí.

—¿Ya estás mejor?

—No lo estaré hasta que tu corazón se detenga.

Puse los ojos en blanco, qué absurdo era que una frase tan horrible en términos humanos me sonara aceptable y hasta me produjera ternura. Por acortar su sufrimiento, le propuse olvidarme de los días de demora hasta mi cumpleaños, después de todo mi edad daría igual en el futuro. Sin embargo, Ben aceptó la espera. Debía resistir, aseveró, me lo debía. Estaba tan empeñado que me supo mal llevarle la contraria de palabra.


	32. Chapter 32

Qué raro se me hacía lucir el anillo. Nunca había tenido uno salvo los hechos con briznas de hierba robadas de jardines ajenos. Me costaba parar de juguetear con él todo el tiempo, no había dejado de hacerlo todo el domingo y el lunes me lo cambiaba de mano constantemente cuando llegamos a clase. La segunda fase de la venganza de Ben hacia Lauren sería justo aquel día y no había querido contarme en qué consistiría, solo que estaríamos libres de toda sospecha, más incluso que con el incidente del depilatorio, el cual había hecho que Lauren requiriese permiso del profesorado para llevar un gorrito todo el tiempo.

Jessica no había acudido al homenaje a Amilyn, faltaría más. Ella y Mike estarían ocupadísimos haciendo lo que quiera que hiciesen en sus ratos libres. No era asunto mío. O tal vez sí. Estaba metiendo las cosas en la taquilla y a punto de despedirme de Ben hasta el almuerzo cuando la pareja más influyente de Forks High School se nos aproximó con una sonrisa que en otro momento habría tomado por amistosa. Se excusaron, no presté atención a sus palabras vacías y, ¡sorpresa!, nos invitaron al cumpleaños de Mike, el cual había reservado sitio en una _escape room_. Busqué los ojos de Ben, no entendía a qué se refería con esa frase.

—Se trata de salir de una habitación o resolver un misterio en ella buscando pistas y en un tiempo determinado —me resumió sin muchas ganas.

—Va a ir todo el mundo, ¡animaos!

Había gato encerrado, no me cabía la menor duda. El don de Ben debía de hacerlo todavía más consciente. Sin embargo, le vería solución y hasta provecho de alguna manera, pues aceptó sin consultarme y me besó en los labios como despedida. Habíamos alcanzado un punto en que las normas de convivencia del centro nos resultaban prácticamente irrelevantes. Casi me daban ganas de romperlas adrede para poder marcharme lo antes posible. Si no lo hacía era para evitarme una visita de los de Asuntos Sociales. Prefería no volver a tenerlos delante hasta que Leia y Han les dijeran que nos marchábamos a la Utah profunda, cerca de algún hospital que suplantarían debidamente para crear la oferta de trabajo falsa para Luke, del que ya todo Forks sabía que se encontraba recluido en su habitación, llorando a su amada perdida sin descanso.

Pasé a la primera lección del día, en la que mis compañeros se hallaban al borde del ataque de nervios. Los últimos exámenes se aproximaban, las dudas de último minuto se agolpaban. Yo me encontraba mucho más tranquila, sabía que llevaba bien los contenidos de la asignatura y que, en cualquier caso, el suspenso no conllevaría más que una mancha en el orgullo y el expediente. Me dediqué a hacer mis ejercicios tonteando con la sortija hasta que en el pasillo se oyeron gritos femeninos de los que solo entendí un “¡Que no he sido yo!”, un portazo y zancadas. Los cotillas de mis compañeros corrieron a abrir la puerta pese a la advertencia del profesor y entonces vi a Lauren pasar. Ben había consumado la que él llamaba “Operación Némesis”. Algo me decía que su ataque habría sido desproporcionado, pero no me había sentido con ganas de pararlo. Era la primera vez que alguien sacaba la cara por mí y, en vista de que su naturaleza vampírica lo instaba a devolver el golpe con una fuerza multiplicada, había optado por mantenerme al margen. Durante el almuerzo ya me lo contaría.

Ya estaba en el comedor y me había comprado el almuerzo, como de costumbre. Me confirmó que ya había terminado con su plan malvado y, mientras se inclinaba hacia mí y apoyaba las manos en mis rodillas aprovechando la postura, me habló con un hilo mínimo de voz para que nadie más estuviera al corriente.

—Lauren siempre ayuda a la señora Miller a dejar los cuadernillos de actividades en el departamento los viernes, le gusta hacerle la pelota. Sabía que la señora Miller había imprimido ya los exámenes que tenemos mañana y que estaban medio a la vista, así que robé uno, me colé en casa de los Mallory por la noche y lo metí en la carpeta de Lauren. Hoy, en clase también de la señora Miller, he empujado con telekinesis su carpeta, me he asegurado de que se desparramase todo y la profesora ha visto su examen. Estaba en la otra punta de la clase y fingía atender muchísimo, nadie ha pensado en mi intervención ni un solo instante. Además, Lauren tiene la costumbre de dejarla siempre al borde de su mesa, no era la primera vez que se le caía.

—Sencillo y demoledor. —Ben asintió—. Creo que te has pasado.

—Si supieras lo que yo, pensarías algo diferente. Te recuerdo que quería robarte el colgante.

—Está bien. ¿Me cuentas ya qué pretende Mike? Porque no has empezado a caerle bien de la noche a la mañana y conmigo disimula cada vez menos.

—Pretende humillarnos y Jessica está de acuerdo, te habrás fijado en cómo se hinchaba a su lado.

—Como para no. ¿Hacemos que les salga el tiro por la culata? Me da igual hacer toda la guerra sucia que sea necesaria.

—No hará falta. Tú y yo nos las arreglaremos juntos limpiamente.

Durante el resto de la semana me pregunté sin descanso de qué se trataría. Ben me dosificaba la información, defendía que no deseaba enfurecerme tontamente con antelación. De igual manera, estaba convencido de que no debíamos declinar la invitación pese a que era una emboscada. Valdría la pena, me aseguró, y se supo vender tan bien que hasta Amilyn se mostró de acuerdo cuando se lo comenté por Skype. Cada día la notaba más controlada, se distraía menos y, además de estar empezando a controlar la telekinesis con bastante solvencia, empezaba a percibir en qué podría consistir su don exclusivo, si bien no me quiso desvelar de qué creía que se trataba. Ella también prefería guardarse el secreto.

Fue una semana entretenida, de ayudar a los Skywalker a empaquetar chismes, de acompañarlos a donar objetos y muebles a ONG con la trasera de la camioneta de Ben a reventar y de estudiar un poco. Todavía me costaba asimilar que en menos de un mes sería pálida, perfecta y cadavérica como ellos, solo que más irracional y más fuerte. Si Ben era capaz de levantar su vehículo cargado hasta los topes con una mano sin descomponer el gesto, me costaba imaginar cómo sería mi fortaleza física.

El viernes Ben y yo aparecimos de la mano por el establecimiento donde Mike había reservado un rato de diversión. En clase, Jessica había hecho un comentario sobre lo maravillosa que sería la tarde y otro acerca de que pasar tanto tiempo como yo con mi novio no podía ser sano. En una relación normal le habría dado la razón, pero no gastaría saliva en explicarle que Ben y yo éramos familia y no por lo que mis supervisores humanos creían. No se trataba solo de él, sino de todo lo que él, los demás Skywalker y Amilyn me habían ofrecido. Por fin tenía un sitio en el mundo. Ya no era material sobrante, un descarte, sino la miembro más reciente de algo más grande que yo. Nadie que hubiera crecido en un lugar normal podría comprenderlo.

El garito respondía al nombre de Shrewdness Escape Rooms y mi lado malvado se preguntaba si Mike sabría deletrear aquello o si lo habría encontrado de chiripa. Entramos a una pequeña recepción con unas taquillas y unos asientos y nos recibió un tipo desgarbado de veintipocos que se presentó como Adam y confirmó la reserva. Solo había un diminuto problema: el máximo para la aventura “El oro de Jedha” eran seis participantes y allí éramos siete personas. Mike y Jessica se habían asegurado de, además de Ben y yo, los acompañaran Ben Cheney, Austin y Eric. Uno de nosotros debía quedar excluido forzosamente y supe de inmediato de quién querrían prescindir. Si pensaban que lo consentiría iban listos. Me planté, anuncié que nos marchábamos y Adam estuvo rápido: el otro enigma del local, “El sanatorio mental”, estaba libre y también podían disputar la partida entre dos y seis participantes.

—Pero ese es de terror, ¿no? —Mike no podía ser más rastrero ni queriendo.

—Puede ser un poco angustioso, sí.

—¿Qué significa eso, que nos va a salir un vampiro de detrás de una cortina? —Casi me daba la risa al preguntarlo. Miré a Ben. Se mantenía impertérrito, con su cara de “te voy a arrancar la cabeza” que él definía como de reposo—. ¿Te imaginas?

—Me encantaría verlo. Nos lo quedamos.

La sonrisa de Mike se ensanchó, nos tenía justo donde pretendía. Ben ya me había advertido del objetivo final de su jugarreta pero no por eso se me hizo menos vomitivo. En el hipotético aunque improbable caso de que yo dejara a Ben en la estacada, me tendría de su lado. Si no cedía y no nos marchábamos, nos quedaría el escenario sangriento y Mike nos propondría una apuesta: cien dólares a que ellos cinco eran más rápidos que nosotros dos. Acepté sin vacilar medio segundo y mi amado aumentó el envite. Si ellos ganaban, les daría cien pavos a cada uno y pagaría la cena. Si perdían, Ben cambiaría el jersey de Ralph Lauren que le habíamos comprado de regalo a Mike por uno de su talla.

—Porque con tus espaldas a lo mejor le serviría a un shih tzu, pero a mí no —sentenció. Mike hizo rechinar los dientes. Era de porte atlético, si bien nada que ver con la perfecta punta de flecha de un Ben que había entrado en modo competitivo. La decisión se leía tan clara en sus ojos que supe que venceríamos sin trampas como él me había prometido. Yo también estaba preparada para el desafío. El grupito mordería el polvo.

—Vale, pero nosotros entramos primero y el tiempo empieza a contar desde que pasemos.

—¿Alguna triquiñuela más, Mike? —le escupí con retintín—. ¿Confías en ti y tu equipo tan poco que no crees que siendo cinco contra dos podáis ganarnos? Qué lástima.

—Parece que tendré que hacer que la oferta sea más atractiva aún. Adam, si nos ganan, ¿te importaría decirme quién es el primero en salir de la habitación? Ese se llevará quinientos pavos, pero a cambio el tiempo empieza para cada uno cuando Adam nos deje preparados en nuestras respectivas salas.

Casi se podía ver el símbolo del dólar en las pupilas del grupo. El otro Ben, Cheney, era el que parecía algo más cohibido y había verbalizado una mínima protesta, pero con ese dinero podría regalarle algún detalle bonito a Angela y llevársela a algún restaurante romántico de esos de película. Mi Ben me había explicado que su última propuesta iba encaminada a romper la unidad del grupo, igual que se hacía en los simulacros para asegurarse de que los aviones se desalojaban en el tiempo marcado por la normativa. Si estaban ocupados peleándose por cruzar el umbral en primer lugar, se mostrarían mucho menos colaboradores. Sería una estratagema un poco sucia, pero no merecían otra cosa.

Los cinco en busca del tesoro guardaron sus cosas en una taquilla, se marcharon con Adam y nos dejaron solos. Me fijé en Ben y reconocí en él la misma entrega que notaba en mí misma. En aquel momento no éramos una pareja de enamorados tontorrones, éramos un equipo concentrado en un objetivo común. Cuando Adam volvió y nos indicó que, para nuestro misterio, deberíamos colocarnos unas capuchas negras y seguirlo agarrados, vi cómo Ben se colocaba la suya con calma, lo imité y me sentí segura. Más o menos veía por dónde íbamos mientras Adam nos relataba la historia de fondo de la cual solo me interesaba un dato: tendríamos una hora desde que nos cerrase la puerta que estaba abriendo. Pasamos, no temí cuando nos separó y sí me inquieté un poco al oír un sonido metálico que reconocía de las películas y de vivir en barrios poco recomendables. Adam estaba esposando a Ben y me pedía que me sentara en el suelo. Mi corazón se disparó de golpe y Ben debió de escucharlo a juzgar por sus palabras:

—Tengo una mano libre, no tendrás que rescatarme.

—Qué alivio.

Adam soltó una risilla traviesa, me enganchó al suelo esposándome a mí también por una muñeca y nos los recordó: una hora. Un segundo antes de salir, la luz se apagó y empezó a sonar una música inquietante con algún que otro alarido ocasional de fondo. Me arranqué la capucha y comencé a tocar las paredes de forma frenética. Justo cuando Ben me anunciaba que su sujeción metálica al suelo iba a rosca y se podía soltar, localicé un interruptor. Nos hallábamos en un cuarto de baño de aspecto envejecido y grotesco, con sangre falsa por todas partes y yo no me podía soltar. Preciosa ambientación. Ben me preguntó si estaba bien, asentí y me estiré como pude para volcar un cesto para ropa que había junto a mí y que resultó estar lleno de toallas también ensangrentadas de diferentes tamaños. Cerca del retrete había otro que Ben abrió y me acercó. Intuíamos que las toallas contendrían alguna pista. Mientras yo buscaba algún símbolo en ellas y las separaba por tamaños, Ben se acercó a la cortina medio arrancada y pringada, la retiró y me alegré de que se hubiera encargado él, puesto que el muerto de goma con pintas de zombi que había al otro lado producía muchísimo repelús aunque a él le hiciese gracia. Lo levantó aguantándose la carcajada, escuché un tintineo y, triunfante, Ben dejó caer el fiambre en su sitio y vino hacia mí con celeridad humana y la llave de las esposas. Al fin podía ayudarlo en condiciones.

En el baño no teníamos mucho más que hacer. Colocar una pastilla de jabón grimosa en su sitio encendió una luz que nos mostró un mensaje que explicaba la finalidad de las toallas, encontré un par de llaves como de hotel con números cuyo propósito no logré dilucidar y Ben localizó la que nos abría la puerta de salida.

—¿Ya? ¿Tan rápido? —No podía creérmelo. Por supuesto, mi optimismo era equivocado. Habíamos superado la primera estancia y habíamos ido a parar a una que parecía una antigua habitación de hospital con cuadros deprimentes, mobiliario medio desvencijado y más tinta roja. No parecía que fuera a haber invitados como el zombi de la bañera, pero le ahorré el trago a Ben y aparté yo las sábanas. Al hacerlo, hallé una clave numérica escrita como por un moribundo mientras se desangraba. Ben había dado con una maleta vieja que afirmó que pesaba poco y buscaba con qué abrirla. No era el único cerrojo del que debíamos desprendernos, la mesilla de noche tenía un candado que requería una combinación. Se lo mostré—. ¿Tendrá que ver con lo de la sábana?

—Seguro —replicó sin mirarme. Acababa de abrir la maleta y, además de ropas de mujer que parecían de principios del siglo anterior, contenía una nota que Ben desplegó y leyó en voz alta—. “Si estás ahí, ayúdame. Avisa a Louise, la de enfrente de la 404, ella te dirá qué hacer”.

—¿El teléfono? —Le señalé con la cabeza. Ben hizo un gesto de afirmación—. Pues ya sabes, 404.

—No, _enfrente_. En la puerta hay un plano.

Me fascinaba lo lacónico a la par que efectivo de nuestras comunicaciones. Nos hacíamos saber mutuamente qué estábamos haciendo, en qué nos íbamos a ocupar cuando habíamos completado una tarea y cómo sugeríamos al otro que podía proceder. Cada uno conocía en cada momento en qué se afanaba el otro y si nuestra colaboración era necesaria. Daba la impresión de que lleváramos participando en esa clase de entretenimiento toda la vida. Me mantuve con la oreja tiesa mientras Ben telefoneaba y levanté una de las acuarelas mustias de la pared. Fue entonces cuando una voz nos habló por megafonía:

—Chicos, en los cuadros no hay nada.

—¡Pues no tienen pegatina! —me quejé en un gruñido. Qué susto me había pegado. Antes de comenzar nos había alertado: si una parte del decorado no contenía pistas, luciría un pequeño adhesivo en forma de triángulo azul y, si algo estaba pegado o atornillado y no se podía mover, no debíamos insistir, porque tampoco obtendríamos nada. Asimismo, si veía que nos atorábamos, nos ofrecería algo de ayuda a distancia. Sabedora de que no estábamos atascados, no me esperaba oír al risueño Adam.

—Dice Louise que llame a la policía —intervino Ben a lo suyo para marcar de inmediato el 911. Cuando lo hizo, sonó a algo deslizándose por su zona. Se agachó y me enseñó que se trataba de un destornillador justo en el momento en que yo localizaba un nombre en una etiqueta de la ropa de la maleta.

—Jill —anuncié en voz alta—. En la sábana pone que la jota es un cuatro, así que Jill es… 4377. Voy a probar en el candado.

Un puñado de llaves más. Para no tener que cargar con ellas a mano, sugerí meterlas en la maleta junto con la que teníamos de la sala anterior. Miramos a nuestro alrededor, ¿para qué queríamos un destornillador? La vista de lince de Ben decretó que la cubierta de la calefacción tenía tornillos que parecían haber sido colocados y retirados muchas veces. Probó y lo que obtuvimos fue una especie de gatera gigante que nos conectó con otra sala. No haber mirado la hora antes de empezar me fastidiaba. Pregunté a Ben si íbamos bien y contestó con un asentimiento a la vez que se dirigía a un escritorio de falsa caoba sobre cuya superficie había un librillo parecido a un listín telefónico. Estábamos en lo que parecía el despacho del perverso director del manicomio, cuyo fiambre esquelético y trajeado nos observaba con las cuencas de los ojos vacías desde su silla. Si Jessica hubiera visto algo así, le habría dado un jamacuco.

—¿Y aquí? ¿Miro el minibar? Tiene unas cuantas botellas.

—Hazlo y dame las llaves, las voy a poner en su sitio.

Detrás del segundo muerto de plástico había un casillero al estilo de un alojamiento hotelero con un cuadradito para cada habitación. Le acerqué la maleta a Ben y eché un vistazo al gran surtido alcohólico de la sala. En la trasera, cada envase llevaba dibujada una forma que contenía una letra. Hojeé el libro de cócteles que había en la base y localicé una hoja suelta: parecía que debía colocar en orden según lo llenas que estuviesen solo las que tenían un rectángulo. Levanté la mirada para saber cómo le iba a Ben y descubrí la siguiente pista:

—Veintitrés —anuncié con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—¿Perdón?

—Las llaves. Forman ese número.

Mi compañero de partida retrocedió un par de pasos, me felicitó por la agudeza y me dirigió un vistazo que prácticamente me arrancó la ropa. Duró apenas un instante, pero sirvió para recordarme que estaríamos luchando codo con codo y a brazo partido, pero continuábamos siendo un dúo de tortolitos y estaba loco por mí. Las mejillas se me colorearon un poco, debo admitirlo, mas no me distraje. La de whisky iba justo antes que la de curaçao azul. Estaba formando una palabra cuando Ben abrió un armarito y me enseñó que contenía una caja fuerte con instrucciones que indicaban que necesitábamos sumar el número de varias pistas y añadirle una letra para abrirla. Creé mi palabra, noventa, y acudí junto a él, que tomaba el teléfono del escritorio y llamaba a un número escrito en tinta roja en el listín. No era la única anotación, en las siguientes páginas había coordenadas que, al colgar Ben, descubrimos que pertenecían a un mapa con números dibujados que había en un cajón que se abrió y en el que también hallamos una llavecita como de candado pequeño.

Teníamos la clave y, mientras tecleaba el número en la caja, me pregunté en voz alta cuánto nos faltaría. Todavía un poco: no solo había una llave que parecía encajar en la puerta de salida, sino también un paquete con pesas pequeñas de balanza que Ben evaluó. Fui a abrir, Ben decretó que faltaba una de cinco gramos y, como ya habíamos revisado todo, decidimos arriesgarnos a no localizarla y perder el juego pasando a la siguiente estancia, que resultó ser un almacén lleno de maletas y abrigos viejos. ¿Por cuál empezar? Había un cuadro que parecía de fusibles en la pared. Lo abrí y encontré un dedo de goma con su hueso saliendo, otra llavecita de candado y una frase en su pared del fondo: “la mujer de rojo tiene la clave”.

—Ben, abrigos rojos.

—Y la pesa de cinco gramos. —Extrajo la mano de la maleta que había abierto y vi que la llevaba en su palma—. Vamos, ya tiene que quedar poco.

Yo rebuscaba en abrigos bermellón y él, en maletas. La llavecita del armario de fusibles le sirvió para deshacerse del cerrojo de una que contenía una balanza de dos brazos con un texto: solo tres intentos. Uno de los platillos llevaba pegado un bloque de plástico, ¿cuánto pesaría? Hice memoria y recordé que el dedo llevaba algo escrito. Volví a por él y lo leí en voz alta sin comprender qué significaba:

—Alma menos cinco.

—Dieciséis —dijo Ben. Arrugué el ceño—. El alma pesa veintiún gramos o eso dicen.

—¿La tuya también?

—Yo no tengo de eso. Vamos a ver: diez, cinco, uno.

Clic. La balanza mostró que poseía un cajoncito que se abría y portaba la enésima llave en su interior. Nos sirvió para quitar uno de los cerrojos de la salida, pero yo había repasado todos los abrigos rojos y no daba con nada. Ben me preguntó si había mirado bien, le aseguré que me había esmerado y de forma tácita nos pusimos a comprobar los demás. Fue él quien dio con un monederito en el bolsillo interior de una prenda de caballero. Dicho monedero iba decorado con el dibujo de una señora ataviada de rojo. Proferí un bufido, tomé al vuelo la llave que Ben me lanzaba y rogué que no hubiera otra habitación más, empezaba a darme la sensación de que el tiempo se nos echaba encima.

—¡Madre mía, qué velocidad!

Adam parecía sinceramente impresionado. Acabábamos de aparecer en el vestíbulo, a un lateral de su mesa, y nos aplaudió de pie como si hubiéramos conseguido una gran hazaña. Le pregunté si tan rápidos habíamos sido y nos contó que éramos la pareja más eficiente que había pasado por Shrewdness. Tanto era así que habíamos pulverizado el récord de resolución de su juego de miedo. Abrió un cajón de debajo del mostrador, lo examinó un momento y de él sacó dos camisetas con el logotipo de Shrewdness en sendas bolsas de plástico transparente.

—Os las habéis ganado. Enhorabuena.

—Gracias. Deduzco que el otro grupo no ha terminado aún.

Adam sacudió la cabeza y nos contó que todavía estaban en la segunda de las cuatro habitaciones que también componían esa partida. Nos hizo un gesto para que nos acercáramos y giró el monitor de su ordenador: las cámaras de seguridad del salón en que se encontraba el quinteto nos descubrieron que Mike y Eric discutían con aspavientos mientras Jessica se afanaba por colocar las piezas de un tangram y Austin miraba un laberinto de poliestireno sobre el que Ben Cheney parecía estarle diciendo algo que había en una agenda.

—Tienen para rato —afirmé, feliz.

—Sobre todo si esos dos no dejan de discutir y se centran, los demás lo están haciendo bien. ¿Os puedo hacer una foto con la camiseta para nuestro Facebook, chicos? No hace falta que os la pongáis, solo que os la dejéis así por encima.

Ni de coña, solo que no se lo podíamos decir así. Por nuestra falta de entusiasmo captó que no accederíamos y retiró la petición. Sobre la marcha se me ocurrió inventarme un exnovio acosador al que le había puesto una orden de alejamiento y Adam se mostró comprensivo. Mi seguridad era lo primero. Lo que sí aceptamos fue tontear con las caretas y armas de plástico que tenía en un baúl. Ocultando nuestros rostros sí nos dejamos retratar y como pie de foto, Adam solamente escribió “B y R, la pareja más rápida en resolver nuestro terrorífico misterio, ¿te atreves a superarlos?”. Eso sí nos parecía admisible.

Ya que los buscadores de tesoros no aparecerían todavía, nos sentamos a esperarlos en un par de sillas que había junto a la taquilla. Estaba tan contenta de haber vencido que escribí a Amilyn. Mi madre postiza sin duda se encontraba al lado del teléfono, ya que no tardó más que unos segundos en telefonearme. Mordiéndome la lengua para no llamarla por su nombre, recibí sus parabienes y luego me pasó a Luke, que también deseaba charlar con su hijo. Ahora que ya no necesitaba mostrarse tan alerta, Ben le narró con apacible felicidad lo bien que se nos había dado la partida y colgó con cara de pitorreo pasados un par de minutos.

—¿Qué te ha dicho?

—Que no entiende qué hacemos esperando a una gente que no se lo merece.

—También es verdad, ¿nos vamos?

—¿Te importa esperar? Quiero darles en los morros.

No me moría de ganas de encontrarme con los cinco magníficos para hacerles una pedorreta, me parecía un poco pueril, pero entendía el deseo de Ben de restregárselo. Yo solo veía la parte externa, él se había tragado una semana de estupideces mentales de la pareja feliz. A veces me preguntaba cómo se las arreglaba para resistir sin retorcerles el pescuezo.

—Vale, ¿y después?

—Después volveremos a casa y cocinaré para ti.

A eso no podía negarme. Y él lo sabía. Sellamos el pacto con un apretón de manos, me apoyé en su hombro y nos dedicamos a ver tonterías en el móvil mientras el grupito acababa. Que se les echara el tiempo encima y Adam tuviera que entrar a anunciarles el fin del juego sirvió para meter un poco más el dedo en la llaga.


	33. Chapter 33

Cómo me gustaba despertar a Ben. La mañana del domingo debía de llevar poco sesteando a mi lado, pues me lo encontré encogido en una postura normal. Me dediqué a acariciarlo, a reactivarlo con mis manos y mis labios. En esta ocasión no se puso a respirar hasta que lo coloqué boca arriba mediante un empujón suave. Me buscaba a ciegas con su ronroneo y me extrañó que se mantuviera tan pasivo y no me mirase. Cuando le pregunté si no iba a abrir los ojos, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me gusta mucho lo que noto así. Quiero disfrutar de tu calor y de tu corazón ahora que todavía puedo.

Suspiré, cada vez que Ben hablaba de mi humanidad me hacía sentir muy insegura.

—Quizá… ¿preferirías esperar un poco antes de transformarme? —Ben arrugó el ceño e hizo un gesto vehemente de negación.

—No, claro que no. Estoy deseando poder darte un abrazo sin miedo a matarte de una hemorragia interna. Por eso estoy tan quieto en momentos como este. Si te pasara algo…

No necesitaba completar la frase, era consciente del montón de formas similares y terribles de terminarla. Por no pensar, le mordisqueé el cuello, ya había aprendido cómo hacerlo sin dejarme los dientes. Le levanté la camiseta, Ben se incorporó sin usar los brazos y me permitió despojarle de ella. Faltaba muy poco para nuestro viaje al norte y se me ocurrió que podríamos tratar por fin un tema que Ben me debía desde que me había descubierto su verdadera naturaleza.

—Cuéntame tu historia antes de ser Benjamin Skywalker.

Ben asintió y se peinó con los dedos pausadamente. Creí que opondría resistencia, pero sin más me recordó que desconocía su lugar y fecha de nacimiento, la identidad de sus progenitores biológicos y su propio nombre, si es que habían llegado a dárselo. Sus primeras memorias eran ya del antro en que había pasado toda su existencia humana, un recinto de altos muros encalados con un gran patio central y múltiples zonas de entrenamiento.

—Era… lo más parecido que se me ocurre es una escuela de gladiadores infantiles y adolescentes. Estábamos divididos en niveles según nuestras capacidades. Generalmente en cada nivel éramos todos de la misma edad, pero algunos chicos, los más fuertes, estaban con otros más mayores.

—Como tú.

—Como yo. Siempre se me dio bien y eso me mantenía a salvo. Era muy ágil y muy rápido, se me daba bien intuir los siguientes movimientos de mis contrincantes y siempre he sido grande para mi edad.

—¿Qué quieres decir con “a salvo”?

—Que los débiles terminaban encargándose de las tareas de intendencia: lavandería, cocina, limpieza… Y un buen día desaparecían.

Así transcurría la vida de Ben: levantarse pronto, entrenar, pelear, comer lo justo e irse a dormir temprano. Los pequeños gladiadores tenían literas rudimentarias de madera y metal sin colchón ni sábanas. Lucían túnicas idénticas y desde que amanecían hasta que se iban a la cama se les prohibían actividades tan básicas como hablar entre sí, reírse o ponerse motes. El objetivo era aislarlos y homogeneizarlos, privarlos de cualquier rasgo de individualidad que les permitiera tener la menor idea propia. Por ello también se nutrían de niños pequeños que prácticamente no sabían andar ni controlaban bien sus esfínteres cuando llegaban a aquel antro.

—¿De dónde salían?

—No se sabía. Aparecían por la mañana en un pasillo. Los débiles eran los que cuidaban de ellos. Les enseñaban las normas, les daban de comer, les rapaban la cabeza y los depilaban de arriba abajo. Cuanto más iguales fuéramos, mejor.

—Pero entonces, ¿por qué tienes esta melena? ¿Te creció con la transformación? Se supone que en eso te quedas igual, ¿no?

—Sí, llevaba el pelo largo. Cuando me mataron ostentaba el único cargo en la organización por debajo del líder supremo que gozaba de cierta libertad en el cabello y el vestido: era Kylo Ren, la mano derecha de Snoke, el único con derecho a dirigirle la palabra y estar de pie en su presencia.

Kylo Ren era el jefe del día a día, un puesto que también sufría de una alta rotación porque para alcanzarlo se debía ser el mejor luchador y eso implicaba meterse en mil y una peleas. No solo de las ordinarias, sino de las especiales, esas presididas por el líder supremo desde su palco, siempre con la capucha ocultándolo. En ellas batallaban siempre los guerreros más poderosos de cada categoría y el vencedor lograba un ascenso.

—Había mucho en juego, claro. Siempre iba a morir alguien muy bueno.

—Espera, espera, ¿a morir?

—Claro, se peleaba hasta el final. Si uno de los combatientes ya no podía seguir porque estaba demasiado hecho polvo, lo degollaban allí mismo. El vencedor pasaba a la enfermería y los débiles se encargaban de sacarlo adelante. Si no podían, había represalias porque significaba perder a dos combatientes de primera.

—¿Y no os rebelabais? —Hasta una pregunta tan simple me costaba. Se me agolpaba demasiada congoja en la garganta.

—Te recuerdo que todos crecimos allí, no conocíamos nada más. No nos enseñaban precisamente a empatizar con los demás ni a hacer piña. Cada uno debía cumplir su función y cuidar de sí mismo. Además, solo sabíamos obedecer y ese sitio era nuestro hogar, ¿adónde íbamos a ir?

Necesitaba hacer una pausa. No solo estaba recién levantada y sin pasar por el baño después de dormir del tirón, sino que la cabeza me daba vueltas con las palabras de Ben. Había logrado sobrevivir en un ambiente tan hostil debido a sus capacidades físicas y a su resistencia mental. Con razón odiaba a las personas, las únicas que había conocido cuando era un ser con pulso habían sido entrenadas para convertirse en monstruos desalmados. Una vez en posesión de su don sin freno, había adquirido la capacidad de leer las mentes ajenas y visto de cerca, ni el santo más puro se libraba de resultar odioso a ratos. Visita al retrete, lavado de cara y de dientes y hora de regresar junto a Ben, que se había colocado de canto y me observaba con un gesto que no comprendí bien.

—Dime qué estás pensando —me pidió—. Noto algo de lástima, pero también… ¿Te doy miedo?

—¿Miedo? No, nunca te he tenido miedo y mucho menos ahora. Confío en ti. Pensaba en otra cosa, en que a lo mejor te has enamorado de mí porque no sabes lo que me corre por la cabeza y por eso hasta te parezco buena gente.

—Sé perfectamente lo que les corre por la cabeza a mis padres y a Amilyn y también me parecen buena gente. A ti no te quiero por ello, sino a pesar de ello.

—Yo prefiero que sea así. No te ofendas, pero tu don es un poco invasivo.

—Mi don es invasivo al máximo y ni siquiera puedo frenarlo. Créeme, lo he intentado una y mil veces.

Le acaricié la pierna, prefería volver al tema inicial. Le pregunté si, como me había contado en otra ocasión, durante su cautiverio jamás había visto una mujer y me lo confirmó. Ni conocía el concepto de mujer ni otros como amor o compañerismo. La idea de familia y la de amistad le eran ajenas por completo y, por supuesto no tenía la menor idea de cómo nacían los bebés ni de cómo era una persona cuando se hacía vieja.

—¿Y qué pensabas que pasaba con la gente? ¿Cómo creías que venían al mundo?

—No pensaba nada concreto, no hablábamos de ello y no tenía una idea clara. Sabía que empezábamos siendo pequeños y endebles, imaginaba al principio que seríamos personas en miniatura, pero ya. No me imaginaba para nada cómo surgíamos. Me faltaba mucha información, ni siquiera sabía que nos llamábamos “personas” o “humanos”, no teníamos palabras para muchísimas realidades de estas que para ti son de lo más normales.

—Ya me imagino.

—No, no te lo imaginas. Te voy a poner un ejemplo. —Dejó la mano apoyada en mi cintura. Su frío se colaba a través de mi camiseta—. En esa época había poco ocio, palabra que tampoco entendía, así que mis padres leían muchísimo, incluso más que ahora. Yo me sentaba a su lado y me costaba comprender lo que estaba pasando. Se sentaban juntos, pasaban la vista ordenadamente por tacos de planchas finas de un material muy frágil que contenían símbolos en líneas, sus mentes decodificaban esos símbolos para transformarlos en palabras y, al mismo tiempo esas palabras iban cobrando la forma de historias para las que sus cerebros creaban imágenes, voces, sonidos… Cuando ya empezaba a comunicarme con ellos les pregunté qué era aquello y para qué lo hacían, Han me respondió “porque es divertido” y no entendí qué significaba aquello, esa palabra carecía de sentido porque no concebía ese concepto.

—Y al menos tú le veías cierto sentido porque leías sus mentes. Imagínate si no fueras telépata.

—Los habría visto mirando esos tacos de material frágil con símbolos, sin más. Aunque al menos así habría tenido un comienzo de vida más cómodo.

Le rogué que continuase el relato. Ya sabía que había alcanzado el rango de Kylo Ren y Ben lo retomó justo ahí. Era el maestro de ceremonias, el enemigo al que batir, el modelo al que emular. Era un Kylo Ren muy joven cuando se estableció, si bien no supo darme una fecha porque estaba prohibido contar el tiempo hasta el punto de que un recluta al que habían pillado una tablilla a la que iba haciendo una muesca por día se llevó una paliza y una violación. Me estremecí, esa forma de castigo ya me la había mencionado y quise más detalles al respecto.

—No se nos autorizaba a tener relaciones interpersonales, en especial si eran sentimentales o sexuales. No quiere decir que no hubiera grupitos y conspiraciones, pero asociarse era peligroso. Además, nos enseñaban a ver el sexo como algo horrible e indeseable. Lo entendíamos como algo distinto y separado de la masturbación, porque esta sí estaba permitida para entrar en calor, para calmarnos, para dormir mejor… Siempre de forma individual y solitaria, por supuesto. Lo otro era una forma de castigar y humillar, se hacía delante de todo el mundo, en mitad del patio. Alguien superior se lo hacía a la persona a la que había que dar una lección y otro sujetaba. Generalmente, quien sujetaba era alguien que merecía una advertencia.

—Y tú sujetaste alguna vez.

—Una. Un superior consideraba que le estaba faltando al respeto. En el primer combate que tuve contra él me empleé a fondo.

—Y lo mataron.

—No. Lo maté yo. Después del último puñetazo no se levantó, empezó a tener convulsiones y echar espuma por la boca y cuando se quedó quieto ya no respiraba. Así eran las cosas, lo reventé para que no me reventara él a mí

—Ya, bueno. Y tú, ¿alguna vez…? —Tragué saliva. No era capaz de terminar la pregunta.

—No, nunca violé a nadie, pero no por los motivos que crees. El bien y el mal no existían para mí. No fue por ser mejor persona, sino porque pensaba en la función del ano y me daba muchísimo asco. Solo por eso. Prefería otros métodos para imponer respeto, pero si el líder supremo Snoke me lo hubiera pedido, lo habría hecho.

—Líder supremo, claro. Menudo cerdo sádico, qué asco.

Snoke era un tipo inquietante al que solo el Kylo Ren de turno podía acceder. Siempre iba cubierto con una túnica con capucha y Ben le echó un vistazo alguna vez cuando llegó a lo más alto: era calvo, arrugado, de aspecto quebradizo, pálido, como consumido, medio podrido. Tiempo después, transformado, se dio cuenta de que era un vampiro y hasta supo quién lo había deformado. Se trataba de Palpatine, el primer Hijo de la Fuerza conocido, cuyo don era crear una suerte de putrefacción que arrasaba cualquier cosa viva que tocase y desfiguraba a los de su especie. A Snoke el deforme le gustaba ostentar su poder con los pobres niños humanos que se agenciaba y sus ojos rojos le contaban al Ben inmortal que los débiles y el resto de desaparecidos eran muy probablemente su fuente de nutrición.

—Los débiles se deshacían de los despojos, pero alguna vez los vi, sabía dónde estaba el almacén y que los sacaban cada noche. Ser Kylo Ren proporcionaba mucha libertad de movimientos.

—Eras el amo del cotarro. ¿Nunca te planteaste qué seguiría después?

—No, sabía que un buen día moriría porque llegaría alguien mejor que yo.

—¿Y fue eso lo que pasó?

—No. Ya te he dicho que había conspiraciones.

Fue una de esas maniobras rastreras la que acabó con el Kylo Ren de recorrido más duradero y dio comienzo a Ben. El Kylo Ren sabía que algo se estaba cociendo, incluso que no podía contar con el apoyo de Snoke. A pesar de sus reticencias y de su temor a un mundo exterior que le era completamente ajeno, se estaba preparando para marcharse, para huir al amparo de la noche. No llegó a hacerlo, en la escuela de gladiadores había corrido el rumor de que su Kylo Ren pensaba traicionarlos. Lo rodearon y vendió su piel cara, pero eran demasiados, por lo que terminó apresado, llevado a un sótano infecto y sometido a todo tipo de torturas que prefirió no detallarme durante horas, quizá días, hasta que su cuerpo gritó basta.

—Y entonces me sacaron junto con la basura. Me echaron en la fosa común que había abierta en aquel momento. Por suerte, no llegaron a enterrarme y todavía no había muerto cuando mi familia me recogió. He visto sus recuerdos, sé qué pinta tenía y parece un milagro que mi cuerpo todavía funcionase lo mínimo para permitirles salvarme aunque, cuando el dolor de la transformación me reanimó lo bastante para abrir el ojo que me quedaba entero, no lo entendí así.

—¿Qué pensaste? —inquirí obviando la mención a su globo ocular estallado.

—Lo primero que sentí fue el ardor y mis propios gritos, los oía como si vinieran de otra persona hasta que me di cuenta de que era yo mismo y al fin pude mirar. Los vi ahí, mirándome, tan extraños, sobre todo la persona más pequeña de los tres, tan pequeña, de aspecto tan débil, con una voz tan aguda. Tres desconocidos mirándome con… ¿preocupación? ¿Y qué era esa otra emoción que expresaban sus rostros? Y hasta sonreían. Los muy malnacidos sonreían.

—¿Ya tenías telepatía?

—No, me llegó de golpe cuando mi corazón se detuvo. Fue como una explosión y no estaba para nada preparado ni contribuyó a que me sintiera mejor y los aceptara. Mientras ardía no tenía ni idea de la que se me iba a venir encima. Solo veía a esos tres desconocidos ahí, alegres por algo mientras me miraban y yo no podía defenderme. Me dolía demasiado el cuerpo, tenía muchísimas fracturas, algunas abiertas, y la ponzoña ocasiona cierto grado de parálisis que provoca que no seas capaz más que de retorcerte de dolor. Pensé que continuaban las torturas, que serían un equipo especializado en sufrimiento o algo así porque nunca había sentido nada parecido. Querían hacerme daño, disfrutaban viéndome aullar y revolverme. Me juré que no les daría lo que buscaban, cerré el ojo y desde ese momento me mantuve quieto y callado hasta que me llegó la parada cardiorrespiratoria y empecé a oír algo que notaba que no me entraba por las orejas y que no tenía ningún sentido.

—Sus pensamientos.

—Sus pensamientos totalmente embarullados. Aprender a filtrar, dar sentido y ordenar el fluir cerebral me llevó meses.

Me dolían las mandíbulas de tanto apretarlas. Había ido recorriendo cada escena de su narración de una forma tan vívida como si me hubiera sucedido a mí. Di un toque a Ben en el hombro, entendió que lo quería boca arriba y, una vez lo tuve en esa postura, lo estrujé y me esforcé al máximo para no desmoronarme. Ben me acariciaba la espalda en silencio hasta que logré sosegarme, lo miré y me dejó un beso en la frente.

—Te lo dije el primer día que te dirigí la palabra y te lo repito: no me tengas lástima, no la merezco.

—¡Pero tuviste una vida de mierda!

—No tuve vida, que es diferente. Pero ahora la tengo. Doscientos años más tarde estoy aquí, con la chica más maravillosa del mundo.

—Volviendo la vista atrás, ¿nunca has querido tener una vida humana corriente?

—Ni hablar. No se me ocurría antes, mucho menos ahora que te tengo conmigo. —Tomó un mechón de mi cabello y se puso a enrollarlo en torno a su dedo—. Es así en muchos casos, muchos vampiros vienen de ambientes humanos bastante horribles por la sencilla razón de que los vampiros somos seres marginales. Tenemos que llevar una existencia seminómada y casi monacal, alejados de la luz. Lo de Amilyn es un caso raro y no se habría dado de no ser por las visiones de mi madre.

—Y yo cuento como marginada, ¿no?

—No. Entiendo que lo creas así, pero cuando te descubrí ya tenías un hogar. —Desenredó mi mechón y recomenzó la maniobra—. Amilyn y tú habríais estado muy a gusto sin nosotros.

—Lo de tu madre es para hacérselo mirar. Ella dice que da igual si las visiones la dirigen o es al revés, pero a mí no me parece normal que les dé tanta credibilidad.

—Yo doy gracias por ellas cada día. Me senté con ella en ese balancín en que me vio por primera vez, ¿sabes? No sabía que existía hasta que le di el beso, le dije que la quería y lo leí en su cabeza. Pasó tal y como ella lo había previsto muchos años antes y yo no tenía manera de saberlo, así que su don tiene algo de cierto. Debería haberlo sabido cuando me vino con su visión, tú y yo sentados en la rama del árbol de mi claro favorito de este bosque, y me dijo “cariño, la has encontrado. Todavía no ha nacido, lo noto, pero es ella”.

Conque ella. Ella con mayúsculas, el amor de su vida, la buena, la que durante dos centenas de años lo había evadido porque todavía no existía. Esa era yo y me acababa de sentar a horcajadas sobre su abdomen. Ben era increíble y era todo para mí. Mil carambolas nos habían conducido a aquella habitación en la que yo acariciaba el surco entre sus pectorales y él me observaba con los ojos entornados en esa expresión tan apacible que reservaba para momentos de paz íntima y extrema como aquella. Su piel era suave y firme, por no tener no tenía siquiera el menor rastro de un folículo piloso. Como si allí no hubiera habido nada nunca. Hizo que me surgiera una duda, un detalle por el que había pasado de puntillas durante su historia:

—De humano, ¿ibas totalmente depilado?

—De la cabeza a los pies salvo la melena en mi época de Kylo Ren. Quise usar mis privilegios para dejarme bigote y perilla, pero eso ya no me lo permitieron.

—Entonces ahora…

—Sí. ¿Quieres verlo o prefieres dejarlo para otro momento? Lo dejo… a tu elección.

Mejillas traidoras. Se me encendieron como las luces de un árbol de navidad.

—Nunca he visto a un hombre desnudo. En persona, quiero decir.

—No tiene por qué ser ahora. Esperaré cuanto sea preciso para eso y para cualquier otra cosa.

—No, quiero… quiero verte antes de hacerlo. Es solo que va a ser muy raro y, eh, con tus padres ahí, oyéndome, que deben de estar partiéndose de risa.

—Mis padres no están.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Que no están. Esta semana los vas a ver muy poco, están vaciando la casa y supervisando la mudanza. Se marcharon anoche poco después de que te quedases dormida.

La casa sola para Ben y para mí. Sonaba a escenario de película para adultos, pero él temía no saber controlarse y yo me moría de vergüenza solo de imaginarlo sin ropa. Sopesé su oferta unos segundos. Mis fantasías eran de lo más rudimentario y sin duda alejadas de la realidad, pero la idea de tener a Ben desnudo ante mí era recurrente. Me lo imaginaba varias veces a diario, otro motivo para alegrarme de que su telepatía no funcionase conmigo. Le di luz verde, me retiré para darle libertad de movimientos, se levantó y se quitó el pantalón de pijama con naturalidad. No llevaba nada debajo.

Menudo cuerpo. Su tren inferior no tenía nada que envidiar a las partes de su anatomía que ya había visto sin tela de por medio. Eché una mirada a la ingle, solo un vistazo que me sonrojó todavía más antes de que Ben rotase muy despacio para que escudriñara también su espalda y lo que quedaba justo debajo. Era una obra de arte de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Eres de verdad?

—Cien por cien carne vampírica. —Sonrió, orgulloso—. Sabía que te gustaría. Está mal que lo diga, pero morí estando muy en forma. La transformación eliminó mis cicatrices y la infinidad de lunares que tenía y mejoró la definición muscular.

—¿Que tenías lunares?

—Muchísimos, por todo el cuerpo, incluso en la cara. Teníamos prohibidos mirarnos al espejo, los que ya habíamos pasado la pubertad éramos afeitados por los débiles justo por eso, pero alguna vez vi mi reflejo en charcos o algún cristal.

—Pues vaya. Me cuesta imaginarte con ellos, me habría gustado verlos.

—Te comprendo. Yo echaré de menos tus pecas, son muy monas.

Una escultura viviente sin tacha ni ropa elogiaba mis pecas de niña pequeña. Si aquello no era surrealismo en estado puro, se le acercaba mucho. Por si fuera poco, la escultura estaba todavía más loca por mí que yo por ella. Era Ben, mi pareja, pues odiaba que lo definiera como novio. Nos encontrábamos en mi alcoba en el casoplón de sus padres, sin más habitantes que nosotros mismos. Apenas diez días después, nos marcharíamos y me transformaría en una versión mejorada de mí misma. Y estaríamos juntos para siempre. Sí, era para desmayarse. No lo hice porque no era la protagonista de una novela decimonónica. En lugar de eso, me puse en pie, hice de tripas corazón y yo también me lo quité todo. Que Ben me observara con tanto detenimiento me dio demasiado corte. Yo no era perfecta como él.

—Sé que soy blandurria, que llevo las piernas y los sobacos como un yeti porque no pensaba que esto fuera a pasar ya y...

—Solo es vello, no me impide admirarte para nada. —Alzó la mirada de mis pechos a mis ojos. Su expresión de deseo me derretía—. Si de humana eres tan preciosa, con razón te vas a volver increíble. Controlarme va a ser una tortura tremenda, pero, ¿puedo pedirte que nos desnudemos en cuanto lleguemos a casa estos días? Pondré la calefacción para que no tengas frío en ningún momento.

—Bueno… ¿Vas a poder? Quiero decir, ¿aguantarás?

—Sí.

Estaba tan convencido que la pelota quedaba en mi tejado. Se me haría muy raro, pero las vistas y su ojeadas desbordantes de amor y lujuria hacían que valiera la pena.

—Solo si no te pones nada ni cuando estés cocinando. A lo mejor es un poco tonto, no tengo experiencia en esto de querer… hacer cosas, pero te imaginaba en la cocina, me preparabas cosas y… no vamos a poder hacer todo, soy humana aún, pero sí me gustaría verte así, en la cocina. Como anoche, más o menos, pero desnudo y en...

—En la cocina. Ya lo has dejado claro. Oído cocina. No has desayunado todavía, así que pide por esa boquita antes de que la cierre con un beso.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios. Ben estaba empezando a perder del todo las inhibiciones. Me ponía un poco nerviosa y ni de lejos estaba en posición de corresponderle, pero no podía negar que me chiflaba. La semana prometía.


	34. Chapter 34

Siguiendo el guion establecido, a mediodía nos acercamos a la secretaría del centro. Me recordaba al primer día en el Forks High School. Solo habían transcurrido unos meses, pero me daba la impresión de que había tenido lugar hacía toda una vida. En esta ocasión no fui yo quien empujó la puerta, sino Ben, que aun así entró detrás de mí en su habitual pose protectora. Sabía que decirle que no necesitaba un guardaespaldas no funcionaría, le gustaba ocupar ese lugar en momentos en los que no podíamos caminar el uno junto al otro. Traspasado el umbral, busqué su mano. Ya habíamos realizado todos los exámenes, pretendíamos que nos entregaran el expediente con el boletín de notas, que para algo nos marchábamos a Utah según la versión oficial. La habíamos ensayado tantas veces que al final me costaba recordarme que era falsa.

Ben me dejó encargarme de la palabrería, pero era él quien traía la solicitud de Han y Leia, mis tutores legales. La señora Cope estaba revisando el formulario y Angela tuvo que ir a entrar en el preciso momento en que confirmaba que, efectivamente, nos íbamos a una zona remota del estado mormón, tan apartados del mundo que acudir a un instituto no resultaba factible para el día a día.

—¡¿Que os marcháis?! Rey, ¿por qué no me habías dicho nada?

Volví la cabeza y la miré. Me avergonzaba afirmar en voz alta que había guardado silencio por la sencilla razón de que creía que no le interesaría saberlo. En Forks me había sentido sola y aislada, como de costumbre. No me dolía especialmente, allí donde iba era una extraña, un añadido que ni siquiera permanecía mucho tiempo. Me había habituado a estar errante, a no tener amigos duraderos. Amilyn, Ben y el resto de Skywalker eran un soplo de aire fresco o tal vez una mantita caliente que me arropaba. Eran lo único que tenía, lo único que de verdad había tenido nunca y que podía llamar mío. Con ellos iría al fin del mundo y me tiraría de cabeza por el borde si ellos me acompañaran en el salto.

—Sí, nos vamos a un pueblecito de Utah.

—Pero, ¿así en mitad de curso?

—Tío Luke no ha vuelto a ser el mismo. Rey puede decírtelo, la pérdida de Amilyn lo ha destrozado por completo. Creemos que un cambio de aires le vendrá bien y es donde le ha surgido una oferta laboral, por lo que nos marchamos.

Angela tardó un poco en procesar las palabras de Ben, tanto que me di cuenta de que rara era la ocasión en la que le habría oído dedicar un parlamento tan largo a nadie que no fuera yo. Si acaso, en el aciago día de Port Angeles en que me había salvado de tres monstruos y ni siquiera estaba segura. Mi memoria no era ni de lejos la máquina prodigiosa de mi amado.

—Pero, ¿y vosotros?

—Mis padres se encargarán de formarnos. Son gente cultísima y muy inteligente, pueden resolver todas nuestras dudas y enseñarnos más de lo que aprenderíamos aquí. Estaremos muy bien, tendremos todo un rancho para nosotros.

En cierto modo era verdad, solo que la única aprendiza era yo y me dedicaría a perfeccionar mi autocontrol y mis habilidades como Hija de la Fuerza. Amilyn parecía ir viento en popa y esperaba no ser la más tonta de la clase. Que Ben hubiera tardado en adaptarse no me consolaba, mas debía tener en cuenta que su don y sus circunstancias humanas lo habían condicionado demasiado.

Angela no se contentaba con nuestra explicación. Exigía conocer la fecha de nuestra partida. Titubeé. La semana siguiente, pero, ¿martes? Jueves, me corrigió Ben. Sabía que para entonces ya habríamos puesto pies en polvorosa, desearía que nadie viniera a despedirnos. Ya que solo nos quedaba un fin de semana por delante, que el sábado sería el baile primaveral de Forks y que el viernes, es decir, al día siguiente, debía acompañar a sus padres a hacer la compra, propuso que quedásemos a merendar aquella misma tarde, al salir del instituto. Solo necesitaba avisar y lo haría en ese preciso momento, en cuanto abandonásemos la secretaría. Antes de que le dijéramos nada, Ben se autoexcluyó. Se iría a casa a empaquetar cosas, anunció, y a la vuelta Angela podría acercarme o él se encargaría de recogerme donde fuera. Lo único que faltaba era mi aprobación y se la di a mi compañera, la cual podría haber llegado a convertirse en mi amiga en otras circunstancias. Pregunté a Ben si de verdad no le importaba y sacudió la cabeza.

—Te vendrá bien olvidarte de mí un rato.

Tuve que darle la razón, respirar un poco de aire fresco y alejarme unos kilómetros de Villa Helvética y cualquier integrante de la familia Skywalker sería agradable. Una parte de mí extrañaría a Ben como lo hacía en el aula, pero agradecería aquella distracción. Probablemente sería mi última actividad de humana normal sin supervisión. Nos quedaba una excursión de día a Victoria en el ferri de Port Angeles para comprobar que nuestros pasaportes falsos daban la talla, pero la haríamos en pareja. Qué rápido se me estaba agotando el tiempo.

Me despedí de Ben con un beso en los labios y lo vi partir con expresión taciturna. Solos en la casa nuestro apego se había vuelto casi enfermizo y, a pesar de que había creído que me agobiaría, lo disfrutaba muchísimo. Ni siquiera por las noches me abandonaba del todo, sino que se recluía en su cuarto, a un tabique de distancia, y acudía tan raudo cuando me oía despertarme que no me daba tiempo a poner un pie en el suelo para ir al lavabo y él ya estaba junto a mí por si me ocurría algo.

La cafetería que Angela escogió, uno de los pocos lugares para tomar algo de Forks, se encontraba a trescientos metros del instituto, pero acudimos en coche por comodidad a nuestra partida. Un día de diario a esas horas no había más que una pareja de mediana edad en un rincón apartado del que escogimos. Las paredes de madera, material que compartían parcialmente con las sillas y las mesas, así como la decoración de falso aire retro y rústico le conferían un aire cálido y acogedor. Viendo el crepúsculo morir tras las copas de los árboles daban ganas de permanecer allí indefinidamente con una taza de chocolate caliente y nubecitas entre las manos. Miré la carta y escogí uno de tamaño extragrande y la tarta de zanahoria a la que vi mejor pinta. Pronto ya no podría ingerir nada más que sangre sin sentir asco, debía aprovechar.

—A los Skywalker, ¿no les va a molestar que no cenes? —inquirió Angela, que fue mucho más comedida con su comanda.

—Son gente comprensiva y me dan mucha libertad. Se vive con ellos.

—Sí, se te ve contenta. ¿Echas mucho de menos a Amilyn?

No necesitaba mentir, la Rey de cartón piedra y la otra coincidían en lo mucho que echaban en falta a la antigua y supuestamente difunta jefa de policía. Daba igual que todos los días la viera al otro lado de la pantalla, cada vez que me llamaba su niña y hablaba de abrazarme y aprender junto a mí, se me rompía un poquito el corazón pese a que sabía que pronto nos reuniríamos. Seríamos un sexteto indisoluble gracias a la sangre animal y las visiones de Leia. Era ella quien nos había juntado con su empeño y su don. Ella y Luke nos habían dado un futuro a todos. Por fin poseía algo que durante años se me había negado, un plan de vida claro, un mañana bien perfilado que no tendría lugar entre la incertidumbre y la soledad.

Aunque había llegado hacía poco a Forks y la benefactora que me había hecho un hueco en su modesto hogar estaba oficialmente muerta, a Lauren le intrigaba mi calma a la hora de afrontar un nuevo traslado. Temía que sintiera desarraigada o incómoda por tener que empaquetar de nuevo mis cosas y largarme al enésimo lugar desconocido. Hice un gesto de indiferencia.

—Hasta ahora era solo dentro de Phoenix, pero cambiaba mucho de casa. A lo mejor no tan rápido, pero bueno, ahora al menos me marcho acompañada.

—¿Y no te da miedo irte con ellos? Apenas los conoces.

—Siempre he vivido en casas de extraños, estoy acostumbrada. A los Skywalker ya los conozco lo suficiente para saber que voy a estar bien atendida y no solo porque tengan dinero.

—Ajá. Son buena gente. Una vez, el señor Skywalker nos ayudó a encajar unos muebles en el coche. Creíamos que no entrarían y pesaban un montón, pero él lo consiguió y ni siquiera quiso llevarse la chocolatina que le ofrecimos como pequeña recompensa porque no teníamos nada más a mano y tampoco aceptaba dinero.

—No entra mucho chocolate en su hogar.

—¿Por? ¡Ah, Ben! —Asentí—. No sé cómo se las arregla.

—Fácil: cuida su alimentación, mira la previsión del tiempo, está muy atento a las ventanas y, en cuanto nota claridad, baja las persianas a tope. Con eso ya no se pone enfermo casi nunca.

Mi explicación la satisfizo. Sin embargo, se lamentó porque un chico tan talentoso e inteligente se viera obligado a encerrarse y faltar a clase cada dos por tres cuando llegaba el buen tiempo. De momento se lo podía permitir, pero a Angela le preocupaba que sus migrañas interfirieran con la formación que debía adquirir para labrarse un futuro. Le garanticé que no habría problemas, hacía años que la afección acompañaba a Ben y sus parientes barajaban varias opciones para que su retoño alcanzase el éxito universitario. En cuanto a ella, ¿tenía ya pensado qué hacer?, ¿podía permitirse cursar estudios superiores? Hacía muy poco que la conocía, aunque sí lo suficiente para que me cayera de maravilla y supiese que era una persona increíble. Era una lástima que nuestros caminos debieran separarse, podríamos habernos hecho amigas de estas que son casi hermanas. Cuando me contó que deseaba ir a la universidad y que aún no se había decidido, pero en parte dependería de una beca, me prometí que la localizaría y le haría una donación desde las sombras. Ella y Amilyn eran las únicas humanas en todo Forks que se habían preocupado por mí y me habían transmitido aprecio de forma desinteresada. Con Jessica las cosas tal vez podrían haber sido distintas sin tíos de por medio, pero ya era demasiado tarde para nada.

—¿Y tú, Rey? También estudiarás una carrera, ¿verdad?

—Sí, pero tampoco sé muy bien qué. Había pensado en enfermería, pero ya no lo tengo tan claro.

—¿Por qué no medicina? Eres inteligente, se te da bien la biología y, si los Skywalker te han acogido con los brazos abiertos, te pueden dar el dinero o al menos prestártelo.

—No sé… Hasta ahora nunca había estado en el hospital y mi paso por allí me dio bastante grima. Creo que con Luke ya tenemos bastante. A ver si el cambio de aires surte efecto.

—Pobre Luke. ¿Tan mal está?

—Hemos conseguido que salga de su cuarto para comer, pero ya. Parece un alma en pena.

Angela torció el gesto e hizo ojitos a mi pedazo de tarta. Le daba vergüenza pedir, pero le ofrecí una cucharada y me alegré cuando no la rechazó. Era de esas cosas a las que no se atrevía, igual que me parecía notar que le intrigaba lo mío con Ben pero no sabía cómo plantearlo. Era discreta, no me molestaba contarle la versión censurada para todos los públicos en que él era un adolescente humano que deseaba llevarme al altar vestida de blanco y ser el padre de mi numerosa prole. En el fondo tal vez hasta me sería provechoso hablarlo con alguien, vivía demasiado metida en mi burbuja y empezaba a perder la perspectiva.

Me di un bocado de tarta de tiempo para pensar cómo sacar el tema para que no pareciese que se lo estaba restregando por la cara y encontré la forma: a ella también le interesaba Ben, solo que el otro. Ya que el baile primaveral sería aquel mismo sábado, parloteé un poco sobre su vestido y sobre su acompañante. Fue lo único que precisé para encender sus mejillas. Ben Cheney le gustaba, y mucho, desde hacía ya algún tiempo. De hecho, pegar el estirón había supuesto un pequeño drama, dado que estaba convencida de que su Ben no desearía nada con una chica mucho más alta que él. No obstante, sus temores habían demostrado ser infundados. Cheney se había atrevido a pedirle que fuera con él entre tartamudeos y con un intento de caligrama en forma de flor. Angela me lo mostró en foto y me pareció un esfuerzo valiente. Yo también habría dicho que sí. Bueno, de no haberse tratado de un baile.

—También quiere que vayamos al de promoción —admitió en un susurro como si se tratase de un hecho vergonzante—. Así, tan pronto, aunque todavía no hemos ido a este.

—Pero eso es porque le interesas.

—¿Tanto? ¿Tú crees?

—Se le cae la baba contigo.

Pero qué mal se me daba la charla de chicas. Mi enorme y obligada movilidad a menudo me había privado de esa clase de interacciones. Nunca había tenido una camarilla de amigas. Nunca había hablado de chicos con nadie. No tenía ni idea de si lo estaba haciendo bien o no, si bien me daba la impresión de estar haciendo una chapuza integral.

—Bueno… Tu Ben, Skywalker, también parece muy contento contigo. Quiero decir, se nota que ha cambiado mucho. Sigue siendo, no te ofendas, pero sigue siendo un poco frío, aunque ahora parece más tranquilo. Antes era un poco como si estuviera a punto de abalanzarse sobre cualquiera en cualquier momento. Desde que llegaste tú, hasta se sienta distinto. Ahora se apoya en el respaldo y no parece estar mirando a su alrededor todo el tiempo. Ahora, si estás tú, te mira a ti.

Se había suavizado ligeramente, lo admití en voz alta. Con todo y eso, Ben continuaba sintiéndose incómodo entre la multitud. Su vida antes de convertirse en un Skywalker había sido de una dureza extrema y había causado en él una enorme desconfianza. Habituado a las lecciones privadas, el instituto era para él un pequeño infierno cotidiano.

—Pobre, no sabía… Qué tontería, es adoptado, cabía la posibilidad de que fuera por algo así. Y entonces, llegaste tú y parece que os olisteis. El primer día no, porque estaba malo, pero en cuanto volvió, ¡madre mía! Cuando se rio, nos quedamos todos alucinando.

—Conectamos, no sabría explicarlo mejor. Lo vi cuando tenía su migraña y me pareció muy distinto a todos los demás. Después estuve llamando a su casa para saber cómo se encontraba y darle los deberes y, aunque nunca habló conmigo porque la medicación no le hacía ni cosquillas, cuando volvió supongo que estaba agradecido y me dio una oportunidad.

—¿Y cómo es? Parece majo una vez lo conoces. En física se sienta a mi lado y ayer, que estaba hecha un lío con un problema de óptica y Ben se dio cuenta, pidió permiso al profesor para que lo dejara levantarse y venir a ayudarme a trazar los rayos.

—Es una persona totalmente distinta cuando baja la guardia. Tiene sentido del humor, es divertido, es culto, es generoso, se preocupa mucho por la gente a la que quiere… Es de estas personas que te hace sentir a salvo ya solo con saber que está ahí. A lo mejor… No sé si lo entenderás, tu vida es normal y mucho mejor así, pero lo de estar a salvo es la clave. Incluso ahora, que él estará ayudando a sus padres con la cena, sé que Ben cuida de mí y que lo dejaría todo y saldría corriendo en cuanto lo necesitase.

—¿Y no te cansas de estar todo el día con él? No sé, yo creo que me agobiaría un poco.

Eso había creído yo hasta que las circunstancias me habían transformado en una Skywalker honorífica, pues no me sentiría miembro de pleno derecho del clan suizo hasta que mi corazón detuviera su carrera y mi respirar sirviera solo para recoger información sobre el ambiente. Ahora que me pasaba el día siendo casi una siamesa de Ben, debía admitir que, para mi sorpresa, cada día que transcurría me encontraba más cómoda junto a él.

—De todos modos, tenemos nuestros momentos de separación. A Ben le relaja mucho ponerse a dibujar en su cuarto, por ejemplo.

Había obviado mencionar que mientras yo dormía o me duchaba y que en mis horas de vigilia no se apartaba de mí sino por obligación y a regañadientes. Mejor que Angela desconociera aquel detalle.

—Espera, ¿que no compartís cuarto?

—No, claro que no. —Arrugué el ceño, ¿por qué parecía tan sorprendida?—. Él ya tenía su habitación y a mí me dieron la de al lado cuando me fui a vivir con ellos.

—Jessica va diciendo lo contrario, dice que tú se lo contaste.

—No voy hablándole de lo mío con Ben a la gente y mucho menos a Jessica.

—Tienes razón, perdona. Pensarás que soy una metijona y que luego lo voy a ir diciendo todo por ahí. Te juro que no, que nada va a salir de aquí.

—Lo sé. —Sonreí para tranquilizarla—. Te voy a echar mucho de menos, ¿sabes?

—¡Y yo a ti! Pero podremos seguir escribiéndonos, ¿no? Aunque tú no tengas Facebook ni eso.

Me supo fatal responder afirmativamente. Todo contacto debía cesar enseguida. Como mucho, me permitirían mantenerlo unas semanas para dar la apariencia de que nos habíamos instalado sin incidentes en nuestro nuevo hogar, pero después debería deshacerme de mi tarjeta y pasarme al plan familiar fuera cual fuese. De igual manera, ya no podría llamarme Rey Niima, al menos no en voz alta durante una temporada ni en los papeles falsos que Ben había preparado para que pudiera cruzar a Canadá sin ser detectada.

Un rato más de conversación y a Angela se le hizo tarde. Su madre la telefoneó para que se fuera ya a casa y la que podría haber sido mi amiga le pidió un poco más de tiempo, pues iba a llevarme a mi hogar. La señora Weber no se opuso demasiado y, cuando Angela colgó, le di las gracias. No tendría por qué hacerlo, Ben se habría encargado de recogerme.

—Ben está con la cena, tú lo has dicho. Te acerco yo y así veo el edificio por fuera. Prometo que no contaré nada a nadie.

Podía hablar de él si quería, no me preocupaba. Quizá así encontraría un comprador más rápido si es que Han no había endosado ya la propiedad a alguien por un precio sin duda mayor del que habían pagado para adquirirlo poco menos de dos años atrás. Subí al coche de segunda mano de Angela, el sedán familiar heredado de su padre, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad y sentí un regusto amargo de camino a Villa Helvética. Mi último suspiro de normalidad humana acababa de evaporarse.


	35. Chapter 35

Villa Helvética dejó a Angela ojiplática, boquiabierta y mucho más. El recóndito hogar de los Skywalker era un misterio que la gente de Forks no se atrevía a desvelar supuse que por los rumores de lo extraños que eran. No me habría sorprendido que alguno se creyera que estaban armados y abrirían fuego ante la primera señal de un intruso en sus dominios. Me dio pena que tuviera que marcharse y que la ausencia de cualquier adulto oficial en la vivienda fuera a resultar demasiado evidente a la mínima, por no hablar de que Ben me estaría aguardando sin ropa. En otras circunstancias, la habría invitado a quedarse a cenar. En lugar de eso, tuve que decirle adiós y me sentí tan mal que quise que fuera definitivo. Me había encariñado demasiado con ella, menos mal que era rápida en olvidar por la cuenta que me traía.

Tumbado de perfil, Ben leía en mi diván. Me había acostumbrado a verlo pasar las páginas a velocidad de vértigo y devorar tomos por docenas en unos solos minutos. Finalizó su volumen antes de que yo llegase a saludar, me miró con ojos de cachorro y susurró que me había echado de menos.

—Solo ha sido un rato. En el instituto estamos más tiempo separados.

—Pero es el instituto, ya lo tengo asumido. Las tardes son para los dos.

Me desnudé ante él, me fascinaba lo sencillo que se me hacía ahora cuando al trasladarme con los Skywalker me avergonzaba hasta que me viera sacar los sujetadores del cajón. Le di un toquecito en las piernas para que me dejara sitio y en lugar de eso se incorporó y se abrazó a mí en cuanto tomé asiento. Ni siquiera la calefacción a toda potencia lograba hacerlo entrar en calor.

—Ya tenemos nuestras notas, no tenemos por qué ir a clase.

—Espera un momento: ¿que me estás diciendo que haga pellas? Pero si hasta ahora me habéis dado una lata monumental para que no me salte ni un día.

—Tú no tienes migrañas.

—¡Ni tú tampoco!

Ben puso los ojos en blanco y me tachó de protestona. Olía el chocolate en mis labios y veía las minúsculas miguitas de pastel que me quedaban en la ropa y que yo no había detectado, por lo que se interesó por mi apetito. Había preferido esperar a mi regreso antes de ponerse a cocinar y pareció aliviado cuando le conté que no tenía hambre.

—Aunque menudo viaje por la cocina internacional nos está quedando al final. Si quieres, te doy una hoja de reclamaciones.

Sacudí la cabeza y empujé la suya con suavidad para que se apoyase contra mi cuello. Me gustaba tenerlo ahí, olfateándome. Algo tan sencillo tendría que suponerle una pequeña tortura, pero el flujo de aire frío que me ponía la piel de gallina me indicaba que Ben llenaba y vaciaba los pulmones con suave regularidad. Le pregunté si mi aroma le alteraba y me respondió con un reguero de besitos.

—Ya no. Lo asocio contigo. Además, me tengo que acostumbrar a estar saturado de tu olor, lo necesito para poder transformarte. Luke me ha prometido que nos calmará a todos y mi madre ha visto que saldrá bien, pero no voy a dejar nada al azar. No puedo arriesgarme a matarte.

Me estremecí. Del mismo modo que él se había acostumbrado a mi aroma y el sonido de mi cuerpo funcionando para mantenerme con vida, yo había ido normalizando el riesgo de convivir con un grupo de depredadores y hasta estar liada con uno de ellos. Sin embargo, de cuando en cuando Ben me recordaba que no me había dejado literalmente seca porque me amaba profundamente y porque su familia se oponía a alimentarse de humanos. Era un buen aterrizaje en el mundo real, aunque prometía ser muy breve. Mis horas estaban contadas, al menos las humanas.

—Siento ser tan sincero, pero me has preguntado. La pantera no se va a ir a ninguna parte.

—Pero ahora la contienes mejor.

—Sí, ya te lo he dicho: me haces fuerte. Y no solo porque me pongas en tensión constante.

—¿Entonces?

—Antes de conocerte era un niñato tonto. —Levantó la cabeza y me contempló muy serio—. No tenía ningún incentivo para madurar, estaba anquilosado. Funciono bien como adolescente porque ese es el papel en el que permití que los Skywalker me metieran. Es fácil y cómodo: tengo las necesidades cubiertas y no me hace falta decidir nada si yo no quiero. Cuando tú llegaste, tuve que crecer. Sé que te sabes cuidar tú sola, pero yo también me tenía que preocupar por ti y asegurarme de que estaba a la altura. No te mereces a un mocoso estúpido, gruñón y dependiente. Quiero ser un hombre, Rey. Quiero que estés orgullosa de mí.

Lo miré de hito en hito cargada de incredulidad. Me parecía indignante que se refiriese a sí mismo con frases demoledoras como las que había soltado sin pestañear y no solo porque los vampiros solo parpadeasen para disimular. Sabía que no se tenía ningún aprecio, pero semejante parlamento me parecía excesivo hasta para él. Aun a riesgo de hacerme daño, le propiné un cachete en el brazo.

—Tú no estás normal, tienes razón, pero, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Mírate un poco, Ben! Eres un tío inteligentísimo, sab…

—Soy un vampiro, tengo memoria fotográfica, facilidad para aprender y un don que me permite hacer un cortapega de conocimientos ajenos.

—Y además, eres inteligentísimo. Y vas de duro, pero eres un pedazo de pan. Eres responsable o no estaríamos aquí tú y yo solos, eres…

—Ni que fueras un bebé.

—¡Un pesado, eso es lo que eres! Yo aquí, intentando que veas que eres un chico maravilloso, que me encantas y que, si me has conquistado es por todo lo bueno que llevas dentro y no porque seas un chupasangres, y tú, venga a cortarme. Qué cansino, por favor.

—Lo siento. —Se pasó una mano por el cabello—. No lo digo en busca de elogios, te lo prometo.

—Y eso es lo que me preocupa. Deja de sentir que no vales, sabes que no es cierto. Sabes lo que tu familia…

— _ Nuestra _ familia.

—¡Da lo mismo ahora! —Ben asintió y se mordió el labio—. Perdona. Lo que quiero decir es que sabes lo que tu familia piensa mejor que yo y aun así me da para tener claro que no te consideran un niño ni un incapaz.

—Soy su hijo, piensan un poco en mí como el pequeñín, me llamo Ben y todo, pero no me ven como a un tonto. Si no, me habría ido. No sé estar solo, pero cualquier cosa es mejor que pasarme la eternidad en otro sitio donde me consideren una mierda.

—¿Entonces? Y no me vengas con lo de que eres un vampiro feo ni con lo de que podría aspirar a algo mejor.

Ben suspiró, la conversación parecía incomodarlo cada vez más. Dejé que buscase las palabras adecuadas unos segundos y por fin se animó:

—Ya te lo dije una vez, nos traemos mucho de lo que fuimos a esta vida.  De humano me pisotearon de forma literal y figurada, me anularon y me hicieron sentir que era un inútil que valía tanto como su última pelea. Ha pasado mucho tiempo, mis padres me han curado todas las heridas que han podido y me siento mucho mejor conmigo mismo, pero no lo bastante como para ser un vampiro corriente. Los de mi especie suelen ser muy conscientes de que nuestras capacidades son superiores a las de los humanos y eso les confiere una cierta arrogancia a todos, incluso a los más respetuosos. Yo la tengo también, en cierto modo, pero al mismo tiempo siempre siento que no soy lo bastante bueno para nada. No puedo evitarlo, forma parte de mí. Os quiero a todos, sé que me queréis, pero vivo con el miedo permanente a que me dejéis tirado por no ser suficiente.

—¿Por eso tienes tanta prisa por transformarme, para que yo te quiera tanto como a ti y no me vaya a ninguna parte?

—No, lo quiero hacer ya para ponerte a salvo de una vez. Te arriesgas demasiado cada segundo que estás conmigo, por no hablar de todos los peligros que un humano afronta cada día. Eres frágil, quiero volverte casi invulnerable. Después, haremos lo que tú quieras. Quiero una pareja, no una rehén.

Le acaricié el rostro con las yemas de los dedos. Me sentía como en un museo donde me dejaran sobar la mejor de las piezas. Solo había conocido a dos sanguijuelas macho, pero consideraba la muestra lo bastante amplia como para saber que Ben no era el más feo de todos por mucho que sus dos padres fueran varones atractivos. Acerqué los labios a los suyos para besarlo y esta vez no me apeteció parar ni pararlo. Quería dejarme llevar y saber hasta dónde seríamos capaces de avanzar sin que la vergüenza o el riesgo nos detuvieran. Nos encontrábamos los dos solos y desnudos, habíamos pasado días así y el hambre se acumulaba. Quién sabía cuándo sería la siguiente vez que mi apetito de sangre y nuestra vida grupal nos permitirían tanta intimidad. Quizá era el momento de dar el paso y hacer algo juntos.

—Estás distinta —susurró, ojos entrecerrados, mano sobre uno de mis senos—. Te noto más decidida que estos días de atrás.

—¿Tú no?

—Me apetece, cómo no, pero sé consciente de que quizá no pueda llegar hasta el final.

—¿Ni sin penetración?

—Eso ni lo discuto. Me refiero a avanzar tanto como tú querrías.

—Vamos a ver qué pasa. Porque tengo ganas de meterle mano hasta el fondo al vampiro menos agraciado de todos los tiempos.

Aquello le provocó una carcajada. Se disculpó por el exceso de autocompasión, me levantó en brazos con el cuidado al que me tenía acostumbrada y me condujo a la cama. Era un chico menos experto todavía que yo en lo práctico, pero de teoría y experiencia vicaria iba a sobrado, conque, si él tenía miedo a no bastarme en general, a mí me preocupaba ser demasiado pringada para él en la cama aunque, en vista de cómo me lamía la clavícula entre ronroneos, me daba la impresión de que se encontraba cada vez más contento. Por si acaso, le pregunté si estaba a gusto y detuvo sus sonidos gatunos un segundo para replicar con un “ajá” suave e ir bajando con la lengua.

—No sabes las ganas que tengo de que esta piel tuya sea dura como la mía. Nunca te morderé como para que duela ni quede ninguna marca, pero me sentiré mucho más libre para usar la boca.

—Para usarla en…

—Todas partes. Madre mía, eres preciosa.

—Pero, ¿por ejemplo? Soy una pardilla, vale, pero, ¿qué harías?

Se tendió un poco hacia el lado, comprendí que por temor a apuñalarme si se apoyaba demasiado en mí. Acercó su cara a la mía y, en un susurro ronco, esa caricia auditiva de terciopelo negro que me había cautivado desde la primera vez me relató sin omitir ni un detalle cómo podía alzarme hasta el cielo solo con los labios y la cavidad bucal. Mientras hablaba, no dejaba de tocar, rozar y tamborilear aquí y allá. Él continuaba helado, yo me calentaba más a cada segundo. Tragué saliva, qué raro se me hacía pensar en Ben imaginándose escenas de ese tipo. Le sucedía varias veces a diario, admitió sin la menor sombra de pudor. Me sonrojé violentamente, sus conocimientos hacían que sus escenas fueran mucho más maduras y completas que las mías. Ben escudriñó mi rostro, sus palabras me indicaron que malinterpretaba mis reacciones físicas:

—¿Quieres seguir? Si tienes la menor duda…

—No, ¿qué dices? Me gustaría intentarlo, he sido yo la que ha tenido la idea, pero no estoy segura de si te va a gustar, de si te voy a dar asco con el sudor y la baba de ahí abajo o la de mi boca o… —Ben puso una mueca divertida—. Estoy pensando demasiado, ¿verdad?

—Eso creo. Tiene gracia, porque sueles ser impulsiva.

—Pero esto me importa de verdad. Vamos a hacerlo, pero con una condición: si no te gusta, me lo dices.

—Rey, soy un vampiro enamorado. Por definición, estoy mucho más salido de lo que puedas creer. No te preocupes por mí, lo voy a disfrutar mucho.

Después del parón que yo había provocado, volvimos a meternos mano de forma sosegada aunque con una intensidad creciente. Ben estaba muy excitado, pero mantenía el control mejor que yo y hasta me sorprendió que por una vez fuera él quien tomase la iniciativa. No me agobiaba ni me hacía sentir presionada, pero llevaba la batuta, medía los tiempos y decretaba qué sucedía en cada momento con firme suavidad. De nuevo, terciopelo negro. Un susurro en que me preguntaba si en alguna ocasión había llegado al clímax por mí misma. Me avergonzó un poco admitir que así era, que de cuando en cuando me apetecía hacerlo y que el único motivo por el que me había contenido desde que residía en Villa Helvética era saber que todos los vampiros me escucharían.

—No nos habría importado, cielo. —Con qué precisión y dulzura paseaba las yemas de los dedos por la cara interna de mis muslos ascendiendo con una lentitud exasperante—. Sabemos que con nuestro oído la privacidad no existe y que tus impulsos son algo tan natural como tu hambre o la nuestra. No eres una desvergonzada, eres una chica maravillosa y me vuelves loco. ¿Me vas a enseñar cómo te gusta hacerlo?

—Solo si te encargas tú hasta el final.

Una confesión seguida de una petición, Ben no podía pedirme más. En los hogares por los que había ido pasando me habían vendido el sexo como algo o sucio o destinado solo a las parejas casadas, nada que una adolescente jovencita debiera hacer, mucho menos desear o solicitar, pues eso era propio de chicas frescas que se quedarían preñadas antes de alcanzar la mayoría de edad y vivirían el resto de sus días dependiendo de la caridad del estado y saltando de trabajo de mierda en trabajo de mierda. Incluso alguno sugirió que yo vendría de alguna de esas guarrillas. Mentalmente mandé todas esas estupideces a paseo en aquella habitación, en brazos de mi chico, que me observaba atento a cada pequeño gesto, a los suspiros, la respiración, el pulso y hasta el carmesí de mis labios, que describió como de un matiz cada vez más intenso. Me pidió permiso para hacer algo, ni siquiera escuché bien qué aunque se lo autoricé. Fue así como, con la misma decisión pausada, me fue introduciendo un único dedo y se entretuvo jugando con él mientras mis órdenes se volvían cada vez más fragmentarias e incoherentes. Quise avisarlo, quise que supiera que ya llegaba. No fui capaz de verbalizarlo, solo estallé, me deshice ante la atenta mirada de un Ben que no cabía en sí de orgullo y que a mi regreso a la cordura se limpió las manos con rapidez para luego peinarme con los dedos y subir a darme un beso en los labios.

—¿Qué tal? —ronroneó.

—Ha sido tan… el frío…

—Eso lo vamos a perder cuando te transforme, no sé si es para bien o para mal.

—Mejor, creo. Sí, pero ha estado bien. Y decir que me ha gustado… ¡Me ha encantado! —Su sonrisa se amplió—. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo estoy satisfecho, he hecho lo que quería.

—Pero sigues excitado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Venga, te toca.

—Rey, no hace falta que me recompenses ni nada así.

—No quiero recompensarte, quiero ver qué se siente. Nunca te había visto tan feliz. Vamos, boca arriba ahora mismo y ya me estás explicando cómo te gusta a ti.

Y hasta ahí mi valentía. Cuando me obedeció y observé su erección con detenimiento, dudé ser lo bastante hábil como para lograr contentarlo. Ben me repitió que nada era necesario, a lo que respondí que pensaba llegar hasta el final, si bien desconocía cómo. Jamás había tocado esa parte de su cuerpo. Ben tomó mi mano con delicadeza, la llevó a sus genitales y fue dándome una lección de anatomía. No tenía muy claro qué le gustaría más, yo era la primera con la que estaba en esa situación, pero ahora que me veía decidida, me dio algunas indicaciones. Mientras empezaba a seguirlas, me dio la risa.

—Perdona, es que me siento muy absurda. En las películas es todo tan distinto, parece que es llegar y ya está, es todo fácil.

—Las películas son una guía lamentable en eso y en… —Se tensó y agarró un puñado de sábana.

—¿Voy bien?

—Ya lo creo. ¿Podrías presionar un poco más? Si puedes, si no, te aseguro que así me basta.

—¿Y las parejas también hablan tanto siempre?

—No siempre, pero tú y yo tenemos que guiarnos y no nos leemos la mente.

Se me hacía surrealista, la falta de costumbre por culpa de Hollywood, las series y todo lo demás. Conversábamos mucho, pero me tranquilizaba saber que iba por el buen camino y que Ben me asegurase a cada momento que disfrutaba. Como vampiro, era mucho menos expresivo que un hombre humano, no había sudor, ni enrojecimiento, ni jadeos. Soltaba algún que otro tímido rugido, ponía su cuerpo cada vez más rígido y me daba la impresión de que en su interior vivía una pequeña pugna de poder que me inquietó. Le pregunté por ella y me sacó de mi error: claro que estaba a punto de descarrilar, pero del mismo modo que yo lo había hecho. No quería morderme, quería aguantar un poco antes de verse forzado a dejarse llevar. No duró mucho más después de mi titubeo, enseguida agarró otro puñado de ropa de cama, estiró las cuatro extremidades, echó la cabeza a un lado, cerró los ojos y profirió algo que casi me sonó a quejido. Sentir el líquido en mi mano me asustó durante un segundo, pero no me detuve hasta que Ben me miró con expresión relajada y satisfecha.

—¿Lo he hecho bien?

—Supongo que es una pregunta trampa. —Me pasó un pañuelo sin tocarlo y se encargó de dejar mis dedos libres de residuos—. Te quiero.

—Y yo a ti. Estoy orgullosa de ti, Ben. Decías que iba a terminar toda llena de cardenales si hacíamos algo más que darnos besitos en la mejilla y míranos. No sé tú, pero yo me he quedado más que a gusto, ¿me abrazas?

Me tendí junto a él, medio acurrucada en su costado y su pecho. Ben nos arropó y se dedicó a pasar la mano por mi espalda hasta que me adormecí. Durante un rato ni hice ni quise hacer. Cuando me despabilé, pregunté si le apetecía llamar nuestra familia. Me moría de ganas de hablar con Amilyn, pero también lamentaba no poder conversar con ella en privado. Necesitaba una charla de chicas y era mi único referente, aunque no dudaba que, en cuanto me fuera posible, Leia trataría de unírsenos y tal vez debería aceptarlo. Por mucho que fuera la madre de Ben y determinadas cosas no se le cuentan a un progenitor, era la mujer que mejor conocía a mi pareja.


	36. Chapter 36

Qué nerviosa estaba cuando Ben vino a mi cuarto a despertarme. Solo sería una excursión de día, pero suponía una nueva experiencia para mí. Nos íbamos a Canadá. Nunca antes había abandonado el país, ni siquiera para ir a una ciudad que estaba a un ratito en barco desde Port Angeles. Me daba igual que solo fuésemos a dar un paseo, ir a un restaurante y volver a Villa Helvética a empaquetar lo poco que quedaba por ahí encima. Sería una jornada mágica que habíamos decidido adelantar un día, pues el viernes Victoria estaría más libre de turistas y podríamos descubrirla con mayor calma.

Me duché a la carrera y bajé a la cocina, donde Ben ya me había preparado un café, unos huevos revueltos, un zumo y un yogur con frutas. No veía el momento de que dejase de cocinar para mí, comprendía que quisiera ayudarme y protegerme, pero no era mi criado. Me senté junto a él, le acaricié la pierna y le di las gracias por ser tan apañado.

—Siento haberte llamado tan pronto, quizá podría haber esperado un poco, pero no quería que desayunaras de mala manera por el camino.

—Encima que me haces todo esto. Ya dormiré cuando volvamos esta noche. Y antes… —solo con pensarlo me sonrojaba, decirlo en voz alta como una persona normal se me atragantaba— lo que hicimos ayer estuvo muy bien. Me gustaría repetir, a lo mejor así seré menos torpe.

—No fuiste torpe. A mí también me encantó. —Se me acercó y me besó la sien—. Eres increíble. Sé que a lo mejor a ratos piensas que soy un viejo verde, porque en el fondo soy un hombre de más de doscientos años y encima ni siquiera tengo cuerpo de alguien de tu edad, sino de alguien por lo menos ocho años mayor que tú, pero te quiero de verdad.

Fruncí el ceño, que me saliera con esa preocupación en aquel momento me parecía muy absurdo. Lo nuestro habría sido corto, pero mucho más intenso que lo que vivían algunas parejas en años. Ben y yo habíamos caminado de la mano de principio a fin salvo por la breve interrupción en que le había entrado el miedo tras casi verme despachurrada sobre el asfalto del aparcamiento del instituto. Lo habíamos hecho todo juntos y, aunque no era ninguna ilusa y sabía cuánto me deseaba, esa clase de hambre era mutua y me parecía maravillosa. El tema de la edad podía dar un poco de repelús si me ponía a analizarlo como decía él, pero prefería encajarlo en el contexto. Sí, era mucho mayor que yo, más de lo que ningún humano podría llegar a serlo. Sin embargo, Ben se definía a sí mismo como el adolescente de la familia. Funcionábamos bien porque no tenía mentalidad de hombretón de veintimuchos, sino de chico si acaso un poco mayor que yo.

—No me das grima, hombre. Y claro que sé que me quieres, anda que estarías exprimiéndome naranjas si no.

—Al menos huelen bien. Lo que más odio es cocinar pescado, siempre tengo que limpiarlo conteniendo la respiración.

—Pues se acabó el pescado en casa, lo como hoy si puedo y ya está. Y se acabaron las tonterías. Estamos juntos ahora, medio metiéndonos mano como podemos sin que me mates por accidente y en cuanto me hinques el diente y salga ardiendo tendremos menos restricciones.

Ben me contempló un segundo con incredulidad y a continuación explotó en una carcajada cargada de humor. Me tachó de bruta, fue fregando la vajilla según terminaba yo los alimentos y enseguida nos pusimos en marcha a bordo del todoterreno enorme que Luke usaba ocasionalmente para moverse por Forks. Ya no volvería. Amilyn, mucho menos. Y pronto nosotros también desapareceríamos de esa localidad donde mi vida había cambiado para siempre. Observé que siempre que me llevaba de viaje, Ben me hacía madrugar, se disculpó y prometió que el traslado a la nueva Villa Helvética sita en el país vecino tendría lugar por la noche para así poder aprovechar la jornada siguiente.

—Hablando de aprovechar, he cambiado de opinión con lo de mi cumpleaños. La edad solo es un número, no va a cambiar nada que me transformes el lunes o el martes en vez de esperar a que tenga un año más.

—Porque técnicamente solo tendrás unos días más. —Asentí—. ¿Estás segura, mi amor? Me da igual aguantar unos pocos días.

—Ya, pero a mí no. Si no fuera porque faltan todavía por recoger algunas cosas, te diría que nos fuéramos ya mismo. Estoy cansada.

—No seas impaciente. Seguimos estando los dos solos, podemos aprovecharlo al máximo haciendo lo que a ti te apetezca.

Propuse ir a pasear al bosque, volver quizá al claro que a Ben tanto le gustaba y donde habíamos acudido alguna que otra vez desde que residía con ellos. Ben respondió con un encogimiento de hombros, sin comprometerse a nada. Me repitió que haríamos lo que yo desease, me animó a poner música y su mutismo me extrañó. Empezaba a conocerlo lo bastante como para saber que tramaba algo. Traté de sonsacarle la más mínima información y no me quiso adelantar nada, ni siquiera que debía de tenerme preparada una sorpresa aunque resultaba obvio.

—¿Y tú te quejas de no leerme la mente? ¡Lo mismo digo!

—Sí, es frustrante. Me gustaría saber qué te pasa y por qué estás tan nerviosa. Solo es una excursión.

—Una excursión a Canadá. Se lo estás diciendo a una chica que solo ha viajado en avión una vez y ni siquiera ida y vuelta, un viaje de Phoenix a Seattle, no sé si te suena. Y, aunque en ese momento no tenía pasaporte, al menos habría sido legal, no como este.

—El que llevas hoy es tan bueno como si fuera legal, nadie notará la diferencia.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Mi madre está segura. —Emití un gruñido, en ocasiones se me olvidaba que nuestros pasos estaban cubiertos—. Confía en mí, años de falsificaciones perfectas me avalan.

—La tecnología avanza.

—Yo también. Venga, repasemos, ¿cómo te llamas?

Rachel. Rachel Isobel Green, de veintidós años, natural de Phoenix, Arizona. El apellido lo había escogido él por la densa vegetación de Forks, el segundo nombre se lo había dado yo porque siempre me había sonado bien y el primero servía para que me llamase por mi nombre, pues podría tratarse de un diminutivo. Por esa misma razón, él se llamaría Benedict Adam Green y sería mi señor esposo, de veinticinco años. Le pregunté por su segunda denominación y soltó una risilla.

—Ya sabes, la manzana, el fruto prohibido. No es que tú estés prohibida como tal, es que no puedo probar tu sangre.

Solo que sí podía aunque no se lo quise decir todavía. Bastante tenía con que Leia lo supiera desde aquel momento en el coche en que tomé la decisión. Iba a morir como humana, mis horas se acercaban a su fin. Si Ben, que me lo había dado todo, codiciaba mi sangre y esta se iba a echar a perder de todas maneras, lo más sensato era regalarle lo único de valor que poseía. Confiaba en él y su autocontrol, sabía que de alguna forma lograría frenar justo a tiempo, tal vez con la colaboración de Luke y Han, que con sus respectivos dones lo detendrían antes de que mi corazón dejara de latir. Sabía que al principio Ben se opondría, yo en su lugar haría lo mismo, pero esperaba saber ser lo bastante convincente para que aceptase. Por una vez podría degustar la sangre humana y sería nada menos que la de su cantante, nunca antes se habría visto en esa tesitura, nunca mejor dicho.

Port Angeles se despertaba sin muchas prisas cuando nos acercábamos a la terminal del ferri. Pensaba que Ben buscaría algún lugar para estacionar y dejaría el todoterreno, pues no lo necesitaríamos para nuestro viaje del día. Sin embargo, entramos en la zona donde los vehículos aguardaban a embarcar y nos pusimos a la fila. Lo miré inquisitivamente y comenté que me parecía una ridiculez pagar para llevarnos el coche a Canadá.

—Es mejor que crucemos motorizados.

—Pero, ¿por qué?

Antes de que me respondiera, un tipo de la compañía se nos acercó, dio un toquecito en el cristal para que Ben bajara la ventanilla y mi pareja le entregó el papel de la reserva. Dos personas, un coche. Faltaban unos minutos para embarcar, por lo que Ben me preguntó si me apetecía un café en el bar de la compañía en tierra firme o si prefería tomármelo ya en el mar, cruzando de mi país al vecino. Opté por la segunda opción, no quería tener que subir al buque a toda prisa. Me mantuve en mi asiento, besé a Ben y le advertí que no se me escaparía. Se traía algo entre manos, por eso también se había comportado de esa forma tan callada durante el camino. Me sonrió mostrándome la dentadura inmaculada, cómo se divertía.

El todoterreno quedó casi tocando otro turismo en las tripas del barco. No podíamos permanecer en su interior, estaba prohibido durante la travesía. Fui de la mano de Ben a la cafetería, se ofreció a comprarme algo de beber mientras pasaba al baño y a mi regreso estaba revisando el móvil cómodamente apalancado ante una mesa sobre cuyo tablero descansaban un vaso de cartón y un paquete de M&M’s. Me senté frente a él y me tendió el teléfono: Luke le había enviado una foto de él y Amilyn abrazados en un sofá. Mi madre postiza se había convertido en un bellezón increíble. Solo había una cosa que me perturbaba:

—No me acostumbro a verla con esos ojos —susurré.

—Es temporal, ya lo sabes. Luego son mucho más bonitos.

—¿Yo también voy a dar tanto repelús?

—Unos meses. No le des importancia, estarás demasiado ocupada aprendiendo a manejar tus nuevas capacidades y tu hambre. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta ya tendrás unos iris preciosos de oro.

Disfruté de mi bebida y me guardé los M&M’s en el bolso, podría írmelos zampando para reponer energía según hacíamos turismo. Recordé a Ben que no me importaba que se quedase de brazos cruzados en el restaurante mientras yo llenaba el buche, pero se negó. Mantendríamos la tapadera al máximo y la mejor manera era no atraer la atención. Éramos una pareja joven y corriente formada por un hombre tan pálido como bello y una chica medio monilla que no se creía la suerte que tenía por llevar a su esposo de la mano.

—Nos falta la alianza —avisé.

—No todo el mundo usa. Prefiero no ponérmela hasta que todo termine.

Entendía sus reservas, daban igual las garantías de Leia y de todo el mundo. No tardamos en llegar y a la nave subieron dos policías canadienses. Era hora de pasar el control de pasaportes. Ben los tenía preparados sobre su regazo. Me dio la mano y se dedicó a acariciármela con el pulgar. No bastaba para calmarme. Respiré hondo como pude, cuanto más normal fuera mi comportamiento, menos miradas atraería. Los agentes ya habían llegado a nuestra altura. Ben les mostró los pasaportes y confirmó su información: Benedict Green, de Indiana. A mí también me preguntaron, me llamaba Rachel y había nacido en Arizona. Aunque me preocupaba que me vieran demasiado niña para la edad que me atribuía aquel librillo, no comentaron nada y se dirigieron a los siguientes viajeros. Habíamos pasado la prueba.

Volvimos al coche, desembarcamos y Ben condujo con una idea clara en mente. No esperaba que nuestro destino fuera a ser la puerta de un hotel en plena bahía, con vistas al mar. Apenas habíamos recorrido medio kilómetro. Lo miré extrañada y no se dio por enterado. Descendió del coche, lo rodeó por el morro para abrirme la puerta y a continuación se dirigió a la parte trasera. El muy tramposo había metido dos maletas de las que no es necesario facturar en un avión y un par de fundas como para trajes.

—¿Me quieres decir que significa esto?

—Que no es una excursión de día, es una escapada de fin de semana.

Y se rio. Me la había colado por completo. Le di un cachete admonitorio con cuidado para no romperme la mano y entramos a la recepción seguidos por un botones que cargaba con nuestro magro equipaje. Mi corazón latía con fuerza, de nuevo me encontraba sin saber cómo comportarme y decidí mantenerme en un segundo plano silente. En nuestras vacaciones californianas, Gary y Polly nos habían llevado a un apartamento, conque nunca me había hospedado en un hotel. Por su parte, Ben se movía con soltura. Saludó con educación al recepcionista y anunció que tenía una reserva a nombre de Benedict Green para dos personas. Confirmó que pernoctaríamos allí esa noche y la del sábado, que habíamos pedido una suite y que el paquete incluía el desayuno del día siguiente y el del domingo sin coste adicional. El recepcionista precisaba nuestros pasaportes, motivos de seguridad. Ben se los ofreció con calma, el hombre los fotocopió y nos los devolvió. Ya solo faltaba que nos entregara una especie de sobre que contenía dos tarjetas de plástico sin ningún tipo de marca. Esa sería nuestra llave, que no llevaba ni el logotipo del establecimiento ni el número para no dar pistas a posibles ladrones. Además, el sobrecito incluía la clave de la conexión inalámbrica gratuita para clientes. Ben le dio las gracias y el botones nos acompañó al ascensor.

—¡Esto se avisa, hombre!

—¿Y perderme tu cara de sorpresa? Ni hablar.

—Más vale que me hayas cogido ropita mona.

—Por supuesto. Ropita mona, productos de aseo y un secador de viaje, que leí en las opiniones que los de aquí echaban poco aire y tendremos que ponernos guapos.


	37. Chapter 37

Menudo fin de semana. Cosas así solo pasaban en las películas románticas, jamás había creído que alguien como yo fuese a experimentar algo semejante nunca. Era una chica de acogida que se había pasado toda su existencia rebotando de casa de acogida en casa de acogida, nunca precisamente en hogares en que tal grado de detalle y dispendio fueran posibles. Era demasiado en todos los sentidos.

Ben lo tenía todo planeado de principio a fin. El hotel era de los caros, aunque me contó que los había mucho mejores en otras partes del mundo. Tenía estudiados varios itinerarios para pasear, restaurantes donde podría apetecerme comer, atracciones turísticas… Y hasta un baile. Para eso las fundas de ropa formal, nos había traído un vestido y un traje con su chaqueta y su corbata. No habría baile de graduación, conque Ben había decidido que lo celebraríamos en privado en nuestra suite. Mis tacones no habían durado ni treinta segundos de dar vueltas agarrada a él, enseguida los tiré y dancé descalza aunque a él le preocupara pisarme. Después, hicimos el amor a nuestro modo, con besos, caricias y menos nervios que la vez anterior. Fue mágico, los mejores tres días de mi vida. Que Ben no perdiera ocasión de llamarme su esposa lo volvió todavía mejor. Continuaba pareciéndome una salvajada de palabra para una adolescente, pero pronto me quedaría estancada físicamente para siempre y, aunque en esencia sería yo misma, crecería con él.

Villa Helvética estaba completamente desmantelada, en su amplio vestíbulo no quedaba ya nada de nuestro paso. Los últimos objetos se los llevaban Han y Leia, a los que encontramos empaquetando los pocos cachivaches restantes antes de partir definitivamente. Mis suegros me abrazaron y nos preguntaron por nuestra escapada romántica como si la sonrisa relajada de Ben y la mía gemela no fueran lo bastante elocuentes.

—Os vamos a abandonar en algún momento —les advirtió. Leia lo tomó de la mejilla.

—Cuando tú quieras, cariño. Podéis ir a la isla un tiempo de luna de miel.

—Pero, ¿nosotros solos?

—Anda, ¿por qué no? —mi pregunta pareció sorprender sinceramente a Han—. Nosotros nos dimos una vueltecita de un par de meses en los ochenta y Luke y Ben no se sacaron los ojos cuando se quedaron sin vigilancia.

—Y vosotros sois jóvenes, recién casados y tenéis que descubriros el uno al otro. Os hará bien un poco de intimidad, igual que seguro que Luke y Amilyn querrán un tiempo para los dos.

No se me había ocurrido verlo desde ese ángulo. A una parte de mí le apetecía mucho perderse con Ben, nuestra semana sin compañía había funcionado de perlas. Sin embargo, ahora que acababa de hacerme con una familia propia, tenía ganas de disfrutar de ellos sin interrupciones una temporada. Necesitaba sentirme segura como una suiza más y para eso precisaba del cariño de mis nuevos parientes. Mis padres biológicos seguían ahí fuera, algo en mi interior me lo decía, pero en el fondo siempre me había sentido huérfana. Ya no lo sería nunca más.

Me habían traído algo de cena, comida de batalla, casi mis últimos alimentos como humana. Nos aguardaba un largo camino en coche hacia el norte y durante el trayecto deberíamos ir haciendo más paradas de las que ellos precisarían porque a mí me sería necesario vaciar la vejiga, estirar las piernas y tomar alguna cosa con la que sustentarme. También se ofrecieron a buscar algún lugar medio decente para hacer noche, pero me negué. Me daba igual descansar poco, ya que iba a terminar con mi mortalidad, que fuera lo antes posible.

Partiríamos los cuatro en el todoterreno, Han y Leia habían llegado corriendo desde Canadá y trazando una ruta mucho más corta al atravesar bosques y áreas protegidas. Su única precaución había sido evitar las poblaciones, caminos y carreteras donde pudieran ser vistos. Podrían haberse quedado con Luke y Amilyn, pero pretendían que yo viajara más cómoda con Ben, ambos en el asiento trasero, de modo que pudiera apoyarme en él y él me prestase atención constante en lugar de estar pendiente de la carretera. Gestos como aquel demostraban hasta qué punto se preocupaban por mí y les importaba mi bienestar. Era tan hermoso, no podría haber dado con una gente mejor y ahora estaría con ellos para siempre.

Un último vistazo para asegurarnos de que no nos dejábamos nada, un paso mío por el lavabo para aguantar más hasta la primera parada y nos pusimos en marcha. Ya no regresaríamos. La sensación me era familiar, una vez más cogía mis pertenencias y me largaba. La diferencia es que en esta ocasión lo hacía acompañada. Vi Forks desaparecer tras mi cristal en cuestión de segundos, ya estábamos fuera. Respiré hondo y mi corazón debió de cambiar de ritmo, pues Ben me echó un vistazo y me preguntó si me encontraba bien. Asentí y le di la mano.

—Siempre me siento un poco rara cuando me voy de un sitio. Es un poco “ahora estoy aquí, pero dentro de un rato estaré en otra parte y ya no volveré nunca más”. En Phoenix todavía me movía por barrios medio cercanos a veces, esto ya son palabras mayores.

—Tendrá que seguir siendo así, me temo.

—Pero al menos estaré varios años en el mismo sitio y encima me voy con vosotros.

Hasta la primera parada no dije mucho, disfrutaba del paisaje nocturno y de un verde constante. Nos dirigíamos a un lugar semejante o incluso con más vegetación, cerca de un parque natural y lo bastante apartado de la civilización como para que no hubiera curiosos en los alrededores. Hablando de residencias alejadas en mitad del campo, me interesé por el destino del que ya era nuestro antiguo hogar de Forks. Han sonrió, le hacía gracia la pregunta.

—El mismo ceporro que me la vendió quiso recomprarla. Contando lo que gastamos en reformas y ajustando la inflación, le saqué un cuarto de millón de beneficio.

Doscientos cincuenta mil dólares. Con razón se ponía tan contento. No me imaginaba lo que esa cantidad de dinero junta significaría y para ellos no significaba nada. Seguro que, si se lo pedía, me concederían eso o más para cacharrear en bolsa y aprender cómo funcionaban las finanzas.

—¿Lo quieres?

—¿Perdón? —Que Han se volviera a dirigir a mí y lo hiciera hablando así, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento, me descolocó.

—Nada, que parecías abrumada por la pasta. Si quieres, quédate con las ganancias y úsalas para comprarte algo bonito. ¿Tu segundo coche, por ejemplo? O lo que tú quieras.

—Eh… ¿Lo dices en serio? Acabo de llegar al clan.

—Pues eso, regalo de bienvenida.

—El coche puede pasar a formar parte de nuestra flota —explicó Leia—. Legalmente no es nuestro, de todas maneras, porque no existimos. Los tenemos a nombre de nuestra empresa de gestión financiera.

No me quedé el nombre del sitio donde paramos por primera vez y ni siquiera importaba. La segunda vez que nos detuvimos no me desperté más que para abrir los ojos un momento y que Ben me invitase a continuar dormida, pues solo estábamos repostando. Necesitaba ir al lavabo, pero me sentía como los zombis, conque Leia me acompañó mientras los chicos llenaban el tanque. Además de eso, de la tienda me trajeron un chocolate caliente que agradecí mucho y fui paladeando despacio para no abrasarme la laringe. Cuando lo terminé, Ben me prometió que me dejarían descansar tranquila en el siguiente repostaje a menos que necesitara algo. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó hasta que me llamaron, pero con el primer zarandeo oí el nombre de Rachel y me costó entender que se referían a mí hasta que a continuación escuché el diminutivo: “Rey”. Bostecé, abrí los ojos y miré a Ben con los ojos guiñados. No sabía qué pretendería.

—Rachel, cielo, el agente de fronteras quiere asegurarse de que estás bien.

Me separé un poco del hombro de Ben. Estábamos entrando en Canadá y un policía quería hacerme un par de preguntas rutinarias. Rachel Green, veintidós primaveras, natural de Arizona. Añadí Phoenix cuando preguntó por la ciudad. Era un sitio grande, dudaba que se fuera a poner a llamar a la ciudad a esas horas en busca de información. Lo último que quiso saber era cuánto hacía que Benedict y yo nos habíamos casado. Esa me la sabía: once meses, en mayo haríamos nuestro aniversario. Satisfecho, el hombre nos dejó pasar. Ya estábamos en el país del norte, podía volverme a dormir.

Desayuné de camino, ya no quedaba demasiado para nuestro destino. Los Skywalker tomaron algo conmigo para disimular aunque a mí me parecía que exageraban con sus precauciones. Si habíamos engañado a los agentes fronterizos dos veces ya, me daba igual lo que pensaran los clientes de paso de una estación de servicio en mitad de la nada. Dado que probablemente iba a ser mi último desayuno, me puse las botas. Lo iba a echar de menos, eso de correr detrás de grandes herbívoros y algún que otro carnívoro siempre que la población lo permitiera parecía bastante monótono al cabo de no mucho tiempo.

Qué apartada del mundo se veía la nueva Villa Helvética. Me despertaron al salir de la carretera principal y adentrarnos en la que habían pavimentado para acceder a la vivienda y me sorprendió descubrir cuánto tiempo transcurría hasta que la alcanzamos pese a que Leia conducía a buen ritmo. No se parecía mucho a la otra, pero también la componían grandes ventanales gracias a los que poder ser nosotros mismos, porque ya me incluía a mí misma en el lote. Dos figuras relucientes nos aguardaban tras uno de ellos. Los saludé con efusividad mientras la puerta del garaje se abría. Pronto estrujaría a Amilyn.

Luke fue el encargado de recibirnos. Con Leia y Han fue menos efusivo, pero a Ben le dedicó un abrazo fuerte y se quedaron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos, conversando sin duda. A continuación, Ben se apartó y dejó que su tío me observara. A mí también me abrazó y además besó mi pelo.

—Estás preciosa. La felicidad te sienta bien.

—Gracias, suegro y padrastro adoptivo. ¿Dónde está Amilyn?

—Ahora mismo la ves, está tan nerviosa como tú.

—Pero os habéis ido acercando a gente, ¿no? Eso decíais, para que pueda tenerme cerca.

—Todo irá bien —me aseguró Leia—. Solo hace falta que Amilyn respire por la boca.

—¡Pues vamos! Quiero acabar con esto ya.

Seguimos a Luke, que se movió con rapidez en vista de mi inquietud. Nos llevó hasta un amplísimo salón en mitad del cual mi madre adoptiva aguardaba de pie. En persona imponía todavía más que a través de Skype. Qué piel tan hermosa de alabastro, qué elegancia en un gesto tan sencillo como colocarse el pelo sedoso y brillante detrás de las orejas. Solo los ojos de rubí estaban fuera de lugar. Hizo amago de acercárseme y no tuve tiempo de reaccionar. En menos de un parpadeo estaba junto a mí, observándome a centímetros de distancia. Me abalancé sobre ella, la estrujé con energía y Amilyn me envolvió con extrema suavidad. Debían de haberle advertido sobre mi fragilidad y no deseaba romperme ahora que mi paso a la inmortalidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Mi niña —susurró—. Cómo te he echado de menos.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Lo hacemos ya? No tiene sentido esperar más, ya estamos aquí.

Mis ganas de pasar a mejor vida les hicieron gracia. Solo había unos detalles que arreglar antes de comenzar el proceso y que guardaban relación con mi apariencia física. Leia pidió a Amilyn que nos acompañara, nos dirigimos a la primera planta de la propiedad y me mostraron una alcoba inmensa, todavía mayor que la que tenía en Forks. En ella reconocí una mezcla del mobiliario de mi cuarto y el de Ben. Era nuestro dormitorio conjunto, ya no teníamos razones para contar con uno para cada uno. Ya no volvería a dormir en la cama. Ya no volvería a dormir, punto.

Depilarme era otra de esas cosas que ya no necesitaría. Mi suegra y una Amilyn en silencio para no tener que tomar aire se encargaron de no dejarme un solo pelo no deseado y de darles forma a mis cejas. Creía que ya estaría todo, pero Leia lanzó una pregunta que me sonrojó: ¿cómo prefería mi zona genital? Ante mi pasmo, me fue explicando las distintas opciones, no había imaginado que hubiera tantas combinaciones posibles. Para cuando las hubo detallado todas estaba como un tomate de la vergüenza. Me costó pensármelo aunque supiera que mi suegra conocería la opción más oportuna y terminé por darle la respuesta a la que más sentido encontré. Era un poco vergonzoso que me echaran un cable también ahí; sin embargo, ellas podían acceder a áreas que yo no alcanzaría bien. Se aseguraron de que el asunto de mi vello quedaba zanjado, me desvelaron que las puntas abiertas se solucionarían, me limaron las uñas hasta dejarlas de una longitud y una forma que me satisficieran y quedé perfecta para ser mordida. No había expresado la intención de donarle mi sangre a Ben en voz alta por miedo a que lo descubriese, pero Leia debía de saberlo y su hijo lo tuvo que ver en su mente, ya que parecía bastante molesto cuando salí desnuda y envuelta en un albornoz. Si iban a abrirme para agilizar el proceso, la ropa estorbaría.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Ben…

—¡No! ¿Se te ha ido la cabeza? ¿Es que no sabes lo peligroso que es? Decías que no querías saltar en paracaídas porque lo considerabas arriesgado y ahora quieres que me alimente de ti.

—Va a salir bien, confío en ti.

—No es una cuestión de confianza, ¡soy un animal salvaje, Rey! Una vez pruebe tu sangre, no podré parar. Seré incapaz, estoy seguro.

—¿Es eso lo que ve tu madre?

Ben no respondió, solo me dedicó una mirada furibunda. Entendía su miedo, había demasiado en juego, pero si Leia había visto que saldría bien, me parecía absurdo no concederle aquel pequeño obsequio. Así se lo dije, añadiendo además que, con el fin de no causarme un sufrimiento innecesario, podía beber de mí a través de un corte efectuado con un cuchillo en lugar de morderme y así me ahorraría unos segundos de ardor y parálisis. Solo una vez hubiera tomado toda la sangre que le fuera posible sin provocarme un paro cardiaco, él y los demás me clavarían los colmillos.

—Acéptalo, por favor. Me lo has dado todo, ¿es que no lo ves? Y yo no tengo nada, nunca he tenido nada con lo que compensarte.

—No quiero compensación, te quiero a ti —sus ojos me imploraban que lo dejara estar—, a ti, Rey.

—Y me tendrás. Venga, por favor. Es mi regalo de despedida humana.

Ben buscó a su madre, debía de necesitar sus garantías para aceptar. Esperaba que nuestro futuro si tomábamos ese camino fuese claro, puesto que mi decisión era firme. Solo las dudas de Ben la empañaban y supuse que con eso serviría. Pasado casi un minuto, Ben cerró los ojos y asintió.

—De acuerdo. Pero si algo te pasa, nos habrás matado a los dos.

—Viviremos los dos, ya lo verás.

Era muchísima responsabilidad y debía de ser patente en mis reacciones físicas y mi gesto, pero no iba a dar marcha atrás. Luke de nuevo hacía de maestro de ceremonias, nos tenían preparada una cama cómoda de cuyo colchón se desharían una vez renaciera. La luz se colaba por los cristales, era un buen día para empezar a sufrir. Me quité el albornoz aunque me aborchornaba un poco que los padres de Ben me vieran. Ninguno de los dos se fijó en absoluto en mi cuerpo, es más, parecían esforzarse por no bajar la vista de mi cara. Luke me pidió que me tendiera sobre la cama y ordenó a Han que me levantara las piernas y las sostuviera en ángulo recto de los tobillos. Lo miré inquisitivamente.

—¿Para qué tengo que estar así?

—Es un poco incómodo, pero te mantendrás consciente más tiempo y podrás darle un último beso a Ben antes de que te inyectemos la ponzoña.

Tragué saliva, sonaba horrible. No obstante, le di las gracias. Esos últimos segundos serían una oportunidad que no podía perderme. Me preguntó si estaba lista y asentí. Ben, por su parte, estaba encogido a medio metro de la cama. Le pedí que se acercara, vino cabizbajo y le acaricié el pelo.

—Te quiero. No tengas miedo y disfruta este poquito, que luego van a venir dos días muy malos.

—No me voy a separar de ti ni medio segundo.

—Lo sé.

Luke tomó mi brazo. En la mano llevaba una jeringuilla. Me inyectó un anestésico local, no quería que el corte me doliera. Comenté lo absurdo que resultaba si minutos después me iban a transformar y puntualizó que al menos así me ahorraría ese pequeño mal trago. De hecho, si no me ponía hasta arriba de morfina o me provocaba un coma inducido era porque dudaba que fuera a ser efectivo para calmar el dolor habida cuenta de que Ben había recobrado la consciencia de puro sufrimiento cuando su cuerpo no daba más de sí.

—Anda, deja de hablar de cosas desagradables, vas a asustar a mi hija —le pidió Amilyn con tanta velocidad que me costó entenderla. La miré, me sonrió y me guiñó un ojo. Ella también estaba inquieta pero tratando de aparentar normalidad.

En cuanto la anestesia hizo efecto y se me durmió la muñeca, Luke cogió un bisturí y me practicó un corte longitudinal de un par de centímetros. Súbitamente, la sangre comenzó a brotar. Observé a Ben, llevaba la misma mirada que cuando me había salvado en Port Angeles. Luke le acercó mi brazo, mi pareja selló la herida con los labios y de inmediato empecé a percibir que succionaba. En apenas unos segundos comprendí lo de las piernas en alto y el desmayo, la cabeza me daba vueltas y comencé a sentir frío y palpitaciones. Cuando ya pensaba que iba a perder el conocimiento, Leia dio un toque a su hijo en el hombro y este se retiró con absoluta suavidad. Nuestros iris se cruzaron, los suyos eran cárdenos como los de Amilyn, igual que sus labios. Ahora sí que parecía un monstruo. Luke me colocó una gasa en la muñeca y presionó, quería evitar que me siguiera desangrando porque precisaba unos segundos más de vida para decirle adiós o más bien hasta luego a Ben.

—¿Estaba bueno? —Quitarle dramatismo sería lo mejor, no soportaba notarlo tan nervioso y asustado, máxime cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. Si no actuaban pronto, moriría.

—Increíble, mi amor. —Me acarició la frente y la besó—. Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. Quédate… conmigo.

Ben me juró que estaría abrazado a mí todo el tiempo. Me sorprendía lo entero y firme que pugnaba por mostrarse aunque leyera en su gesto que el terror lo atenazaba. Amilyn tampoco lo llevaba bien, tenía los ojos cerrados y Han y Leia también se veían muy tensos. Mi chico unió su boca con la mía un momento, saboreé el gusto metálico de mi propia sangre, al separarnos me repitió que me amaba y entonces, en un instante, todos se abalanzaron sobre mí y me llenaron de dentelladas.


	38. Chapter 38

Lava. Cientos —no, miles— de puñaladas que me llenaban de lava densa y abrasadora. La sentía invadiendo mi torrente sanguíneo. Colándose hasta el último rincón de mi cuerpo. Hasta arrancarme el aliento y la capacidad de razonar. Quise gritar. Lo intenté con todas mis fuerzas. Mis pulmones eran la única herramienta que me quedaba para aliviar la presión que prometía hacerme reventar. Mi aparato fonador no respondió. Se encontraba paralizado. Como el resto de mi ser. Probé de nuevo. De nuevo nada. Vacío. Dolor. Ahogo. Heridas. Huesos rotos.

Se va. Se va a parar. No, tranquilo. Es que no la oyes. Contigo fue igual y luego… No es lo mismo, yo no… Sí, tú igual. Peor. Cierto, peor. Está bradicárdica. Enseguida se pasará. Dale tiempo. Está dejando de respirar. Quince segundos. Haced algo. Rey, Rey, cariño. Sabía que era un error. Ocho. Rey. La habéis matado. Rey. Dos. Lo ves. Casi la matáis. Se pondrá bien. Qué graciosos. Ahora queda lo peor. Jurádmelo. Lo estás viendo. No, júramelo, mamá. Míralo tú mismo. Si le pasa algo… No le pasará nada. Más os vale. En qué hora os hice caso con la idea de la sangre. Cincuenta horas, cuarenta y siete minutos, treinta y ocho segundo. Segura. Sí, segura. Alegra esa cara. Preferiría estar solo con ella. Como quieras. Por favor. Está bien. Volveremos luego. Haced lo que os dé la gana. Casi la mato por vuestra culpa.

Ardía de pies a cabeza. Si me concentraba, me parecía sentir hasta mi cabello en llamas. El aire que entraba y salía de mi cuerpo no lograba refrescarme. Solo alimentaba el fuego. Noté cierto control en mi garganta. Al fin. Aullé como si fuera a servir de algo. Chillé. Grité. Di alaridos. Bramidos. Gemidos… Al final acabé sollozando.

—Ánimo, preciosa —dijo una voz a mi espalda—. Sé que es difícil, pero te juro que haré que valga la pena. Tienes que ser fuerte. Hazlo por los dos.

Entre puchero y puchero recobré el control de mis párpados. Un salón. O una habitación. Algo así. Amplia. Casa rica. Una cama. Estaba tumbada. Cubierta por una sábana. Quise levantarme. Correr. Buscar un río. Agua. Hielo. Mi cuerpo apenas respondió. Miré mi brazo. Tenía cortes. Mordiscos. Qué sé yo. Eran tan profundos. Con desgarros. En alguno se había separado la piel. Se veían el músculo y los tendones por debajo. No sangraba. Pero se veía algo circular en los vasos abiertos. Parecía sangre diluida. Más pálida. A la vez más densa. Rebosaba por las heridas. Se extendía por todas partes. La sábana se estaba poniendo perdida. Pensé en lo absurdo que era. Mi cuerpo hecho pedazos y yo preocupada por esa tela. Cualquier cosa mejor que el dolor. El fuego era intolerable. Tal vez era el infierno. Aunque no se me ocurría ninguna maldad para haber terminado allí.

—¿Estoy muerta?

—No, claro que no.

Una mano me peinó. Estaba un poco fría. Qué dura era. Una estatua viviente me quitaba el pelo de la cara. No entendí por qué. Había otra bajo mi cuerpo. Su dueño había pasado el brazo por detrás de mi cuello. Querría tenerme más cómoda. Como si pudiera haber comodidad en el infierno. Traté de voltearme. Necesitaba mirarlo. Un beso en mi sien. No me lo permitió.

—Te amo. Gracias por hacer esto por mí, por los dos.

Era hermosa. Terciopelo negro. Una caricia auditiva. Contrastaba con mi nueva oleada de bramidos. Parecía un animal moribundo. Un ciervo en celo. Como los documentales. Quería verlo. Necesitaba su rostro. Probé otra vez. Solo la cabeza. No me dejaba girar el cuerpo. Piel blanca. Piedra. Era una escultura humana. Y ese cabello tan negro. Lo ojos. ¿Por qué eran rojos? No deberían ser así. Deberían haberme asustado. No lo hicieron. Transmitían bondad. Y preocupación. Tenía miedo. Como si él también estuviera a punto de llorar. Pero su sufrimiento no era físico. El mío me estaba destrozando. Tal vez se apiadaría de mí.

—Mátame —le supliqué en un gemido.

—No me pidas eso.

—Hazlo. Por favor, sé que eres bueno. No me dejes así. Por favor, mátame, por favor.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. No brotaron lágrimas. Qué extraño. Un nuevo embate de dolor. Había crecido en mis brazos. Llameaba intenso en mis dedos. Me aferré a él. Qué bello era. Un ángel negro. Hablaba de que hacía eso por él. Por los dos. Porque él me amaba. ¿Sería mi pago por estar con él? ¿Sería mi premio? ¿Mi castigo quizás?

—¿Por qué me haces esto? Mátame ya.

—Basta —susurró. No abría los ojos—. No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad? No sabes quiénes somos.

La pregunta me descolocó. Me hizo pensar. La lava me había hecho olvidar. No había un ayer ni un mañana. Solo había sufrimiento extremo. Agonía prolongada. La escultura también penaba. ¿Por qué esa obra de arte tan maravillosa lo pasaba mal por mí? Estudiar su faz me distraía del dolor. No lo aliviaba. Seguía ahí. Pero me permitía concentrarme en otra cosa. Cabeza grande. La nariz también. Y los labios y los ojos cerrados. Su mandíbula era estrecha. Una belleza lejos del canon. Logré extender mi brazo herido. Lo toqué. Qué suave. Entonces empezó a cantar. _Love me tender, love me sweet, never let me go. You have made my life complete and I love you so_. Elvis. Un coche camino a Seattle.

—Ben —musité. Me miró. Al fin me miraba.

—Sí, eso es. Tú te llamas Rey y eres mi vida. Soy un vampiro, tengo doscientos años, ¿no te acuerdas? Y tú vas a estar conmigo, los dos juntos para siempre. Eres mi amada, Rey, lo que más quiero en este mundo. Siento lo que te he hecho, pero no hay otra forma, es el modo de pasar de tu mundo al mío.

Al fin lo entendí. Esas eran las piezas que buscaba. Le pedí que siguiera hablando. Nada de aquello era nuevo. Todo estaba en mi mente. Lejos. Cada vez más lejos. Lo perdería si Ben no me lo recordaba. Me besó en los labios. Qué dulce sabía. Era maravilloso. Y se lanzó a explicar. Me estuvo contando durante horas. Yo ardía. El fuego subía y subía de intensidad. Pero me esforcé por escucharlo. La voz de Ben me fue llevando en volandas. Entonces sentí algo distinto. Misma lava para menos superficie. Las manos ya no me quemaban. Los pies tampoco. Deberían haberse vuelto de carbón tras tanto fuego. En vez de eso eran níveos. Eran como Ben.

—Me duele más —le conté en un hilo de voz—. Las manos y los pies ya no, ya están como… muertos. ¿Es normal? ¿Está bien?

—Significa que ya no son humanos. Todo va a salir bien, mi vida. Di, ¿te acuerdas de cuando nos fuimos tú y yo a Victoria juntos? Volvimos anteayer. Fue volver y ponernos en marcha para venir aquí.

—¿Fue bonito?

—Fue increíble.

Sonrió. Eso sí que era increíble. Nunca pensé que una cara pudiera ser tan bonita. Y era para mí. Ben me quería. Yo a él también. Mi corazón con su ritmo de tambor cada vez más ruidoso me lo contaba. Y mis recuerdos atrofiados por la ceniza. Me acordé de él con su traje de chaqueta. Con corbata y todo. ¿Me concede este baile, señorita? Contesté qué sí. Por supuesto. Qué bien bailaba. Y cómo olía. Llenarme los pulmones de él me devolvió al terrible presente. Misma lava, menos espacio. Mi pecho iba a saltar por los aires de un momento a otro.

—No puedo respirar, Ben. Me… me duele…

Ben apartó la sábana. Al fin me vi. Qué extraño mi aspecto. Piel humana. Piel blanca. Dijo que me habían rajado. Querían inyectarme más ponzoña. ¿Ponzoña? Nuestro fluido. El que aguaba la sangre. El que nos mantenía inmortales. ¿Querían? ¿Más de uno? Éramos una familia. No estábamos solos. Cerré los ojos para concentrarme. Creía oírlos muy lejos. Amortiguados. Otras personas. Personas no. Vampiros. Pronto yo también lo sería. Eché los brazos a Ben. Le pedí que me abrazase y me acariciara. Que hablase era igualmente importante. Su voz me mantenía cuerda. Asida a él logré aguantar. Su respiración se volvía cada vez más percetible. Era más intensa. Ganaba en matices. Igual que su voz. Y el contacto con su cuerpo. Mi cuerpo debía de calentarlo. Ya no me parecía frío.

Abrí los ojos. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Era Ben, pero… La diferencia era abismal. Como pasar de un televisor antiguo a uno con la última tecnología. ¿Cómo podía ser tan apuesto? Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La suya era roja. Había bebido de mí. Y continuaba sin darme miedo. Al contrario. Me sonrió de pronto.

—Eres preciosa.

—Tú… estás distinto. Más nítido.

Se rio. Qué carcajada tan atractiva. Era contagiosa. Casi logró hacerme olvidar el sufrimiento. Decía que era por la transformación. Que estaba funcionando. Una nueva oleada me sacudió. Apreté mis dedos en torno a él. Faltaba muy poco. Sería verdad si él lo decía. Apreté más. Más. Más. Como si fuera a aliviarme. Entonces lo oí. Un chasquido. Ben gimió. Le había hecho daño.

—Apenas queda nada —murmuró—. Ten cuidado, mi amor. Ahora el delicado soy yo.

—¿Te he roto algo? —Hizo un gesto de negativa.

Fue lo último que logré decir. Misma lava. Menos espacio. Ya solo se concentraba en mi pecho. Regresaban las ganas de gritar. Y los pulmones vacíos. Apreté los dientes. Los sentí fuertes. No eran humanos. Eran de depredador. Pegué la cabeza al pecho de Ben. No era capaz de moverme. Mi pulso se tornó errático. Cada vez más débil. Cada vez más acelerado. Pronto explotaría. Ben me besó la coronilla. Ya está, Rey. Ya se acaba. Solo unos segundos, mi amor. Unos segundos y ya está. Y yo, quieta. Agarrotada. Adiós, pulmones. Faltaba mi bomba de sangre nada más. De sangre diluida. Aguada. Cómo corría. Se iba a detener. Unos segundos interminables. Si no le supliqué de nuevo que acabase con mi vida fue porque no pude.

Y entonces, el silencio y la calma.

Ahora que el velo rojo de la lava no me atenazaba, regresé con la mirada a su cara. No podía haber nadie ni la mitad de guapo. Era sencillamente imposible. Acaricié su mejilla con una sonrisa. Estaba templado y terso, perfecto para mí. Y al recordar cómo se hinchaba el pecho, su aroma me inundó. Lo reconocí y casi quise aullar, pero de alegría. Junto a su perfume noté el mío propio, eran similares y a la vez tan distintos. Todo había terminado. Era exactamente igual que él. Era una vampira. 

No me daba ni tiempo a pensar en moverme cuando ya había alcanzado mi destino. Antes de llegar a plantearme cómo sería besarlo, mis labios estaban sobre los suyos con una intensidad y una urgencia por mi parte que rayaron por una fracción de segundo en la violencia. Ben emitió un ligero gruñido de desaprobación, debía de pretender sosegarme. Y en cambio, fue él quien primero abrió la boca y le permitió el paso a mi lengua. Fue una sorpresa maravillosa a la que correspondí. Nos quedamos allí enganchados durante no sé cuánto tiempo, solo dejándonos ir a ciegas, siguiendo nuestro instinto. La falta de aire no era un problema, con cada bocanada me quedaba más claro lo distinta que era la situación. No precisaba oxígeno, si respiraba era solo para recabar datos de mi entorno y mi entorno inmediato eran Ben y sus labios. Lo escuché jadear, sentí algo firme en mi muslo y me frené en seco. Ben me observaba con cara de circunstancias. No necesitó contarme lo que había pasado. Me carcajeé y me extrañé. Mi risa había cambiado, era cristalina, como acampanada. Me recordaba al sonido de un carillón. Como no quería que mis primeras palabras fueran para la erección de Ben, opté por algo más hermoso:

—Te amo.

—Y yo a ti. ¿Cómo estás?

Tragué saliva, que me preguntase llamó la atención sobre mi garganta. Lo que me corría por ella, de hecho, no era saliva, sino ponzoña. La había a chorros y no servía para aliviarme. Me ardía todo el gaznate. Me contó que era la sed, que tardaría en apagarse y que en el fondo siempre estaría ahí. De nuevo, sus palabras me sonaban familiares. Arrugué el ceño, al tratar de acercar los recuerdos a la superficie de mi mente, aparecían oscuros, como emborronados. Al parecer sucedía bastante a menudo.

—¿A ti también te pasa?

—Por desgracia no. A lo mejor es porque mi don es mental, ya te lo dije.

—¿Tu qué?

—Soy telépata y tú eres la única persona de este mundo, humana o vampírica, a la que no puedo leer.

—¿Qué? No te sigo. ¿Me estás diciendo que lees el pensamiento?

—Y más. Pero el tuyo no.

—¡Anda ya! Lo de vampiros pase, pero esto…

—¿Y por qué esto no? —Me dio un besito—. Anda, vamos a reunirnos con nuestros parientes. Están todos un poco al borde del infarto y no le has dado ya porque el paro cardiaco ya lo llevan.


	39. Chapter 39

Qué alerta estaba. Y qué vívido era todo lo que nos rodeaba. Ben me tendió un vestido blanco y vaporoso, como de veraneo en una isla griega. Lo olí, Ben me contó que era algodón puro, mi mente lo archivó de inmediato y sentí que aquel conocimiento recién adquirido se quedaría en mi cerebro para siempre. Fui capaz de colocarme la prenda con una rapidez que me asustó, era tan ágil que me costaba procesarlo, como si una mínima parte de mí continuase en modo humano y me gritase que aquello era anómalo. No podría leerme la mente, pero Ben debía de saber en qué estaba pensando, pues soltó una risilla mientras se colocaba una camiseta tan ajustada que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

—¿Cómo lo llevas?

—Soy demasiado rápida para mí misma. ¿Tú también estuviste medio hecho un lío? —Antes de que Ben llegara a responder, tuve una impresión vaga acerca de la respuesta—. Tú lo pasaste mucho peor.

—Fue un calvario, pero mi familia siempre fue muy buena conmigo. Ahora todos lo serán contigo. Están conteniendo la respiración hasta que les pidas que pasen.

Mi instinto me decía que bastaba con que me expresase en un tono normal para que me oyeran. Probé a pronunciar la palabra “pasad” y oí un gritito femenino, unas palmas, un par de saltitos, dos risotadas masculinas y un “os lo dije” de una mujer distinta a la del gritito. Eran cuatro, cada uno caminaba de una forma distinta que se me grabó en el pensamiento. Según se acercaban, pese a la puerta cerrada, capté sus aromas personales. Todos eran vampiros, igual que Ben y que yo. Una nueva parte de mi ser se puso tensa, noté que me encogía ligeramente, presta a lanzarme sobre quien fuera. Ben me acarició la espalda y me pidió tranquilidad con un susurro. Los otros cuatro eran parte de nuestro grupo, después de todo.

Los que llegaron eran dos hombres y dos mujeres, divididos en dos parejas: dos morenos, dos rubios, todos increíblemente pálidos y hermosos. Un vistazo rápido me bastó para evaluarlos y sentir que mi corazón ya quieto estaba a punto de arrancarse de nuevo a latir. La mujer rubia, la de los ojos rojos, significaba algo muy importante para mí. La quería y ella a mí. Justo en el momento en que me llamaba su niña, la vi en mi memoria sosteniendo un cartel en que me daba la bienvenida. Corrimos la una hacia la otra, nos fundimos en un abrazo y me aportó el poquito de seguridad que me faltaba para estar tranquila. Ben y ella cuidarían de mí.

—¿Amilyn? —La rubia asintió—. Perdona, estoy un poco… confusa. Me cuesta recordar.

—Es normal, cariño. Acabas de vivir algo horrible, pero ya se acabó. Mírate, pareces un ángel.

Me agarró de la mano y me hizo girar como si bailásemos. Todavía no había visto mi reflejo, pero sabía que estaba distinta, que mis formas eran más femeninas y que sin duda sería mucho más guapa. Amilyn también había cambiado, lo podía afirmar aunque no terminase de visualizar su rostro humano. Quedaba muy lejos en mi memoria.

Los dos hombres no llamaron mi atención especialmente. El moreno se llamaba Han y el rubio, Luke, y estaba con Amilyn. La que me inquietaba era la mujer de cabello oscuro. Era menuda y delicada, de rostro ovalado y ojos chispeantes. Debían de haberla transformado joven, intuitivamente me parecía que no sería mucho mayor que yo, que creía recordar que estaba cerca de los dieciocho. De nuevo, mi mente me traía algo de mi existencia humana: la chica, ¿Leia?, apoyada en el lateral del coche, conversando con Ben y riendo. La rabia me invadió en un segundo. Volví a prepararme para saltar, bufé y le enseñé los dientes. No era propio de mí y, al mismo tiempo, me salía sin pensar.

—Rey —me habló Ben con muchísima suavidad—, no es como tú crees. No sé qué estás recordando, pero es incorrecto o impreciso. Leia es mi madre, ¿te acuerdas? Casi me muero, ella, Han y Luke me encontraron agonizando y entre los tres me dieron una oportunidad.

Agaché la cabeza y gruñí molesta conmigo misma. Lo que más me fastidiaba es que nada de aquello me sorprendía, solo tenía que rascar la superficie un poco. Me disculpé con Leia, quien le restó importancia con un gesto y me dio la bienvenida.

—Por fin estás al cien por cien con nosotros. Es hora de hacerlo oficial.

—¿Te refieres a… las alianzas? 

Mi suegra asintió. Cierto, las habíamos diseñado Ben y yo juntos. Cómo sonreía al hacerlo, si bien su imagen en mi mente estaba difuminada, igual que si la hubiera grabado una cámara de pésima calidad. En comparación, mi vista actual era mucho más precisa. La usé para buscar a mi pareja. Con cada vistazo me parecía más atractivo. Me volvía loca. Me daban ganas de abalanzarme sobre él y terminar lo que habíamos dejado a medias. Sin embargo, entendía que Ben y el resto de los presentes prefirieran que tuviéramos nuestra pequeña ceremonia y no porque guardar la virginidad hasta el matrimonio les importara. Todos estaban menos embrutecidos que yo, incluida Amilyn. Yo solo llevaba unos minutos como vampira y me gobernaban tanto la lujuria como la sed de sangre. Era difícil controlar la leona que notaba que me había nacido dentro.

Amilyn traía los anillos, me explicó que nos los había guardado durante la transformación. De hecho, la cajita olía a ella. Me la dio, la abrí y se la ofrecí a Ben. No esperaba que antes de ponerme la alianza, se arrodillase y extendiera mi mano sobre la palma de la suya.

—Yo, Benjamin Skywalker, te tomo a ti, Rey Niima, como mi esposa, y prometo amarte, respetarte, protegerte y serte fiel durante toda la eternidad. Soy tuyo.

Deslizó el anillo por mi dedo. Encajaba a la perfección. Le acaricié el cabello, se levantó y amagó con besarme, pero le recordé que todavía no estábamos casados. Puso los ojos en blanco y me tendió la mano. Se lo compensaría, le prometí, si bien no sabía cómo. Le debía demasiado. Repetí la misma fórmula que él, solo que en vez de declararme suya, quise añadir algo más:

—Desde que te vi, supe que eras especial y no solo por la piel y eso. Quiero decir que te vi y me di cuenta de que entre tú y yo había una conexión. Eras distinto, tú me entendías y estábamos destinados a tener algo juntos. No creí que sería esto, siempre me había parecido que eras mejor que yo —Ben sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia—, todavía me lo parece, pero ahora sé a lo que te referías cuando me hablabas de amor y decías que era demasiado para mí. Ya no. Claro que eres mío, yo también soy tuya. Sé que con ningún otro estaría mejor.

—Dale las gracias a esta lianta de aquí —intervino Han señalando a Leia con la cabeza.

—Bueno, pero lo he conseguido, ¿no? El clan suizo ya está completo. Y vosotros, besaos de una vez.

Salté sobre Ben enroscando las piernas en torno a sus caderas. Me estabilizó con un brazo y, aunque cerré los ojos, sentí su sonrisa mientras sus labios se unían con los míos. Con tanta tontería no le había puesto la alianza, me di cuenta al bajar. A él también le quedaba perfecta. Ser su mujer me daba lo mismo, yo lo que quería era que estuviéramos juntos y no solo lo había conseguido, sino que tenía un hogar y otras personas que estarían a mi lado hasta que se acabase el tiempo. Para finalizar el pequeño festejo, me recordó que en la anterior etapa de lo nuestro me había hablado de una tonada cursilona que deseaba bailar el día de su enlace. Antes de que llegase a preguntar de cuál se trataba, Leia activó el sonido y “Show Me Heaven” invadió la estancia. Sería el primero de un sinfín de bailes como casados.

Una vez terminado ese anticipo de la celebración, Amilyn me propuso ir a cazar. A Ben ya lo pillaría por banda para quedarnos a solas más adelante, no pensaba esperar para hacer el amor. En cuanto me alimentase, regresaría a casa y nos iríamos a pasar el rato sin interrupciones. Necesitaba ponerme algo más cómodo, por lo que me tocó estrenar nuestro dormitorio de otra manera. Le pedí que me acompañara al vestidor, había algo que me preocupaba un poco y se lo planteé mientras sacaba una camiseta y un pantalón que me permitieran moverme libremente por el bosque:

—Oye, Ben, me noto rara respecto a ti. —Mi querido enarcó las cejas—. No te asustes, es que… Vale, tengo la sensación de que hasta ahora he sido mimosa contigo, pero ahora es como si a cada segundo tuviera que tocarte o que tenerte a la vista o al menos sentir que estás cerca.

—Me necesitas constantemente. Y eso que desde que despertaste no ha habido más de un metro o dos de distancia entre nosotros en ningún momento.

—Pero, ¿es normal?

—Claro. Es justo a lo que me refería tantas veces. Entiendo que te costase creerlo, parece demasiado para una mente humana, pero nosotros funcionamos así. No tengas miedo de agobiarme, eso es imposible, y tampoco tengas miedo de perderme, porque no va a pasar.

Sus palabras fueron bálsamo, antes de oírlas me sentía como una loca pegajosa que lo iba a asfixiar. Ya que él también estaba encantado de tenerme cerca, le pregunté si se apuntaba a la cacería con la excusa de que debería orientarme en un lugar desconocido y temía no saber hacerlo. Me recordó que él tampoco había estado entre aquella vegetación, me aseguró que me las arreglaría bien y, cuando me preparaba para aguantar el mazazo de su negativa, anunció que me acompañaba. Parecía mentira lo mucho que me afectaba cualquier detallito que guardara relación con él. Era de locos. Le pregunté si la sensación disminuía y su negativa no me sorprendió pero me preocupó un poco. Pese a que él insistiera en lo contrario, temía agobiarlo.

Amilyn también había escogido prendas cómodas y funcionales. Nos aguardaba dando saltitos, fingiendo calentar los músculos. Ante tal absurdidad, compartimos carcajada y me dio una palmadita cariñosa en el hombro. Un paso por detrás de mí aunque ahora yo fuera mucho más fuerte que él, Ben nos observaba con cautela y se ofreció a quedarse en casa por si queríamos estar solas. Probé a ponerle ojos de cachorro para convencerlo de lo contrario aunque me preguntaba si estando de color cárdeno intenso provocarían más miedo que pena. Sea como fuere, surtieron efecto en mi amado, que igualmente buscó la aprobación de Amilyn. Mi madre adoptiva le acarició el brazo a él también.

—Si sabes que te quiero, hombre. Cuando quiera un rato de chicas con mi niña, te lo diré, pero seguro que te ilusiona estar con ella en su primera vez también en esto.

Ben se echó a reír y yo no tardé en captarlo. Amilyn anunció que nos marchábamos y salimos a la naturaleza. A pesar de que sentía el fresco del ambiente y era consciente de que en manga corta no habría aguantado sin tiritar como humana, la temperatura no me resultaba incómoda. El sol daba sus últimos coletazos aquel día, pero los últimos rayos se colaron entre las hojas y alcanzaron mi piel. Cómo relucía, no parecía carne, sino una especie de cristal marmóreo. Mis dos acompañantes también rutilaban. Había dejado de ser la distinta del grupo. Era una Skywalker más, una Hija de la Fuerza suiza aunque en mi vida hubiera abandonado Norteamérica. Mi telekinesis todavía no había dado la cara, pero no dudaba de que estaría ahí. No en vano, mi escudo mental continuaba bloqueando a Ben. Sin embargo, me encontraba casi segura de que daría con una puertecita lateral que abrirle de cuando en cuando y a través de la que tender un vínculo como el que tenía con sus padres.

Miré a mi alrededor. Qué movimiento había entre la maleza, era un éxodo de animales huyendo a toda prisa de nosotros. Hasta las hormigas nos evitaban, su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte. Pregunté a Ben por qué los humanos no sentían ese impulso de salir corriendo. Su respuesta fue lógica: eran nuestra presa fundamental, estábamos hechos para atraerlos. Definitivamente, había pasado al otro lado.

Nos adentramos entre la vegetación a la carrera. Me sorprendía la velocidad con la que era capaz de desplazarme sin el menor esfuerzo. No había en mí el menor indicio de cansancio aunque iba más deprisa que muchos vehículos, no necesitaba tomar aire para nutrir mis músculos, solo lo empleaba en localizar las presas y percibía unas cuantas. Aunque no anduvieran a la vista, sabía hacia dónde dirigirme. Para ello, debería vadear un río bastante ancho o encontrar la manera de sortearlo. Ben me pidió que siguiera mi instinto y, pese a mis reservas, así lo hice: bastó con que desease impulsarme para verme a mí misma volando en una parábola altísima tras la cual aterricé graciosamente al otro lado. Amilyn también describió una curva de gran altitud, mientras que Ben, más acostumbrado a vivir de la hemoglobina ajena, optaba por un salto más raso pero muy eficiente.

—¿Todo bien, preciosa?

—Casi acabo en las nubes, pero sí. Tú has medido al milímetro.

—Me han sobrado un par de metros, pero, ¿para qué alargarme más? Mis salvajadas físicas ya no te impresionan.

—Las salvajadas a lo mejor no, pero el físico… —Lo barrí con la mirada. Me pareció notar que, de serle posible, se habría sonrojado.

—Bueno, señoras, aquí las dejo. Yo estoy satisfecho por ahora y creo que es buena idea que Rey aprenda a buscarse el sustento ella sola.

—¿Crees que podré?

—Sigue tu instinto, como te ha dicho Ben antes —me recomendó Amilyn—. Estás hecha para esto.

Di un beso de despedida temporal a Ben, que me deseó buena suerte. Alejarme de él me provocaba una punzada de sufrimiento inaguantable, pero comprendía que pretendiera enseñarme a valerme por mí misma. Obedecí las instrucciones de Amilyn y ella también desapareció. Sabía que la localizaría en cuanto acabase con mi tarea, no me preocupaba. Lo único importante en aquel momento era dar con mi presa. Podía escoger entre varios rastros, me decanté por uno de ellos y lo seguí sin cuestionar mi decisión aunque desconociese si era la acertada. Pronto obtuve resultados: un señor ciervo, caribú, alce o lo que fuera, no entendía de cuernos. El animal corría delante de mí dando saltos y efectuando quiebros para tratar de despistarme. Era muy veloz, de humana me habría dejado atrás sin problemas, pero ahora era él quien iba perdiendo terreno sin que yo me esforzara. Una vez lo tuve lo bastante próximo, no tuve más que abalanzarme sobre él y atacar su cuello. No necesitaba pararme a pensar lo que hacía, mi majestuosa leona se encargó de hundir sus fauces con fiereza y de inmediato me invadieron la sangre y el placer. Era como toparme con un plato delicioso estando muerta de hambre. Bebí sin descanso y con gran ansia hasta que no me quedó nada que beber. De momento bastaría, pero no me sentía en absoluto saciada. Necesitaba más combustible.

Dos presas más tarde, consideré que no iba notar mi buche lleno hiciera lo que hiciese y me concentré en localizar a Amilyn y Ben además del camino de vuelta. Como Ben había predicho, regresar era sencillo y no solo por mi propio rastro, sino porque recordaba hasta la última hoja de cada rama y mis músculos guardaban la memoria de los movimientos exactos que había realizado. Llamé a Amilyn a voces, nos encontramos cuando nos faltaban un par de kilómetros para el río y entonces, de pronto, oímos un gruñido retumbar. Provenía de la zona donde Ben nos aguardaba. Así fue como puse a prueba mi velocidad. Si hasta entonces había sido rápida, desde aquel momento volé y Amilyn se mantuvo a mi altura. Necesitábamos localizar a Ben y ayudarlo. Si un bicho trataba de lastimar a mi marido, se habría buscado un problema.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos llegamos hasta Ben. Un enorme oso negro se había puesto a dos patas y le gruñía desde apenas unos metros de distancia. Lejos de amilanarse, Ben lo estudiaba con expresión furibunda. Me pregunté si lo cazaría o quizá nos lo cedería y, de repente, cuando ya estaba a punto de ser yo quien diera cuenta del animal, Ben emitió un rugido feroz que retumbó con muchísima más fuerza que el sonido del oso y que provocó que el plantígrado huyera espantado mientras Ben sonreía con orgullo.

—¿Por qué lo has asustado?

—Somos un sexteto en el que hay dos neófitas, tenemos que optimizar los recursos.

—¿Estás seguro? No quiero que pases hambre por mí.

—Solo tengo hambre de una cosa.

No hizo falta que fuese más concreto. Yo también lo estaba deseando.


	40. Chapter 40

Entorné los ojos y ronroneé. Qué distinto sonaba ahora que era una vampira, no tenía nada que ver con mi forma de hacerlo de humana y se asemejaba mucho a la de Ben a pesar de la diferencia de timbre. Mi chico tenía un vozarrón de barítono por lo menos y ahora él también producía sonidos felinos de felicidad mientras me acariciaba distraídamente con sus enormes manos y cerraba los ojos. Por algún motivo que se me escapaba, de forma tácita habíamos decidido parar después de no sé cuántas horas de hacer el amor ininterrumpidamente. Debíamos de haberlo probado todo, lo formulé en voz alta y Ben replicó con una carcajada ruidosa y sacudiendo con energía la cabeza.

—Cariño, esto solo ha sido un aperitivo. Tenemos toda la vida por delante. Es verdad que hemos experimentado un poco con las posturas y los juegos, pero hay mucho más.

—Tú sabrás mucho de esto, ¿no? Por tu don.

—He visto mucho, parte fantasía y parte realidad, pero tú eres la primera mujer a la que beso en un sitio que no sea la frente o la mejilla, ya lo sabes.

—¿Y qué tal? ¿Te ha gustado?

—No te haces idea.

Acaricié su bíceps de leche. En algún momento había mencionado lunares y pecas, pero se me hacía imposible imaginarlo con ellas. Ben había nacido para ser perfecto alabastro con cabellera de ébano y labios de coral rosado. Me incorporé, mordí el inferior con cuidado y gruñó, juguetón. Tal vez me apetecía volver a empezar, no tenía muy claro si ya o un rato más tarde, pero Ben parecía contento con dejarse llevar y descansar, aunque esa palabra carecía ya de sentido. O quizá no. Sabía de las falsas siestas de mi marido, pero lo que tenía ante mí era diferente. Ben daba la impresión de estar a punto de quedarse dormido de verdad, como un humano. Alarmada, le acaricié el cuello en busca de pulso aunque no escuchaba el corazón en su pecho y, que yo supiera, el vampirismo era un estado irreversible. Entonces, ¿qué le sucedía? Le pregunté si se encontraba mal y me miró con el rostro rebosante de confusión.

—¿Mal? Estás de broma, ¿verdad?

—Pareces… cansado. No tienes que dormir, ¿no? Ni te está pasando algo horrible.

—¿Qué? Oh, no, Rey. Todo lo contrario. No tengo sueño, no recuerdo lo que es vivir esa sensación en mis propias carnes. Lo que me pasa es que estoy tranquilo como nunca antes. He estado dos siglos a gusto, creyendo que no me esperaba nada más porque yo tampoco lo quería ni me sentía preparado. Mi madre insistía: “a ti también te llegará”. Yo le decía que ni de broma, que tal vez no sería asexual, pero sí arromántico. Entonces, cuando ya llevábamos año y pico en Forks y yo empezaba a estar hasta las narices de aguantar las chorradas y el hedor de los adolescentes y sus hormonas cinco días a la semana durante demasiadas horas, apareciste tú y fuiste como un cubo de agua fría a la cara. Me entró el pánico y, aunque gracias a ti aprendí a controlarlo, no dejé de temer ni un solo segundo desde que te cruzaste en mi camino. Todo era un peligro potencial, lo más mínimo podría acabar contigo. Conseguimos salir adelante; vinimos aquí; cometimos la irresponsabilidad de dejar que te bebiera la sangre; te transformamos entre todos; me pasé dos días y pico más acobardado todavía, sobre todo viendo que te desaparecían los recuerdos; hace unas horas se acabó todo; has cazado por primera vez; nos hemos venido aquí; hemos estado cosa de siete horas dale que te pego y ha sido todavía mejor de lo que había imaginado. No puedo pedirle nada más al mundo. Mi vida está completa.

Me alegré de no poder llorar o me habría convertido en una fuente. Los detalles de la existencia humana de Ben estaban borrosos, sabía que debería escarbar mucho para localizarlos en mi cerebro y ni siquiera me apetecía. Me bastaba con saber que había sido brutal y condicionaba su identidad como vampiro. Aprender a amarme era un atentado contra su naturaleza, una lucha sin cuartel contra su intuición y su instinto de supervivencia. Ya había superado esa fase por completo, los últimos pasos los acabábamos de dar juntos. Era otro, uno nuevo y todavía más hermoso. Y cómo me ponía.

—Tengo una duda un poco guarra.

—Dispara.

—¿Cómo se sabe cuándo parar? No nos cansamos y ya me ha quedado claro qué era eso que me contaste una vez del periodo refractario que también está ausente en nosotros.

—Cada pareja encuentra su ritmo. Ten en cuenta que no dormir y no cansarse implica tener mucho tiempo libre y ya has visto lo fuertes que son nuestras emociones y nuestra atracción sexual.

—¿Quieres decir que… esto no va a disminuir?

—Claro que no. Tus ganas de pillarme por banda, arrastrarme a un lugar privado y empezar otro número más van a seguir siempre ahí. Si acaso, se harán más grandes.

—¿Entonces?

—Encontraremos nuestro equilibrio juntos, preciosa. Y por el camino tendrás que aprender también a hacerte la sorda. A ver si te piensas que Leia y Han no se buscan cada día por lo menos una vez, igual que Luke y Amilyn.

Me cubrí la boca con las manos y ahogué un grito. Prefería no imaginarme a esas dos parejas haciendo lo mismo que Ben y yo o innovando más. Encima, las palabras de Ben me habían hecho ser consciente de algo que había obviado hasta el momento y que una carcajada y un “¡No pasa nada, nuera!” de Han en la planta inferior me confirmaron: lo habían oído todo. Y yo no había sido precisamente discreta, había soltado más de un gemido bien ruidoso sin cortarme ni medio pelo. Qué vergüenza. Ben se echó a reír también, mi súbito pudor le hacía gracia. Le propiné un cachete admonitorio en el pecho y me arrepentí de inmediato. Ahora el que hacía ruido era él, pero de dolor. Se encogió cubriéndose el pectoral con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y, cuando fui a disculparme y hacerle una caricia, me apartó con su telekinesis. No hizo fuerza, fue el toque justo para indicarme que quería que corriese un aire que no respiraba en aquel momento.

—Ben, mi amor, lo siento. Perdóname, no quería… Lo he echado todo a perder. Lo siento.

Asintió, dejó pasar unos segundos y terminó volviéndose a tender boca arriba y liberándome de su ligero empuje. Me acerqué a él y examiné el lugar del impacto. Todo parecía en orden, pero no era precisamente una experta en lesiones y anatomía vampíricas.

—¿Estás bien?

—Ahora sí. Ten en cuenta que vas a ser mucho más fuerte que yo una temporada. Será menos de lo habitual, apenas te queda sangre humana, pero serán unos pocos meses en los que deberás ser muy cuidadosa conmigo.

—¿Qué te he hecho?

—Me has partido varias costillas. Otra vez.

—¿Otra…? Cuando estaba casi transformada. —Asintió haciendo un puchero—. ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?

—Por favor, estabas agonizando. No iba a pasarme nada por sufrir unos segundos, lo único que quería era que no siguieras apretando porque me arriesgaba a que literalmente me partieras en dos. No es preocupante, nuestras fracturas sanan enseguida, pero tienes que hacer siempre un punto menos de fuerza de lo que te pida el cuerpo.

—El mundo al revés, ahora eres tú el que peligra conmigo. 

Me disculpé de nuevo y Ben me aseguró que no había nada que perdonar y que, si me había apartado, era únicamente para evitarse más daños accidentales y para no asustarme si veía su pecho hundido. Acaricié la zona lastimada mientras le prestaba la máxima atención de la que era capaz a su rostro. No solo no le dolía, sino que le agradaba. Con los ojos fijos en mí, inició su ronroneo. Volví la cabeza hacia nuestro espejo de cuerpo entero y nos observé. Parecíamos una pintura de museo, tan níveos y perfectamente definidos entre las sábanas oscuras. Antes de que comenzara nuestro rato de intimidad física sin descanso, me había quedado fija en mi reflejo. Era idéntica a como Ben me había visto en la mente de Leia para crear el retrato que presidía nuestra estancia privada. Era bellísima. No parecía real. Nada a mi alrededor lo parecía.

Para centrarme antes de que la cabeza volviera a darme vueltas, me incliné sobre el pecho de Ben y soplé con suavidad. Su piel no se volvió de gallina, pero mi amor se estremeció como si lo hubiera hecho. A continuación, besitos. Un racimo de ellos que crecía y se iba diseminando por sus pectorales, las clavículas y el cuello hasta alcanzar su mandíbula en uve y luego sus labios. Quiso decir algo y no se lo permití. Lo silencié con mi boca, buscándolo con urgencia y sintiéndome de nuevo la mujer más increíble del mundo al notar su deseo crecer bajo mi cuerpo. Lo agarré de los hombros, lo quería tal y como estaba, dejándose controlar, sus protestas ya desechadas. Por algo estaba demasiado ocupado en mantener el enlace de nuestras bocas. Sin soltarlo ni consentir que sus labios se divorciasen de los míos ni la menor fracción de segundo, me senté para encajar sobre él. De inmediato, profirió un gruñido de conformidad. Solté una de mis manos, tenerlo dentro era muy agradable, pero no suficiente. Ben se lo tomó como un permiso para hacerse cargo de mí. Tampoco se lo permití. Le agarré las dos muñecas. Con una sola mano me resultaba imposible si él no cooperaba, pero se dejó hacer. Había entendido que lo quería allí, que parte del placer de la experiencia radicaba en que semejante ejemplar, enorme, guapísimo y poderoso se encontrase debajo de mí y me permitiera hacer de él lo que a mí me apeteciese. No tardé demasiado en alcanzar el clímax, la sugestión y las sensaciones eran un cóctel explosivo. Ni aun así me retiré de su rostro, estaba decidida a prolongar el beso de principio a fin. Ben emitió su pequeño quejido, había aprendido a distinguirlo como anuncio de que su orgasmo. Era mucho menos escandaloso que yo. Cuando me aseguré de que ya nos habíamos quedado a gusto los dos, lo solté y me tendí sobre él con la cabeza en la almohada.

—Dios, Rey, quieres acabar conmigo.

—Quería saber qué pasaba. Se me ha ocurrido y, bueno, lo he puesto en práctica. No parece que te haya disgustado mucho.

—Me vuelves loco. Ya me volvías loco cuando eras humana, pero lo de ahora está a otro nivel.

—¿No echas de menos que sea calentita, que se me dispare el pulso y esas cosas?

—Lo del pulso y el rubor era una guía útil —tomó uno de mis mechones, seguía apasionándole jugar con mi cabello—, pero creo que con este rato ya hemos aprendido lo básico el uno del otro para saber si vamos por el buen camino. Lo del calor era… extraño tirando a desagradable algunas veces. No te ofendas, ya te he dicho muchas veces que los humanos no me gustan. Que fueras tan blanda tampoco era ningún aliciente, ni tus fluidos, pero…

—Entonces, ¿por qué hicimos lo poco que podíamos hacer? ¿Cómo te excitabas?

—Pues porque te quiero y porque ya te he dicho que me gustabas físicamente. Que tu envase fuera humano te hacía menos apetecible que ahora, pero no dejabas de ser mi amada. Ahora que tienes mi temperatura, una piel tersa y una consistencia literalmente a prueba de balas, me pones mucho más. Poder bajar la guardia y no tener que estar pensando que al menor gesto te puedo provocar una hemorragia interna o fracturarte la mitad del esqueleto también es un buen acicate.

—Ya, bueno… —Que me recordara la mortalidad que había perdido tan recientemente todavía me incomodaba. Aún no me había acostumbrado a ser de piedra—. Y ahora, ¿qué va a pasar? No digo ahora-ahora, digo a partir de ahora.

—Ah. Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo y hay mucho que enseñarte. Estaremos bastante entretenidos ya solo con la telekinesis y viendo qué más puede hacer tu don, porque mi madre dice que es mucho más de lo que parece ahora mismo.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. Dice que yo soy la ofensiva más clara del grupo y tú eres una defensa colectiva increíble, así que tendremos que trabajar en ello. Y además de eso, puedes aprender lo que tú quieras, sin límites: idiomas, disciplinas científicas, arte, literatura… Nuestra biblioteca tiene miles de títulos, puedes empezar por donde quieras y al ritmo que tú quieras. O puedes dedicarte a dejar los coches mejor de lo que están, Han está deseando enseñarte mecánica. Y mi madre quiere que sepas de finanzas.

—Y tú, ¿me enseñarás a falsificar y a dibujar?

—Te enseñaré lo que tú quieras. No tenemos ninguna prisa.

Ninguna prisa. Precisamente ahí estaba la clave y era lo que no terminaba de encajar: ya no tenía fecha de caducidad. Ben había hecho bien en llamarlo mi envase, mi esencia había cambiado de uno a otro y el nuevo no se estropearía ni permitiría que la yo que contenía se arruinase con el paso del tiempo. Ya no tenía sangre corriéndome por las venas, tenía ponzoña y no se me ocurría cómo se desplazaría por todo mi organismo si mis funciones vitales básicas habían cesado. El caso es que estaba muerta y justo por eso no me podía morir por casi nada. Siempre sería una jovencita atractiva con cara de niña buena, una recién casada acompañada por un esposo igualmente joven y bello que bebía lo vientos por ella. Lo nuestro prometía ser eterno en el buen sentido.

—Creo que quiero verlos a todos.

—¿Por qué? —mi súbito tono de urgencia debió de inquietarlo.

—Me parece que empiezo a asumir lo que ha pasado y todavía no les he dado las gracias.


	41. Chapter 41

Con los ojos cerrados, aguardé a que regresaran. Me gustaba percibir mi entorno prescindiendo de la vista, me ayudaba para la caza. Además, era una experiencia tan distinta a lo que había vivido de humana. El mundo estaba lleno de matices más allá de lo que nuestro sentido principal nos mostraba. Cambiar de especie había significado aprender a apreciarlo. Y a estar muy quieta. La inmovilidad de Ben, la que en tantas ocasiones me había incomodado y que también había observado en todos sus parientes, ahora también formaba parte de mí. Era mi estado natural, de hecho. Los asientos eran cómodos, por supuesto, pero no tenía ningún problema en mantenerme de pie y estática. Los humanos no eran así, precisaban efectuar pequeños gestos y cambios en la postura y, aun así, no era bueno para ellos. Nuestra quietud se salía de la norma en su mundo. Antes de entrar en contacto con mi anterior género, los Skywalker me habían prometido que me enseñarían a pasar por un ser con pulso.

La lección debería esperar, sin embargo. Había otro asunto más urgente que atender: aquella madrugada tendría lugar mi primera clase de telekinesis. Hasta el momento no había sentido que poseyera esa clase de poder, pero Leia me había asegurado que era una más también en eso y haría mis pinitos sin muchas dificultades. Queriendo creerla, esperé en un salón. Ben y ella discutían algo en el sótano. Solo capté con nitidez un “la pelota” de la matriarca y enseguida sentí su regreso aunque no me moví. Deseaba que Ben me hiciese algún cariñito y así fue, me abrazó por la espalda, me besó el cuello y me susurró que ya estaba conmigo.

—¿Qué es lo de la pelota? —Extendió la mano y me lo mostró. Había traído una bola de tenis de mesa.

—A efectos prácticos, siempre que esté dentro de nuestras capacidades, nos da lo mismo mover algo tan ligero y pequeño o un autobús cargado hasta los topes —me informó Leia—. La masa y el tamaño no requieren esfuerzos adicionales, solo tenemos que confiar en nosotros mismos.

—¿En serio? —Me costaba asumirlo. Ben asintió.

—La dificultad es manipular varios objetos al mismo tiempo, en especial si no los tienes a la vista. Aun así, hemos pensado que sería más fácil empezar con algo que abulte y pese poco porque será más cercano a la experiencia de cogerlo con la mano.

—Está bien, ¿qué hago?

Me pidieron que me situase en una esquina del salón y se dirigieron a la opuesta, a una diagonal de distancia. No había manera de que nos apartáramos más en aquel recinto. Mi suegra anunció que nos dejaba practicar en solitario, no pretendía entretenerme y aseguraba que sin distracciones mis progresos serían más veloces. Mi esposo la despidió con una inclinación de cabeza, dejó la pelotita sobre su mano extendida y me pidió que la acercase hacia mí sin tocarla.

—Pero, ¿cómo?

—Visualízalo. Quédate con el cuerpo en tu rincón, pero con la mente acércate a mí, extiende el brazo, coge la pelota y regresa tranquilamente con ella a tu sitio.

—De acuerdo.

De palabra sonaba muy fácil, otra cosa sería que fuese a lograrlo. El éxito, me aseguró, dependía de lo que Leia me había comentado: fe en mí misma. Si creía que era capaz, podría. El poder residía en mí, solo debía descubrir cómo aplicarlo. Miré a los ojos serenos de Ben, me pasé la lengua por los labios y me prometí que no fallaría. Caminé con la imaginación hacia su parte de la sala, me situé ante él, me fijé en la bola y me dije “levántala”. Al principio, nada ocurrió. Hice rechinar los dientes, Ben me aseguró que notaba algo y solté un bufido.

—¿Qué vas a notar? Menudo fiasco.

—Te aseguro que hay algo, palabra de telépata.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que, al no tratarse de algo físico, todos dejamos una especie de huella cuando manejamos cosas con nuestro tentáculos de Fuerza, por llamarlos de algún modo. Por un momento, cuando estabas concentrada, he percibido tu huella.

—¿Estás seguro de que era mía?

—Por supuesto —que dudase de sus habilidades parecía escocerle un poco—. Sé cómo es la Fuerza que generan todos los demás en esta casa y distingo quién mueve qué como si los estuviera viendo hacerlo a mano. He sentido algo que no pertenecía a nadie hasta ahora conocido y que se extendía hasta ti. Eras tú, Rey.

La navaja de Ben contaba con una herramienta más, aunque él no la definiera así porque le parecía poco relevante y acotada a un ámbito de actuación tan pequeño como su clan y Anakin, al que solo había visto dos veces en toda su existencia. Que se mostrase tan seguro de haberme notado me hizo creer en serio por primera vez que lo lograría. Repetí el proceso mental de aproximarme a él y centrarme en la pequeña esfera de plástico. En esta ocasión, el objeto se resistió, pero lo percibí girar un poco, como si lo hubiera tocado ligeramente.

—No quiero empujarte —mascullé con las mandíbulas apretadas—. Quiero levantarte.

—Hazlo —me animó Ben.

Imaginé mi mano, mis dedos cerrándose en torno a la bola. Al hacerlo, la separé apenas unos milímetros de la palma de Ben. Ya la tenía, solo debía regresar andando hasta mi sitio. Despacio, me moví, la esfera me acompañaba. No obstante, en cuanto mi concentración flaqueó un momento, cayó al suelo y se alejó rebotando y rodando. Todo porque Ben, hasta el momento estático, había cometido el gran pecado de tomar aire.

—Qué gran triunfo, ¡viva yo!

—La culpa es mía, te he despistado.

—Pero es que tienes que despistarme. El día de mañana no va a ser todo en un entorno tan controlado y sin estímulos. Tengo que acostumbrarme.

—No hay ninguna prisa, Rey. Estás aprendiendo. Es tu segundo intento y ya has podido desplazarla dos metros y medio por el aire sin incidentes. ¿Por qué no la recoges y te la llevas al rincón?

Habían sido dos metros y cuarenta y dos centímetros, pero agradecía el redondeo al alza para subirme el ánimo. Que se hubiera alejado como cuatro metros a continuación ya no tenía tanta gracia. Focalicé toda mi atención en la puñetera bolita, la recogí y maldije, me había pasado un poco con la intensidad del agarre y estuve a punto de cascarla. Al aflojar, se me volvió a caer. Ben me pidió que confiara en mis capacidades. Solo necesitaba recordar cuánta presión hacer a mano.

—Se lo estás diciendo a alguien que te ha roto varios huesos sin querer. —Ben puso los ojos en blanco.

—Una vez estabas completamente ida y la otra fue un accidente. Desde entonces, cero problemas.

—Lo dices como si hubiera pasado un siglo.

—Hace un rato no has tenido ningún problema rellenando el depósito a la estilográfica aunque era una pieza muy delicada.

Hundí los hombros y resoplé. Entendía que quisiera consolarme, pero no funcionaba por mucho que tuviese razón. Unas horas antes me había llevado a su taller de falsificación, donde también habían dejado sus útiles de dibujo a la espera de que él los colocase en otra parte de la casa si lo prefería. Entre los utensilios de Ben había piezas únicas de valor incalculable y pese a ello había confiado lo suficiente en mí para enseñarme a recargar una pluma que no llevaba cartuchos y que succionaba la tinta de un bote. No destrozarla con mi fortaleza de neonata me había parecido un reto tremendo. No imaginaba que acto seguido me enfrentaría algo peor. Más valía que Ben estuviera dispuesto a mimarme mucho cuando diéramos la sesión por acabada.

—La pelota sigue en el suelo —me recordó—. No querrás que se quede ahí.

—¿Cómo lo conseguiste tú?

—Recién renacido tenía problemas mucho más acuciantes que atender. Cuando pude aprender a usar la Fuerza, ya tenía la cabeza bastante bien amueblada y me costó muy poco. Luke piensa que mi capacidad mental quizá me ayudó. Siempre me ha parecido muy irónico que un cafre como yo ahora tenga su mayor fortaleza bajo la bóveda craneal.

—Físicamente tampoco eres precisamente flojo.

—Al contrario, mis capacidades físicas son superiores a las de la media, pero no son nada en comparación con mi caja de herramientas.

—Entonces…

—No cambies de tema. Tienes que recoger.

Lo había intentado, pero Ben no iba a permitirme escapar con tanta facilidad. Al menos ya había visto que poseía el don familiar, rendirme sería un poco absurdo. Busqué la bolita con la mirada y no me precipité. Repetí el proceso de verme yendo a por ella y en esta ocasión me resultó ligerísimamente más sencillo. Cuando llegó a mi mano, di un grito de alegría. Ben sonrió y me felicitó. En un parpadeo nuestro objeto de pruebas había regresado a su palma.

—Otra vez.

—Noooooo, déjame disfrutar de mi victoria.

—Dentro de un rato lo celebraremos por todo lo alto, pero toca hacer unas repeticiones.

Probé de nuevo. Continuaba sin ser sencillo, pero ya no me sentía ridícula. Fui incluso capaz de recogerla, acercármela y devolvérsela a Ben a la altura de su cuerpo que me pedía. Tras reiterar el ejercicio varias veces, de improviso Ben me ordenó que se la lanzase a mano con energía. Así lo hice y, para mi sorpresa, la bola quedó suspendida en el aire entre los dos, como si estuviera forrada de velcro y la hubiera tirado a la diana que había en una de las primeras casas de acogida que recordaba. En el último par de días había sido capaz de rebuscar un poco más en mi memoria, Ben era un guía mental estupendo aunque no supiera leerme. Lo que sí sabía hacer, y muy bien, era detener proyectiles, probablemente incluso balas.

—¿Cómo lo has hecho? ¿Es parte de la Fuerza o es tu navaja?

—La Fuerza. No solo vale para levantar cosas o personas, también la puedes usar para desplazar...

—Como hiciste con la furgoneta de Tyler para salvarme. —Lo interrumpí. Asintió—. Pero esto es distinto. Suponía que podríamos rechazar algo que nos viene, igual que lo empujaríamos con el cuerpo o como si se topara con una pared invisible, pero esto parece más complicado.

—Lo es, el despeje y la pared son más sencillos porque no es necesario calcular tanto la energía, pero esto también es posible.

—Un año de estos tal vez lo logre.

—Pronto, te lo aseguro.

—Venga ya.

—Lo digo en serio. No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero la pelota sigue ahí levitando y hace unos segundos que no es cosa mía.

Ahogué un grito. Que lo mencionase me hizo ser consciente: tanto hablar de nuestro don compartido y de aquella esferita había conseguido que la sujetase sin pensar. Se precipitó al suelo nuevamente, Ben se echó a reír y, medio herida en el orgullo, la tomé con telekinesis y decreté que no se la devolvería.

—Me he enfadado contigo, hale.

—Claro que sí, mi amor. ¿Subimos a la habitación y me dices qué puedo hacer para que me perdones?


End file.
